Frozen Wind
by Sandstone
Summary: Take a broken pokemon expert, and insert him into Spira, to guard Yuna. What happens when 'otherworld Aeons' escort a summoner?
1. Prelude

Prelude:

Seven humans sat around a fire. Nearby lay two dog-like creatures, one that looked vaguely like it belonged in hell, the other was situated next to the blue-haired male of about twenty. The second dog-creature the party was very familiar with, her 'ribbons' blowing as if there was a wind, even though there wasn't.

An Al Bhed teenager was resting her head on the blue haired guy's shoulder. She gave him a weak smile, and fingered a red-white orb at her waist. Her other hand played with three of the six orbs on the blue-haired man's belt.

The blond male got up, and rested his hand on their summoner's shoulder. She looked up at him, and he bent down, kissing her for a moment.

Tears streaked down the summoner's eyes as she watched him climb up a hill, and stare out at the destroyed and ancient city.

The city he had called home.

The blue haired one sighed, and looked skyward. Those that were sensitive to such things could tell he was not from this world at all, nor were the dog-creatures that guarded the party of travelers.

Some called his allies fiends, some called them otherworld Aeons. He just knew them for what they were – creatures from home.


	2. Alone

Alone:

I sat alone, looking up at the night sky. There wasn't anything better to do.

She was dead, and nothing in this world could bring her back. Not even Ho-oh.

Though I'd tried.

The north wind blew for a moment, and I looked down from the sky. The familiar figure was racing towards me.

Suicune. Not that she was mine, or anything. She… had chosen to be caught. By Her.

Her? Oh, my girlfriend. We were engaged. We had been planning to get married. Key word; 'had'. And it was their fault that she wasn't here with me.

The Rockets. Every time I think of them, I still get surges of hate.

They'd come after Suicune. Suicune was one of her pokemon. How the word had gone out, neither of us knew. She (Suicune) had made us vow to never speak a word about her. We never did. My girlfriend (I can't say her name, it still hurts far too much), had never used her in a battle. Ever. She'd lost battles because of it, but neither of us cared.

Somehow, the Rockets had found out. They went after us, and attacked.

Her other pokemon were killed, and mine were nearly dead. Even Psymachine (my Metagross). How bullets can damage a steel pokemon I'll never understand, but they can. Maybe it's the heat of friction. Luckily, his eyes were as tough as steel, otherwise he'd be blind.

When he had shielded us, they'd aimed for the eyes.

We tried to run, but she was shot down. By about ten automatic rounds. I know I was shot too, because I have gashes in my torso. They must have been grazes, because none of my vital organs were hit.

I'd be dead if it HAD hit. I never went to a hospital. The bullets left holes, so I guess they went straight through. And I didn't get infected, either. Suicune's work.

Anyway, somehow Suicune freed herself from her ball, and took me with her.

Why, I don't know. At the time, all I wanted to do was go down with Her. Still do, as a matter of fact.

After escaping, she agreed to stay with me. I guess it was an act of reconciliation, or something. I never have blamed her. She is one of the most pure beings in the world.

We went to war against the Rockets, after a while. That was something we both agreed on.

It didn't take long for us to cut through them. I'd never had more than five pokemon ever (I might explain later… but not now. It still hurts, thinking on the past too much), so Suicune became my sixth. Like I said, we managed to kill of most of the Rockets. Hiding her wasn't an issue anymore, they knew about her.

Mewtwo… he was another matter. When we tried to trash the Viridian gym, Giovanni took exception to that.

Of course, it didn't take us long to free him from the control Giovanni had over him. Erastrani blasted Giovanni with Hyper Beam, and I shattered the Master Ball that he had used to control Mewtwo.

To be honest, I didn't want to. But Suicune… well… she told me to do it for Her.As one last act of respect. I did it. Mewtwo fled after that. We haven't heard from him, but Suicune tells me that he DID thank her. Once, anyway.

The shards from that Master ball have left a lot of scars on my right arm. Especially the underside. Some of the cuts were very deep.

I never did say that I intended to kill Giovanni from the start, did I? That Hyper Beam, unfortunately, did too good of a job. It incinerated him. All I got to kill was his stupid Persian. I felt cheated about that, but I couldn't get to him through that stupid cat.

Well, that was my goal – kill the bastard. I think Suicune knew all along that it was my goal.

All the others knew, so I would be surprised if she didn't.

Before we went on our rampage, Suicune tried to have Her resurrected. But… Ho-oh couldn't bring Her back. For all the power in the great phoenix, she couldn't do it.

Even when I offered my life energies. Ho-oh said… well… that human resurrection… couldn't happen until the pure of heart came, and destroyed the evil. She mentioned a boy by the name of Ash, who she had made her champion… and other people of light in our world. Not that he knew, though most the others did.

As for us, when she flew away – that was when we agreed to the war. Before, I had been pulling for it while she begged me to wait.

It was reluctant… but she agreed.

Well, that brings us to now. Suicune and I are wanted. I'm a mass murderer, as are my pokemon. Suicune is wanted for being a legendary that actually… well, interfered would be the best word. She hasn't explained it to me. Other legendary pokemon leave us alone, though.

This is our refuge. It is a small clearing at Mount Silver. The air is thin, so no human could stay up here for long.

Well, unless they have the blessing of the north wind. I do, so I can stay up here for as long as I live.

Since Suicune refuses to let me kill myself, I guess this is second best.

Suicune gave me a measuring gaze, and walked a few paces away, then settled down. The rest of my pokemon didn't like the thin air, and kept to their balls.

I never had a problem. I guess that Suicune's has been fiddling with by body. I know she's rebuilt my lungs.

I sighed, and curled up to sleep. The air might have been cold, but it never bothered me anymore.

The north wind blows cold, remember. When you travel with the incarnation of that wind, you grow immune to cold. Mostly, anyway. I have no delusions about being able to survive at the North Pole – I would freeze.

I know I'll spend my days here, until I die. Hopefully, that will be soon.


	3. Boy

Boy

A hooded boy looked at the sleeping duo. He was dressed in purple, and had the emblem of a wheel on his back. His appearance was rather ghostly, since you could see through him and all.

One stirred, and woke. It gave him a calculating look, and then shook its head.

He didn't know if it was a male or female.

"You are aware of why I am here, are you not?"

The (it looked like a dog) nodded. The boy was abashed when she spoke "Of course. If either of us can be of service, then all you have to do is ask. But both of us are defeated beings. My… partner is dead, as is part of my soul." She turned to the sleeping teenager, then sighed "and his heart is dead. I suspect his soul is nearly so. What use can we be?"

The boy wasn't fazed. "You could serve as… the guardians."

She snorted. "Vainglorious. The problem is; he still has a death willing. He'd run into the first sword he saw, and die happily. I cannot always stop him."

"What if his heart could be repaired?"

She shook her head, a defeated look in her eyes. "I doubt that. I have the power to purify… and heal. His heart… I cannot heal. It is all I can do to sooth his physical injuries. He is so psychically scarred; I am surprised he still lives."

"But if we could repair his heart?"

She sighed. "Why is it that souls imprisoned are always optimists?" She trailed off, and then nodded slightly. "If you could heal him, then by all means try."

"First, you and him would have to leave this world."

She snorted again. "That's hardly any harm. The other Suicunes in the world can live without me. And if Ho-oh needs another, she can always craft one from a dead pokemon, or human. Maybe even give Her another life."

The boy nodded. "Both of you were tied to her, weren't you?"

The wind blew in response. The boy took that as an affirmative. He faded, and so did the other two.

&&&&&&&&&

The Fayth were surprised when they brought the two of them into the world. The wind-user was still awake, and standing next to the human.

The boy slowly approached her. "We'll do our best. But… you'll need to…"

She sighed, and stepped away. He turned to his brethren, and they nodded. The three Magus Sisters stood in a triangle around him… and his 'heart' appeared over his body. Most hearts appear to be a crystal. This one also had that appearance… but it was also shattered. It also… somehow, even without the presence of the soul… it began to sing, though the song was distorted.

The Fayth exchanged nervous looks. Normally, for a soulsong to actually be heard, the soul and heart needed to be outside the body. This human's song was strong enough that it could be heard (albeit faintly), when only his HEART was outside his body.

The Magus Sisters nodded, and the soul too popped out. The song suddenly became clear.

It was the 'Symphony of Sorrow' – one of the greatest songs in the multiverse. It had the power to make most any being weep, upon hearing the song.

But normally, soulsongs were NOT such a tune. They were songs of life – the downs, the ups, and everything else. His song... he'd gone through such an ordeal, that his very SOUL reverberated with the sadness of the events that had harmed him.

The boy looked over at the human's companion. She wasn't weeping (neither were the Fayth, but they could resist its power)… but it looked like she was lost in memory.

They exchanged another look, and began their task of repairing his shattered heart, and his soul.

He'd never forget… but he might be able to move on.

&&&&&&&&&

Their work was done… but the song had not stopped. His 'guardian' (they didn't know what to call her, she had never given her name… or what she even was) walked over to him, and nudged him gently.

Another tune slowly started, and then both songs faded. She gave the Fayth a grateful look (he thought it was a grateful look, anyway), and then nodded. "We'll hold our end of the bargain. My soul is tied to his, I'll be fine."

The cloaked boy nodded, and the two of them disappeared.

The problem was; none of the Fayth had done that.

&&&&&&&&&

Suicune looked down at him in surprise. She hadn't done that, and neither had the imprisoned souls.

He'd somehow managed that stunt.

* * *

Note: I'm using italics to symbolize pokemon speech. Mostly Suicune, who doesn't actually say anything. Whenever Suicune is 'talking', it's actually the blowing wind (north wind) that's doing the talking. For the other two (Psymachine and Mindstrike), it is telepathy. Though Mindstrike doesn't talk very much. 


	4. New World

New World:

I woke up, but I felt the absence of something.

Pain. The intense… pain, and hurt that I had felt since her death. I knew that I had fallen asleep wishing I could die… but today, it felt like I had something to do… something that would make my life worth living. What was wrong with me? I'm a jackass, even without the crimes I've done.

When I cleared my eyes (and blinked them into focus), I was nearly struck dumb. There was an aura of something overhead, and I was in a crumbling city. There was no way I was still at the same place. I wasn't bound (meaning that I'd been found), and I wasn't dead.

Suicune nudged me from behind, and her gaze went to my right.

There WAS a mountain, but it wasn't Mt. Silver. I looked around, and then shuddered. "Where are we?"

_Where do you think we are? A new world. You and I have a chance to start over._ I nodded. "How'd you… heal me? I know you tried before, and nothing worked." _It is… complex. I made a deal with someone… we do them a favor, they do us one. Since you would have happily killed yourself when we got here, and I couldn't always stop you… they distanced you from your pain. They said it would be like years had passed, and you had finally come to peace with what you did._ I sighed. "I'm not totally at peace with it." _Neither am I, but we'd best take what we can get. Let's get going, we've got to fulfill our end of the bargain. _

I nodded, and sighed softly. It's rather difficult to ride a pokemon. Don't let anyone tell you different. Suicune's backward leading 'ribbon' (I didn't know what to call it) had to go over me. She never said WHY, but it did.

Once I was more or less crouched on her back (luckily I'm short), she was off.

&&&&&&&&

Did I ever tell you that the so called 'legendary dogs' move fast? Suicune's supposed to be the slowest, and she's faster than Erastrani. Hell, she's faster than Psymachine when he's using Agility.

Well, since there's nothing better to do, I'll give you the lowdown on my pokemon. Erastrani is a female Flygon. Psymachine and Suicune you know already. Well, if you can't remember, he's a Metagross. What other steel/psychic do you know? And don't say Jirachi. Does Jirachi look like something that you'd call 'Psymachine'?

Mindstrike is a male Medicham (and don't rip on him. Unlike most Medicham, he DOESN'T suck. All his abilities are rated at 'far beyond average'.) In an equal level battle with a type disadvantage (A flying psychic type, I'll leave it to you to figure out which one), he beat the living shit out of that bird. He didn't even need to recover. Even when it scored a critical with Drill Peck. He's scary, sometimes. Especially when he's pissed.

Anyway, my other two are Sunseeker (my sweet natured Meganium (female – most males tend to be a bit more aggressive)), and Balrog. I'll give you one guess on what pokemon he is. Don't blame the name on me; I gave him a different nickname. When my pokemon met Her Suicune for the first time, Suicune told me he wanted to be called that.

I don't know how Suicune talks to me. She just does. It's the wind, I guess, that does the talking for her. But it's always the North wind, and always cold.

Anyway, I'm Icewind. Just Icewind, I don't have a name anymore. I'm considered to be one of the world's best trainers (well, my world. Dunno about this place), and if I had just bothered to take the Master's challenge, I would have been a pokemon master.

But that never interested me. Right now, I'm in a pair of black cargo pants, and a black T-Shirt. Both have bleach stains, and some of the stains also have bloodstains.

In other words, my clothing has seen better days. But they're all like that. Clean (more or less), black, and beat up.

&&&&&&&&

We arrived in a massive cleared area, and Suicune took a break near a travel agency. While she recovered, I looked over the stuff they had to sell.

A mixture of swords, katanas, balls (they called them Blitzballs, but I have no clue about that), dolls (again, I have no idea why), staffs, and hand-blades (well, I call them that. The type of weapons a Twin Blade from .Hack would use).

I sighed, and my eyes widened when I saw a red-white sword, with a pokeball emblem on it. Suicune wearily said _that's none to subtle a hint. Buy the sword._ I nodded softly, and pulled out my money. It looked different – it wasn't poke dollars. But they accepted it.

Once I'd paid for the sword, I swung it around, getting a feel for it. I've used swords before – guns are impossible to get, but swords aren't. In fact, even the Rockets only gave their executives guns. The damn things were impossible to get at home; knives or blades were usually the common weapon. Well, the ambush had machine guns… but I think that was because they planned that.

&&&&&&&&

People didn't seem to like Suicune. She was worried, I could tell. Some were apparently wondering if she was some kind of 'fiend'.

I sat down next to her, and apparently that made it worse. They tried to drag me away. BAD MISTAKE.

I nearly sliced the guy's arm off. "Leave me the fuck alone. She's with me, OK? Or do I have to ram a sword into your gut before you get it?"

Mostly, they backed off. Especially when they got a glance at my eyes.

You see, my eyes aren't normal anymore. With all the exposure to Suicune, they've become an ice blue (and as cold as the eighth circle of hell, or so I'm told), and they're very expressive. Right now, they were probably promising blood and murder if anyone TOUCHED Suicune.

We got left alone after that. She seemed to get a kick out of the fact how fast most ran away. I growled, but she knew I was mostly doing it for show. After that, I took out a 'recovery' amulet I'd made a long time ago, and put it around her neck, leaving it with the other amulet already hanging there. It would help her recover energy faster, with no cost to her.

Sometimes, even legends need support.

* * *

Surprised by the attitude change? Don't be. This is ACTUALLY his personality. He was depressed before. Now, he's got something to reach for, so this is him 'motivated'. But he won't always be an asshole. Just for now.

And Icewind isn't his real name, either.

He'll eventually say his real name. Until then, he's Icewind. Got it?

And no, it's not inspired by Taledras. It's kinda based off the north wind… if you think about it.


	5. Travels

Travels:

The place after the wide plains was a-fucking-mazing. They called it Macalania, or something like that. I just know that it was like a crystal forest, and breathtaking. We both had problems leaving there. Even though we had about another few hours of daylight, we rested at a spring there.

&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the time is a blur to me. Suicune said we were going to 'Besaid' or something like that. We were supposed to clear the way for someone.

When we were racing over the water (I told you she moves fast!), she nearly ran over someone floating in the water. He had shorts that went to different lengths, a weird thing on his left arm, and his right hand had a black glove on. He looked kinda strange to me.

We (Suicune and myself) both took pity on him, and dropped him close to shore. We couldn't get any closer, there were people there. I think he'd woken up partway through, but passed out again.

We'd learned by now that they thought pokemon were fiends. Jackasses, some had even tried to attack her.

She usually just ran past, too fast to catch. But I could tell she was hurt, emotionally. She was so used to respect when she was seen, not fear. I felt the same, too, sometimes. I hated having to make deaththreat after deaththreat to let her get some sleep. She was the one doing the work. So I usually stayed up, and prevented anyone from doing something REALLY stupid. I could sleep while she ran.

Anyway, I lost track again. We dumped him in the shallows. He woke up, and from there we left him. Suicune said she knew where the village was, and that we were supposed to keep an eye out, even there. We got there before him, anyway.

&&&&&&&

At the edge, I knew what had to happen. She sighed, and nudged her ball at my belt. It opened, and she disappeared with a flash of light. Red light, the color of blood.

I walked towards the village.

I had a little bit of suicidal tendency still within me, but that was easily suppressed. All I had to do was think about what would happen to my pokemon if I died.

Besides, She'd kick my ass if I died now.


	6. Besaid

Besaid:

A dog like-thing came out towards me. I swore, and drew the sword I'd kept at my side. It tried to bite me, but I'm used to fighting things that are a LOT faster. Try a pissed off Electabuzz that's determined to fry your hide with electricity (namely Thunder attacks.) This doggie had nothing on that bastard. I sliced it open in one move, after I dodged the bite. I turned, expecting to see a corpse. Instead, glowing insect like things burst out, and it faded.

"Huh." I shook my head, and walked into the village, occasionally glancing at the red-white blade I'd bought. It seemed kinda strange in my hand. Anyway, Suicune had told me specifically where to go. Besides, the wind still spoke to me. She had that power, even inside a ball.

&&&&&&&&

"You cannot pass unless you are a guardian. You, clearly, are a hooligan. Now go."

I sighed, and went to a wall to wait. I wanted to see WHO I was going to be clearing the way for.

A guy with a ridiculous haircut walked in, then the guy I saved wandered in.

When he looked at me, he seemed not to recognize me. Yet, anyway. His face twisted though… like he was trying to remember something. I quietly spoke "Think he remembers?" _Could be…_ The wind wasn't nearly as cold as usual. But they noticed the breeze that came from nowhere, and that it was a bit chilly.

Islanders. They live in a fucking tropical island, and can't handle much cold. Before anything else could happen, I walked out.

&&&&&&&&&&

I was there when the summoner (Yuna, I believe), called the thing. An Aeon, they called it. I couldn't see why they called my pokemon fiends when the Aeons clearly looked more like these 'fiends'. What a twisted world. Anyway, I had to stay far back, since I knew they'd recognize what the hell I was doing eventually, but I didn't want them to realize for as long as possible. They'd make my job harder, if I COULDN'T just clear the way. After all, most noble types like to spare people effort. They'd insist on fighting, and slow things down.

Despite my grouching, that bird was kind of cool, though. And I'll say it, Yuna was beautiful. But… not my type. In any way. Besides… I'm… well…

&&&&&&&&&

I sat near the bondfire they'd made. People were swapping stories, talking with old friends. I'd gotten questioned a few times where I'd come from… and I just said I'd come here to see the temple… and the island. They didn't buy the line (I wasn't a summoner, I told them that flatly when they asked), but they didn't ask anything more.

I wasn't listening, anyway. I was… listening to the song. I don't know what it was… but I heard it, even if no one else did.

I looked furtively around for a moment, then began to hum it.

People stopped talking for a moment, and I arched an eyebrow. Apparently…

A cold wind blew. I looked behind me. Suicune was outside her ball. She gave me a sad look… and glowed. The wind somehow began to SING… sing the song that I had been.

&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&

The villagers looked at each other in shock. First, the stranger had begun to hum a song they'd never heard before. Then a fiend popped out… and began to somehow sing the same song.

And the stranger didn't seem to be worried about the fiend at all. In fact, when Wakka said "Outta the way! That fiend's trouble!"… he'd stood directly between Wakka and the thing, saying softly "She's with me, and she's no fiend."

&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&

"Or do I have to prove it?"

The idiot didn't seem to get it, so I walked up to Suicune, and held her gently. If she wanted to kill me, she easily could from that position. She'd even stopped using her powers to sing that song.

They seemed to get it… so I let her go. Suicune gave me another sad look, and continued the song where she'd left off.

I softly began to sing along with the tune.

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&

_Once… upon a time…  
__I had a lover.  
__Once…upon a time…  
__I was deeply in love.  
__Once… upon a time…  
__I was happy.  
__Now… all I know is regret and pain._

Icewind hung his head, tears streaming from his eyes. Suicune walked up to him, and nudged him gently. He held onto her, and cleared his throat. He actually wasn't a bad singer.

Pyreflies swarmed into the village, drawn to the song, as well as the incredibility strong emotions it was releasing.

_Have you ever loved before?_  
Icewind chuckled softly, and continued,_Silly question, I know.  
__But… have you ever had your love taken away?  
__Have you ever… seen your love cut down right before your eyes?  
_Icewind bitterly laughed for a moment. _I have.  
__And I couldn't do anything to save her.  
__I couldn't die with her, or even say goodbye._

The pyreflies, un-noticed by all, suddenly flared into existence. An image appeared before the assembled villagers.

Icewind and a purple haired woman were walking together in a wooded area, holding hands. She was leaning slightly on him.

It was clear to practically everyone that she was his love.

A dark figure walked up to them, and said something. His lips moved, but not a sound was heard. The two jumped apart, and exchanged panicked looks.

The dark figure's lips moved again, clearly repeating his request. He held out his hand, one hand holding a pistol.

Icewind glanced at the pistol, and threw a pokeball. A Metagross appeared between the two and the dark figure.

He pointed the gun at the Metagross, but it was glowing with a Reflect, and underneath the barrier, he was also shining – a sign of using Iron Defense.

Other dark figures appeared, and tried to support the original dark figure. But they couldn't go anywhere; the girl's pokemon were out, and looking murderous. Icewind's pokemon were also out, covering their backs.

More figures appeared, and threw pokeballs. The pokemon were outnumbered six to one.

They devastated the opposition anyway.

The bushes shook, and flashes of light came from them.

All the pokemon collapsed, except for the Metagross, who looked enraged.

Icewind was clearly cursing, as he returned his pokemon. It looked like they weren't dead.

The girl was crying. Her pokemon were dead.

The figure said something, and then the bushes lit up again. The girl fell, mortally injured. Icewind fell too.

Suicune popped out of her pokeball, and grabbed Icewind. She paused for a moment at the sight of her former… partner.

She ran when the bushes lit up. Icewind was lucid enough to return the Metagross, then started apparently screaming, reaching for his love. The image became partially translucent, and they could see Icewind again. He was hanging his head, tear streaks evident in the firelight.

_Nothing I did could bring her back…  
__Nothing I tried would revive her…  
__Not even the god of life._

The imagery of the pyreflies blurred, and then reformed. Icewind, Suicune, and Ho-oh were standing together. They were speaking to each other, each clearly agitated.

Eventually, Ho-oh looked away (an expression of guilt on her face), shook her head, and flew off.

Suicune and Icewind were left behind. Both looked stunned. Icewind hung his head, droplets of water falling from his face.

_What would you do then?  
__Would you try to move on, or do something you regret?_

Icewind finally looked back up. His eyes were filled with hate. After a few unheard words with Suicune, the two dashed off, disappearing.

Icewind and Suicune (the real ones) were now fully visible again. The villagers were looking at the two of them in shock – so were Tidus, Yuna, and the rest.

Icewind sang softly

_Even a chosen one is not permitted to judge souls… _He laughed bitterly, as the song continued.

His lines were done.

The images weren't done, however. Icewind was seen, standing alone, looking down into a red river. Beads of red were running down a sword in his hand. Finally, the red drops from his sword (blood, most realized) reached the river.

It didn't respond for a moment, then it sped up, rapids forming in its fury. Icewind didn't respond at all.

A figure shrouded in light was walking up behind him. A teenager dressed in green, with black armguards, apparently generating light from his body. He had a sarcastic look to his face, buthis face was also open at the same time.Beside him stood an Espeon (a darker purple than the standard, but they didn't realize that). Both were glowing with the beautiful light.

The teenager gazed in horror at the scene, then hung his head, as did the Espeon. They faded after a moment, though the spot where they had been had become a small puddle, full of water. Light shined on it for a moment, then the water dried up.

The song ended at that moment as well.

Yuna looked in shock where the stranger (and his stranger companion) had been. No one was there. Either they had disappeared while the pyreflies were showing the last image, or they… had vanished into thin air.

Tear streaks were evident on her face. Tidus walked up beside her for a moment, then walked away.

He wasn't much better.

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&

I sighed, and hugged Suicune gently. That impromptu concert (not like I'd ever given one before), had somehow helped the pain lessen even more.

We set up a fire, and went to sleep. Both of us were exhausted mentally.

But at least they'd start later than us. If we were tired, they were likely depressed from that. So they'd sleep longer.

&&&&&&&&&

The next day, they were setting out. Suicune and I were ready for them. We left ahead of them, taking on whatever popped up. They really weren't that tough. It was like fighting level five pokemon, when you've been 'in the game' for a while.

A blue (tiger?) thing jumped past us. He shot us a look, but when I gave him a return glare, he jumped on. I think he had an idea what we were doing. Don't ask how I knew gender. I just did.

Erastrani was watching over them from far overhead, anyway. She'd deal with trouble if it struck, Hyper Beam style. We'd worked on her endurance when we fought Rockets, so she could fire plenty in a day. Actually, all my pokemon could use their attacks a lot. Even the super-powered ones.

They got to the ferry safely. No duh, Suicune and I were clearing a path for them. Well, mostly. We left the weaker stuff for them to play with. Luckily, Erastrani didn't have to save them. For some reason, Suicune told me to keep away from them as much as possible. I wasn't going to argue, I'd done major stupidness with that song thing.

What the hell made me do that?

And we lucked out, too. The Aeon Yuna called ignored Erastrani whenever she summoned it.

* * *

A/N: If you've seen "Read or Die", the 'symphony of sadness' is based on the idea of the "symphony of suicide." In other words, the music literally makes people break down and cry.

Icewind's words don't always match the tune for the song, but they're from his heart. Kinda awkward, but they work.


	7. Kilika Arrival

Kilika arrival:

When they rode the ferry, I was on board. We hadn't paid for a ticket, but you'd be surprised how easy it is to sneak on board. I avoided most everyone, I wasn't in a social mood (not like I ever normally was). Most people left me alone, which was the way I liked it. But I got a hell of a lot of looks.

Maybe it was the blue hair, I don't know. Wait, didn't I tell you my hair is blue? Well… it is.

I know the blue tiger guy noticed that I was there. But somehow, Suicune managed to warn me when he came close, so I could avoid him. I guess she has more control over the winds than she admitted, from inside a ball.

&&&&&&&&&&

A large something popped out of the water. I glared at the thing. "Get the fuck gone, already."

"Sin!"  
"Fuck." I pulled two pokeballs, and then glanced around. The back deck was empty. I ran back there, and released Suicune and Erastrani. "Suicune, we've got deep shit. I'm going with you. Erastrani, no super-attacks, we're just trying to get rid of it."

Erastrani nodded to me, and I climbed onto Suicune. She shook herself slightly, and jumped onto the water. Erastrani tailed her.

I heard the snap of a harpoon. Oh, fuck. Now the ship was attached to Sin, whatever the hell that was.

&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&

Tidus looked at a pair of blurred figures racing towards Sin's fin. "Hey!" He pointed, ducking a Sinscale. "It looks like they're taking on Sin!"

Wakka gave them a glance. The figures were hard to see, they were moving really fast. "Whatever they are, they're nuts."

&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&

Sin was a giant bitch. Erastrani was slicing at it constantly with Dragon Claw (and kept the fin between herself and the ship), and Suicune was firing Hydro Pumps, Surfs, and Ice Beams all the time. It was constantly emitting noises, but otherwise, the stupid fin refused to just fall off.

I looked back at the ship, while hanging on to Suicune. It couldn't take much more, it was looking stressed now. I tapped Suicune on the neck, then said softly "forget attacking. Snap the cable."

Suicune nodded, and raced up the fin. I sliced off the rope myself.

We raced off of Sin, and it began to sink back into the water.

Erastrani wasn't in a good mood. She gave it a parting gift – a Hyper Beam. Flygon Hyper Beams are seriously strong. And Erastrani's is stronger than strong.

Sin screeched, blood leaking from the gap in its skin.

It disappeared under the waves. A short while later (Erastrani had been returned after she used Hyper Beam on Sin), it reappeared.

It counterattacked with a massive Surf attack on the nearby port.

_You bastard…_

"It is. Let's get back on board."

Suicune sighed, but ran back towards the boat. I climbed up the ladder on the back side of the ship, dripping.

I wanted a nap. I hate getting wet, unless it's on purpose.

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&

Tidus watched the strange teen warily. He kept on getting this weird vibe about him. He was covered in water… like he'd just been in the water.

Two blurs HAD been in the water. He could have been one… but what was the flying one?

And… he knew him from somewhere. Not just Besaid. Somewhere else.

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&

The captain's voice was soft. "Kilika port. Please disembark now." The summoner's group disembarked, and then the rest of us.

I followed, falling silent at the havoc.

&&&&&&&&&

The thing they called the sending… it was rather amazing to watch. Sad, but amazing. I could tell that the guy we'd saved was starting to fall for her. The summoner, that is.

Once she finished, I walked off. I doubted they'd try the next area just yet.

And I needed a nap. Watching that dance brought up memories, and getting wet didn't help. If I was going to die… it wouldn't be right now. There was too much to do, now. At least now I had a purpose. And it didn't involve killing people… just monsters that would hurt others, given a chance.


	8. Kilika Forest and Temple

Kilika forest and temple:

Lulu spoke to Tidus. "Yuna's saying she wants you with us."

"Huh?"

Yuna quietly spoke "I want to ask you to be my guardian."

Wakka didn't think much of that. "Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya? He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie."

Yuna looked away, her hand near her heart. "Not a guardian, then...I just want him nearby."

Tidus walked up to her, "What? What do you mean?"

Yuna's voice was quiet as she explained: "It's just that, well..."

Lulu cut her off. "We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?"

Yuna nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Tidus spoke up when she trailed off. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on."

"My apologies."

They waited for a moment in the entry to the forest, not aware they were being watched.

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&

I snorted, from my position in a tree, trying to suppress my laughter. "He really IS clueless!" _Sometimes, so were you. She told me everything… sometimes you were really dense._ I snorted, then nodded. "Yea, I guess you're right. As always."

I jumped down with a sigh. Unfortunately, they noticed me. Or Suicune, it was one of us. Because they followed us when we tried to run for it. Especially the guy I'd rescued. We managed to loose them by taking a false trail, but I worried that they still might track us.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Yuna panted "Why is he running away?"

Wakka shook his head. "Dunno. Why's he spying on us?"

&&&&&  
&&&&&

A massive plant-thing was in the way. Two people came up to me to warn me off, but they backed off when I glared at them. I snorted softly. "I don't have time for this. Suicune, freeze it. Let's get rid of the bastard, it's in our way."

She nodded, and blasted the plant with ice. It froze, and she casually walked up to it, and kicked it. It shattered into pieces. The two fell silent, their eyes widening. "Oh, shit. Suicune, now we run again!"

They started shouting – I couldn't tell if it was cheering or not… but I knew it would draw them (the summoner's group) to us again. Fuck.

&&&&&&&&

"Damn! Dead end. Erastrani! Get me outta here!" I threw her ball, just as they caught up.

They froze at the sight of her (Erastrani – Suicune was beside me, and hard to notice). She tilted her head, and sighed. So did Suicune. _Busted._ I nodded, not turning to look at her. "Got that right."

Yuna stepped forward, looking slightly nervous. "Who… are you?"

"Yuna! Stay away! Those fiends…" I swore, cutting him off. She stepped back, almost as a reaction to my profanity. It was the guy with the stupid haircut. "Call them fiends again, and I will personally chop off that stupid haircut. Do anything worse, and I won't hear for the consequences." I lifted my blade, proving I meant business. The red side flashed in a stray bit of light.

He backed up a step. "Whoa… why don't you relax, ya?"

I sighed, and leaned on Erastrani, lowering my blade. Suicune walked up next to me, calming me down.

I heard a few gasps. I guess now they recognized the two of us. Good, it'd give me more time to prepare myself.

It had been a LONG time since I'd actually talked to someone. On Mt. Silver, I hadn't said a word to a fellow human in… months? And here, all I'd used was threats. Being social was hard for me. Even when I was with Her… she did most the talking. But thinking about that… it wasn't the time, or place. Even with all this newfound ease with Her death… I didn't want to think about it.

Blondie looked the two of them over, then me, and then held his head in his hands. It looked like he was trying to think. Key word, trying. Since it looked like it was a bit painful, I said, "Don't bother. I rescued your ass. I was the one who pulled you into the shallows. You were in the middle of the ocean, before that. I think you woke up during the trip…"

They looked confused at the exchange, and I just chuckled.

The summoner said softly "How did you… at Besaid…"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Suicune took care of the song part… but I don't know how my past came back to haunt me like that. Who're you, anyway?"

She bowed. "I am Yuna." She proceeded to introduce the rest of the others. Tidus said "and who are you, anyway?"

"Icewind." I looked up at Erastrani, who was looking in interest at everyone there. "This is Erastrani, and Suicune's to my right."

Wakka looked them over, then appeared to be confused. "Why aren't they attacking? They're…"

I snorted, restraining the urge to start cursing a blue streak. "They're not fiends. They're pokemon. They fight WITH me."

Kimahri seemed to get the point (he was the blue tiger – they called him a Ronso), and Lulu (geez, she reminded me of some Goths I knew). No one else, though. I shook my head, and sighed. "Look… I'm supposed to keep an eye on you. So that's what I was doing."

Lulu seemed to realize something. "I wondered why the fiends seemed to be low in numbers…"

"That was me."

Wakka didn't seem to believe it, but I shrugged. I wasn't going to waste my time with such an idiot. I winked at Erastrani, and she fired a Hyper Beam straight outwards.

All the fiends that were in the way evaporated, as well as a few trees. It seemed to penetrate Wakka's skull how powerful my pokemon were. "Whoa ho ho…"

"Well, duh. We were the ones slicing up Sin, not you. That flash of light? That was Erastrani, she's got a nasty sense of payback."

Tidus walked over to Suicune "I… thanks. I owe you one." _Don't mention it. Just make sure she stays safe. And yourself._ He jumped back when he heard her respond. "Did I just…"

I shrugged again. "She's the incarnation of the North Wind. With that comes powers. You surprised she can use the wind to talk? Her, Psymachine, and Mindstrike can. The others need a translator. Thanks, Erastrani. You might want to get up in the sky now." She nodded, and took off. I walked through the group, and they parted to let me. I think I sort of scared them. As I walked down the path towards the temple, I turned towards them. "Look… I'll be sticking with you, like it or not. Suicune?"

She nodded, and walked beside me. I opened the rest of my pokeballs, and led the way. I could hear them (Yuna's group) talking to each other, but not the words. Psymachine joined Erastrani in the sky after floating along for a short while. Mostly, we just fought off whatever attacked us, which wasn't much. The fiends apparently were smart enough to know we'd kick them ten different ways to hell.

&&&&&&&&&&

I'm not going to pretend that they didn't get into a fight in the forest. My pokemon might have scared off whatever liked to attack everything that moved, but they seemed to get over it before the summoner's group arrived. But I wasn't worried, two of my pokemon were keeping an eye on them, just in case.

I was waiting at the staircase when they caught up. Wakka was panting "Why… didn't… you… help?"

I snorted, and flipped my sword so the white side showed more. "I did." Sunseeker made a soft noise, and I gave her a look. "What? I did fight! Or are you forgetting those things that look like Unown?"

She rolled her eyes. I gave her a glare, and she ambled up the stairs, saying silently "sure…"

"What are those things?"

I sighed, as the other three slowly went up the stairs too. Even Suicune. "They're pokemon, I said it before. Creatures from my world. I'm a trainer, I work with them to unlock their power. Look… I'll explain along the way. No reason to waste time." I ran up the stairs. I didn't intend to, it's just habit.

I have no clue why, but they raced up after me. I passed the others (who weren't surprised, I always did that), but I returned them as I did. I knew we were close to the temple.

&&&&&&&&&

I was first up the stairs. I guess I hadn't gotten too out of shape, even during my time on Mt. Silver. I stopped at a small cleared area, and looked around.

I stopped, looking in amusement at the thing in front of me. It looked like a frigging grey boulder, excepting the two tentacle groups that stuck out of the ground nearby. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

It struck me with a tentacle, and it suddenly wasn't so funny. I admit, I went berserk. The last time I'd been hit, it was during a brawl with Rockets. When I got hit… I heard their insults again. How I couldn't protect her… how they were going to murder everything I loved… you'd snap too.

When I came to, I was surrounded by those glowing insects. The rest (Yuna and gang) were huddled in a group. I had NO clue what the hell I did, but apparently it was scary.

I shook my head (and cleaned off a gash on my right arm). I continued onward, after releasing Suicune. I knew Psymachine would explain. Suicune wasn't very social, Erastrani couldn't say anything in human, so it was up to him. I guess she (Suicune) took to me because She had fallen in love with me. When I looked behind me, I could tell Yuna was disturbed. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, that one. The shock was plain written on her face… and worry. That… was disturbing. Even with this newfound ease with myself, I wasn't ready to talk about my past.

Suicune sighed, as she began to work on my arm, healing it up. _How do you always get beat up?_ "Sorry."

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&

Wakka was in a state of shock. "What just happened? Did he just slice a Sinspawn into tiny bits like it was nothing?"

Psymachine floated down, and nodded. Well… his equivalent. _He… gets this way, sometimes. He's had a very troubled past, and he's done some things that are best left unsaid._

"Like what? We saw parts of it, I think…" _That's just part of his past. He'll tell you the rest when he's ready. It's… very disturbing._ Psymachine looked directly at Tidus. _Moreso than your past. If you want to know, you can ask him. It's not my place to say. But I would advise you to wait. He's… reliving memories again. You saw what happened to Her, can you blame him from re-living the past sometimes?_

Yuna nodded. "Lulu, do you think we should wait to ask?"

She paused for a moment, and said. "I'd trust it. They seem to have been together for some time. Besides… I understand what he's going through."

"You'd trust a floating poke-something?"

"More than you, Wakka." Wakka acted hurt from the jibe. Psymachine rolled his eyes, and floated upwards.

"What's a Sinspawn?"

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I was waiting for them at the edge of the temple. Suicune nudged me, and I sighed. "I'm sorry for before. I just… kind of snap sometimes."

Wakka tried to joke. "You keep on snapping like that, and we won't have to fight, ya?"

No one really thought it was funny. Especially anyone who saw my face when he made that crack. Luckily, he didn't. Otherwise, this joker would think I was a cold-blooded mass murderer, and he was next on my list.

Actually, I am a mass murderer, now that I think about it. Never really thought about myself that way before, but I am. I've called myself a hopeless romantic, a crazed lunatic… but never a mass murderer.

I walked a bit behind them, towards the temple – until three arrogant SOBs walked out.

Wakka said to them "You here to pray for victory, too?"

The one in the center of the group snorted "Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!"

I smiled grimly. Arrogance would lead to their downfall shortly. A few Rocket executives tried to laugh off what I had been doing, when I was dismantling the organization. When they were incinerated or killed… they probably thought differently.

Wakka said "Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?"

The one on the left said "We've been praying for some competition this year!"

The ringleader (the one in the middle) said mockingly "So, what's you goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother…"

I growled, cutting him off. "Why don't you just shut the hell up, you pompous prick?"

Tidus added "This time, we play to win!"

He stepped back for a moment, then regained his composure enough to say, "Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys."

I smiled grimly as they walked away "and remember that kids can kick a grown man's ass. I've proved that enough."

Wakka called after them "See you in the finals!"

Tidus said angrily "We'll beat them. We have to!"

Yuna looked at him "You know that team?"

Tidus looked down "Putting people down... They're as bad as my old man!"

Yuna's eyes widened. "But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!"

I smiled softly. "Maybe it's a different Jecht." Before they could say anything else, I walked into the temple.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

"Is it just me, or is he really creepy?"

Yuna nodded. "I must admit… he is. But he's been helping us…"

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I was waiting around, since the elevator was apparently in use. Eventually, a summoner and her guardian came out (muscle bound brute). Yeesh. She was WORSE than Lulu. I'm not saying anything else.

"A summoner, are you?" After hearing her voice, I started to instantly dislike her. She was as arrogant as those pricks from before.

Yuna nodded. "My name is Yuna-from the Isle of Besaid."

The other summoner (Bitch, in my mind) said: "Dona. So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to." She looked at us as a whole "My, my, my... And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

Remind me again why I have issues with people? Oh, wait… don't bother. This bitch is a perfect example.

Barthello nodded.

I snorted. "Does he sit on command too?"

Dona gave me a nasty look. I saw Tidus crack up in the corner of my eye.

Yuna ignored me, and responded to her: "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life!" At that, I was nearly speechless. She trusted me? Someone she'd JUST MET? "To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace." More classy and respectful than my answer, but whatcha expect? Social skills aren't my forte. Remember, the whole 'months since civilly talking to someone human' thing?

Dona rolled her eyes. "You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving."

He followed her out. Just as they walked out, I said under my breath "So he knows 'heel' too."

This time, everyone except Kimahri laughed. Even Lulu smiled.

&&&&&&&&

Tidus led the way into the next room, with the elevator down.

Wakka stepped onto the platform. "The Fayth is below. Let's do it!"

Tidus gave a questioning look "The "Fayth"?"

Lulu said "But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?"

Both of them nodded. Yuna gave a prayer gesture, and said "Strength, everyone!"

Everyone except me walked onto the elevator. Until Kimahri pushed Tidus off it.

Tidus sounded angry "Hey, what gives?"

I snorted, leaning on the wall. "Hey, you're not her guardian yet. I was listening, after all."

Yuna said "We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?"

The elevator began to descend.

Tidus said to the empty air "Oh, sure! Soon like "tomorrow" soon, I bet!"

I shrugged, "Whatever. Just deal with it."

Once the elevator returned back up, so did the bitch (Dona). "Where's Yuna?" Tidus pointed to the elevator, showing that they were inside. She apparently didn't like that. "Then why are you two here?"

I let Tidus go first. "Hey, I'm not a guardian, so I'm not supposed to go in, right?" "Same goes for me."

That seemed to amuse her. "Hmm. Not guardians, you say?"

Barthello picked Tidus up. "Hey! Wait! Ah! Lemme go!" Tidus tried to punch him from his position, but it didn't do much. The meathead put him on the elevator, then came for me, but I was ready. I had my sword in one hand, Psymachine's ball in the other. "Unless you want to taste steel, leave me the hell alone."

Dona rolled her eyes. "We're just having a little game."

The elevator dropped down (still carrying Tidus), and I swore softly. "Some game, bitch. Personally, I hope you go burn in whatever hell you fear." I dropped Psymachine's ball behind me, and I heard it open. They backed up slowly, seeing the Metagross behind me. I gave an evil smirk "How about I help you get there?"

They ran out. Several priests charged into the room after a moment, but I'd already returned Psymachine, and gave them a guilty grin. "Sorry, just an illusion." Before they had any time to question me, I jumped down the elevator shaft.

I landed with a thud, but didn't break anything (thank Mew for that, at least). Tidus was already partway through solving… some weird maze. Probably the Cloister of Trials.

&&&&&&&&

Once the puzzle was cracked (stupid, if you ask me. Why do you need a puzzle? To make life interesting?), we entered one final room, where everyone else (minus Yuna), was.

Wakka wasn't too pleased to see us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Tidus tried to explain "It was Dona and that big musclehead man!" I nodded, and added softly, "The bitch was trying something, wasn't she?"  
Lulu turned towards us, her eyes blazing. "Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!"

"What consequences?"

Wakka was surprised that we didn't know. Idiot, I've never pretended that I'm from here, and I've said at least once I'm FROM a different world. "She could be excommunicated!"

I sighed. That would be bad. "Look, we didn't choose to do anything like that. Besides… if worse comes to worse… I can make sure no one remembers that two of Yuna's companions went into the Cloister, even though they weren't guardians. But… after Yuna's speech, don't you think they'd assume we were?"

Lulu wasn't impressed with my logic. She glared at me, then finally said, "I hope you can keep your word."

I nodded grimly, and sat down. Tidus talked to Wakka again. "So, what's in there anyway?"

"The Fayth, remember?"

Tidus seemed to know what that meant, though I sure didn't. "Oh yeah, that thing. Right."

Lulu must have known I had no clue, and for some reason, decided to explain. "The Fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies."

My jaw dropped. "Huh?"

She continued "Now they live forever trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the Fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an Aeon."

Tidus didn't really believe her. "All that in this room? S-So what's Yuna doing in there?"

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin."

Crap, this is a creepy world. At least at home, the worst that can happen is a Haunter might take out your soul. But you could always return to your body, given the Haunter was distracted.

After a while (Tidus was nearly going insane), Yuna slowly walked out of the Fayth room. Yuna looked tired, I must admit. Praying apparently can take it out of you.

&&&&&&&&

The forest wasn't so hard for the 'guardians' this time, even if I didn't let my pokemon out (I could tell they were nervous about 'em, so I left them in their balls – besides Psymachine, who I wanted to float over everyone, just in case). I stayed with Yuna, occasionally slicing things. They DID look like they were getting stronger, though. And I gotta admit, I'm starting to like this magic thing. I kinda got poisoned by a bug, and Yuna cured me of it. She even offered to cure my arm, but she seemed surprised when I looked at it (I wondered if I'd gotten hit there again), and there wasn't anything but old scars. Suicune had taken care of it while I was running up the stairs. She's gotten fairly good at patching me up. Even if she's just supposed to be able to purify, that doesn't mean purification can't always heal. Honestly, I think she's been bending the rules. But since no other legendary pokemon is here, who is going to care?

And Yuna's new summon (Infrit? Something like that...) impressed me. It knew how to make an entrance.

On the boat… well, that was another matter. Yuna and Tidus got into some argument with those same idiots I'd seen before (the blitzers – I think that's what you call 'em). I was sitting on the deck, watching the sky (I saw them from the corner of my eye). Guess who decided to sit next to me?

Captain Idiot himself. "Anyone tell you to lighten up?"

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't seen what I have. You haven't DONE what I have. I'd be surprised if anyone came out of what I've had to go through unharmed."

"Ya man, you got the scars to prove it. And I saw a part of it…" He wasn't kidding about the scars, actually. I'm slashed all over my body. Arms, legs, torso, neck (knife. Luckily, it missed it's target), and even my face has signs of cuts,or a graze from a bullet. "But that's all in the past. Can't you relax?"

I stopped looking up at the sky, and he looked at my eyes. I have no clue to this day what he saw. But whatever it was, it made him shudder.

Before he could say another word, I walked towards the cabin. Lulu was on her way up. For some reason, she gave me a sympathetic look. I guess she doesn't like Wakka much either.

* * *

(A/N: Wakka basically saw the deep-seated pain in Icewind's soul. His eyes are so expressive, his eyes literally ARE windows to his soul. You'd shudder too.) 


	9. Luca

Luca:

When we docked, some sort of stupid broadcast was on.

"Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is... Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."

"Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid."

"Oh, look! There's that one teenager that's the talk of the town right now!"

"That's right. He supposedly held an impromptu concert in Besaid…"

I glared at the broadcasters, and for a few moments, they shut up. Joys of having a face so covered in scars, I guess. My glares tend to make anyone fall silent. After they seemed to get the point (they'd moved on in the conversation to the next team), I stopped the death-glares.

Tidus grabbed a megaphone (they had those here, I noticed), and did some blitzball related thing, yelling at the Goers (who were those pompous pricks we'd encountered earlier). A bit after that… "Maester Mika is here!"

"Already?"

"The number 3 dock!"

Tidus looked confused. "What's up now?"

Yuna smiled. "Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!"

That made it worse. "Mika? Maester?"

Lulu apparently took pity on him. "Maester Mika is the leader of all the people of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."

Tidus seemed surprised. "Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?"

"Or dead?" I couldn't resist, and got elbowed for it. Wakka apparently didn't like the joke. "Hey! Mind your mouth, now."

Yuna seemed excited. "Let's all go see him!"

I rolled my eyes. Anyone in a position of power in my experience tends to be either an ass, or an idiot. But I didn't say that.

No reason to get burned by Lulu. Or frozen, electrocuted, or hit with water (even if I can't drown easily). Is she always going through PMS? Though how that's possible… meh. Maybe she's just normally pissed off.

&&&&&&&&&

I arrived to see an old guy talking. Windbag… "I thank you for your generous welcome." He turned to a guy with blue hair (though my hair is SKY blue, and his ISN'T) "Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

Oh, ye gods. A super-young guy… "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal…" I tuned him out. I'd already made a decision on what he was. An ass. Wakka tried to make me bow, but it became clear to him that I was stronger than I looked, and he couldn't force me to.

Anyway, after he (blue hair) left, Tidus and Wakka left for the blitzball game. Somehow, Yuna disappeared. Kimahri looked worried.

I sighed, and called out Erastrani. "I'll go look for her. Erastrani can only carry me, anyway."

We took off just as someone started screaming about fiends in the city. Man, that's getting annoying. "Erastrani, let's go high. WAY high. Get my drift?"

She nodded. I wouldn't spot Yuna, but Erastrani might.

&&&&&&&&&

I hissed, when Erastrani dived all the sudden. We landed next to Lulu, who was talking to Tidus and Kimahri. I returned her quickly to her ball, then looked around. Judging from the expressions, there was bad news. "Yuna kidnapped?"

Lulu nodded. "And where were you?"

I pointed upward, and then shrugged. "I got a feel for the city. Got an idea of where she is?"

"The Al Bhed ship docked at dock 4. Their blitzball team is trying to make the Aurochs loose."

I nodded. Erastrani appeared again, and I grinned. "I lied before; she can carry several people. All aboard… now!"

They jumped on quickly. After all, they knew about the fiend thing. We'd had an issue at Kilika when I forgot to return Psymachine (I'd never returned him after I let him out in the forest). He'd floated down, and panicked the remnants of the village. Thankmew that pokeball return rates are nearly instantaneous.

&&&&&&&&

We got there quick, and landed on the ship. A giant machine was guarding the ship, and shot blitzballs at us. I tried to slice one open – and it worked… but I got blown back by a couple of feet. "This is stupid." I took a knee, and covered Lulu from the incoming balls, since my sword wouldn't cut through steel. Kimahri was doing the same, though he tried for longer than me to slice the thing.

Lulu zapped a crane with a thunder spell, and Tidus activated it. He then lifted off the thing's rotating parts, and it looked about ready to explode.

I smiled, as Lulu zapped the machine one time with a thunder, and it collapsed. Yuna walked out the door of the ship shortly after that.

Lulu said to Yuna "I hope you hurt them."

She looked down at the unconscious form on the ground near her. "A little. What is it?"

Tidus looked at the ship. "There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira. They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone."

Yuna looked interested. "What happened?"

"Sin came up near us. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship."

Yuna was REALLY interested now. "Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?"

"I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language."

She hung her head. "I see..."

"So who's Cid?"

Yuna explained. "He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him."

I arched my eyebrow. "Wait. That means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?" Al Bhed... that's gotta be a race of people. Or group.

She nodded. "On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"You're worried he was...?" I was cut off by Lulu. "Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka-he never had much love for the Al Bhed."

"Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka!"

I swore softly. "Tidus, you idiot!"

Lulu gave him a look "I told you not to tell Wakka!"

Yuna gasped "the game!"

Lulu walked a bit away, and hurled a fire spell into the air. I guess that was the signal for the Aurochs not to suck anymore.

&&&&&&&&&

The TV things said that the Aurochs had won the game. Everyone was talking about it (I just listened, I hadn't been paying attention to the game). Erastrani rested her head next to me, and I gave her a brief rubdown.

"I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu? And I don't think Wakka could ever try to take Chappu's pl-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Yeesh, I don't want to get on her bad side. Magic that heals I'm fine with, but there's no way I'm pissing off Lulu. I don't like being hit with fire or stuff like that. Though apparently Tidus really WANTS to get hit by her spells.

Tidus rushed off to go play in Wakka's place. I shrugged, and followed Yuna and Lulu (I'd returned Erastrani). While they headed for the locker room, I went to go get some seats.

&&&&&&&&

"But who could have imagined... A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against...the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!"

I rolled my eyes again (I'm doing that a lot now). "Bit biased, aren't they?" Yuna smiled. The game started, and I watched it in interest. It was something new to me.

A few people kept on firing glances at me, but I discouraged it – glares are always good to have.

&&&&&&&&

After the game was over, things weren't so good, even if the Aurochs DID win. Fiends. I was irritated enough that I called out ALL my pokemon, who used their distance attacks to nail fiends. Scared the crap out of fans, but I didn't give a shit, I was saving their asses.

When that same blue haired guy started to summon something, I called them all back. No reason to let them get them nailed by another idiot. Did I mention he looks really tubby around the middle? He does.

The Aeon he called was scary. It looked like something you'd drag from the netherworld. It certainly USED Dark energies. I didn't have any idea what the energy was used for until I saw it attack a bunch of times, but I know what dark energies look like.

I wasn't content with just watching, so I walked off to go find something to kill. My pokemon had done a hell of a job in the time allotted, the damn Aeon hardly was doing anything. There weren't many fiends left. Sixteen, maybe? I don't know, all I know is that my pokemon aren't fond of fiends, and don't hold anything back when attacking 'em.

&&&&&&&&

I got lost, and finally found Yuna and most of everyone (minus Tidus) at the city exit. Yuna was talking to Wakka. She seemed a bit surprised by what Wakka must have said (I didn't hear). "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya? From now on, I'm your full-time guardian."

"Then welcome back, Sir Wakka. Good to have you with us." Some of us, anyway. I'm none to fond of him.

"Hey, it's good to be back, ya? So, any news on what happened?"

Lulu shook her head. "Not really. We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it."

Yuna sounded a bit… well, shocked as she said. "Maester Seymour's Aeon…"

I hissed quietly, but they noticed. "Actually… I think my group accounted for more of the fiends than Seymour's Aeon. Although… it's awfully convenient… that he was there… and ready for this. I wonder if he set this up?"

Wakka whacked me over the head for that comment. "You show a little respect!"

I snorted, and shook my head. "Yea, yea. It's still convenient it my mind."

That earned me another whack over the head. I think Yuna was smiling, but I was kinda cross-eyed at that point. And I'm not sure if she was grinning at what I said, or Wakka's reaction. Anyway, they walked a bit further on, and I just followed them, still shaking my head, trying to clear it.

&&&&&&&&

Wakka said softly "Do you think he's gonna stay here?"

Lulu responded, "Sir Auron knows him, apparently. You were right. He did meet someone he knew."

Yuna looked to the side. "Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand?"

Wakka shrugged "In any case, I'll miss having him around."

Yuna looked back at the city. "He's still in town, isn't he? I think I'll go see him... Oh!" She looked in shock as a guy in a red coat (Auron, I guess) and Tidus arrived.

Wakka looked in something akin to wonder at red coat "Whoa."

Yuna said softly "Sir Auron?"

"Yuna."

"Sir?"

Yup, that was Auron, I guess. He said calmly "I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?"

Wakka looked at him in shock "You serious?"

"You refuse?"

Yuna looked around at everyone "No, no! We accept! Right, everyone?"

Wakka said "O-Of course! No problem at all!"

I shrugged "Whatever. It's your decision Yuna, not mine."

Lulu asked "But...why?"

"I promised Braska."

Yuna's eyes widened "You promised my father? Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!"

Auron pushed Tidus forward "And...he comes too."

Tidus scratched his head "Hi...guys. Eh...howdy!"

Auron continued "This one I promised Jecht."

Yuna said "Is Sir Jecht alive?"

Auron didn't react, but I saw Tidus stare off into the distance "Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years."

Yuna looked down "I...see."

"You'll meet eventually."

Yuna smiled softly "Yes, I'm looking forward to it!"

Auron walked over to me "And who are you?"

I didn't say a word (I don't like big swords - showoffs), so Wakka did. "He's Icewind. He's not… really a guardian, but he's traveling with us. You should see him sometimes. Whew!"

Yuna grabbed Tidus, and they walked away together.

"And he has something that looks like fiends, but they work with him. He calls them pokemon. They're quite powerful." That was Lulu. Her voice sometimes… I have a hard time hearing it. And I have a hard time looking at her, too. What was WITH this world, and skimpy clothing?

"Not to mention that weird thing he did in Besaid…"

"I heard about that." He looked me over again. I guess he noticed the pokeballs at my belt, because he tried to grab one. THAT caused me to respond.

By grabbing his hand, and twisting. Damn, he was strong, but SLOW. "Those would be mine. Hands off."

He nodded, and backed away. "Did the Fayth bring you?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Auron looked ready to respond, but Tidus began to laugh strangely, cutting him off. Then Yuna joined in as well. I whispered quietly "you two need to find a better hobby." Auron, Lulu, and Wakka were staring at them in something like shock.

Yuna rejoined us, along with Tidus "Well, let's go." At the looks mostof us were giving her, she asked "What're you looking at?"

Wakka looked at the two of them. "We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy!"

"Sorry! Well then, alright. Now, we will go to the temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile!" I sighed. How does Yuna do that? Ah well, I'm not a guardian anyway.

"Icewind!"

I shook my head. "I'm not a guardian. Sorry Yuna, but I haven't smiled in months. I'm a bit out of practice." I guess she forgot about that technicality, even though I hadn't.


	10. Highroad

A/N:

Shadray, I've been working on this project for about six months, on and off (mostly off, to be honest, but I have to deal with having a fragment of a life). No duh I massivly update in one shot, most everything except for the ending is worked out, excepting minor bugs that I'm hacking at. And you must have gotten Frozen Wind just as it was placed onto the board thingy. Because I uploaded the nine chapters all at once. Though your reviews had me laughing for a good while. But I'll slow down now. Maybe one update for every day. I just got over-eager.

Can you blame me, honestly?

Secondly, Icewind doesn't hate Yuna. He thinks she's a sweetness and light type. I'll quote "Anyone in a position of power in my experience tends to be either an ass, or an idiot." He's not talking about Yuna, he's talking about Mika. Yuna doesn't have power, expecially since they've already gone over her being excommunicated. She doesn't control some major power group, so he doesn't have that instant dislike.

Third: well, you might want to re-read the story. He's talked about why he wouldn't have reason to smile for awhile. He's a mass murderer, and his gf / lover died right in front of him (part of the song thing). That doesn't make for a happy life.

And where did you get the idea that Yuna would get the ability to summon pokemon? But you GOT what you asked for, I updated, so you didn't have to burn me. Next time, be a little more careful with your words, god (or the gods) might decide to have a little bit of fun at your expense. :)

a

z

Anyone who's reading this, please, for the sake of my sanity (sorry Brother, but I'm stealing your line), review. Even if you only want to comment on how that impromptu concert thing at Besaid was stupid. I'm THAT desperate for attention. Not really, but I could use commentary. Writing these things take up a good chunk of your life, and I'm faintly wondering if I wasted my time doing this.

Highroad:

After a staircase climb, an old man approached us (Yuna's group, collectively.) "Do you know what those ruins are from?"

I shrugged. "Some old city?"

"Correct. A city most ancient! A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mudpuppies!"

I wasn't really concerned. You see, some pokemon could do a similar thing to what Sin was doing. On a lesser scale, true. But they COULD wreak hell if they had a reason. If Kyogre woke up, for example… the world would probably end. Damned Team Aqua and Magma. I should have killed them too. Too late now, though.

Yuna quietly said "But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin." Not necessarily true (methinks an uber- Big Bang attack would do a hell of a lot of damage to Sin), but I wasn't correcting her. And I wasn't going to try that out unless Sin was stupid enough to try something like that again, and give me an opportunity.

The old man seemed glad. "A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner. Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, m'lady. I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets... My travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled by what I seen. Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you, m'lady. Give them a reason to rejoice once more."

Yuna nodded. "I will."

He walked towards Luca, while we continued on. Once he was out of sight, I released Suicune, and restrained the urge to make several comments that would be insulting at best.

&&&&&&&&&&

Three people rode up riding birds that looked like dodrios to me – sort of. Minus two heads, and with gold feathers. I gave Suicune a look, and she disappeared into the grasses. No reason to panic them with a 'fiend'. Fucking hell…

The apparent leader said to Yuna "Lady Summoner, I presume?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes, I am Yuna."

"I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights."

The other lady spoke up (she had feathers in her hair) "And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad."

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos."

"Thank you. We will be careful." Yuna made a bizarre looking motion after that. I guess it was praying, but what do I know? Sure ain't my world.

Lucil said "Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell."

Elma waited a moment, then said, "Our prayers are with you." For some reason, she gave me a speculative glance.

The Chocobo riders left. I was about to speak up about how a large fiend would be a joke to me (so they could rent those birds if they wanted), but Tidus spoke up first. "A large fiend... Let's go get him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

Tidus looked at me strangely. "It's the right thing to do."

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron laughed.

Tidus didn't see the humor in what he said. Neither did I. "What'd I say now?"

"Jecht said that a lot, too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me."

Tidus looked pissed after that. I guess he has issues with his father. Sometimes, I really feel like an outsider. Just as well though, since I AM one.

I waved my hand, and Suicune came back. She sighed (as did I), and we trailed everyone else.

&&&&&&&&&

Next… well, Yuna went over to talk to a woman standing on the road. She waved us over, and introduced her. "This is Belgemine, a summoner like me."

She did a prayer motion as a way of bowing. I shook my head slightly (screwy prayer), and nodded my head (most the others bowed).

Yuna continued "And she's asked for a Aeon battle. Could you make sure no one gets hurt?"

Tidus nodded, and the two started their battle.

Yuna called the bird Aeon, while Belgemine called Infrit. Instantly, Yuna called out "Valefor… Energy Blast!"

The Aeon jumped up into the air, and a bright half-circle appeared from its mouth. It began to spin (the half-circle), and blasts of energy struck Infrit.

The dog Aeon tried to get up from the attack… but fell over. Valefor took the opportunity to deliver several blows to the disabled Aeon, making sure it didn't get back up.

Belgemine dismissed her Aeon, and talked quietly to Yuna. Yuna bowed to her, and responded… with something. Don't ask me, I didn't hear it.

Belgemine looked over at me while they were talking. I swear; her eyes widened minutely when she looked at me, as if I scared the living crap out of her or something.

&&&&&&&&&&

That night, we camped on the road (we'd left late in the day). I was a bit off in the distance, talking to Suicune. Auron found it amusing that she could talk back. I think he even cracked a joke, but I couldn't tell. Kinda too far away.

"Well, now what? Obviously busted." _We passed that a long time ago. Might as well serve as a guardian to her. I heard that before, you know._ "That was more for Tidus's sake more than ours." _True. You know, he really is thick. She obviously LIKES him enough…_ I chuckled for a moment, then stiffened when Tidus appeared from behind me, trying to surprise me. Luckily, I didn't react the way my body wanted to. "Tidus… fair warning. I've been in serious bad trouble before. NEVER sneak up on me. I don't want to end up killing you because of my hardwired reactions."

He seemed a bit surprised by it. Maybe hurt, I couldn't tell in the darkness. By this time, everyone had walked over to me. Yuna seemed to be thinking something over.

I sighed, and waited, looking skyward. I could never get tired of the sky. Saffron city born and bred, the smog from there made sure of that.

"That floating thing… Psymachine… told us that you had some problems in your past. Could you tell us… I mean… you don't have to…" She trailed off, obviously nervous. I have that effect sometimes. People are more perceptive than they think. They had a good reason to be afraid of me – but they just didn't know it.

I thought about it, then shook my head. "Look… I'm still trying to recover. You know when I went berserk? That brought up a memory. One I hate… I hated… myself. For what I did… and what I couldn't do." My throat closed, and I shook my head again. "Don't… ask… please." Whatever had happened, sometimes… I still hurt. I didn't want to die… but I didn't want to willingly remember what happened. Especially since I had a long time ahead of me, keeping an eye on Yuna. It would be harder if she didn't trust me… and knowing what I had done would make anyone distrust me.

You'd be surprised how addictive trust is.

"Does it have anything to do with that girl who was killed?"

"She wasn't 'that girl'. She was my fucking fiancé, thank you very much, bastard."

Lulu seemed to understand that I wasn't in the mood, because she took Yuna aside. With Yuna gone, no one said a word. Maybe it was shock. I guess I don't seem the type to fall in love. After they came back, Yuna clearly nodded. "It's all right. You tell us when you're ready."

I smiled faintly. "Thanks."

As they walked away, Yuna turned, stopping in place. "Are you sure you won't get cold?"

I snorted. "I lived on a mountain for months. A cold one. I'll be fine."

She nodded, and walked back to the fire.

Suicune looked at me curiously. I shook my head, and quietly said "No. If they find out about what we did to the Rockets… then there's no go for us. And if we can't do our job… well, I don't want to die anymore. But if this fades…" _I… understand. _She walked up to me, and leaned on me. Normally, that would be bad, seeing as Suicune weighs more than I do. But I knew what she meant. I nodded, and she plopped down next to me. She rubbed up against me, then curled up to sleep. I swear, before she fell asleep, I heard _He's… all I have left. I can't see him in pain like this… but I won't let go either…it's not fair… why couldn't they just give us back Her?_

I sighed, and let out Balrog. Shortly after he began to pace, making sure we were safe, I fell asleep looking at the foreign sky. I wanted Her back too – but I knew she'd never come back. It was time to move on, I guess. I'd been on Mount Silver for probably months… and besides, if she saw me moping like that, she'd kick me to kingdom come for not moving on. It was one of Her character flaws - she had this problem with being violent...

What the hell am I doing, dredging up memories again?

&&&&&&&&&

The next day, it was like last night hadn't happened. Mostly, anyway. Sometimes, Wakka would forget himself, and start to ask.

Lulu kept him in line. Mostly. But it was Auron that worried me the most. He continually glanced at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I think he saw the metaphorical blood on my hands, and worried about Yuna.

A woman approached us. "My Lady Summoner!"

Her daughter (I think) said "You're a summoner?"

"Yes. My name is Yuna."

"I'm Calli." I walked a bit away, Suicune walking next to me. Hopefully, no one would notice us, with Yuna around. We were still in plain sight, but a bit behind them, out of sight.

Yuna's eyes flicked to me for a moment, then she looked back at Calli. "Nice to meet you, Calli."

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?"

"Yes, very soon."

Calli looked happy, and started jumping around. "Yay!"

Her mother looked down at the bouncing child, and smiled. "We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner."

"I'll do my best."

The woman and Calli left. I quietly wished them well. Optimism… I've lost that. It turned to Lulu. "What's the Calm they were talking about?"

"The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears."

Yuna was quiet. "Sin dies and is reborn."

Tidus nodded. "I get it! I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now. Wait... If it just comes back..."

Yuna cut him off "Don't say it isn't worth it... Because it is."

I nodded quietly. "Any hope in a time of darkness… is worth a great deal, Tidus. It's worth it. Especially if the bringer of that fear… can possibly be destroyed."

He stared at me for a while after that. I guess he expected an insult. I had one on the tip of my tongue… but I thought the other comment worked better.

&&&&&&&&&

When we moved on, we encountered two Crusaders, and something inside a cage. Everyone seemed to know them except me. Suicune sighed, and dashed off again. I was getting tired of this too.

"Hey, we saw the game! You guys are great!"

"Congratulations, Wakka!"

One of the duo looked over at me. "Hey… it's…"

The chocobo knights came into sight. Elma began to yell at them "Hey! Stop loafing around!"

One of them tried to explain themselves "Uh... The lady summoner and her guardians..."

Lucil cut him off. "This mission requires our full attention. We've no time to waste! Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am! Apologies, ma'am!"

Lucil sighed. "Carry on."

The chocobo knights left. I sighed gently, shaking my head.

One of them said to the other (he must have been more experienced) "See? Keep your head down, say "sir" a lot, and you'll do fine."

"Right...sir."

"Hey, Yuna. Even though Yevon rejected us...we still believe in you. That won't ever change." He gave me a glance, and I shook my head.

Yuna thanked them graciously. "Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta. But, you know... It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid, and..."

"We should be going, sir!" The two of them ran off, moving a carriage of something. I sighed softly, and watched them run off. "Is it just me, or do they have no clue what they've gotten into? Take on Sin, and they'll be rolling the dice… with their lives on the line."

Lulu turned, and gave me a soft look. "Luzzu and Gatta are from Besaid. They joined the Crusaders to try to defeat Sin. But you're right, they don't know what they're getting into."

I had a question for her, anyway… "Lulu, can I ask you something?" She nodded, showing she was paying attention. "What did you say to Yuna?"

Lulu seemed to think it over. "I asked her to not ask you. Your face when she asked… I knew you were not ready to talk about it. I just hope someday you are."

I shrugged. "Thanks… but don't count on it. Some parts… are hard to explain."

She just smiled, and nodded. "We all have a horror story in our lives. Yours just seems worse than ours. If what we saw was only part of it… I understand."

I swear, sometimes she so goddamn scary. How does she know so much? Suicune walked back to the group, and gave me a suffering look. I nodded, and just returned her to her pokeball. She was tired of that, and so was I. At least inside of her pokeball, she'd get some peace.

While I was talking to Lulu, Yuna had been talking to a disciple of Yevon. She seemed upset about technology – the Crusaders (don't ask me who the fuck they are, I just learned about them myself), were planning some attack on Sin, using technology. Speaking of that… "Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin." Auron sounded confident. He must know something they don't.

Shelinda (that was her name) said "But, it's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Yevon was based on the idea that Sin was eternal. I'm not sure about that. Sin might be a monster, but nothing is immortal, not even the universe. "Faith for the sake of faith? That doesn't make any sense. Yevon's founded on the idea to get rid of Sin, right?" I would have elaborated, but she cut me off. "But you don't understand! Yevon is the only way to free ourselves from Sin! But… the Crusaders won't even listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte."

"Don't say that. Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!" I wish I had Yuna's confidence. She was so sure that she could succeed, that she convinced most everyone that she would. Wait, what did I just say? I'm with her. She'll get to the end of her pilgrimage – no fiend here was as powerful as a well trained pokemon. Well… Sin was, but… that thing's not a fiend. Besides, I still want to try a Big Bang on it.

"Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right! Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now I feel I have the courage to finish my training."

I smiled slightly. How did Yuna always do that? Why do the sweetness and light types always seem to be so lucky? Maybe it's me. Since I'm so disillusioned, I project it. Whatever. It's not my job to reassure, I kill first. Or protect, in this case.

&&&&&&&&&

We stopped at a travel agency. I remembered them from the race to get to Besaid. Auron clearly knew the place. "We stop here."

"But this is an Al Bhed shop!" Wakka clearly didn't like them – even after Lulu warned me, I still growled softly. Damn idiot. Didn't he know that Yuna was half Al Bhed? At least I knew that much. Well, I admit… I had to be told. But I'm not from this world, and he is.

"Is that a problem?" It wasn't me, that was Auron. I wish it had been me, I wanted to make him STOP.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they... They kidnapped Yuna!"

I snorted. "And that's basically not your fault because you were playing some silly game."

"Well, yeah… uh…" I just laughed, and walked in. I was familiar with most the stuff (I've been in my share of inns. There isn't always a pokemon center), so I just got a room and passed out. But before I fell asleep, I let all my pokemon out.

A little act of kindness for not being loosed on the walk, besides Suicune. They really liked the fresh air – or something like that.

Balrog didn't sleep during the night, anyway. He'd burn down anyone who tried something, and howl if he needed help. Five other pokemon would be enough to stop anything.

&&&&&&&&

I woke up, and saw Tidus and Yuna looking at the sunset. I looked away quickly, and went back to sleep.

I admit, I'm still envious. Even at this point. Seeing people in love… it makes me feel like my heart's being ripped out again. And it dregs up memories.

&&&&&&&&

When I woke up for the second time, I heard someone scream "Help! The chocobos!"

Balrog didn't like that. He woke EVERYONE up with a howl, and we all rushed out. I had to return most of them, though, because they were too big for the door.

Once we were out, everyone got back out. Balrog and Mindstrike were the only ones free before that (remember, Houndoom aren't that big, and neither are Medicham). Everyone was fighting this thing with really big arms. I charged in swinging.

The sun became blindingly bright shortly after that. I laughed, knowing what was coming. "It's about time! Now blast this thing already! Everyone else, TAKE COVER!" I took my own advice, and ran like hell.

Everyone (I mean all my pokemon, the rest of the group was scrambling for cover) charged up, then fired. A solarbeam, hyperbeam, ice beam, flamethrower (they were on opposite sides), and two psychic attacks hit the thing.

It was bathed in energy, and I never saw it re-appear after the attacks ended. I never saw the pyreflies escape, either. I guess they were taken out too.

There was a dead silence for a while. I guess we kinda overdid it. At least this time there wasn't a massive explosion. Sometimes… that DID happen. I didn't get all my scars from fights. Suicune and I exchanged a relieved look, before the murmurs started.

"Did he just order fiends around?"

"Did they just respond to him?"

"How did he do that?"

"I heard someone talk about how the blue one and him somehow did some kind of weird performance..."

I gave the others a look, one that said 'oh, shit'. Wakka was nearly bent over from laughing. I ran over to Erastrani, and returned everyone else. We disappeared into the sky, but I gave Wakka the finger before I jumped onto her.

&&&&&&&&&

Erastrani didn't go too high. She just flew into the sun, and out of sight. There was no reason to loose everyone just because we got a bit over-excited. It looked like everyone else rented a chocobo, and was riding it. We dove down, keeping pace. The chocobos mostly ignored Erastrani.

"Hey! The look on your face!" Two guesses who it was.

I sighed. "Why is it that Aeons aren't fiends, but my poor pokemon are?"

"Everyone knows what an Aeon looks like, ya? Your guys don't look like 'em."

I sighed. "The things I put up with…"

Tidus must have caught that, because he asked "For what?"

I fell silent. "Something… It'll make sense later."

"If you ever do talk about it." I shrugged, looking at Lulu. She just smiled again mysteriously. Auron looked at me again, and I caught a significant look.

I was going to catch shit when he had a free moment. But right now, he had his hands full of feathers.


	11. Mushroom Rock Road

A/N:

ross heuchan: Rikku gets a pokemon in this story. However, the one she gets is more related to her fear of lightning than anything else. And since she's afraid of lightning, why would she get an electric type (pichu)?

Mushroom Rock Road:

We arrived at a place called Mushroom Rock Road fairly quickly. Chocobos might not be able to fly, but they could cover ground.

&&&&&&&&&

The bitch (Excuse me, I mean Dona) was there, arguing with a guard. I swore softly, and Erastrani set down quietly. I whispered my thanks to her, and returned her. Everyone else was dismounting from their chocobos. The noise must have caught Dona's attention, because she turned, a nasty look appearing on her face when she saw me. We both glared daggers at each other for a moment, before she composed herself. "Oh, it's you. As you can see, not even summoners can pass. But they'll call on us in the end. Just wait and see. In the meantime, I think I'll have a nap. Oh, Barthello?"

I watched them walk away. Just before they were out of earshot, I yelled "Heel, boy!"

Dona gave me the finger, while the muscle bound brute just scratched his head.

Yuna gave me a look. "That wasn't very nice, you know."

I rubbed my head, then shrugged. "I learned manners from a Feraligatr. What can I say?"

Yuna turned away. Wakka elbowed me "You might want to lay off the rude stuff, you know?"

I said in a very controlled voice: "I'm restraining myself right now."

Wakka didn't get it for a moment, then threw his blitzball at me. I ducked, so he had to run and get it. Sucker.

Lulu must have seen that. I think I caught a suppressed smile, as she said "Boys, do I have to separate you two?"

I smirked softly. "Yes ma'am, please do. Before I'm tempted to do something REALLY stupid." When I said that, the wind shifted from the south to the north, and then blew hard. Chilly, that – not that I noticed, but everyone else shivered. _Cut it out. You're going to screw this up, if you keep on making a game out of this._

"What's with this wind? It was the other direction a moment ago…"

Auron and Lulu gave me a look. I held up my hands. "Sorry. Suicune didn't appreciate the joke either."

Lulu seemed to be thinking something over. "Why didn't we hear her?"

I grinned. "Private comment. Wind can speak to everyone, or no one."

Auron sighed. "Leave the wise comments to me. You're horrible at them." I laughed, but it was more evil than humor filled. I've got a really nasty 'evil laugh' – it's a suitable name, though. It really does sound evil. Last time I used that… well, I think it was to scare Giovanni. It didn't work so well then, but it DID make him really pissed off…

Yuna came back from talking to the guard. "We can't get in."

I sighed quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Seymour showed up later. That's what the blue haired VIP (Very Important Prick) was named, I guess. He stopped to pray with Yuna, then asked her something. He then talked with the guards, and they let us in.

I elbowed Wakka. "Looks like someone used their divine powers to get us in. Shame he had to hit on Yuna first."

I got a headlock for THAT comment. Yuna turned, then looked directly at Wakka. "Is something going on here?"

Wakka freed me, and waved her off.

Of course, I got his kidney (I didn't hit him too hard). While he was bent over, I whispered "Next time, look at his face when he's around Yuna. There's a light in it. Bare minimum, he's lusting after her. If you're a guardian, it's part of the job to make sure she doesn't get forced into something."

He didn't seem to like that comment either, but I was out of reach, and he couldn't move very fast. In comparison to me, anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&

The fiends here were ok, I guess. Everyone else was tired we reached the end of Mushroom Rock Road. I was kinda tired myself, but not much. Neither was Auron, but he'd done this before. I was amused by the elevator that was sitting in front of us – crude, but clearly a machine. I guess not everyone hated machines.

Tidus walked over, breathing heavily. "How… do you do that?"

I grinned faintly. "Trainers, after age ten, spend most their life on the road, until they settle down. I've been walking around for nine years, more or less."

He groaned, and went over to Yuna, who immediately dropped her staff. I just wish they'd become a couple already. As much as it hurt, it was annoying to see them doing that. Both became so jumpy when they were alone together.

"What are you looking at?" Auron, of course.

"Those two. I've been in the exact same position, and I just wish they'd just admit they have feelings for each other."

He snorted softly "You're really not from Spira."

I shrugged, and went back to studying the crude elevator. "Nope. Never said I was, and never will pretend that I am."

"Will you betray us?"

I shook my head. "I won't betray Yuna. I'd rather die than betray someone. Personal reason… but it's that strong. 'Sides, there's nothing back home for me anyway."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Seymour stood on a platform, and started giving a speech. "Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen…" Blah blah blah, do windbags EVER SHUT UP?

Wakka said "What's going on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using the Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!"

Suicune said to me (in her private mode) _He needs to loosen up. He's using his faith to dictate his life… like he doesn't know what to do with himself. _I nodded quietly, but didn't say anything. Frankly, I've never liked Wakka that much.

Yuna said to Wakka "Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too."

I remained silent. I actually thought he was after more power more than anything else, but I didn't know for sure.

Wakka turned to Lulu, trying to get support. "Lulu?"

Lulu looked thoughtful, then finally admitted, "Hmm... I can only speculate." What – Lulu, the great guide not sure?

Auron said "Ask him yourself." Seymour had shown up while we were talking, and turned to Auron. "Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

Auron said shortly "I've got nothing to say about it.", and walked away. Seymour didn't seen to care, but Wakka looked shocked. Personally, I was laughing and cheering inside. Ass? Maybe. But what Auron just did was funny to me.

Seymour said to the empty air "I...see. Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." He then looked over at me, and I glared at him, saying silently 'mess with me, and you're worse than a dead man.'

Yuna said in shock "Your Grace!"

Seymour smiled, and said "Please, there's no need for formalities." Gross… he's hitting on her again. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him with a twisted / half mad look in my eyes (I've practiced looks before), and his smile faded.

Wakka cut in, saying / studdering "Excuse me... Maester Seymour? Why is your lordship...presently...present here...sir?"

Seymour's nostrils flared (I think he snorted quietly), and he said "Please, speak as you normally would."

Wakka said slowly, then with more confidence, "Uh. Isn't this operation again the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?"

Seymour nodded his head. "It's true... I should. However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado-the person, not the maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor."

Wakka seemed confused. "But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it?"

I said softly to Wakka (so only he could hear me) "Uh, Wakka? You're wrong."

Seymour calmly stated "Pretend you didn't see them."

Wakka's eyes bugged out, like he'd been stabbed (though if it was me or Seymour that did that, I dunno). I resisted the urge to ask who'd slept with his sister. "Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!"

Seymour said again "Then, pretend I didn't say it."

Wakka looked shocked. "You're kidding!"

Yuna touched his arm, and then motioned slowly towards another area. She bowed respectfully towards Seymour, and walked away, leading Wakka. I remained for a moment, lost in my thoughts on WHY technology was so bad. I finally realized everyone moved on, and started to follow, except that Seymour caught my arm. "You are someone not from here, correct?"

The wind shifted, and blew hard into his face. Suicune didn't like him, obviously. I snorted. "That answer enough?"

"Control over the elements themselves… I see. Your fiends must not be from here either."

I hissed, and freed my arm. "The next person in power who calls them fiends gets to taste their combined power. I take you heard of what happens then?"

Seymour didn't seem worried (he really should be. If I do the same thing to Yevon as I did to the Rockets, he's first on my list), and replied "Oh yes. Marvelous work on that chocobo eater, I must say. Did you destroy the pyreflies too?"

My malevolent smirk must have answered him, because he didn't ask again, even when I jogged past. Tidus was waiting up for me.

&&&&&&&

"What did he want with you?"

I shrugged. "He wanted to know if I was from around here. Big surprise, I'm not."

Tidus shook his head. "Do you not like him too?"

I nodded. "Something's wrong about him. Call me crazy, but I'm usually right about that."

_I'm with you, too. Something… bothers me about him._

I nodded. "Make that the two of us don't like him. Suicune doesn't like him either."

Tidus nodded, and ran off to catch up. He's faster than I am, so it took me longer to catch up with everyone else. I have endurance, though.

&&&&&&&&&&&

When I got there, Wakka was punching someone in the face. I'd never thought I'd see the day when he hit someone besides me. Of course, Tidus stopped him fast.

I just waited for a while, and followed everyone else towards the command center.

&&&&&&&&&

Wakka spotted a cannon, and went up to it. "Curse these...!" He kicked it, and started hopping around on one foot. I snorted, trying not to laugh. Dumbass.

"He really hates them, huh?"

Lulu explained it. "Chappu... he left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."

Wakka recovered. "That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!"

I sighed. "So you hate all machines?"

"You got it!"

I sighed, and said with a detached calm I wasn't feeling, "I'll be going now." I shook my head, and entered the command center. Wakka was looking at me strangely, I think. I never turned back to look at him.

&&&&&&&&&&

Wakka was looking at a Sinspawn that was caged. They'd followed me in after a moment. "It won't work anyway."

Yuna shook her head. "Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon... But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed-they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it? Isn't it?"

Wakka just replied "Hmph! All right, all right! But I still think machina are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason!"

I rolled my eyes. Just wait until one of my team saves his life, and I explain it that it's thanks to technology – machina - that I did that. "Wakka, shut up."

Lucil appeared, and spoke to Yuna. "Lady Summoner! There you are! The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there."

"Maester Kinoc, too?"

Lucil nodded. "Yes. Please hurry, my lady."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anyway, there were a few more conversations, mostly with Auron and another Maester. Don't ask me what they said, I was looking out to the sea while they were talking. I didn't want to know, and frankly… Seymour was bad enough. I didn't want to go into berserker mode on a Maester. But I did listen with one ear for anything important.

Yuna seemed nervous as a quiet fell. "I kinda...think we don't belong here."

I nodded, then walked outside. I could hear the guard telling everyone else to check their equipment, but I didn't have anything. I told everyone to hang onto the stuff we found. All I had were my pokeballs, clothing, the various potions and revives I had already, and the weird sword. That's all I needed.

&&&&&&&&&&

Murphy found us before Sin. Or Murphy's law, whichever. A Sinspawn broke out, and attacked us. Everyone (even Yuna) kept an eye on me, worried that I'd go berserk again. I shook my head, and dove into the fray, sword drawn.

&&&&&&&&

I parried a blow, struck back with a vicious counter-attack, and jumped away. Yuna was standing back (healing us), and spared me a glance. "Icewind, could we get some help?" I shook my head, and flicked it towards the Maesters. Both were watching me, and the looks on their faces said it all. Her face fell, but she seemed to understand. She summoned an Aeon (the bird again), and it fought the Sinspawn to a standstill. It finished off the Sinspawn with a beam of energy (it looked like a small Hyper Beam to me).

When the damn thing was finally dead, Sin showed up. I'd like to say I can describe its full body, but I can't. It kind of reminded me of what Kyogre was supposed to look like (I'd seen a few images of it before), but it didn't look like it at the same time… not with all those eyes, and weird fins. Not to mention the coloring was nothing like Kyogre's.

Well, the operation was a bust. The cannons didn't do shit, and the chocobo knights were cut down by Sin's force field. An Al Bhed airship tried to fry Sin (and it looked like it was working for a while), but that failed too. The force field that Sin used to knock out the chocobo knights nailed about half of us. I lucked out (I didn't pass out), but got the sense knocked out of me by shrapnel.

I remember Yuna, Seymour, and Auron fighting another Sinspawn. The next thing I remember is Yuna screaming for everyone to stand back so she can summon, while Sin retreated. Seymour talked her out of it. By this time, my sense was returning, and I could tell he had an eye on me. When Yuna finally gave up, she looked at me too.

I shook off my confusion, and gauged the distance. I shook my head bitterly when I realized Sin was gone.

"Not even the ones that can fly?" Her voice was pleading.

I shook my head sadly. "Sorry Yuna. That… blast to my head took too long to recover from. Sin's out of range. Even if Suicune and Erastrani go after it… they couldn't do enough. All they'd do is damage its skin, maybe wound it… but not severely. Their attacks multiply if they attack together, two isn't enough."

Seymour was disappointed, but he hid it well. But I had a feeling he wanted something more than Yuna now. To be specific, he wanted the six orbs hanging on my belt. Their contents, anyway. But people assumed the balls were for decoration… so they were safe, so long as I never used a pokeball near a Yevonite.

Crap. Everyone here is a Yevonite, except for the Al Bhed. I'm liking them more and more every day. Even if they did try to kidnap Yuna. Key word: TRY. But not everyone in a race is the same, right? I mean, they just got slaughtered trying to take out Sin…

Deep in my own thoughts, I walked away. Yuna and Auron followed, leaving Seymour behind.

&&&&&&&&&

"Icewind! Wait!" Yuna caught up as I was down on the beach, looking for survivors. I turned, looking at her. "Why… are you so afraid of the Maesters?"

I sighed. "Look, I've dealt with crime lords. I know how they react when they see something new. Like, for example… a new weapon? Well… the look on those two when they thought I was going to use my pokemon… it was the same – greed, and anticipation. Sorry Yuna. They're power hungry, those two. I've seen it enough to know on sight."

She looked at Auron for support, but he actually supported me for once. "Yuna, not everything is as it appears to be." I guess that was support. Damn that wise-man act.

Tidus came from the ocean a bit after that. I guess he'd gone after Sin, trying to get even too. A lot of people here have berserker issues, I guess. So I'm not the only one, I'm just the most dramatic. Yuna ran past me, straight towards Tidus. I turned to Auron, and rolled my eyes. For once, I thought I saw a smile.

But my shoulders were still hung low, and not because of the weight of my backpack (I'd long since adjusted to that thing). So much death…

&&&&&&&&&&&

"You do not look so well. But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you...are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?" If you can't tell, that's Seymour. I'm really starting to hate him. He's like a lecher that no girl would slap. And the hate wasn't envy, either. I was starting to take to Yuna… she grew on you, after a while. It wasn't love – Tidus and her were already together… sort of. More like she was an adopted sister. That, and I didn't like seeing her crying.

Yuna nodded, then bowed, brushing her tears away. "Yes. I understand."

"Are you afraid? Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon. Lady Yuna. Until next we meet, farewell."

The look on Yuna's face… well, I guess she realized that he was hitting on her. I was glaring at him as he left, until Yuna waved her hand in front of my face. "You know, I think you might be jealous…" She smiled at me, apparently joking.

I shook my head morosely. "You saw what happened to my last love. Since she died, I haven't been attracted to anyone else. Not even you, no offense intended. But I could tell you that someone else was jealous…"

She looked curiously at me, distracted by my last statement. "Who?"

I smiled softly, and looked off into the distance. It worked, because she completely forgot about what I'd said. "Stop acting like Auron! Tell me!" Her tone was a bit girlish…

Actually, I had caught the look on Tidus's face when he heard Seymour. He looked disgusted… and I caught the flash of jealousy. "You'll understand. I'd know, I went through the same trouble."

She looked confused, until I whispered three words. Then she blushed crimson. I turned my head, trying not to embarrass her any further. She is the one I was sent to protect, after all.

_Do you think there's a way to defeat Sin?_

I walked away from everyone, but was still within sight. We weren't going far tonight, anyway. "I don't know, Suicune. They said the Final Aeon is supposed to be able to destroy Sin… for a while. And then it comes back. Again, and again."

_So it doesn't work. _"Kinda. They just need to tinker with the design. If the Final Aeon doesn't work, then maybe it's the way they're going at it. Something must be right, because they DO kill Sin for a time. But they're off, since it comes back every time."_ Could we? _I shook my head, sighing."I don't know, Suicune. Maybe a Big Bang would do damage to it, but to kill the thing… we'd need a few more legendaries. Mewtwo and Mew, for starters…"_ I don't think so, but you have a point. Despite the fact that we're master rank pokemon, and I'm powerful, even for a legendary… Sin's too much for us in out current state. _She remembered when we'd just fought the fin, apparently. But even Master rank pokemon can get stronger… maybe that's all we needed. After all, Sin might not be able to laugh off a collection of high-powered attacks. Nothing's invulnerable.

"Who're you talking to?" It looked like a Crusader had heard part of that. I just smiled, and walked away. He muttered something about a 'crazy guardian', and walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&

We spend the night near Mushroom Rock. This time, I sat by the fire. I didn't feel comfortable there, but I don't feel comfy in any situation involving other people.

"So why did you stay away from the fire last time?"

I snorted. "Cold doesn't bug me. I've spent…" I looked at Suicune, and she shrugged. "Months, I guess, on a cold mountaintop. At the equivalent of the mountain peek that's between here and Zanarkand. That place is eerie…" That killed the chatter quickly. I glanced around, wondering "what I say?"

"You were at Zanarkand? Why?"

I shrugged. "It's where I woke up. Suicune ran me over to Besaid. What's the big deal?"

Lulu seemed to be thinking something over. "How long did it take you?"

"Forget that, what did Zanarkand look like?"

I didn't answer Tidus. He'd been talking about HIS Zanarkand for a while, and I didn't want to crush his dreams. Instead, I answered Lulu. "Two, maybe three days. I napped on her back while we ran, and we only took a few rest stops. We both lost track of time, and it doesn't really matter. And I'm not saying, Tidus. You'll find out yourself."

Lulu seemed to be impressed, as did Auron. "She runs fast, then."

"Aww…"

I nodded, ignoring Tidus. "She can only carry me and maybe someone else who's light, though. So don't get your hopes up." I yawned, and stretched myself out on my camp bed. Somehow, that had come with me. It wasn't in the best of shape (nothing of mine was), but it WAS comfy. The others seemed to be worried about Balrog, but I didn't see that.

Yuna said softly, "Icewind… that song… what's it called?"

_The Symphony of Sadness. It's actually without words, Icewind added them all on his own. And it's a very powerful song. It has the power to make most anything weep._

"Oh…"

_It also happens to be his soulsong… so that it affected everyone so strongly is no surprise._

I gave Suicune an arched eyebrow. "That's news to me. What the hell is that, like a theme song?"

_Basically, yes. Now go to sleep, and let everyone out before you do that._

I nodded, and followed her orders.

(From the eyes of Suicune)

I watched as a few of the group gave worried looks at Balrog. I suspect that they were afraid of him. He did have a skull on him, after all. But all Houndoom do.

_Balrog truly means no harm to you. He might be of the type dark, but that doesn't make him a monster._ A few flinched from my wind-speaking, but I can only use the north wind to speak. Even if it is cold, isn't it worth the price for understanding? The one called Auron said something that apparently reassured them, and most of them went to sleep. He gazed at me for a long while before he too fell into slumber.

As for myself, I waited for Balrog to wake before I slept. I heard his quiet growl after about an hour, and I too began to sleep. I might be a legendary pokemon, but I still needed sleep. Or a pure water source. Both recharged and healed me.


	12. Djose

A/N:

_Stares intently at ross heuchan _You... seriously... need to abandon that plot. It's evil! Forcing an electric type on Rikku. I LIKE Rikku! Why should she have to suffer from her own fear like that?

Well, if you like the idea so much... feel free to write your own fanfic on the idea. _Shudders_ But I'm staying away from that. Sry, but this fic doesn't have an electric type... and there's a reason behind it. And I'll say nothing more about it until that reason becomes clear.

* * *

Djose: 

The next day, Balrog growled something at Suicune. With a blast of cold air (prolonged, it made everyone mutter), she told me what had happened. When the wind stopped, I burst out laughing.

By this time, they'd gotten used to that fact that I did that. "What'd Suicune tell you now?"

"Balrog burned about three different bands of thieves. Unfortunately… he kinda killed them. They refused to leave, and he's very protective. She told an amusing story about one band. They called him a demon."

"What's so funny about that?"

"That's his name. Balrog is a mythical demon. A dark and flaming one. So he took it as a compliment. I swear, to insult him, you'd have to compliment him!"

No one got the joke. I shrugged, and explained "Inside joke, kind of. You'd have to know him as a Houndour to understand."

That comment cost me an explanation about pokemon, and evolution. It took a while, but Wakka was finally up when I was done. I guess I gave them an information overload, but I've talked to a lot of breeders about that. It's something that's odd about the pokemon world. After all, pokemon apparently DON'T grow for a while, then they evolve, and do a massive amount of growing in the matter of seconds.

We moved on, but I didn't bother to return my pokemon. People weren't here, so I wanted to let them stretch themselves, outside of a pokeball.

Fiends that were fond of lighting were appearing more and more often. Lulu was starting to cast water spell after water spell – and that was part of my reasoning to leave them out…

Me? Well, I just mostly tried to dodge the lightning, and my pokemon just stayed out of it. I guess they saw the grin on my face when I was doing that, so they didn't interfere. Eventually, I got fed up of that (I was tiring, and getting hit more often), so I glanced at Erastrani. "Everyone, near Psymachine. Erastrani's going to clear up our problems with fiends."

Auron gave me a doubtful look, but went close to him all the same. Psymachine gave me a tired look. I returned everyone besides the two of them, and went next to Psymachine myself. He glowed faintly, and a Protect appeared around him. "Erastrani! Earthquake!"

She nodded, and then stomped the ground once. There was a soft rumble, as the entire road ahead of us shook with the earthquake's effects. Then it exploded. Pyreflies began to float upwards.

I smirked, and released my other four pokemon again. I needed Mindstrike to help Psymachine patch up the damage we'd done, anyway. The road was in crappy shape after that (to say the least), but at least the fiends were all dead.

&&&&&

I managed to pick up enough Gil (money) to last me awhile. Psymachine and Mindstrike worked together to patch up the road. Mostly, it looked like an Earthquake attack had never been used.

&&&&&&

Tidus was talking with Kimahri, trailing everyone else. I was kind of wondering what was going on. So far, I've rarely heard him speak. Once, maybe? After that, Tidus asked why we were going to all the temples. I kind of wondered myself.

Yuna explained it – sort of. "I have to pray to the Fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon." She walked ahead of us again, and occasionally looked back at Erastrani. Sometimes, I guess they can't get used to my pokemon's different abilities. The earthquake was superpowered by the fact that Flygon are part ground type. Though it had taken QUITE a bit of training to teach her the attack, since Flygon don't naturally learn it…

Wakka finished up her explanation. "That's a summoner's training. She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning."

Tidus ran up to her. "Must be tough, Yuna."

She whispered something in his ear, and turned away.

I shook my head again. Was I like that when I was with Her? _More or less, yes._

Damn. Now Psymachine's reading my thoughts again.

&&&&&

I looked at the rock. "That's a temple?" I couldn't believe it. I'd returned everyone (which they still hated, even if they understood), for a giant ROCK?

Yuna prayed for a moment, and the temple exploded. Well, sort of. The rocks floated, suspended by electricity.

We walked toward it, mostly quiet. I was the most quiet of them – well, I did make an ass of myself. That was, until Tidus asked about WHY the rocks were suspended.

"That means that another summoner is already in there." Lulu again. Is there anything she doesn't know?

Yuna's voice had a tone of wonder in it. "Another summoner?"

I made a face. "What if it's that bi… I mean… Dona?"

Yuna started to run towards the temple.

I could tell Auron was right behind me. "Stop calling her a bitch. She is risking her life, you know."

I shrugged. "So is everyone else on this world. But they don't lord it over someone. Look at Yuna, she's humble! If anyone, she would probably have the greatest reason in the world to be proud!"

I could tell his facade was cracking, so I just grinned, and jogged to catch up with everyone.

&&&&&

Turns out it wasn't her (Dona / bitch). It was a male summoner, a guardian, and what looked like his little brother. Weird. Besides the statues, I'd only seen FEMALE summoners. I'd started to think that only women could call on the Aeons now, for some strange reason. He stared at Yuna for a moment, then spoke. "As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father."

Yuna's eyes widened. "My father? You knew him?"

The summoner shook his head. "No. I have never met the man." He bowed, and added "Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru. I am a summoner, like you."

The small kid walked out from beside his brother. "I'm Pacce. Pleased to meet you."

The guardian spoke "And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here."

Isaaru looked up at a statue, then turned to Yuna. "Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin."

Yuna was nervous. "I...I'm not really... I've only just become a summoner."

I shook my head – Yuna needed to be a bit more confident. "Yuna, you're doing fine." She sent me a relieved smile, and turned back to Issaru. He looked at me… and for a moment, I think he was surprised. "You're her guardian?"

I shrugged. "Yea, one of them."

"Is it true that you can control fiends? I've heard rumors…"

I drew my sword, murder in my eyes and thoughts. Wakka and Tidus had to restrain me. Isarru was clearly alarmed. Yuna explained, while I was dragged away by the two of them. When they finally let me go, the two of them were back to their old line of conversation.

&&&&&&&&

"Of course, I've no intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?"

Yuna smiled. "Very well, then. I accept your challenge."

Maroda walked to the door, and turned back. "Isaaru!"

Isaaru looked over at his brother, and his expression flickered for a moment. He said hastily, "I beg your leave! Good luck, to both of us!"

Yuna smiled again, and said, "Yes", just as he ran to meet his brother.

&&&&&

Tidus stopped to talk to the brother guardians. Me, I waited at the top of the staircase for him. When he started to run to catch up with us, I could tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"They said that summoners have been disappearing. Too many summoners."

I blinked. I could understand some disappearing – Aeons drew power from the summoner, and if the summoner was weak, so was the Aeon. Sort of like trainers in my world, just with magic. I nodded at Tidus - I was worried too. "You stay with her... keep her warm." I winked at him "I'll deal with the fiends."

Tidus blushed, and I grinned. "Mr. Celeb's embarrassed… oh noes! And you, being with girls all the time!"

He ignored me, and walked onward.

&&&&&

The puzzle this time was a bit more annoying. Mid-way through, I sighed. "And WHY is there a puzzle in these places?"

Wakka poked me. "You shouldn't even be talking. You're not even a guardian, you know. Shouldn't even be here…"

I snorted, and punched him lightly in the side. "I warned you about that. You're stuck with me. If you HADN'T chased me, I'd be ahead of you, clearing a path. Now? Meh, I'll let you have some of the fun."

"Your fun is going to get us killed, ya?"

I shrugged, and took on an apologetic tone. "Sorry. I guess that risking your life for a reason always has to be serious."

THAT, at least, earned a smile from Yuna. Though I'm not sure why.

&&&&&

While we waited for Yuna, I'll give you one guess who decided to show up. That bitch again, complete with doggie in tow. Musclehead, or Barthello. Whichever.

When they entered, they froze. Hell, I think they lost a few pounds in water-weight. You see, I'm still in the habit of leaving my pokemon loose if no one else is around. They had the luck of seeing Balrog first. Then Mindstrike. Both are kinda scary, to be honest. Mindstrike – well, he's emotionally damaged, I think. He has NO respect for whatever boundaries exist. He'll push himself to the extreme, and not care about what injuries he receives (luckily he can heal with Recover). So even though Medicham don't usually look scary… he's just got this aura that scares everyone, including me sometimes. Don't ask why, he just DOES. And Balrog is Balrog – he looks like he'd be happy to rip your soul from your body, and eat it. Houndoom resemble hellhounds of mythology, after all.

I grinned, and walked up next to the two of them. I hadn't been in the best of moods when we entered (Isaaru pissed me off really bad), so I wanted to have a bit of fun at her expense. I could tell Balrog was suppressing laughter from his shaking, though to anyone else, it was like he was fighting to go somewhere – namely, the people who had just barged in. I cocked an eyebrow at Dona, smiling evilly. "What, afraid of my pets? Aw, and Balrog was going to enjoy RIPPING YOUR SOUL OUT!"

They turned tail and ran. Literally. Balrog collapsed from laughter, and I wasn't much better off. Mostly, everyone else shook his or her heads. I have a macabre sense of humor, sometimes. Mindstrike was on the floor, having trouble supporting himself, weak from laughter. Emotionally damaged or not, he has a sick sense of humor too.

&&&&&

Yuna fell out the door later. Kimhari caught her before she hit the floor. Tidus rushed up to her, while everyone else gave them a moment. Even Kimhari. They didn't seem to notice.

I began to hum the same song I've always heard – my soulsong, if I remember what Suicune said correctly. The temple music was getting to me. After Yuna recovered, I returned my pokemon, and we left. Wakka was behind me this time. "You think you went a bit too far, ya?"

I nodded, though I wasn't really sorry about it. I'd needed to vent some pent-up emotion… "I guess so. Sorry about that."

Wakka continued (he must have heard the "I'm not sorry in my voice), "Next time, you warn us before you go and do something like that. You and him… you looked like you were READY to do that stuff you said. Can you do that, too?"

I shook my head, feeling much better than before. "Na. Balrog's a nice Houndoom. So long as he doesn't catch the scent of my blood, anyway." I flinched at the memory of the few times he HAD caught the scent of my blood. "Mindstrike… well… just leave him alone. He's… disturbed. I can deal with him, but I doubt anyone else COULD."

"You're really creepy sometimes, you know that?" That was Tidus, by the way.

I nodded, and said quietly, "Yea, I know. Blood on your hands… well, it tends to make people crazy." Damn, another slipup. At this rate, I'll confess to the rampage before we get to Zanarkand.

They seemed to be unsure of how to take that, and followed Auron's example. Which was, to remain silent.

&&&&&

Later, Dona went and talked to Yuna. I guess she got embarrassed again. Something about calling Auron riffraff. I wasn't there; I was outside (Yuna had asked me politely to leave when she heard Dona was coming).

That night, I never heard Yuna go to her room. I was nearby (Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka were the closest to her, but big surprise there. Boyfriend, brother, and sister – well… adopted brother and sister.)

Auron managed to convince everyone to actually talk to me at that point. He even found Yuna, and dragged her into it. I had to explain myself for a while before he was satisfied. Mostly, I had to explain the blood on your hands thing, and why I had to scare Dona witless.

You see, she reminded me of a Rocket. A very specific one, who had been assigned to get close to me. I was still getting over Her death, and on the warpath with the Rockets.

She DID manage to get close. Not girlfriend close, mind you. Not with THAT attitude (she was like Dona in that respect), but friend close.

She then betrayed me, and I got shot up again. Balrog went berserk when he smelled my blood, as did mostly everyone. Suicune and Sunseeker kept their heads, but everyone else wasn't themselves until every Rocket was dead. Hell, even Psymachine went a little crazy.

I have no clue what happened to the female Rocket that betrayed me. Frankly, I still have nightmares about that night.

I didn't explain it to them like that to them – I said that my fiancée had recently died, and she (the Rocket) tried to become my friend.

And then she betrayed me, trying to steal Suicune. I had to explain WHY legendary pokemon are so valuable – their power, and abilities. I did tell them about the betrayal part, and what happened. That made them flinch. But so did Balrog, and everyone else. I'd let them out for the night. I guess seeing my pokemon have the same reaction relaxed a few people (Yuna too. She seemed to not like Balrog.)

I think they understood by the end of it. But I know I'm going to be on a short leash. Especially when they haven't heard my whole story, and don't know what else will set me off.

They left. Wakka was first, then slowly everyone except Tidus, Yuna, and Auron trickled out. It was quiet for a while, and then Yuna finally looked at me. "You didn't say everything… did you?"

I shook my head. "Hardly anything. If my whole set of nasty experiences is a book, that maybe rated a chapter. And what you saw in Besaid started it all…"

Tidus and Yuna shuddered, but I thought Auron seemed to understand. "You know we'll have to keep a close eye on you. We don't want that happening again. No matter who it is, unless you want to unload on another Sinspawn." He must have heard about what happened on the staircase.

I nodded. "Feel free. I'll try to control myself, but a lot of my self-control is shattered."

Auron walked out. Yuna made to follow him, but paused in the doorway. "Uh… Icewind?"

I gave her a soft look. "Yes?" She looked away, then softly said "I'd… like it if… you became my guardian."

I kept my face under control, to prevent from sighing. "Yuna… you know I've got my share of problems. But… I'll watch over you… forever if I have to." She smiled, and walked out.

Tidus paused in the doorway (well, I guess they're starting to take on each other's habits now), and turned back. "Why'd you say that forever part?"

I smiled bitterly. "Kid, I have my reasons."

I must have pissed Tidus off with that line. "Stop calling me kid! You're not even much older than me!"

I snorted. "Experience-wise, I am. I'm probably as old as Auron."

Tidus thought it over, then shrugged. "Just don't call me that."

"You got it. Just keep our agreement."

"Wha?"

"Watch Yuna. And for goodness sake, when will the two of you admit that you have feelings for each other?"

He walked out. I must admit, I was kind of cranky when I said that. Have you ever seen two people in love, and everyone knows it, but they just won't admit it? It can be quite irritating. Especially… well, for me, it was… painful, to watch them. I have similar memories… and I'm trying to suppress and forget them.

&&&&&

It took Yuna a while to wake up. I guess she'd been healing people all night. Some people really push themselves too hard, you know?

When she walked out, Wakka was ready. "Yo! Sleepyhead!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She turned to Auron, "Please forgive me."

I swear, Lulu was smiling. "Really, there's no rush... here, your hair." Yuna looked confusedly at the comb Lulu had handed her. I didn't get it – I have bed-head all the time, and no one cares. But maybe it's because I already look crazy, or something.

Wakka said "A summoner with bed hair! What's the world comin' to?"

Yuna pouted. "You could have woken me up!"

"We called to you, but with all that snoring..." I swear, the world's ending. Lulu's cracking jokes on someone besides Wakka!

"Hmm...what is it today? Everyone's picking on me!" Everyone laughed at Yuna, Auron and myself included. That was a first – it had been a long time since I laughed. An actual laugh, instead of a menacing one.

"You too, Sir Auron?"

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave." I take it back. NOW the world's ending. He's cracking jokes! Auron's cracking JOKES! Yuna pouted again, and everyone laughed. Well, except me. I'd had my laugh for the day.

As we walked away from the temple, I pulled an amulet from my pocket, and tossed it to Yuna.

She peered at it, then looked at me. "What's this?"

I shrugged. "It's… something that will help restore your energy. I designed it for helping my pokemon, but it'll work on you too. Since you spend all night up healing…"

She smiled, and put it on. I could tell it was working, it began to glow softly.

&&&&&

As we crossed the bridge, the Chocobo knights were there again. Lucil was looking at Yuna in worry. "Off so early? Lady Yuna, you must be exhausted after working so hard last night. Will you be okay?"

I smiled faintly. "Don't worry about her. She'll recover faster than you think."

Yuna nodded, fingering the pendant I'd given her. "Thank you for this, Icewind. It does help. Lucil, will you be leaving too?

"Yes, first we cross the Moonflow, and then we head north in search of chocobos to replace those we have lost."

Elma was optimistic about that. "Once we find chocobos, our Mounted Forces will ride again!"

I sighed. "And good luck with it. If I find any, I'll deliver them to you. Where do you want 'em?"

Elma looked at me in surprise. I snorted, shaking my head. "I'm the one with pokemon, remember? I can catch a chocobo easily."

"What's a poke…mon?"

I rolled my eyes. "You heard of the blue haired guy traveling with Yuna? The one that fights with fiends, and did some weird concert thing in Besaid? That's me, and those 'fiends', as you mistakenly call them, are pokemon. Call 'em Aeons if you want, same same. They came here with me from VERY far away. Now… where do you want them?"

Lucil thought it over, then nodded. "There is a monster tamer in the Calm Lands. He has worked for the Crusaders for a long time, he will handle any chocobos you can capture."

Auron nodded. "I know where he is."

Elma smirked at me. "If you can catch a chocobo."

I rolled my eyes, and released Erastrani behind my back. She yawned from behind me. Elma gasped. I looked towards her, and smiled. "She's faster than a chocobo, and can fly. Her talons are sufficient for carrying something light like a chocobo… I'm not worried."

Lucil saluted me… or Yuna, I'm not sure who. "Thank you. We must be going."

They left. A third knight had been running towards them when they walked past him, headed in the direction he had just been running from. He hung his head, and turned around, giving chase.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Wakka asked me, "Why'd you offer to help them? They worked with the Al Bhed!"

I rolled my eyes. "Drop it, Wakka. They also protect innocent people. Or are you saying that's BAD, now? Sometimes, the ends DO justify the means!" I stormed off before he had a chance to respond.

&&&&&

It was some Ronso, who next stopped us. Well, me, Tidus, and Kimahri. "Look! Two of Kimahri's friends. Look just like him."

Tidus shouted "What?"

"Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!"

"Hornless! Hornless!" They both cracked up. I didn't see the humor. Actually, I saw the humor in running them through with my sword. Don't look at me like that, I DIDN'T run them through. I just wanted to.

Kimahri didn't like it either. "You come to insult Kimahri?"

"Wrong. We come to warn little Kimahri." I couldn't tell them apart, and frankly, I don't care. They could be number one and two, I'd still confuse them. The only reason I knew Kimahri from the rest was because of his broken horn.

"Summoners disappear. Never return." "Next will be Kimahri's summoner."

I muttered under my breath "Wanna bet?"

"Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his summoner!" "Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!"

They ran off. It was a good thing Tidus warned me not to crisp them, or there'd be two less Ronso in this world. Tidus talked to Kimahri , saying gently, "Do those two got something against you?"

Kimahri shook his head.

Tidus sounded confused, as he asked, "What, they were just picking on you?"

Kimahri growled "Kimahri will deal with them."

"And I'll help!"

I sighed. "Tidus…"

Kimahri shook his head. " Kimahri alone."

"But..."

Wakka cut him off "It's Kimahri's problem. We can't interfere; it's a rule."

Lulu was quiet. "I'm worried."

Wakka didn't understand what she meant, though I'd figured that much out. "Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya? That's how it's always been."

Lulu sighed. "I mean I'm worried about those summoners disappearing."

Auron nodded. "They aren't just disappearing into thin air."

I snorted. "If we just do our jobs, that won't be a problem. And if Wakka screws it up again, I'll bail you out."

Wakka stepped back "Whoa!" I think I've just taken another bite out of his ego. Good, I don't like the guy, anyway.

Lulu smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Confident."

I grimly smiled, and said, "You got it. I didn't get the title pokemon expert for nothing. I coulda become a master if I'd just bothered." I smiled faintly (this time, without the grimness), and walked ahead.

&&&&&

I caught sight of Belgemine again, and stopped. She cast me a worried look before everyone else caught up, but the moment they came into sight, the look disappeared.

"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure to see you again. Might we have another contest of Aeons?"

Yuna nodded, and they started again. This time, Belgemine called out Ixion (the thing reminded me of a Rapidash, except for the lightning instead of fire, and the horn is slightly different).

Yuna responded with Infrit. Ixion was faster, but Infrit hit harder.

&&&&&

Both exhausted Aeons glared at each other. The summoners called out at the same time "Thor's Hammer!" "Hellfire!"

The two overdrives collided, causing a massive explosion that threw both back. Infrit managed to stagger back to its feet… but Ixion had collapsed, and didn't get up. Like last time, Belgemine dismissed her Aeon, and spoke to Yuna. She finally looked over at me, apparently asking Yuna a question.

Yuna acted surprised, and said (loud enough that I could hear it) "he's Icewind. He's… not from around here. But he's never hurt anyone but fiends."

Belgemine seemed to be reassured, gave Yuna something, and walked away.

I said softly "I wonder..." The way she kept on looking at me (Belgemine) made me wonder if she knew about my FULL past. But I wasn't going to ask Yuna what they were talking about, I didn't want to know.


	13. Moonflow

Moonflow:

I stopped, looking at the lake in wonder. Lulu filled me in. "This is the Moonflow."

Yuna pointed out the plants in the water. " These are moonlillies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls."

"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Apparently, Lulu's been here before. Well, so have I, but I can't say I stuck here long, Suicune raced across the lake a high speed. I was asleep, so I didn't see anything. She had said she liked it here, but she couldn't linger. We'd wasted enough time in the forest.

Tidus seemed to like the idea. "Really? Hey, I got an idea!"

"We're not waiting till nightfall." How did he do that? Geez, is Auron part psychic type or something? Tidus looked depressed slightly. I know I was.

I looked around carefully, then smirked. "Aw, screw it. Suicune!" Suicune burst out in a red flash (I'd made sure no one was keeping an eye on me). She looked at the water, then I swear, she flashed me the biggest smile I've ever seen. She ran out onto the water, and stayed there.

Wakka elbowed me. "Hey man, what's with her?"

I shrugged. "She's fond of pure water."

Tidus was still talking about coming back. "Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!"

The pyreflies began to rise from the Moonlillies. I sighed, as a deadly silence fell. I had a bad feeling – silences like this… are usually a bad sign.

Wakka eventually broke the silence. "Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!"

I rolled my eyes. "That some kind of boat?"

Wakka pointed to the direction to the dock.

&&&&&

They took the shoopuf across the lake. I didn't, Suicune came and got me. She didn't have to run across, she walked next to the shoopuf. I guess it's one of the abilities she has. Certainly impressed me, she'd always acted like she had to move at a certain speed to cross water. We still were right next to the shoopuf, anyway.

Wakka pointed out some ruins I'd been puzzled about. They were sunken, like a city had fallen into the water. "Hey. Take a look."

Tidus looked at the water, and the ruins. "What? Whoa!" He looked at them for a moment, then exclaimed "A sunken city!"

Wakka stated. "A machina city-a thousand years old! They built a city on top of bridges across the river."

Lulu continued "But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom."

Wakka crossed his arms (I could see him taking on a 'lecture pose' - it wanted to make me strangle him), and said, "Right. It's a good lesson."

Tidus was confused, clearly. "A lesson?"

Wakka nodded "Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?"

I shrugged, from Suicune's back. "Maybe it was convenient. A city with a nearly limitless water supply…"

Wakka shook his head. "Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

I snorted. Tidus must have been of the same opinion, because he said "I'm not so sure about that."

Wakka explained even further (though it was starting to piss me off) "Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but don't you use machines…machina, too? Like the stadium…"

Lulu explained it to me. "Yevon, it decides...which machina we may use, and which we may not."

I sighed again. "So let me guess. The stuff like cannons… offensive weaponry… that kind of machina? The stuff at Operation Mi'hen?"

Wakka nodded, and pitched in a "Ya!"

Lulu nodded as well, and added, "Or war will rage again."

I arched an eyebrow. The only war I knew of was the one with Sin here. "War?"

Yuna softly explained. "More than a thousand years ago... Mankind waged war using machina to kill!"

Wakka continued where she left off, "They kept building more and more powerful machina."

Lulu finished up "They made weapons so powerful... It was thought they would destroy the entire world."

I rolled my eyes, and softly swore to myself. You'd be surprised what could destroy a world. Kyogre could… and we had two idiot teams, each trying to bring back one of those capable of destroying the world. "Damn them. They'll kill everyone!"

"What're you talking about?"

I sighed, and looked at them. "There are two idiotic groups that are trying to achieve something… and they're threatening my world with their moronic goal. Just like you say… uh… machina did for here."

Yuna looked worried. "What could destroy a world…"

I smiled bitterly. "You'd be surprised. Two pokemon, for example. One of them forged the continents of my world, the other the oceans. Each fought the other… and damn near destroyed everything. After a massive battle, they both fell into a slumber. Those groups are trying to find them, and awaken them. For the asinine idea that they'll listen to them, and then they'll be able to… well, one wants to expand the landmasses, the other the oceans. Beats me why they're so fanatic about that, though."

Tidus fell quiet. He looked at me. "What would happen if something woke them up?"

I shrugged. "All the other legendary pokemon would go ballistic. They'd throw themselves after whichever one woke up, and try to force it into slumber. But I don't know if they'd win. That's why any trainer with a brain is out to stop Team Aqua and Magma. Anyway, what happened with the machina?"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, then Wakka said quietly "The war did not stop."

Yuna looked directly at me, then softly said "Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina."

I nodded grimly, my eyes narrowing. "The war ended... and your 'reward' was Sin. It's your punishment for letting the war going out of hand… isn't it?

Yuna quietly said "yes. Sin is our… reward…" I caught a tear in the light. I looked significantly at Tidus, and he brushed it off her cheek. He whispered something to her, and she brightened up a bit.

Wakka ignored them, and said to me. "Yeah… Sin is our punishment. But, it's not like the machina are bad. It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!"

My eyes narrowed again. There he went, blaming the Al Bhed. Damn Yevon to hell for what they'd done. They'd made an entire race of people a scapegoat for something that EVERYONE had done nothing about, or even HELPED. It was no more their fault than the most devout Yevonite.

The shoopuf began to shake. The driver looked around, worried. Then it shook again. Auron grabbed Yuna. "Sit down!"

Yuna apologized, and sat. As soon as she did, an Al Bhed grabbed Yuna, and took her into the water.

What is with them? I think I could really get along with them, if they would just stop this nonsense about kidnapping. Suicune dove under, with me still on. I heard a few words, then Tidus and Wakka dove in as well. She rushed the – well, hell knows what that machine was. Since I had the most experience with tech, I managed to disable it (mostly by pulling wires after every strike). But we kept doing a LOT of that for awhile. Suicune got zapped once by electricity, so she backed off. She's none too fond of it, even if she DOES have Mirror Coat.

Yuna managed to escape from the energy sphere after one final yanking of mine (I pulled a big wire, and got zapped for it), and Tidus took her up to the surface. I stayed down for a moment, then Suicune carried me up. I climbed into the shoopuf this time, but left Suicune out on the lake. The whatever it was had lost power.

&&&&&

Lulu was fussing over Yuna. In her own way, anyway. "Are you hurt?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Wakka was beside himself again. "Grrah! Those Al Bhed!" Yeesh, does he ever stop? We foil them every time! He needs to relax a bit. Heh. That's ironic, coming from me.

The driver looked back from his position. "Ish ebullibody okay?"

"I'm sorry! We're all okay now!" Yuna, of course. Why's she so polite all the time?

Tidus was looking strangely at me. "You play blitz?"

I shook my head. "Nope, never existed in my world. Suicune… she's rebuilt my lungs to handle thin air. Holding my breath isn't a big deal. Sooner or later, I'm going to grow gills, with her fiddling." Tidus shrugged. I could probably say most anything, and he wouldn't be surprised by me anymore. Well, there was one thing. But he doesn't need to know that yet.

Yuna took off the amulet I'd given her, and passed it back to me. I took it without a word, and pocketed it. The thing was a mixture of Max Elixir, Max Ether, and Leftovers, made into an amulet. It recovers energy and health rather than just health over time. Didn't work super well on humans, but it helps. Hell knows that I've used it on myself enough.

Wakka kept up on the Al Bhed thing for a while. After listening to him for five minutes, I jumped off the shoopuf, and Suicune carried me to shore.

&&&&&

I walked ahead of everyone else (they hadn't even docked yet), scouting out the path. Suicune stayed out this time. Even if I did get some looks, it was fairly clear she was with me.

Then I noticed someone washed up on shore. She looked to be in bad shape. Suicune gave me a look, and ran over to her.

She moaned, and began to remove most her swimming equipment (wetsuit, helmet, that kinda stuff). She was worse than Lulu, in terms of skin revealed. Short shorts, and a tight shirt.

I looked off to the side until the wind shifted. She was staring at Suicune. I shrugged – we got that a lot. "You ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. You beat me up!"

I blinked. _She was in the machine._ "Oh. That was you?"

She glared at me. "Do you know how long it took to fix that thing? You broke it!"

I shrugged. "Sorry, but you kidnapped Yuna. Guardian's job."

She looked at Suicune again, and said slowly (like she was wondering about something) "Isn't that a…"

"No, she's with me. She never has been, and never will be a fiend. She's from another world, like I am." Her eyes widened. I noticed they were green – like Yuna's one green eye – but it had swirls in it (that was familiar too). That clinched it. "Surprised, huh? And before you ask, Sin's never gotten close to me…" (I'd heard Tidus use that line once before, so I didn't want people thinking I was just crazy) "well, besides that one time. Sorry to ask, but you're Al Bhed… aren't you?"

She moaned. "You're not going to hate me, are you?"

I snorted, and said lightly, "Hardly. I'm no Yevonite, I use technology myself. Besides, it's kinda fun to see what you lot will think up next to try to kidnap a summoner with."

She giggled. "Nuh-uh. It's not exactly like you think. I'm Rikku, who're you?"

"Icewind."

Tidus ran up, and did one of the funniest double takes I've ever seen. "Rikku?" She smiled. I walked over to the shore, and plopped down. Of course, she whacked me once on the head for beating up her machine, but it didn't hurt too much.

The two of them talked for a moment, then Yuna and the rest caught up.

Wakka called out, "Friend of yours?"

Tidus scratched his head. "Uh, you could say that."

Rikku jumped up, and said in a happy tone of voice, "Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!"

Tidus looked at Yuna and Lulu. "Yuna, Lulu, Icewind...I told you about her, remember? She was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! She's an Al…" I punched him in the side (thankfully he hadn't moved), and gave him a warning look. Lulu and Yuna looked puzzled for a moment, then comprehension dawned on their faces.

There was no reason to have Wakka going at her for what she was. Actually, I kind of liked her. She was childish… but so what?

Speaking of that idiot… "Wow, so you, like owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya? Praise to be Yevon! So, uh... Rikku... You look a little beat up! You okay?" Thank whatever god there is (since Mew obviously isn't here) that he's as thick as a Rhyhorn.

Lulu was shaking her head. "Uh, Wakka..."

"Huh? What?"

Yuna smiled. "There's something we need to discuss."

Wakka scratched his head, then waved to the two of them. "Oh, go ahead."

Rikku jumped in. "Girls only! Boys please wait over there!" Did I mention she had a lot of energy?

Lulu added, "Right. Sorry, Wakka."

I rolled my eyes, and stayed put. I swear, I saw Lulu smile when Rikku tried to move me. She (Rikku) fell over trying to make me move. I might not weigh a ton (actually, I'm lighter than average), but I know how to use my weight. She begged the other two to help, but they had a bit of fun with her – they said no. Rikku sighed, and made me promise not to say anything to the other guys. I agreed.

They wanted to find out, they'd ask someone else, anyway. I think the 'incident' is still on their minds.

&&&&&

It was interesting, what they said. But I'm not going to mention it. Some of it isn't suitable for virgin ears.

After a while, they rejoined everyone else. Yuna was taking to Auron about something, and Rikku was hiding her face from him. I had a good idea why. Especially when she was so reluctant to open her eyes. Thankfully, Wakka has a skull thicker than a Rhyhorn, so he had no clue what the big deal was.

Rikku became another one of Yuna's guardians. Everyone else was moving on, but I sat there for a while. This lake… well, I felt at peace here. Somehow, I didn't feel as stained as I did everywhere else.

Rukki called "You coming?" Apparently, she'd waited for me. I nodded, and followed her. Suicune sighed from behind me, and slowly followed us.

&&&&&

Rikku asked, "What's with you? You're so quiet sometimes!"

I shrugged, as the wind blew into my face. "Weight of the past… sometimes, it's heavy."

She somehow sounded wise (despite the fact that I think she acts like a kid on purpose) as she said, "Maybe you need to let go of your past. You can't live in it…"

I nodded – she was right, but I couldn't afford to forget. "I might as well warn you, since everyone but you has some experience with me… be careful around me. I've had a harsh past, and sometimes I can't control myself."

I swear, the look in her eye when I said that was something like joy mixed with curiosity and a slight amount of fear. "… You wanna talk?"

I shook my head, and drew my sword at the people coming from the trees. Bandits; seven of them. Rikku pulled something out of her pocket (where she gets that stuff in such skimpy clothing, don't ask me), and threw it. They mostly ran, except for the two I knocked out with the flat of my blade. I'm none to fond of thieves. Rocket, thief, same same.

She backed away as the thing exploded. Turns out it was a delayed-fuse grenade.

I sighed, and continued on. Rikku was looking between me and Suicune. "What is she, anyway?"

I smiled at Rikku. "Didn't I answer your question already? She's with me… we're not from around here. Call her Suicune… and she's a pokemon."

She looked at Suicune for a few moments, then shook her head. "I've never SEEN anything like her before. She's just so graceful…"

The wind shifted to a gentle breeze from the north. _Well, thank you for the compliment Rikku. You're quite lovely yourself… from what I know about human standards._ Rikku looked at me, then Suicune, and then back again. "Did I just hear something?"

I smiled, and nodded. "That's her. Consider yourself honored, she's usually not so social."

_Especially here… I hate being called a fiend. It's demeaning! I'm not out to kill everyone!_ I nodded quietly, and noticed Rikku doing the same. I gave her a small smile. "It's nice to meet a sympathetic spirit here." Suicune's 'voice' was incredulous as she said _He's complimenting you. That's new. Take that as a major compliment, he's never shown much interest in females for…a long time. _Rikku blushed, and walked a bit ahead. I released Erastrani to make sure Yuna was safe, and followed slowly.


	14. Guadosalam

Disclaimer: There are several .hack references here. I don't own .hack, so whatever. No lawsuits, I'm 'just a kid'. One with too much time on his hands, but so what?

* * *

Guadosalam: 

Everyone else was waiting at the gates to another city. It looked like it was part of a tree. "What took you so long? Busy flirting, ya?"

I gave Wakka a death glare. Auron shook his head silently, and looked at me, warning me off. I sighed, and returned Suicune and Erastrani. That seemed to catch Rikku's interest. She whispered to me "is that machina?"

I nodded. She tried to take a pokeball, but I kept grabbing her hands when she tried. She was a lot faster than Auron. Finally, I held on to one of her hands. "Meanie!"

"They're mine in the first place!"

She tried to use her other hand, and I grabbed that one too. "All I want to do is look!"

Auron turned around. "Children…"

I let go of her hands (people might jump to conclusions about that), but kept an eye on her. She kept on looking at my pokeballs. I think she wanted to disassemble one. Problem was, I didn't have any spares. I'd sold all of mine previously. So I'd have to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

&&&&&

I swear, I saw Yuna smiling at me when I walked in. I rolled my eyes, and whispered in her ear as I passed "your cousin is nuts, you know that?" They'd talked about that when the guys (except for me) were out of earshot.

&&&&

When I turned around, a Guado was talking to Yuna. I arrived in time to hear "Oh, I beg your pardon, I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna." At the mention of Seymour, my right hand automatically balled itself into a fist, cracking softly. Yuna seemed surprised. "Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?"

I rolled my eyes. "Pokedollars to gil that it has something to do with you and him, Yuna."

Tromell gave me a look that promised doom if I said anything else. Well, I guess that was the intent. But a guy with green hair and a beard doesn't scare me. Actually, I burst out laughing. "Please don't try that on me. I'll bust a rib from laughing!" He seemed to recognize me. "Lord Seymour told me of you. He said you were quite strange. I see he was correct."

"Yup yup! That's Icewind, alright!" Rikku. I'm not sure if I like her, or want to strangle her. It's hard to tell. But sometimes... forget it.

Tromell lead the way to Seymour's place. On the walk, Rikku taught Tidus and me how to customize equipment. I guess she always needs something to do. I really didn't listen too much, I'd done something similar before.

&&&&&

He led us to a banquet hall. Tidus was talking to everyone. Rikku was eating the fruit they'd set out. It wasn't too bad, actually. It had a bit of a kick to it, compared to the fruit and berries I was used to.

Kimahri and Auron had the same opinion as I did – Seymour is trouble. I'd just never known that they kept it to themselves. I admit, it was kind of funny to watch Yuna hush Kimahri.

Anyway, I didn't participate with the conversation when Seymour entered. When we entered the sphere room… Tidus said it was Zanarkand. It WAS impressive – but I'd been to Zanarkand now. It was ruins. But I didn't say that to anyone, Seymour had already explained that.

When Seymour took Yuna aside, and said something to her, I knew what he was after. Especially when Yuna came back blushing.

Rikku peered into her face. "Wow! Your face is beet red!"

Tidus looked worried. "You okay?"

Yuna said breathlessly, "He...he asked me to marry him!"

I didn't say anything. I was restraining myself. In fact, I walked about thirty feet away, and waited at the door.

But I was there when he (Seymour) left. Tidus was upset, it was easy to tell, as I rejoined them (I didn't want to be within earshot when Seymour was nearby) "Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?"

Rikku was smiling. "Hmmm. Jealous?" I added, "Kinda sounds like it…"

Tidus looked at the two of us, his face a half-frown. "What? No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!"

Rikku and I exchanged a glance. "Yup. Jealous." We said that together, too. He ran off to catch up with everyone else. I still trailed everyone else. Rikku gave me an unreadable look, and went to catch up with the rest of the group.

&&&&&

I closed my eyes, and felt a tear trickle out. I had followed them up to a point. When they said they were going to the place where the dead were sent… I felt torn. I wanted to see her… but at the same time, I didn't. I didn't want to see her again… unless I could finally let go, and say goodbye. I wasn't ready yet.

Rikku sat down next to me. "Don't you want to go in?"

I shook my head, and brushed away the tear track. "Yes… but no. I don't want to see Her, until… I can apologize… and move on. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

She smiled. "So who's the big mystery girl? An old girlfriend?"

"My fiancée." Rikku gasped, and I waited for a moment before I continued "she was murdered… a while ago."

Something glimmered in her eyes, but I don't know what. "I'm… sorry."

I sighed. "For what? It wasn't anyone's fault. I did the best I could…" I trailed off. It was true. I'd done everything I could TO protect her. She didn't blame me for her death. I just had refused to accept it. Survivor's guilt, they called it.

The hurt… it had lightened again when I realized that. I HAD done my best. She wouldn't want me to suffer anymore. Suicune might have told me that a dozen times, but I needed to figure out that myself.

"Uh… what happened to her?"

I sighed. "Greed. There's a criminal organization in my world called Team Rocket. They're the nastiest bunch of criminals I've ever encountered. They wanted the whole world… and the power of the legendary pokemon… like Suicune."

"Why? Is she superpowerful, or something?"

I nodded. "That's her. She's… very powerful. My girlfriend… Ashley… Suicune came to her. She's never said why, but she wanted to be caught by her. Ashley… well, she's always wanted someone like Suicune in her life. I knew that it was a risk, but I loved her… I didn't want to refuse her dream."

I cleared my throat, and continued. "The problem was… well, that risk got us. Team Rocket found out about us, and that we had Suicune. They attacked us, and… gunned her down. Three bullets to the heart… seven to the head. She died instantly. I didn't even get to say goodbye… Suicune broke out of her ball, and somehow forced me to come with her. We escaped the attack… but… I just wanted to die. I'd failed my… I'd failed her. I thought she'd hate me, that I couldn't… save her… or do anything. So all I wanted to do was die… so I could apologize."

Rikku had tears falling from her eyes by the end of it. I sighed again. "I'm not proud of what I did… after that. Sorry, Rikku. I didn't want to force my pain onto you." I walked off, looking for the store. They had some potions I wanted to try out, and see if I could create something with.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

The red and white sword glowed softly, and it's colors shifted. It went from red and white to blue and white – Great Ball colors.

&&&&&

Yuna came out of the Farplane looking determined. She looked at Rikku, and stopped. "Rikku… why are you crying?"

Rikku shook her head. "Icewind told me about his fiancée." She sniffed.

Tidus's jaw nearly dropped. "He told you about that?"

Rikku nodded "Uh-huh."

&&&&&

I sat waiting at the exit of Guadosalam. The potions I had bought were lain out in front of me, and I was trying to think up an effective combination to put on a power-up item. I already had enough 'heal and recharge' pendants, enough for all my pokemon.

I never did cover what they held, did they? I'll go over it, since I've got nothing better to do.

Psymachine is holding a modified pendant similar to the one that I had given to Yuna. It's a mix of a 'heal and recharge' pendant, with a ground-up Quick Claw. It makes him faster, and heal as well. He's the only one that's shown any ability to use it, though. Everyone else can't (or won't, I don't know). Mindstrike has a special Focus Belt I'd gotten from a fighting tournament that he won. It raises his defensive stats (both special and normal) by some, and has the effect of sometimes preventing him from passing out.

Balrog has a very special item. It hangs on a pendant, like most my items (otherwise, they couldn't hold them). It prevents confusion, raises his defense, and slightly raises his special attacks. That one I didn't make. She did. I don't know HOW Ashley did it, but she did.

Erastrani has a dragon-fang like pendant. It increases her recharge rate of energy by a great deal (she's very fond of Hyper Beam, but it wears her out), and also raises her defense by some. Sunseeker has a Miracle Seed that also weakens fire and ice attacks. I've offered to make her something else, but she refuses to let go of that seed. Ever.

Oh, and don't forget Suicune. She herself has another pendant. In it is a crystal bottle full of Mystic Water, crushed Nevermelt Ice, and the smashed remnants of a 'heal and recharge' pendant. As you can guess, she gets an increased an increased punch with ice and water attacks, and heals. But for some reason, she also gets an increased resistance to grass, fire, water, ice, and psychic (don't ask why for that one) attacks… at the cost of a weaker resistance to lightning. It's one of the reasons she's not too fond of it.

I glanced at my sword again. It was weird that it had changed to blue and white. I guess that it became more powerful, or something like that.

It reminded me of a Great Ball. I guess the thing was 'evolving', for reasons of its own.

Tidus eventually came, walking towards me. "Uh… what are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm trying to think of a combination of what to mix these things with… to make an enhancement item. Designed for humans this time, rather than pokemon."

His eyes widened. "You can do that?"

I shrugged. "Been doing that. I just need an idea of what to make everything of, and how well that'll work. Auron could use more speed, you could use a bit more magical resistance, Rikku a LOT more power in her strike… Wakka needs the ability to pierce baddies, Lulu could always use more magic power, same for Yuna – or something that helps the Aeons… and I could use something that helps me get those 'overdrives' you guys show off with…"

Overdrives were something I envied. They had these attacks that they could use, that I could never pull off. Wakka could add elemental attacks to his shots, Lulu hurl multiple spells… each of them had something.

Tidus scratched his head. "It's not that hard, you know. You just let yourself do it."

I shrugged, hardly moving. "That's part of the problem. Unless something dredges up bad memories, I really don't GO crazy…"

Shelinda walked up to us, as I trailed off. "My... Was the lady summoner not with you?" I looked at Tidus, who shook his head. "No. She's at Seymour's place." I forgot myself again, and my fist cracked loudly.

Shelinda looked irritated. "That's "Maester Seymour." Or "Lord Seymour."" I rolled my eyes automatically, cracking my left knuckle this time.

"Oh, I'll be careful. Sorry."

Shelinda nodded. "That's all right. Maester Seymour left Guadosalam a short while ago."

I didn't do anything this time, while Tidus looked incredulous. "You serious?"

"I believe he went to the temple in Macalania. Maester Seymour is also the high priest of that temple."

Tidus said something about telling the others, and ran off. Shelinda looked down at me, then said something to herself. "Do you have a problem with Yevon?"

I shrugged, not really paying too much attention. "Oh… not really. Just the prejudice, hate, stupidity, and blind faith they try to instill. Oh, and did I mention the bastards in power that I've encountered so far have only been interested either in Yuna or my pokemon… because they wanted to use them as weapons, or as a pawn in their games?"

She stepped back from me. "You don't mean that. Surely you don't. You can't be an Al Bhed…"

I snorted, cutting her off. "Thanks for proving my point."

She didn't seem to understand. I narrowed my eyes, shrugged, and sighed. "It'll make sense later. Especially after Sin's dead. If you ask the right questions." She gave me an odd look, but I didn't say anything else. Eventually, she walked off.

I quietly said as she walked away "these wicked webs we weave… this treachery, betrayal… all under Skeith, the terror of death… when will those of power learn that there never is a good time to play games with their power?"

_Skeith, the terror of death… Sora, huh?_ I nodded softly. "Yea, Sora. Sora, who had great power, and was turned into a pawn by Morganna. For his arrogance… and betrayal… he became the terror of death, destroying the goddess of the dawn. Even the hero of the bracelet had trouble destroying that one."

The wind blew softly around me, but it didn't say anything. It was the equivalent of having arms wrapped around me… loving ones. I smiled weakly in appreciation. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"Uh… what were you talking about?"

I looked up from the ground. Tidus and everyone else were standing there, looking at me in shock. I shrugged. "What, expected something different? Me being the usual tough guy?" I snorted softly. "Ashley didn't fall in love with that side of me, you know. It never really existed until she died. Call it a way of coping… one I used to deal with loosing her." I sighed, and slowly packed up what I'd left out. Once everything was packed up, I walked out.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Lulu shook her head, her hand on her head. "He's different than before."

"He is. When I was talking to him while everyone else was in the farplane… something changed. It's like he became another person!"

Yuna looked at Auron. "Sir Auron… what do you suggest we do?"

Auron watched the figure as he walked away. "Watch him carefully."

Yuna nodded quietly. Rikku whimpered under her breath.


	15. Thunder Plains

Thunder Plains: 

I was leaning on the wall when they showed up, watching the lightning. A bolt struck, and I heard a cry. Rikku was on the ground, quivering in fear. "Oh, no… We're here."

Another pearl of thunder hit, and she flinched. I guess she's afraid of lightning. I gently shook my head – that kind of fear you can't help too much with.

Tidus looked up at the flashing sky in alarm. "How are we supposed to cross that?"

Lulu pointed to the towers I'd seen earlier. "See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them...hopefully."

I snorted softly. "That's none too reassuring, Lulu."

Wakka shrugged "we head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?"

"Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas. Oh, I'm going to enjoy THIS." I looked up at another flash of lightning, and sighed. "Damn electricity. Electabuzz are bad enough, but now actual lightning? Damn it, why don't I have a pokemon with lightningrod?"

Rikku jumped at the noise (thunder). She then slowly back away saying "I think I forgot something in Guadosalam."

Auron shrugged. "Nice knowing you."

Rikku turned, and pouted. "Okay, okay! I'll go!"

&&&&&

On the way there, Rikku kept on jumping. I sighed softly, looking up at the sky. "Relax. If anything, it'll hit Wakka before it hits you. He's the biggest target."

"Now's not the time to joke, ya?"

I snorted. "You are. With that stupid hairstyle, you're the tallest thing around, besides the towers. So you get zapped first."

Rikku looked at me in worry. "You sure?"

I grinned. "Yea, I'm sure. Lightning hits the tallest object around. So if it doesn't hit the towers, you'll still be fine."

Wakka was definitely more nervous after that.

&&&&&

At the travel agency, another bolt of lightning struck. The place was covered in lightning towers, so it wasn't a big surprise. What was a surprise was Rikku jumping up, and landing on me.

"Owie!"

I growled softly under my breath, and rubbed my head. I didn't bother to get up, I couldn't see straight yet. I guess I hit my head on the fall down.

Wakka looked up at the sky. "Whoa! Close one!"

Lulu had enough of him, apparently. She snapped "Stop kidding around."

"Yes, ma'am..."

Rikku was looking up at the sky, laughing oddly.

Lightning struck nearby, and she freaked out. She covered her head, and went low to the ground. "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?"

Auron shook his head. "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly."

"I know, but... Just for a little while?"

I sighed, and slowly shook off the dizziness I'd gotten, sitting up. But my eyes refused to return to normal. "Uh… Auron? I can't see straight. There's no way I'm going to be able to cover the rest of the plains today."

He turned, and looked at me. I guess the fact that I WAS cross-eyed convinced him. That, and I couldn't stand easily. "Fine, we rest. The two of you are worse than the storm."

I shrugged, and drunkenly staggered towards the travel agency, after somehow managing to get up. This was almost as bad at that time I got my hands on some distilled liquor.

&&&&&

Yuna went straight to the clerk. "I'm a little tired. Do you have a room available?"

The clerk bowed. "Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way." She showed her to her room.

Yuna bowed in return. "Thank you."

I sighed softly, and sat down. "Oh, my head... Rikku, did you have to jump on me like that?"

"Oopsie!"

I shook my head tiredly. It made the room swirl, but I blinked that away. "Are you that afraid of lightning?"

"When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach. My brother tried to beat it back with a spell." A blast of thunder cut her off, and she flinched. "But he missed and hit me instead! It was a Thunder spell - "Bzzzzzzt!"" I shuddered in sympathy "I've been scared of lightning ever since."

Lulu looked on. "But… it can be effective. Magic is effective against marine fiends."

I shrugged. "So? There are other ways… ones that don't leave someone afraid of something for the rest of their lives."

She looked directly at me, and I just shrugged. She muttered something about being tired, and left. Wakka and everyone else (except Rikku and me) did too. I pulled out my pokedex, (I might not be able to see straight, but I've used the thing when I was half-awake before. It's no big deal.) and began pressing a few keys. "Lessee… what has Lightningrod? Rhyhorn… but those things are so annoying…"

Rikku peered over my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I smiled up at her. "I'm looking for something. If it turns out all right, you might not have to worry about lightning again."

The pokedex pinged, and I looked at the results. "Magnemite… but that'll suck, it's electric… I don't have a Rhyhorn… Electrike's the same as a Magnemite, same for Jolteon… damn. So much for that, no electric types…"

She looked at me curiously. "What are you looking for?"

I shrugged. "A pokemon that draws lightning to itself. Rhyhorn is the only practical one for you, but I don't have one. Damn, knew I should've caught one in the Safari Zone."

Her eyes widened. "But… you don't have it here with you, do you?"

I shrugged, despite the pain. "What's your point? My pokeballs are linked to a parallel universe that's ideal for pokemon. The transfer of pokemon doesn't matter… testing done in a created universe showed that a transfer could be done from there, so long as you have a 'dex." I sighed. "But the problem is, none of the pokemon I have could help. I have a few electric types that would work… but they use electricity to attack. As in thunderbolts…" Rikku shuddered visibly. I smiled weakly, and continued "you wouldn't like that, I know."

A thought crossed my mind, and I swore softly. "Hmm… Trapinch wouldn't help, but a Vibrava…" I pressed a few keys, then looked at the 'dex's display. Two. Apparently, the two I'd lent out to the professor had evolved from Trapinches. Just as well, that HAD been the goal. Vibrava weren't worth much in a battle (Erastrani hadn't been much help either, I'd focused on strengthening her defense, even then)… but they were ground, and could fly over people. "Rikku… take a look at the screen. Tell me what you think."

"Uhm… uh… is that a bug?"

I smiled faintly. "You've seen Erastrani? Well, when one of these gets strong enough, they change into a Flygon… what Erastrani looks like."

She gave me a bizarre look. "Why are you telling me this?"

I smiled. "How'd you like one? They can fly, and are ground type. They're immune to lightning, but they'll get blasted before you do – very loyal, so long as you treat them right."

Her eyes widened. "Can you do that?"

I pressed a few keys. A small area on the nearby table began to glow, then there was a pop of displaced air. A pokeball sat on the table, smoking slightly. I arched an eyebrow. "Damn. Must be far away from home, to cause that."

"Huh?"

I shrugged. "Cross-dimensional transport. It can take pokeballs only, but anywhere in whatever universes exist. Don't ask how, I don't know specs."

She ran up to it, and started toying with it. "How do I open this thing? Uh, is it this?"

I grabbed her hand quickly, before she pressed the button. "No, it's not. Toss it into the air." She gave me a dubious look, but did so. As soon as it opened, a Vibrava popped out, and said, "Vibrava…"

I smiled. "Hey. Long time no see. You have a fun time at the professor's?"

Vibrava launched himself at me, making glad noises. I ducked his tackle, but barely. "Relax! You'll be traveling with me for a while now! Go say hi to the girl you'll be with!"

Vibrava hovered in the air, then turned to Rikku. She gave a small nervous smile. "Hi… uh…"

"Vib!" It (actually, he's a guy) launched himself at her, then landed on her head. Vibrava have a tendency to do that to some people. She stared up at him in something akin to amazement. I chuckled softly. "Vibrava, she's a beginning trainer. So be nice, alright?" "Vib! Vibrava! Vi bra vib ra vibrava?"

I rolled my eyes slowly. "Now you know I don't know pokemon. Suicune, translation?"

_He's rude, you know. He said she has a great pair of knockers, and he's asking if you've already slept together. I hope he grows up when he evolves. If he grows up enough TO evolve._ I guess my face turned red, because I could defiantly feel the heat of my face. "Uh… dammit… I'm going to kill you, 'Professor'. Very slowly. Why THE HELL DID YOU LET THAT PERVERT TRAIN HIM? HE WAS BAD ENOUGH BEFORE!"

"Uh… what're you talking about, Icewind? You're acting really weird!"

I took the pokeball from Rikku, returned that Vibrava, and hit the 'return' button on my 'dex. "You don't want him. He's even more a pervert now than he was last time. I think all he'd do is try to snuggle between your breasts."

Rikku blushed at that comment. I guess I'm very blunt, but sometimes you have to be. I requested the other Vibrava, and the ball materialized, and my pokedex flashed a warning. This time, I let him loose. Rikku looked at me distrustfully.

"Vib! Vibrava!" Vibrava slowly approached me, then nudged me in the air, gently. I rubbed his spine gently. "Hey. I missed you too. Look, do you mind if…" "Vib?" Rikku looked nervously at Vibrava. I smiled at her. "Relax, he's the nice one. This thing" I flicked my pokedex "doesn't let me know which one is which. The day he hurts someone who I count as a friend knowingly is the day the world ends."

"Uh…"

"Vibrava, do you see the girl over there? She's afraid of lightning really bad… and I offered her your services, as a ground type. Think you can help?"

Vibrava looked at her, then slowly flew over. He fluttered around her for a few moments, then clearly nodded. "Vib? Vibrava, rava?"

_He wants to know if he can land on her head._ I shrugged. "Rikku? He wants to know if he can land on you."

"Uh… sure." Rikku added questioningly " Do they… uh…" I guessed, and answered before she could complete that, "Crap on people? Na, they're too smart. They do that in privacy. Here." I handed her Vibrava's pokeball.

Rikku looked at Vibrava carefully. "Uh, hi." He sniffed her carefully, then rubbed against her gently, like he had me. I knew both my eyebrows arched at that. "Vib? You want to stay with her?"

He clearly nodded. I smiled softly. "Ok, I'm fine with that. Rikku, looks like you just became a pokemon trainer."

She blushed. "Uh… thanks… I think. You sure he's nice?"

I nodded. "Yea. I spent awhile getting to know all my pokemon. Except for that one pervert who you met, and a few others, they're all ok. Sorry for giving you such a scare. He's yours now, you want to name him?"

"Vib? Vibrava!"

"Uh, why does he only say Vibrava?"

I shrugged. "Pokemon thing. Most of them can only say their names. They're actually saying something, but it takes a lot of time to understand. I never could, I just asked Psymachine to translate for me, since he understands it already, and has telepathy."

"Vib?"

Rikku looked at him. "Vib?"

Vibrava danced in the air happily. "I guess he likes Vib, Rikku."

"Great, uh… so how do I take care of one?"

I smiled. "Just leave him with me tonight. I'll take care of him, and teach you Vibrava and Flygon care tomorrow."

"Can I keep the…" I nodded, anticipating her. "That's yours to keep. Just don't toy with it, I don't have any replacement balls. Unless you want everyone trying to kill Vib like they've done for my pokemon…"

Rikku shouted, "You meanie! I wouldn't do something like that!"

I said slowly, in a warning tone, "Rikku."

"Uh… heh heh heh… alright, I promise I won't play with it. Can you at least TELL ME how these work?"

"That's tomorrow. Now, I need a nap. Next time, warn me when you're using me as a landing pad."

"Muy pimmo!" I didn't respond, and went to the room. Balrog and everyone else went out, then I crashed. I knew Erastrani would be chatting with Vib, but I've learned to sleep through a lot of stuff.

&&&&&

The next morning, I awoke slowly. The noise of thunder hadn't bugged me very much, so I'd slept well. I stretched slowly, then got ready to go. "Vib, you ok with this?"

"Vib!"

I smiled softly, and scratched the joints of his wings. "Take care of her, ok?"

&&&&&

Rikku was waiting in the common room, along with Tidus and a few of the others (Lulu, Wakka, and Auron). I shrugged, sighing softly. "Is Yuna up yet?"

"Na, she's still asleep. She's been pushing herself too hard, ya?"

I shook my head softly. "That's not it, Wakka. But it doesn't matter. Rikku, you want to learn now?"

Vib flew over to her, and happily landed on her head. "Vib!"

The others looked slightly alarmed, but she waved them off.

&&&&&

It took a while to explain the proper way to take care of Vibrava and Flygon. They might be dragon types, but they also have a double weakness because of that – cold. I had to warn her over and over to never try to keep Vib fighting when he'd been hit with an ice attack. After that, it was caring for them, like how to deal with illness, what food they liked, that kind of stuff. Finally, it was battle abilities, and what moves all Vibrava knew. She learned fast, especially considering that she'd never seen a pokemon for most her life.

&&&&&

Yuna walked in, looking a bit tired. Tidus went up to talk to her, while everyone else got up, getting ready to leave. Rikku was still looking a bit nervous. "I don't know… Icewind, are you sure Vib can take lightning bolts?"

I nodded. "Yea. I'm letting Erastrani out too, anyway. But didn't I already tell you that ground types laugh off lightning?"

A pearl of thunder came through, and she jumped. I sighed, and followed where Yuna and Tidus had gone.

&&&&&

Rikku looked back at the Travel Agency, then at everyone else. She clearly sighed, then followed Yuna, as she led the way. Vib fluttered down for a moment to comfort her, then flew up into the air again. He couldn't fly as high as a Flygon, but something had made his flight abilities a LOT better than before.

&&&&&

After a bit of walking, Yuna stopped. "Everyone...wait."

Wakka looked concerned. "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you."

I looked up at the sky, which was crisscrossed with lightning, and falling rain. "Here, of all places?"

Rikku clearly wanted out, too. "We're almost out of here! Let's go!"

Yuna shook her head. "I have to say it now!"

Auron pointed to an area with a roof shade, and lightning towers. "Over there."

&&&&&

Yuna said slowly (I noticed she kept on sending me worried looks), "I've decided to marry."

I sighed softly, and whispered to myself "Yuna… are you sure? You can't win with him…"

Wakka looked as disturbed as I felt. "B-But why? Why'd you change your mind?"

"For Spira's future...and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do."

I shook my head. I narrowed my eyes, and allowed my voice to carry a small amount of the anger I was feeling inside, as I said, "That's not good enough. Now what's the real reason, Yuna?"

Lulu clearly was thinking about something. "Wait, is it... Is it because of Lord Jyscal?"

Tidus smacked his head. "Hey! That sphere!" Sphere? What sphere? I never... damn. Must have found out about that while I was sleeping, or something.

Auron held out his hand, clearly wanting to see it. "Show me."

Yuna didn't comply. "I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is... It is a personal matter."

Wakka said incrediously, "You're kidding, ya?"

Auron sighed. "As you wish."

Yuna bowed towards him, saying, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Does this end your pilgrimage? No more summoner Yuna?"

Yuna shook her head. "I won't quit my pilgrimage."

"Then it is...fine."

Tidus clearly didn't like what Auron said. "Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?"

I responded before Auron did. "Tidus… sometimes, you can't always stop some things. Auron clearly wants her to continue her journey, but beyond that, he doesn't care too much. Besides… who gave you the right to interfere? Let her decide for herself." I sighed, and looked at Yuna, a suffering look on my face. "Are you sure about this? Marriage is a big step… can't you just talk to him?"

Tidus got frustrated, while Yuna had streaks down her face. I'm not sure if it was tears or the rain. "I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do."

Rikku looked about ready to cry. "Yunie..."

The lightning struck, and this time, Rikku didn't panic. She just shouted at the sky "Quiet!" She then turned to Yuna "I wish we could help somehow, some way!"

Yuna said sadly (she must have been crying, her voice was harsh), "It's okay... I'll be fine."

I shook my head softly, and whispered "You won't." I think Rikku heard, because she nodded.

After a few moments, Auron finally said "Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan out next move. Understood?"

Each of us (except Yuna) shrugged or nodded. I didn't do anything of the sort, I walked ahead of everyone else.

&&&&&

"Just DIE ALREADY!" I swung hard, and the armored figure finally burst into pyreflies. Those armored whatevers really were starting to piss me off. Auron was the only one that managed to do decent damage to the things, the rest of us had trouble with the armor. When I turned to look around, Rikku was brawling with another one – sort of. That was, until Vib helped her by using Dragonbreath on it. It froze, and she blasted it with a grenade. She shot a look of gratitude at Vib, and we moved on.


	16. Macalania

A/N:

NNNNN: Well, thanks.

ross heuchan: For the first review (submitter earlier), the anti-magic thing? Vib's out of the fight, though, because of the temperature. Double weakness to cold means in ANY cold situation, a Flygon / Vibrava is out of the picture in terms of fighting. As for the second, read the first paragraph. But it said in the previous chapter that the pokedex flashed a warning after Vib's ball materialized.

OCAdam: Yes, Icewind will share more of his past. Including his REAL name, eventually. However, he's not revealing some of his innermost demons, he'll never talk about them... mostly, they're healed. Secondly, thanks for that, I needed it (the good story thing). More chapters to come, I promise. Each chapter will have at worst four days before I post a new one. There are a few chapters that I'm still working on, so I can't just upload the whole story, either. As much as I want to, I can't, gotta double-check all the chapters before I post them.

* * *

Macalania: 

"Warning, energy supply drained. No cross-dimensional transport will be available until this unit has been recharged. See 'manual' for instructions on how to recharge this unit." I sighed softly, and flicked the 'dex closed. The warning hadn't been unexpected, the pokedex had been designed for maybe two emergency transfers, and I'd been surprised that mine managed that many. I looked at the forest that I've been to once before, and shook my head slightly.

&&&&&

Inside Macalania forest, Auron stopped to talk with Tidus. Wakka was looking at me, then Rikku, and back again – it looked painful, like he was trying to think. Either he wondered why Rikku had a pokemon now, or if we were together.

I sighed, and looked at the crystal forest. I tapped my pokeballs, and everyone came out. They all looked around in joy at the surroundings. Even Mindstrike was impressed… sort of. He tried to bash them in, so I had to return him.

Rikku whispered to me "What's up with Wakka?"

I sighed. "He's either wondering where you got Vib from, or whether or not we're a couple now."

She looked at Wakka, and a mischievous smile crept up on her face. "Want to?"

I smiled softly in return, and my eyes flashed towards Wakka. "Want to what?"

"Uh…." She trailed off.

Wakka looked confused. "What are you two lovebirds talking about, ya?"

Lulu shook her head, her hand on her face. "Wakka…"

Rikku went up and punched him. HARD. I burst out laughing at the expression on his face. I nearly collapsed from laughter, and Rikku had a big smile on her face, after a few moments of pure rage. I guess she's wanted to do that for a while.

Auron and Tidus returned to the group, and mostly it was quiet, besides the occasional fight with fiends. I guess Tidus saw Rikku punch Wakka, he kept asking her what Wakka said.

&&&&&

Meathead (Barthello) showed up after a while, taking about how he had misplaced the bitch… uh… I mean, Dona. I really didn't listen, I was chatting with Suicune at the time. She said this place was frozen by some power that was close to hers – well, elementally. Water, ice, same thing.

&&&&&

At a small thicket, Auron stopped. "Wait. It is here...somewhere."

Tidus peered at the thicket. "What's here?"

"Something you should see."

Yuna looked pained. "But, Sir Auron..."

"It won't take long."

He used his sword to slice through the thicket, and revealed a clearing. I whistled softly.

&&&&&

Tidus looked around. "This place... It's just water, isn't it?"

Auron just said "This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories."

A sphere of water rose from the pool. Wakka looked at it in alarm. "What's that?"

Auron deadpanned "Fiends are also attracted to these places."

I swore softly. "Forget this, time to freeze! Suicune!"

She used Ice Beam to freeze the glob of water. It froze in the air, then glowed. When she fired again, nothing happened. "Damn!"

Lulu stepped forward, and hurled multiple Fira spells at it. It looked like it was taking a fair share of damage.

Tidus charged in with his sword, but when he sliced it, nothing really happened. I sighed softly, as the sphere glowed again. "This is going to take a while."

&&&&&

It did take a while. Longer than that, actually, it took a LONG time. Tidus backed off, and concentrated on protecting Lulu as she cast spell after spell at the sphere. Suicune and the rest of my pokemon pitched in when they had a type attack that would help. So basically, it was Suicune and Erastrani (she had Fire Blast), along with Balrog helping Lulu out.

The thing finally exploded, and sunk into the pool of water.

A sphere (not of water, of something else) was floating in the remains, so I fished it out, and pitched it to Auron. "This what you were talking about?"

Auron nodded, and gave it to Tidus. He played it. It was a sphere of his father's. I watched, but I didn't say anything.

&&&&&

Once the sphere was done playing, Tidus went to talk to Auron for a moment. Wakka was behind me, trying to sneak up on me. Suicune warned me about him before he even came close, so I didn't even turn around. "Hey Wakka. What do you want?"

"Gyah! How do you do that?"

I smirked, and looked at the tree in the water. "Because I've gone through hell, and you haven't, you big softie."

"Hey, uh… do you know why Rikku went and punched me?"

I snorted softly. "You called us lovebirds. And ruined a perfectly good moment."

"Eh… uh…" Wakka fell silent. I guess the hypocrisy in that statement confused him. We really weren't together, but the way I said it, it made it sound like we were getting close… well, I think we were. Mostly, I don't know if it would work out between Rikku and myself. I've done horrible things, and she acts like a child.

I smiled, and turned around. "Stop trying to think. It's not you." Before he could respond, I walked towards the tree, and took a seat. Suicune stood next to me, radiating contentment.

I reached into the water, letting it trickle through my hands. "Absorbs people's memories, huh?"

Another sphere appeared. In it flickered images familiar to me. I could see pyreflies dancing around it slowly.

I sighed softly, and pocketed it. I wanted to leave it there, but I didn't want to risk Tidus or someone wandering across it. It was my memories of my war with the Rockets. So a lot of the images were bloody.

Eventually, we left. But not for a while – so much for what Auron said.

&&&&&

"Oh, that Wakka! Why did he have to do that!"

I shrugged, grinning slightly. "Because he's Wakka the idiot."

She smiled "And what's your answer?"

My smile faded. "To what?" I cut her off before she could say anything with a look of pure exhaustion.

She sighed, kicking a stray rock. "Can I ask later?"

I nodded. "When we're closer to the end… when I've had time to think."

She smiled happily, and ran off.

&&&&&

We walked out of the forest, towards a freezing lake. I shrugged, feeling the wind blow cold. Mostly, everyone else shivered. Rikku the worst, I don't know why she was dressed like that. If you have to be prepared for all weather, why wear shorts? Not like I can talk, with my t-shirt and zip-off cargo pants, but since I'm immune to most chill, it doesn't bug me.

I went digging in my backpack, and came up with a tattered (but really warm) sweatshirt, and a pair of sweatpants (hey, they're both clean). Wordlessly, I handed it to Rikku. She gave me a weak grin, and slipped them on.

&&&&&

When I caught up with Tidus, he was talking to one of the chocobo knights. "Hi there. Would you look at this? They always leave me behind."

The chocobo made a cheeping noise, and he turned to it. "Oh. You want me to scratch you?" He immediately started scratching away. "There. Good boy!"

Tidus looked impressed, though the cold might have me confusing 'please, let me get to a fire soon', with 'whoa'. "How'd you know what it wanted?"

He shrugged, apparently not bothered by the cold in that suit of armor. "I've always been able to tell how chocobos feel. Maybe I'd make a better chocobo breeder than Chocobo Knight, huh? Hey, what job do you see me doing?"

I cut Tidus off before he could say anything. "Don't ask him. Ask yourself. Does a knight honestly need to understand a chocobo to such a great degree?" I shook my head slightly. "A breeder… to be honest, there are people in my world that dedicated their life to breeding. It's not a shameful profession, they get a lot of respect."

His eyes widened. "Wow! You're that famous one… the one with Aeons from another world! You think that?"

I smiled softly. I liked that description of my pokemon "Why are you asking me?"

"Oh…" He nodded to himself. "Then a breeder it is!"

He ran off with the biggest smile that I've seen in a while. He saluted us as he ran. When I turned, I saw Yuna smiling softly. I gave her a grin, and eyed the travel agency. "I might be immune to cold, but not everyone here is." I glanced significantly at Wakka, who was shivering, and Tidus, who was shaking with chill. "So we'd best warm up for a little."

Yuna nodded. I guess she was feeling the chill herself. I didn't mind it, but I didn't want everyone catching a cold because they were proud.

&&&&&

Inside, Auron was arguing with everyone else. I guess they've lost the fear/respect for him, they wanted to rest.

"We're going."

I shook my head. "No frigging way. Look around, Auron. Just because you're d… you've done this before, doesn't mean that everyone else can! It's COLD out there. Let them get some sleep!" I gave Auron a look that clearly said I didn't mind saying what I hadn't said if he didn't give it up.

He seemed unphased, but surrendered. I went to my room, wanting to catch a nap. Auron followed me, though. "How did you know that?"

I snorted softly. "Rikku isn't dead, but you are? Well, when you said you didn't belong there. And the fact that Seymour mentioned that you smell of the Farplane, yet you didn't go in… and that you disappeared for TEN years without a single soul in Spira knowing where you were… need I go on?"

His eyes narrowed, and I could tell his grip on his sword was much tighter. I sighed softly. "Don't try that. You think a big sword would do anything to Psymachine using Iron Defense? He'd shrug it off, then send you flying, dead or not."

His voice was cold. "Keep it quiet."

I shrugged. "Fine. Keep your demands sane. We'll get there."

He nodded, and stormed out. I shook my head, and let everyone except Mindstrike out. He'd done enough for one day.

I yawned, but shook my head. I wanted a word with Yuna before I went to sleep.

&&&&&

I knocked on her door, and slowly pushed it open. She seemed surprised to see me. "Icewind! What's wrong?"

I sighed, and closed the door behind me. "A lot of things. Yuna… just so you know, Tidus loves you."

She looked down, then back at me. I nodded again. She looked about ready to cry, and hung her head. "I'm sorry… but… Yuna, I know you love him too."

She gasped. "You… know?"

I nodded softly. "I'm experienced with this… I know how it looks, I've seen it before… heck, I've been there before, and you know where…" I grinned sadly, and continued "you two are kinda similar. Both of you really don't talk about it, even if it is obvious. Yuna… you need to make it clear… what are you going to do?"

She looked down. "I'm… I want…" she broke down, and started to cry. I sighed, and went up next to her. I softly said "I'm sorry… but please… think about it. Don't…" That don't was loaded with several things. Don't marry Seymour, don't hurt Tidus… don't hurt yourself by denying it, or insult me by saying it's not true. And of course, don't cry… I didn't want to hurt you.

I sighed, rested a hand on her shaking shoulders for a moment, and walked out. I'd done enough for one day.

&&&&&

The next morning, I was the first one up. I waited in the commons for everyone else to wake up. Suicune was next to me. I guess the word was out that pokemon were Aeons from my world (I'm not going to correct that, it's better than fiends), so she was mostly just stared at.

_I guess this is slightly better. I'm no imprisoned soul inside a statue, but at least I get respect._ I snorted, and nodded, keeping my eyes on my 'dex. I was mostly just reading up on legendary pokemon out of boredom – problem was, the pokedex was sometimes wrong (Suicune knew a bunch of the legendaries, after all). "Screw this. Suicune, want to go beat up on fiends?"

_Sure. I could use some fun._ We raced out (she could fit through the door this time), and started having a game of who could kill the most fiends.

&&&&&

Strike, duck, slash the legs, stab head, block, strike with an assassin's move, move on… that was more or less the tempo, except for the ones that resisted sword-strikes.

"Twenty!" She smugly responded _Forty…_ "Cheater! Quit using Surf to wipe them out! These stupid blobs don't die easily to swords!" _So?_ I growled in response, and shut up. She'd always 'cheated', and always would.

&&&&&

After a bit, we stopped. I wanted to rest before we moved on. When we re-entered the Agency, both of us were stared at.

I guess we made a dent in the fiend population with that bit. Maybe we went a bit too far. But I had burned off the extra energy. The clerk wordlessly presented me with a few potions, saying that I had rendered services to the agency.

I drank one down, gave another to Suicune, and stored the rest. Everyone else was up, but they gave me a few minutes to rest before we left. Yuna looked away when I tried to catch her gaze.

&&&&&

When we walked out, Tromell was waiting outside. "Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."

Yuna smiled softly – she was acting, I could tell. "It's quite all right. I have one question if I may, sir."

Tromell asked, "My lady?"

Yuna softly said "I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"

Tromell formally bowed. "But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure."

Yuna turned to the rest of us. "Goodbye."

I arched an eyebrow, and then gave her a sad nod. "If you're sure… but…"

Tromell stated, "We must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little longer. I'll send someone to escort you."

Yuna looked nervously away from me. "I..."

Auron apparently wanted to reassure her. "We're all with you. Do as you will." I glared at him – he was making it far worse.

Yuna bowed to him. "Thank you."

Tidus and Auron talked softly to themselves, then Tidus cried "Yuna!" He whistled to her for a moment, and she called back "Yessir!" I guess that's significant to them, it meant nothing to me.

They walked off for a fair distance, then Rikku cursed when the buzz of machines cut off the blowing wind. "Oh, no!"

Wakka growled "Al Bhed!"

I swore, and gave Suicune a look. She nodded, and I jumped on – we raced off, catching up to Yuna quickly.

&&&&&

I glared at the machine, as I got off Suicune. We were between it and Yuna. "Why don't you just LEAVE US ALONE? Or do I have to use a Big Bang on you idiots?"

Auron turned to Tromell "Stand back." He must have caught up with us while I was yelling at the Al Bhed.

Tromell stepped backwards, while Yuna joined up with us. He cried out for her to step back, but I gave him a death glare. He gave up.

A voice called "Rikku! Tyh'd ehdanvana un oui kad dric!"

The machine let loose a floating thing, that began to glow.

"Oain bnaciuic magic and Aeons yna caymat!"

Rikku gasped. "Oh, no!"

I looked at her carefully. "Translation?"

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!"

The voice cried "Ked dras!" The machine charged us. I growled softly, looking back at Tromell. I didn't dare us another pokemon, so Suicune was the only one. Vib was out too, I'd made sure Rikku knew that he COULD NOT handle cold, but could laugh off a lot of heat. We exchanged a grin, as the voice seemed to be confused by her continued presence. "Guess what, moron? She's no Aeon! Doom on you!" I smiled as she used Hydro Pump to knock away the floating / glowing thingy. It apparently short-circuited, because it stopped glowing.

Lulu had a malevolent smile on her face as she began to cast spells. Yuna called on that Aeon that reminded me of a Rapidash (except this was electrical), which hit it with a massive electrical attack.

The machine didn't know when to quit, it released another floating anti-magic thing. Yuna's Aeon faded, but I grinned at everyone. "Suicune and I'll handle those anti-magic things. Destroy the big machine!"

She used Ice Beam to freeze the anti-magic thingy, then raced up, and shattered it. I jumped onto the big machine for a moment, banged on the steel with my sword until it parted, and yanked a few wires that were close to the hatch. I got blasted back, nailed by electricity… but my job was done.

The anti-magic things stopped coming. It would be dead fairly soon - the voice knew it too, it began to scream in frustration.

&&&&&

Tromell came up to Yuna after the machine was beaten. "My lady!"

I glared at him again, and said in a stiff tone, "I see you were of no use in protecting her. How the hell are we supposed to be sure she's safe if she goes off alone?"

He paled noticeably – there was NO way it was just me, from his reaction. I turned, and saw Suicune giving him a Leer. I grinned at her, and she stopped.

Yuna shook her head, and continued on towards the temple. I sighed softly, and raced up to her. "Yuna… at least take him with." I slipped her the miniaturized pokeball containing Psymachine. She looked at it for a moment, then she nodded. "I'll try to keep your secret." She slipped it into one of her pockets.

I smiled sadly at her. "Yuna…" "I'm sorry." She walked onward, not knowing how much that had cost. Psymachine was my first pokemon… and to trust her with him was a big step for me. I ran back to the group, hearing Rikku shout something in another language. "E ys dra guardian of Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!"

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!"

Rikku looked depressed, as I jogged up. "I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really."

Wakka suddenly looked suspicious. "How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?"

Rikku looked at the snow at her feet. "Because I'm Al Bhed. And that...was my brother."

Wakka glared at the rest of us. "You knew?"

I shrugged, nodding.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lulu sighed softly. "We knew you'd be upset."

Wakka nearly started yelling. "This is great. I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"

Rikku looked extremely hurt. "You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon!"

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"

I snorted. "You got proof of that? Show it."

Wakka glared at me, and I gave him a look at my social finger. "It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!" His tone was close to mocking, and insulting at the same time.

Rikku started yelling back at him. "That's not good enough! Yevon says this. Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?"

Wakka's tone went to insultingly condescending. "Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?"

"I...I don't know!"

Wakka glared at her. "You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up…" I punched him. Hard. He stopped in shock. I cracked my knuckles, then glared at him. I said coldly. "Follow the teachings, and salvation is promised. Well guess what, the teachings could be made-up bullshit too. Sin isn't eternal; the fact that you can kill it is proof of that."

Wakka paused for a moment, then shot back, "Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!"

I snorted. "One thousand years, and you haven't atoned? How long will that take? Until Ragnarok?" Ragnarok – for those of you that don't know, is the end of the world.

Wakka didn't seem as confident now. "If… if we keep faith in Yevon's teachings, Sin will be gone some day!"

I opened my mouth, but then stopped. Rikku had her hand on my shoulder, and she shook her head clearly. "Don't bother." I could tell she was really upset, she was crying - even in the cold.

I gave her a small smile, and glared at Wakka. I walked up next to him, and said softly "Are you happy now, oh great believer? You've hurt Rikku, made her cry. Are you proud of yourself? That you made a nice girl cry for something she can't control?"

He looked ready to say something, but my knuckles cracked again. He didn't say anything, looking shocked.

I muttered to myself "Idiot…", and walked back over to Rikku, trying to cheer her up.

Auron was examining a motor sled. "Rikku! Will this move?"

Rikku began to play with the sled, after brushing away her tears (she shot me a grateful look, though). Wakka opened his mouth again, I was clearly out of range for a fist. "We're not using that, are we? Wait... Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?"

Tidus sighed. "Come on, Wakka..."

Wakka said angrily, "What?"

Tidus shook his head, looking down (depressed). "I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed... You guys got along fine till now, didn't you?"

"That's different, I mean..."

The motor of the sled cut him off, as it started up. Auron jumped on, and raced off – as did Kimahri, Lulu dragged Wakka onto the one, and they took off. Tidus looked at me and Rikku, but I waved him on. He nodded, and took off after the others in the last motor sled.

Rikku walked over to me, looking glum. "Thanks… for back there."

I smiled bitterly. "Wakka the idiot strikes again. You ready to go, or do you need a minute?"

She gave me a brave smile, then looked down. "I'm… ok…" She began to sob softly, not looking up from the ground. I shook my head, and wrapped my arms around her. She broke down, and began to cry. I had a sister, I know the signs of when someone needs to break down and cry.

&&&&&

After a few minutes, her cries fell silent. I felt a slight shove, so I let her go. She was giving me a strange look. "I never thought… you'd be so nice. I thought you… were a jerk…"

I sighed. "I told you about that. It was because I lost Ashley that I became that way. Normally, I'm a nice guy."

She sniffed softly, then looked up. "I'm feeling better… let's catch up."

I nodded, and glanced at Suicune. She looked at me closely, then nodded. I told Rikku how to get on, then she nodded.

I ended up going on first, then she climbed on. Luckily, both of us were light, so Suicune didn't really notice us. She shook herself for a moment (that wasn't fun, Rikku grabbed on tight), and raced off.

"Oh, I don't like this…"

&&&&&

It must have taken more time than I thought, because we arrived at the same time that Auron did. Rikku jumped off, and then I slowly followed, my joints occasionally cracking. _Do I go back into the ball now?_ I shook my head. "Na. It's ice here, you'd kill me if I tried to put you back."

_Damn straight._ "Stop it, now you sound like… nevermind."

We walked towards the gate, but the guard stopped us. "Halt! The likes of her" he gave a significant look at Rikku, "are not welcome in this hallowed place."

I narrowed my eyes to mere slits, and walked up next to him. From what I could tell, Suicune was chuckling softly. "Let me explain it this way. She's a guardian. I'm the one with the Aeons from another world, I happen to care for her, I have a short fuse, and lack control when I'm pissed. Want to try that again?" I gave him a look that promised that I'd happily slaughter him if he continued to piss me off.

"Uh… you may pass."

I smiled coldly. "Good."

Suicune began to laugh.

&&&&&

Suicune looked around in curiosity as we walked in. _You know… as much as I loved Ashley, most of the pain has passed._ I nodded. "I know. But… are you ok with it?" She sighed. _I… understand. I'm not opposed, actually. I know Ashley wouldn't like me trying to hold you back if she died._ I smiled. "Yea, I can see her lecturing you now. The great Suicune, the incarnation of the North Wind cowering in fear of a human." _I wouldn't go that far… well, maybe. She could be really scary. _Strange thing... that didn't hurt. Not nearly as much as I expected, once I realized what I'd said.

Shelinda walked over to us from a side room. "Ah! There you are! Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna... I couldn't be happier...even if it was my own wedding. Now, victims of Sin will have something to be joyful about."

I sighed, looking at Tidus's depressed face. "Maybe. Or maybe not."

She looked worriedly at me. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head tiredly. "Na. You know where Yuna went?"

She stopped to think. "I believe...she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour."

I swore softly. At least she had Psymachine with her, he could contact me in an instant if things went wrong, even teleport me if the need was bad enough.

A voice from a side room cried "Lord Jyscal! A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings..."

We (Yuna guardian's) exchanged a look, and raced in. Well, minus Kimahri, he'd disappeared.

&&&&&

Auron held the sphere, gazing at it. "This may well answer a few questions." He activated it.

A voice came out of the sphere, and an image – like the one Tidus played. He looked like an elderly Guado. "What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed, even to me, a maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this...I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son."

The recording stopped.

I swore softly. "Oh, crap. And Yuna's with him."

Rikku looked worried. "Will Yuna be alright?"

Auron, who had become grim looking as the sphere played, shook his head. "Without us, no."

I smiled softly. "She has Psymachine with her. I know she's seen me use a pokeball before, so we have some time. But let's not waste it!" I ran off towards the cloister, everyone else trailing me.

&&&&&

I pointed forward, yelling behind me. "Kimahri's up ahead!"

Auron pitched in "We will protect Yuna from anyone. Even a maester."

Wakka was looking alarmed. "This can't be happening."

&&&&&

I skidded to a stop in the waiting room. Seymour was there. Tidus beat me to the punch, yelling "Seymour!"

Seymour acted cool and confident. "Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth."

I snorted. "Make us." Suicune growled her agreement. Yuna came out of the prayer room, stumbling. Tidus rushed up to her. "Yuna!"

Yuna looked in alarm at all of us. "But why...?"

Tidus explained to her. "We saw Jyscal's sphere."

I glared at Seymour. "Bastard, you killed him, didn't you?"

Seymour smiled. "What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not? Well then, why have you come here?"

Yuna's looked a bit sad as she said. "I came... I came to stop you!" She took out her staff.

Seymour looked at it, and smiled. "I see. You came to punish me, then."

Yuna backed up, rejoining everyone else. We screened her from his sight.

Seymour sighed. "What a pity. Ah, of course. "Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life." The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

I smiled frostily. "Wanna bet, bastard? I'll take whatever you have left of a soul instead." _And I'll be content to send you to whatever hell this world has._ Suicune doesn't like power-hungry evil people, they remind her of the Rockets. Neither do I, for the matter.

Yuna shot me a look (she was DEFINATLY worried about how I'd said that), then turned to Seymour. "Maester Seymour. I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too!" Tidus cheered. "All right!"

Wakka looked at Seymour in alarm. "Maester Seymour!"

Seymour drew his staff. "So be it."

Tidus growled "I knew you were bad news the first time we met!"

Seymour smiled, ducking a blow from Wakka's blitzball, supercharged by Suicune's Hydro Pump. "Oh, my sincerest apologies."

Tidus's eyes narrowed in rage. "Seymour!"

Wakka still looked shocked, even as he threw another blitzball. "This can't be happening."

Yuna said determinedly "You may be a maester, but I will still fight!"

Seymour smiled, glancing at her. "Your eyes, they burn with resolve... Beautiful."

I growled, and charged forward – intending to hit him quickly, and just kill the bastard. My sword flashed, and bounced of a grid of rectangles. I rolled back, as a Fira spell hit where I had just been. "What the hell?"

"It's protect! It reduces sword strikes to nothing!"

I grinned softly, and backed up. "Well, if he wants to play it that way…" I pulled Mindstrike's pokeball out, and opened it behind me (it was habit now). He popped out, and muttered something. I grinned, and pointed to Seymour. "He's got a barrier. Want to play?"

Mindstrike responded by charging forward, and punching. The protect appeared, but it shattered, slicing Seymour. Seymour backed up (ignoring his wounds), thrown back by the Brick Break. "What?"

I smiled grimly. "Brick Break. It shatters ALL barriers, regardless of how much power you have. Sorry Seymour, this just ain't your day." Wakka's blitzball hit him on the head while I said that. Then Tidus sliced him – he'd blocked with his staff, but Tidus had still sliced his arms slightly. Not to mention the shards from the protect hit him.

Seymour backed away, staring in fascination at his arms. "Feel my pain! Come, Anima!" A chain dropped down, and drew out the chained and plantlike (to me, anyway) figure.

I glared at the Dark Aeon. I turned to Suicune, but Auron caught my eye, and shook his head. After a moment, I nodded, realizing what he meant. Tidus called to Yuna "Yuna! The new Aeon!"

She nodded, and said softly (I heard it) "O Fayth, lend me strength!"

She then began a small motion, then dropped down. Ice fell into the ground behind her, and then a spirit dropped down into them.

The form solidified, and then shattered the ice.

"Damn" I muttered to myself, "Does every female here risking their life dress like that?" Jeez, she was blue, and had NO top, and barely anything covering her lower self.

The Aeons faced off. While Seymour was distracted, Yuna took a moment to hand me back Psymachine's pokeball. I gave her a quick grin, and clipped it back on. Then I returned Mindstrike, before he did something stupid.

&&&&&

Shiva (the Aeon Yuna summoned) won the fight, and Seymour seemed pissed. "That power that defeated Anima... It will be mine!"

I snorted softly. "I doubt that." I charged forward, pissed off that he refused to die. He'd been annoying me since day one, and I wanted him dead. A blinding light came from somewhere….

&&&&&

"Wha?" I looked around, at an area of pure white. There wasn't anything else. Suicune growled softly, then stepped beside me. _I don't like this. I really don't like this…_

A dark purple light appeared before me, and the two of us exchanged a look. I had my sword in one hand, Psymachine's pokeball in the other. Suicune had her Hydro Pump ready as well.

The light solidified into a catlike form – six feet tall. "Mewtwo…"

He looked at us, then at the white area we were in. _Strange…_ "Wait, you DIDN'T do this?"

He shook his head. _No. I do not yet have the power to traverse to other universes, like you two apparently have._

Suicune and I exchanged a look. "Don't look at us." _We didn't go to another universe, someone brought us…_

A pillar of fire cut Suicune off. I took one look at it, and sighed. "Sacred fire. Ho-oh, where the hell are you?"

The phoenix flew downwards, and landed gracefully. It gave me a nasty look, and said something. Suicune hissed, and shook her head. They began to apparently argue – I couldn't follow it, it was pokemon speech.

Mewtwo looked at the two of them, then turned to me. His tone was slightly amused as he said, _Is it just me, or is Suicune defying Ho-oh? Can you explain this? I've never encountered such a phenomenon._ I smiled softly. "Oh, she's pissed, that's why. Ho-oh refused to bring back someone she cared for like a sister, and now… is Ho-oh trying to drag her back into the fold?" When Mewtwo nodded, I smirked. "That, too. She always disliked that. Since she's with me now, I guess… she'd rather stay where we were rather than go home."

_Strange. Did you know that there are flickers of light entering your body?_ I looked down, and saw pyreflies entering me. "What the hell? I'm not dead!" Mewtwo looked ready to say something, but Suicune cut him off. I heard Suicune growl loudly, then shout _I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT SHOWING YOU ANY MORE GRADITUDE! I'VE SERVED YOU ENOUGH ALREADY! YOU BROKE YOUR OATH WITH ME FIRST, SO I'M FREE TO GO!_ She then walked beside me, and her mouth filled with water. _Carry out that threat, and I swear I'll go after you. I don't care if I die again doing it._

The pyreflies began to scream loudly, and Ho-oh stopped instantly. I looked at my arms, and my eyes widened. My skin was turning grayish. "What the hell…"

I felt something stretch out of my back, and I twisted my head around. Wings were sprouting from my back.

"What the fucking hell? Am I turning into Aerodactyl or something?"

A voice said softly (right next to me) "Don't worry." I turned quickly. A bunch of ghostly figures were standing there. "And I shouldn't worry because… why? I'm turning into a frigging Aerodactyl!"

Ho-oh hissed, and flames danced around the phoenix's form. Then, they were put out somehow.

A small hooded form stepped forward. He (I think he was a guy) said softly "Hold your fire, phoenix."

Three ladies walked up to me, and started to circle around me. "You opened this hole in reality yourself, when you activated your power, long dormant."

I felt my jaw drop. What the hell were they talking about? I didn't have any magic powers or crap like that, magic didn't exist where I was from!

They waited for a moment, and continued "You won't be able to do this again, you endangered far too much with your power. Instead, we shall grant you what you have envied – an overdrive. You shall be able to change your form to a degree, and acquire the powers of any of the pokemon from your world. But you will need to become stronger before you can use the powers of the very powerful ones. And your overdrive will have it's own risk – loose yourself to the form… and you cannot return to yourself."

My eyes widened. "How much of a shapeshift?"

"You could change into a pokemon… or remain a hybrid between the two."

_Why am I here?_

The figures turned to Mewtwo. "We don't know. He was the one who opened the door, ask him."

Mewtwo repeated wryly_, Why am I here, Icewind?_

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sorry about dragging you off from wherever, but I don't think I did it on purpose. Maybe it's because you're the ultimate pokemon that you got dragged here – and Ho-oh because it's tied to Suicune." I sighed, and wondered. I concentrated after a few moments, and a doorway appeared. "If that works the way I want, you can go back through there."

Mewtwo smiled softly. _I wanted to properly thank you for freeing me. And for killing Giovanni, even if it did take the pleasure away from me._ He then walked towards the door. I willed it open, but before he could leave, I softly said, "how are things going, in the world?"

He turned, and his head shook slowly. _With the destruction of Team Rocket, Team Magma and Aqua have been acting up. But without Team Rocket's interference, we've been slowly destroying them. They won't awaken Kyogre and Groudon. I will not allow that – so I've been working to foil them. And the manhunt for you has ended, many people are starting to call you a hero. Albeit a dark one…_

I smiled softly. "Well, I guess that makes sense. I dismantled a team without mercy. I did good by destroying them, evil by killing them all. Is that why you're out to stop Aqua and Magma?"

_Yes. So their atrocities no longer happen._ He nodded, and walked into the open doorway, disappearing.

Ho-oh screamed something, but I glared up at it. "Shaddup. Just go home, Suicune's not tied to you anymore. Or do I have to Ancientpower you to make you back off?"

Ho-oh backed away, and faded.

I turned to the ghostly figures. "You're the Fayth, aren't you? What the heck does Yuna need me for?"

A man dressed in armor smiled mysteriously. "Sin. That's why we brought you. We don't know if Sin can be destroyed, but you showed the most potential to destroy it, along with Tidus. For good, rather than just temporarily."

I nodded, and they began to fade. I turned to Suicune, and smiled softly. "Well, we've got to kick the crap out of Seymour. Shall we?"

_Lets._

She started to fade, as did I.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

The sword finished glowing. It now was a black intermixed with some gold, and white. An Ultra Sword had replaced the Great Sword.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I came back, hearing Seymour laughing. Everyone stopped fighting when I said coldly, "Shut up Seymour."

"Wa?"

I felt the Aerodactyl wings sprout from my back again, and I used them to float upwards (not very high, the ceiling cut me off). I silently said "Agility", and everything slowed down to super-slow speeds. I flew over to Seymour, and struck him six times. I then flew upwards, and hit him with an Ancientpower (I threw myself at him, wrapped in energy, hit him with a final strike, and then flew upwards again).The Agility's effect wore off after that. I saw the barrier of protect form instants afterwards – far too late, though.

Seymour went flying, blood leaking from his mangled form. He looked up at Yuna, from the ground. "Yuna...you would pity me now?" He died, and Yuna closed his eyes. I shook my head, and used my wings to fly down, and land near a wall. The wings faded after I set foot down. I gasped, and leaned on the wall. Overdrives took it out of you – or maybe I was just new at this.

"How did you do…." Tromell and some Guados appeared. I hissed, instantly knowing that trouble was going to happen. I wasn't disappointed. "Lord Seymour! What happened here?"

Wakka was still in a state of shock. "What...what have I done?" I snorted, "relax, you didn't kill him."

Tidus threw his arms up. "Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!"

Tromell glared at us. "You did this?"

I shrugged from the wall. "I got the killing blow, if that's what you mean. But the jackass deserved it, he murdered his own father."

Auron tapped Yuna. "Yuna. Send him."

She stepped closer to Seymour, but Tromell pushed her back. "No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!"

I glanced at Suicune. She froze Seymour's body with Ice Beam, and I concentrated, trying activate my overdrive so I could shift to a Clefairy (and use Sing), and knock them all out (I could wake up Yuna and the rest). It started to work, but I ran out of energy.

I swore, falling to the floor. "DAMN IT!" The Guados and Tromell had escaped with Seymour's body while everyone else was in a state of shock, and Suicune was recharging from the Ice Beam (pokemon can't attack constantly, especially with an attack that's not their type).

Yuna nearly started crying. "Traitors?"

Wakka looked at the ground. "We're finished."

Tidus shook his head. "Now hold on just a minute! Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll explain to everyone what happened!"

I shook my head, from the floor. "It won't be that easy, Tidus. First, we get out of here." They nodded, and walked off. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my first attempt at a human powerup – one that hadn't worked very well. All I had gotten was a bizarre potion that recharged energy only. I chugged it, and felt better. Not totally recharged, but better. After a few moments, I got up and followed them. I glanced at the black, gold, and white sword, and shrugged. "Ultra Sword, I guess. Wonder why it keeps on doing that…"

&&&&&

Everyone was walking around, trying to solve the puzzle. I swore softly. "You've GOT to be kidding me."

Tidus looked up from below, and shook his head. "No. You stay up there, it looks like whatever you did took it out of you."

I nodded, and leaned on the wall. I needed a nap.

&&&&&

After they managed to solve the puzzle, we walked across the magical bridge to the main room.

Yuna ran up to Tromell, looking desperate. "Please... give us a chance to explain."

Tromell smirked at her. "No need, I already know what I'll tell the other maesters."

I groaned, while Auron asked "Meaning...?"

Tromell continued to smirk, making me want to slice him open, if I wasn't so tired. Sort of, I was recovering with every breath. "Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a maester."

Tidus shook his head, then looked down. "You're not letting us go."

Tromell acted surprised, as if he'd never thought of that. "Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."

Rikku shook her head, then cut in "Wait, wait! Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!"

Tromell held up the sphere, said innocently, "You mean this?" and then destroyed it. I swore softly, then looked at Suicune. She shook her head - she couldn't recover it. _I can't… sorry._ I whispered softly "It's alright."

Tromell smirked, as other Guado charged in. "The Guado take care of Guado affairs."

Auron cried "Run!"

I nodded. "We'll buy you guys time! GO!"

They ran off. Suicune gave me a questioning gaze (I gave her a wink), and then the air became VERY cold. A Guado went for her, but I stabbed him before he had a chance. We raced out, while they could hardly move in the biting chill (even for the temple of ice, that was cold). Once we were outside, she froze the doors together. _This will hold them for a while._ I smiled grimly, and she walked up next to me, her intent clear. Get on, and hang on.

I nodded, and climbed on her. She raced off, following Yuna.

&&&&&

We managed to get to the lake before the Guado caught up. They summoned an ice fiend, but it attacked them for a moment. They ran off, then it began to attack us.

I sighed softly. "Try to avoid fire here! This is a frozen lake, don't shatter it!" Lulu nodded, and started to carefully cast spells.

It took awhile. Eventually, Suicune became pissed off enough that she charged in herself, and started assaulting it with her own attacks. Ice didn't work very well, but her water attacks worked fine.

I had to stay out of it. I still didn't have enough energy for a big brawl.

Tidus raced up, and sliced the fiend six times in a row. Auron then inserted his sword into the ground, and the ice under the fiend exploded. It hissed, but didn't die.

Yuna then Valefor, and ordered an Energy Ray. Apparently, that's the name of the mini-Hyper Beam that the Aeon has. The fiend died, but pounded the ice before it did.

The ice shattered, weakened by the Energy Ray. Suicune swore, but for some reason, her pokeball returned her before she could do anything.

I swore myself as I fell into the lake.

&&&&&

I woke up, hearing someone's ragged breath. I moaned, and the sound cut off. I blinked open my eyes.

Rikku was next to me, her face peering into mine. I groaned, and slowly got into a sitting position. "Owwie…"

She burst out laughing, though it sounded very stressed. "Meanie! That's my line!"

I shrugged, then started laughing myself. Wakka turned, and scowled at the two of us. "You two… now isn't the time to be flirting!"

I shrugged. "We'll get a room. Happy?" I winked at Rikku, and we walked behind a rock.

I looked up, and said slowly, "We're underwater, and breathing. How is this possible?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Just be glad we can." I nodded, and listened to the sounds. Rikku asked softly "Where did you disappear to… and what's with the wings?"

I shrugged. "The Fayth said that I somehow ripped reality, and created some place. They must have followed me in, because they were there. So were a few pokemon from my world, but that's not important. They told me that I could do that… draw on the power of pokemon from my world… so I took them for their word. Those were Aerodactyl wings."

She looked at me strangely, then fell silent, looking upwards. After about a minute, she said softly, "did you mean what you said?"

I nodded. "Yea. It took that idiot to make me realize it, though."

"Even though I'm an Al…"

I shook my head, cutting her off. "It doesn't matter to me."

She smiled happily, but it faded. "Uh… you're not trying to replace…"

I sighed. "No. No way. I know no one can replace another. I like you for being you. Ashley… I loved her for so long… but trust me, there's no way I'm going to confuse the two of you. Ever… you don't look alike." I grinned slightly "I'm gonna ask you the same thing, though. What about you and Tidus?"

"Uh… heh heh heh…" I smiled softly, as she trailed off. "Oh, you… I knew Yuna liked him, she told me herself. He's nice… but I wasn't going to fight Yunie for him!"

I looked at her. "There's something you're not saying. Whenever Tidus talks about 'after Sin's gone', there's this awkward silence. What the hell's going to happen?"

She looked at me incredulously, then it dawned on her. "Oh… didn't they tell you?" I shook my head bitterly. She looked down at the ground. "When a summoner… when Yunie gets the Final Aeon… when she uses it… she DIES!"

I swore. Not just once, but a mix of every foul word I knew, and every variation of the f-word you can think of, and most of them involving Yevon.

After I calmed down a bit, I thought it over. "Rikku… is that why the Al Bhed are after Yuna? To prevent that, because she's…"

Rikku nodded. "Uh huh. She's family."

I nodded. I wasn't going to let Yuna die for that – there was another way. I'd be damned if I didn't find it before we reached Zanarkand. I guess the Fayth were right about that. "This sounds petty, but still… am I a replacement Tidus?"

"Nuh-uh. I like you… because you're you. Sometimes you don't say stuff, but you're just so…"

I nodded, understanding. "Rikku… how much do you trust me?"

She looked at me strangely "With my life."

"Will you always trust me?"

She nodded, quiet.

I sighed, and pulled out the sphere I'd kept from the forest. "This… was made from my memories. It's my greatest shame… and why I'm able to do so much." I handed it to her. "Look at it if you want. I won't stop you."

She looked at the blank sphere, then activated it. Despite what I said, it actually had only fragments of the time. I didn't daily fight Rockets. But it showed when I did. And… of course, it showed Ashley's death. That was why I did what I did, after all.

It started on that. She looked at Ashley (purple hair and all), and then me. "Is she…"

I nodded, a tear falling. "Ashley…"

&&&&&

Tidus walked around, with Yuna following him when the sphere was still going. It showed Giovanni (though they didn't know him) dying from the Hyper Beam, then me sitting in a near death state on Mt. Silver – just sitting, doing nothing but stare off into the distance, and then went blank. Tidus looked at me (I guess I looked pained), and Rikku, who was crying. "Did… we miss something?"

I shook my head. "Could… we have a few minutes? She's seen the rest of my past… I…"

Yuna looked at Rikku, then pulled Tidus away (he protested, but still was dragged along).

&&&&&

Rikku looked from me to the sphere. "Did… you really do that?"

I nodded softly. "To be honest… yes. I did. I regret it to this day… but I did that. All of it." Murder, mayhem, and bombings. I made terrorists look like a joke…

She looked at the sphere, a few more tears falling from her face. "It… just doesn't seem like you'd…"

I sighed, and smiled weakly. "I can't really say anything."

She smiled sadly. "So you clam up when you should be talking. Promise me something?"

I nodded "try me."

"You'll never do that again… no matter what… and you'll fight as hard for me… as you did for her?"

"I promise."

She grabbed me into a weak hug, and shook. We were in that position for a few minutes.

&&&&&

Rikku was leaning on me when we walked away from the rock. I think it was for emotional support more than anything else. Tidus started to say something, but Yuna shushed him. I felt better - it was like bleeding a wound full of Toxic, draining out most (if not all) of the poison.

"You two done?"

I rolled my eyes. "Auron, gimme a break. Just because you didn't have a love life doesn't mean everyone else doesn't have to have one." I looked up at the temple, and shook my head slightly. "We climbing up? That's a long way."

"Is that a problem?"

I shook my head, sighing. "Where to?"

Yuna looked slightly worried. "We must go to Bevelle. We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way, I think."

I narrowed my eyes, trying not to say 'no'. "Yuna… that's a bad idea. We never sent Seymour, he could come back."

Rikku shivered. "Urgh…"

I shook my head. Lulu looked at the temple in alarm. "The singing stopped."

I looked behind us. "Oh, crap" was all I was able to say, before darkness took me.

* * *

A/N: I know that it's 'bad' to some people that he's seemingly recovering so fast, but the thing is, the Fayth 'fixed' him. It just took time to 'set', and for him to start to realize it. Think about that before you complain in reviews, ok? Because I am NOT dealing with flame after flame on that. 

Secondly, if you want vivid details of what happened to Icewind, you're NOT getting them. Blood, gore, and explosions. That's all you need to know. I do NOT have a vivid imagination for that kind of stuff. If you want a rough (key word, ROUGH), outline, I'll put it up in the A/N of the next chapter.

But only if it's requested. Otherwise, I'm not wasting my, or anyone else's time at that.


	17. Bikanel Island

A/N:

ross heuchan: yea, vibrava love desert. But the thing is, there aren't major battles in Bikanel Island, just brawls.

OCAdam: Lake Macalania? Uhm... that was all part of Macalania. It made the chapter really long, I must confess... And as for the violence thing, it's not the violence itself. It's me, the author. I don't think like that, I have a hard time making up violent stories. I'm too peaceful a person. But Icewind has his share of kills, he blew up bases reguarly. And not with tactical explosives, with blasts that totaled the bases themselves. And he killed in hand to hand too... occasionally.

* * *

Bikanel Island:

I woke up to heat. Lots and lots of heat. I moaned, and rubbed my eyes. Once they were cleared up, I slowly opened them to the blinding sun.

No one was nearby. "Oh, great." I went to grab Erastrani's ball, but it wasn't there. I panicked, and looked around – I sighed in relief when I saw the pokeballs. Six balls were lying scattered around me. I don't know how they fell off my belt like that.

I let Erastrani out, and she gave a glad cry. Flygon territory is desert, and she just loves heat.

I sighed, looking out at the desert. "Erastrani, you're a desert pokemon. Can you find the others?"

She perked up, looking happy. "Fly! Fly fly gon!" She bent down to let me on, then gave another glad cry as we went up into the air. I grinned. The spirit of the desert pokemon… well, Flygon deserved THAT name.

&&&&&

A small form caught her eye, and she dove. I grabbed on tighter, and managed to shout over the wind "Don't land next to whoever it is! Land nearby, or we'll blast them with sand!" She nodded, and adjusted her wings.

Turns out I was right. We landed in a STORM of disturbed sand. After it settled, I jumped off Erastrani. "Thanks. Gimme a moment, and you can take off again. I know you love these places." "Fly!"

She gave me an expectant look, and I ran off. Even before I was out of range, she took of, stirring up a mini-sandstorm.

Rikku was looking up at Erastrani. "Wow. She really seems to love it here!"

I smiled. "Flygon: the Desert Spirit pokemon. Well… they really love the desert, they naturally live there. You see anyone else? And where are we?"

"I… haven't seen anyone. But I know where we are, this is my home, Bikanel Island."

I looked out at the scorching desert, and shook my head. I zipped off the leg parts of my cargo pants, and placed them in my pack. "Well, first we've got to find everyone else… and Yuna. Damn, where is everyone?" I raised my hand towards the sky, and Erastrani flew down, landing with a whirling of sand. I glanced at Rikku, and started walking. "Uh, where's Vib?"

She dug into her pockets, and held out his ball. "Here. Why?"

I shrugged. "Try to have him fight with you whenever you can. Once he gets enough battle experience, he'll evolve…"

She sighed, and I helped her up onto Erastrani – then jumped on myself. "I know… but… it's hard to handle him! I can't even remember what you said his attacks were!"

I shrugged, patting Erastrani as she flew up higher. "Well… then tell him to take care of himself. Pokemon can defend themselves without a human's input, but we… well… we have a better sense of timing. When you're fighting, it's hard to notice small details, but if someone's calling out advice… it helps."

She fell silent, thinking something over. I guess she was about ready to say something when we dove for the ground at a steep angle. Everyone except Yuna was walking in a trench, looking depressed. Erastrani cried as we flew over them, and set down a little off from them. I closed my eyes, and jumped off even before the sandstorm Erastrani's landing had kicked up subsided.

&&&&&

"Anyone know where Yuna is?"

Rikku looked at me, and gave me a nervous look. "Umm... There's something I wanna tell you, but promise not to say anything."

I looked directly at Wakka, who was glaring at Rikku. A crack cut off his glare, and he backed away steadily as I glared at him. "Nice try, Wakka. How much more do you need to see to know that Yevon's bad news? Rikku, go ahead. I'll keep him quiet."

Rikku nodded, relieved. "I know where we are. We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. Yunie's there. I'm sure of it! Other Al Bhed must've come and rescued her!"

Wakka nearly shouted "Rescued? You mean kidnapped!" I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Damn idiot." I tapped him on the side, and clearly made a fist. He backed a few steps away.

Tidus gave Wakka a look as well. "What does it matter as long as she's safe?"

Rikku smiled, reassured. "That's right! Anyway, I will take you there if you promise...that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'll do if they knew?"

Wakka snorted. "Gimme a break. What are you accusing Yevon of this time?"

I laughed hollowly. "Where do you want me to begin?" Rikku cut me off, before I could vent my spleen at Wakka, saying sadly, "Yevon did something really bad to us before."

"Well, you Al Bhed must've deserved it."

I tried to lunge for him, but Auron anticipated that, he had restrained me before I could move. "Damn it, what the hell did the Al Bhed DO TO YOU? Quit quoting the goddamn Yevon teachings, and come up with something that they've done TO YOU!"

Tidus backed away, but said "Can't you guys...talk about this later?"

"Just promise you won't tell anyone about this island. Promise?"

Tidus fired a look at Wakka. "Wakka, come on! Icewind, RELAX!"

I stopped trying to break loose, and Auron let me go. I really was fed up of Wakka… but now wasn't the time.

"All right, I promise! Lead the way."

Rikku jumped up into the air (but I could faintly see water landing on the sand nearby). "You got it!" She then ran off. I shrugged, as everyone else ran after her. Call me lazy, I don't like to run. Erastrani walked over to me (she hadn't taken off), and bent down to let me on. I grinned "Thanks", and jumped on.

&&&&&

We had a better angle than them. I saw a massive building smoking, and Erastrani went down, so I could yell out to them. "The place ahead is under attack! HURRY!" Rikku looked up for a moment, then dashed off. Erastrani flew forward, and landed in a hurry near the place Rikku was making for. I nodded to her, and returned her. I looked around, and swore softly. "Damn it…"

Rikku ran up to a man I'd just seen cut down by attackers. "Keyakku! Who? Who's attacking us? Fru tet drec du oui?" He gasped "Yevon... Guado...", then died. Rikku cried "Keyakku? Keyakku!", but it was clear he wasn't coming back. Damn it…

Lulu looked at the devastation. "A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?"

A man towards the still form of Keyakku. "Dryd ec fnuhk! Guado ku vun dra summoner."

Rikku looked strangely at the man, and whispered "Vydran...". I swore softly, and ran towards the building. I concentrated on trying to activate my overdrive again… and something worked. I felt my hairs stick up, and my ears relocate themselves to the top of my head. Things were really moving slowly now – I guess I'd drawn on Jolteon, and instinctively used Agility.

I raced over to the Guado I'd seen making a gesture, and swung hard with my sword. The Guado gasped, and burst into flame. He'd been casting a fire spell, but when I'd disrupted his casting, it rebounded onto him. I smiled sadly as he burned up. Then I ran back to the rest of the group, the Jolteon change wearing off.

The man gave me a thankful look, and then said. "You Rikku's friends? Well, just don't stand there, come on! Let's go kick those Guado out of our Home!" He ran into the building.

"Who...?"

Rikku looked at where he'd run into the building. "Cid. Leader of the Al Bhed... He's my dad."

I shook my head. "Family introductions later. Find Yuna now."

Another Guado appeared, and summoned fiends. Three of 'em. Lulu smiled, and hit one of them with a blizzara spell. It grew bigger, not dying from the hit – but it looked like that hurt. Don't ask why, I guess ice and fire are weak to each other. I thought water kicked fire's ass, but I guess not – here, anyway.

I ignored the fiends, and went for the Guado. He drew a staff, smirking. "You shall pay for what you did to Lord Seymour!"

I snorted, stopped short of him, and ducked. A blitzball flew over me, and took him off guard. Before he could recover, my sword was already in his stomach. I pulled it out, and smirked over him. "Now, where's Yuna?"

He spat at me, and died.

I turned to fight the fiends – in time to see one blow up in Tidus's face, and Vib and Rikku working together to finish off another. The last one weren't there. Luckily, Tidus was only scorched, and not fried by the blast. He shook it off, though.

Wakka asked the empty air, "What in Yevon's name are those Guado thinking?"

I said harshly (my voice was strained), "Ask yourself. You're the one that hates the Al Bhed so much, you must love this."

Wakka looked at me, a twisted expression of shock on his face. Rikku didn't give him a lot of time, she ran into the building, and everyone followed her. Vib was resting on her head again, looking content.

&&&&&

The same guy's voice (Rikku's dad, if I remember correctly), came over the intercoms this place had, and said quickly "Drec pedac! Rikku! Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan, duu! E ys majamehk Home! Yht dra fiends fedh ed! (This bites! Rikku! You read me? You go under too! I am leveling Home! And the fiends with it!)

Rikku gasped, and said "Oh, no!" Damn it, this is irritating. Multi-lingual, I am NOT. Hell, I have a hard enough time with my own language.

Wakka asked meekly (without any accusation this time) "What'd he say?"

Rikku shouted "We have to get underground!" Right… what the heck is going on?

Auron said loudly (over the screams of battle), "Where's Yuna?"

Rikku shouted back, "The Summoners' Sanctum! This way!", and raced off, us following her.

Well, until we were stopped by a Guado and two fiends. The Guado smirked at us, and waved his 'pets' on, into the fray.

I wasn't amused anymore. No more sympathy. Only annihilation for these bastards. I threw open Psymachine's ball, and he filled up most the available space, blocking off the fiends. "Psymachine, get rid of them. The Guado's trying to stop us from getting to Yuna."

_You're walking a dangerious path, Icewind. You just recovered, and you might slip. But… it'll be done._

Psymachine floated into the air, and used his Psychic attack to explode the fiends. The Guado hurled a bunch of spells at him, but they just bounced off his Light Screen… until he was punched out of the way by a Meteor Mash. I recalled him the instant the Guado was thrown out of the way – that attack isn't survivable if Psymachine doesn't hold back. It breaks all your bones, including your spine, and skull. From what I can guess, the pain is horrible… but you black out quickly, if your brain hasn't been severed from all its connections (and ejected from the head, which HAS happened a few times).

After a few moments of shock, Rikku raced off, directing us again, Vib protecting her from sneak attacks with Dragonbreath.

&&&&&

Wakka said (on the run), "This place done for."

I was about to say something, when Rikku stopped (I nearly crashed into her, so I couldn't speak at the moment).

Rikku sadly said, "You're right. You're right, Wakka. We Al Bhed, we...we weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that, we were scattered to every corner of Spira. But then, my dad brought the Al Bhed together again. We few put our minds to it and worked together, then we could make a new home. Everyone worked hard, we had our Home back again... But now... Why did things have to turn out this way?"

She hung her head, her shoulders shaking. Vib fluttered off her head, and rubbed against her like a cat. She scratched him, but didn't seem to cheer up. Wakka said simply, "Rikku... Damn those Guado! What are they thinking?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who hated the Al Bhed so much, you explain it. Or can you even explain yourself?"

Lulu snapped at me, "That's enough! We can deal with this later, first we must find Yuna."

I shook my head, but remained silent. Rikku recovered quickly, and led the way again.

&&&&&

We were almost there, when Lulu asked Rikku, "Rikku, what is the Summoners' Sanctum?"

Rikku explained weakly, "The Summoners' Sanctum is where we keep the summoners. We keep them safe here."

Wakka accusingly said, "You kidnapped them."

Rikku countered by saying, "I know it's against the teaching and all that..." but they're saving the summoner's lives.

Wakka reluctantly said "I get why you did it, but..." Well, I'll be damned. He actually isn't as stupid as I thought. Doesn't mean I won't resist the urge to pound him in the gut, given a chance… but I won't try to hurt him as bad.

Tidus said "Well, I sure don't get it, Wakka. They might get hurt on their pilgrimage so you kidnap them? I mean, if the summoners don't do their job, then who will beat Sin?" Idiot… don't you know yet? "You want to protect them, I know. But the guardians are there for that. If guardians do their job well, summoners will be safe! Right? Right?" No, they won't. If the guardians do their job, the summoner dies. If they don't, the summoner dies. Well, that does it. Sin's dead, and there's no way I'm letting Yuna call the Final Aeon. I'll knock her out, if I have to.

While I was thinking that, a dead silence had fallen. Kimahri said into the silence (he's talking?) "It's quiet. Kimahri goes now.", and walked into the next room (the Sanctum). Rikku begged the empty air, "Yuna, please be here!" "Vi!"

&&&&&

Kimahri shouted, "Yuna!" She wasn't there.

The bitch was though, and she said "She's not here. Hello again. Wait there until we have performed the sending." Well, I take it back, she's not a total bitch. But I'm not telling her that.

Isaaru explained (while performing the sending) "They died...protecting us. It's not much, but the least we can do is give them a proper sending."

His little brother (Pacce?) asked us, "Hey, what's "sacrificed"? The Al Bhed said summoners were being "sacrificed." That summoners shouldn't have to do a pilgrimage..." I'm with the Al Bhed. They shouldn't. Sin should have died a long time ago. Something's seriously wrong here.

Tidus shook his head. "Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect the summoners? The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!"

Rikku looked depressed, and angry at the same time. "The pilgrimages have to stop! If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand... They might defeat Sin. Yunie could...but then she... Yunie will die, you know? You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yuna told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin. But then...but then... If she calls it, the Final Aeon's going to kill her! Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know!"

Rikku started to cry, falling to the floor. I went over and held her, while Vib floated in the air, on alert for fiends. She hiccupped, but didn't stop.

Tidus was glaring at everyone else. "Was I the only one who didn't know?" I looked up, and they were all stone silent. I sighed, and nodded. Tidus bent down to talk to Rikku, but I shook my head. "Leave her alone. How could you NOT know? Why didn't you ask when those awkward silences rose up? Whenever you talked about coming back after Sin was dead? That's what told me something was up, dunderhead. I just ASKED, so WHY DIDN'T YOU!" I have to admit, I'm still pissed about the Final Aeon thing. That, and he was SO THICK…

Tidus fell to the ground, and started pounding the floor. I think he was really pissed at himself, and everyone else. He shouted "Lulu! How could you? How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family! Wakka… why don't you do something, Wakka?"

Lulu's voice was very soft. "Don't you think we tried to stop her? She follows...her heart." I guess she was upset, but I can't tell with her.

Wakka added "Yuna, she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!" Yea, Yuna knew. Maybe. She knew she'd have to die… but what about hurting someone who loves her?

Rikku shook herself loose from me, and nearly shouted "But Wakka, that's just totally wrong! Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves...just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?"

A fiend appeared. Isaaru and Dona summoned their Aeons, and the fiend died rather quickly (Vib hadn't been amused, and hit it with Dragonbreath, making it helpless under the Aeons). Tidus was screaming something, but I wasn't paying attention after the Aeons were called.

"Rikku… I know the price they pay is… wrong. But… I sort of understand why they do it. It's self-sacrifice, for a time of peace."

She turned to me, a flame in her eyes. It died rather quickly, as she looked at me. "But…"

"I know, it's wrong. And there's NO way I'm going to let some stupid Aeon take Yuna's life. There's another way; we just have to find it. Yuna's fairly open-minded, maybe we can convince her to try to kill Sin without the Final Aeon."

"Maybe…"

I sighed, and ruffled her hair. She caught my hands on reflex, but I freed them. "We'll worry about that later. Let's get out of here, and find her first." She nodded, pulled out Vib's pokeball, returned him, and got up, leading the way towards an airship (well, I think it was one, anyway).

Tidus was quiet as he followed everyone else.

&&&&&

Rikku's dad was standing at the hatch, shouting "Hu desa! Ku, ku, ku," (No time! Go, go, go!) which made Rikku wave us in desperately.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Cid shouted at the guy at the piloting station (I guess it's that, anyway), "Rinno, rinno! Oui ryja uha sehida!" (Hurry, hurry! You have one minute!)

Tidus shouted "Where's Yuna?"

Cid asked another Al Bhed, "Ajanouha uh puynt?" (Everyone on board?)

The Al Bhed woman replied wryly, "Ajanouha ymeja." (Everyone alive.)

Tidus spun Cid around, and shouted at him, "I said, where is she?"

Cid remained silent, and Tidus shouted, "Answer me! Answer me, damn you!"

Cid asked him "What'll you do when you find her, eh?"

Tidus looked away, then at Icewind, who was looking sadly out the window, at the corpses nearby. "I didn't know anything about what a summoner is supposed to do. And I told her all those things without even thinking. I've got to tell her. I've got to tell her I'm sorry!"

Icewind looked pained as he winced.

Cid must have felt the same, because he roared "That's it? You're gonna tell her you're sorry? And then you just drag her to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh? You're all the same-let the summoner die so we can live in peace!"

Cid tried to grab Tidus, but Icewind's voice stopped him (it was ragged as hell), as he said "Stop. Save the fighting for later. We've got to live now." How he'd known that was hard to say, he hadn't been watching them at all. He then quietly started to talk with Rikku.

Tidus shouted back, "No! I'm not gonna let Yuna die!"

Cid laughed harshly, and crossed his arms. "Hah! Words! Show me action!"

Tidus shouted at thim, "I'm telling you, she won't die!"

Cid laughed, and said "Boy, don't forget those words, 'cause if you do...I'm gonna make you regret it." He also spent a moment to gaze significantly at Icewind, who still hadn't turned around. Rikku was standing beside him, looking out the window too.

Tidus said, "I won't." After a breath's worth of time, he said "So you know where she is?"

Cid laughed. "'Course not. That's why we're gonna look! Using this airship!"

Wakka gasped, "A-Airship?"

Brother said, "Vydran! Nayto du ku!" (Father! Ready to go!)

"Oaaryy! E vmekrd 100 oaync ujantia!" (Yeehaa! A flight 100 years overdue!)

The airship shook, and escaped the crumbling Home, bursting into the open air.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I listened in to him (Tidus) arguing with Cid about Yuna. But I stayed out of the conversation, except for that one time (I'd known what was coming, so I'd stopped him). I was looking out the windows at the dead. "They leave behind more corpses than I ever did… for what? To prove a stupid point? Sin's bad enough, everyone has to squabble as well?" I zipped my pant legs back on, and shook my head.

Rikku rested her head on me. "I… don't know. I just wish that this had never happened." "Me too." The airship shook, and began to move forward.

&&&&&

Once we were out, I heard the song that this world was so fond of. I heard Wakka say "What's going on?"

Rikku's lip quivered as she said "We're… we're going to blow up our Home."

"How?" I think that was Lulu. I sighed bitterly, as missiles blew up the building. "Uh, that's your answer. Missiles, and I'd say they're fairly powerful ones."

Rikku buried her face in my shoulder. Wakka tried to cheer her up, saying, "Hey, look. Don't get so down. Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?"

Rikku pulled her face from my shoulder, and yelled "You can cram your happy festival, you big meanie!" She then ran out.

I shook my head, and started to walk after her. "Wakka, your head is thicker than a Rhyhorn. Just leave her alone. Haven't you done her enough harm?" As I said that, I left the bridge. I followed the sound of stomping feet at a run, until I found Rikku at an observation deck.

I walked up next to her, but she didn't react. I quietly said "Rik?"

She turned from the window, a miserable look on her face. "Did they find Yunie yet?"

I shook my head. "Rikku… will you…"

She looked out the window. "I… think so. Stay with me?"

I gently held her – gently, but I wouldn't let go. "You got it."


	18. Bevelle

Bevelle:

Auron walked into the area he'd seen Icewind run off to, and stopped in the doorway by what he saw. Icewind was holding Rikku in what looked like a loving embrace.

He'd never figured on him recovering, from what he had seen earlier of the young man. Or caring deeply for another again.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

The ship shook, and I narrowed my eyes as I saw what looked like a Rayquaza (I studied legendaries, remember), plus or minus a few things. "Uh… Rikku? That looks like trouble."

She said something in Al Bhed. It sounded like a curse.

Another voice said "The guardian wyrm, Evrae. The protector of Bevelle… this carpet has teeth." I turned, and scowled at Auron. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough."

Cid's voice came over a loudspeaker "Rikku, do you read me? We're going to fight

that thing! Get on deck and show him what you got! Go!"

Rikku looked out the window. "If that's what's keeping us from Yunie, it won't be here for long!"

I nodded. "Let's see how much it likes a Big Bang to the face. Let's go." She smiled, and led the way to the ship's roof-thingy.

&&&&&

I looked at Evrae again. "Nope, not like Rayquaza. More ugly." I let out all my pokemon. "We don't have time for the likes of you, bastard. Go away!"

It shot a ball of energy at me, which I managed to duck. "Fine, your funeral!"

Cid said over the speakers "We gotta keep our distance, boys, but we can't let her get too far away. You all have to tell me when to move! But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't too nimble, you hear?"

Tidus nodded. "Roger! I'll give the commands!"

Rikku pitched in "Not alone, you won't!"

Auron glanced at me, and everyone else. "Are they ready?"

I shook my head. "Give us some time. We'll power up, and blast the bastard with a more powerful attack than last time. If that doesn't kill it, it sure will hurt it!"

He nodded. Everyone charged the thing but me. I glanced at everyone. "Power up moves. Sunseeker, Sunny Day. Mindstrike, use Bulk Up, you get to use Shadow Ball this time… Balrog, hit yourself with an Ember. Suicune, Calm Mind… Psymachine, you do the same… Erastrani, power up your Hyper Beam."

They nodded, and charged up their attacks. Evrae spat a poison attack at everyone as they attacked it, and Rikku used an item to cure them. I stayed out of it, I needed to have a clear head for when to yell.

(A/N: Balrog doesn't have Early Bird, he has Flash Fire, which is why Icewind is ordering the self-ember attack. Just clearing things up.)

"Cid! Pull the ship back, we're using a risky move! Everyone else, OUT OF THE WAY!"

Auron called everyone back, and the ship got enough distance away. I turned to everyone, and nodded. Mindstrike called forth his Shadow Ball, and it hovered a bit away from the airship. It would be the focus, and direct the attack. It bent into a lens under Mindstrike's control.

A Solarbeam, Ice Beam, Fire Blast, Psychic (it was an energy burst, rather than a TK attack, for purposes of using Big Bang. Psymachine's worked on doing that), and Hyper Beam hit the floating ball. It glimmered darkly, then a black beam of energy burst out the other side, scoring a direct hit on Evrae. The energy continued to pour out for about five seconds, then the Shadow Ball lit up, exploding from handling too much energy. Luckily, the airship wasn't hit.

&&&&&

When the smoke cleared, a ragged form trailed the airship. I whistled softly. "Damn, that thing's tough. Ah well."

Cid's voice crackled through the speakers "Kid, whatever the hell you did, it sure worked! We'll take care of it now!"

Missiles flew from the airship, and impacted Evrae. It screeched, began to fall from the sky. I shook my head softly. "I told you to get the hell out of our way."

"Cruud! Fa'na mucehk bufan" I shook my head, even if I couldn't understand it. "That doesn't sound good…"

"Rao! E caa Bevelle!"

&&&&&

Gunfire and shells opened up on us. I swore, not amused. "God damn hypocrites! Balrog, Psymachine, use a Protect… make sure we don't get hit! You too, Mindstrike!"

A green shield covered the ship. It rattled from a few impacts, but managed to stay intact. They've faced worse than anti-aircraft fire.

Cid fired some weird harpoons with cables at the city, and Tidus was the first to jump on. I returned everyone except Erastrani. "Keep an eye on us, and no getting shot." I then jumped on a cable myself.

&&&&&

When I got there, Tidus was fighting guards with guns. Damned hypocrites – didn't they bitch about Al Bhed using the same thing? Rikku had Vib out, to my surprise, and he was disabling guards with Dragonbreath.

We fought our way through them, until we got close to Yuna. Kinoc drew a gun, and pointed it at us. "This has gone far enough!"

Auron grabbed Tidus, who nearly rushed Kinoc. "Stop!" Vib landed on Rikku's head, and stayed there.

We were surrounded by guns. I glared at them, and began to charge up my energy. I certainly was pissed enough to use an overdrive… but I needed time. I'd already done it once (I'd used a Flareon's abilities to breathe a LOT of fire at guards, making them scatter). Yuna drew her staff, clearly trying to send Seymour. She looked incredible in the wedding dress… but sad.

Seymour turned to Yuna. "You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me? Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."

I snorted, trying to distract them from Yuna. "Your wife, Seymour? You're the most conceited bastard half-breed I've ever met, and that's saying something."

Seymour turned away from her, anger flashing in his eyes. I smirked. "Whacha gonna do, try to kill me? Don't make me laugh." I caught Yuna readying herself, and tried to stall for more time "Your Aeon's a joke, and so are you. How the hell you managed to kill your father is a wonder of this world." Kinoc clearly was pissed by the end of that. "Stop! Do you not value your friends' lives? Your actions determine their fate. Protect them...or throw them away. The choice is yours."

Yuna dropped her staff, defeated. Seymour smiled, turning to her at the sound. "You are wise."

I locked my eyes onto her, hoping she could understand. 'Don't believe him, he'll kill us anyway!' Yuna's eyes revealed that she got the message – they were full of sadness, and she nodded slightly.

He tried to kiss her, but she backed away, evading him. He turned to the guards, but his eyes locked onto me as he said, "Kill them."

Kinoc aimed his gun at Auron. "I am sorry, but it is for Yevon."

Auron said softly "Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?"

Kinoc smirked. "There are exceptions…."

Yuna cut him off, shouting "No!" She was standing near the edge "throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else..." She stepped a bit closer to the edge, her intent clear.

Seymour waved his hand, and the guards lowered their weapons. Tidus tried to go closer to her, but I restrained him. Yuna cried "Leave now! Please!"

Tidus shook his head. "You're coming with us!"

"Don't worry! Go!"

Seymour said "This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die."

Yuna smiled softly. "Don't worry. I can fly. Believe." She then allowed herself to fall. Tidus screamed her name, but Valefor caught her and brought her down. I figured on that – she used it like I woulda used Erastrani.

&&&&&

I smiled softly, catching the look in Seymour's eyes. Seymour thought he'd won – he still had us. "My turn. I'm no hostage." I raised my right hand in a fist, then pointed it at Seymour. A Hyper Beam struck him, and threw him into a wall. I guess you become tougher when you're dead, I think that would have killed any living human – or Guado. "Consider that payback for thinking of that stupid idea. Just die already." The guards drew their weapons, and pointed them at the sky, thinking I'd summoned an Aeon. I shook my head – there was no way they'd hit Erastrani with those pieces of crap.

Rikku whispered to us "Cover your eyes!"

I shut them, and there was an explosion. When I opened them, the guards were blinded. "Now, we run!" "Rikku, call back Vib!" She returned him to his pokeball, and we ran for it. I recalled Erastrani from the sky – I doubted anyone could see the pokeball I used.

&&&&&

While we ran, Tidus gave me a look. I grinned at him "I knew you'd want to kill him. Hell knows I'd like to do the same. So… that was for you. He'll be feeling that, even if he IS dead. So, where'd Yuna go?"

Kimahri said (holy crap, he's TALKING again!) "Bevelle Palace is temple. Yuna goes to one place only."

"The Chamber of the Fayth…"

We exchanged looks, and ran for it.

&&&&&

Lulu looked around worriedly. "It's too quiet. A trap?"

I shrugged. "Who cares?"

Tidus added, "Yuna's waiting for us!"

Rikku walked over to a panel, and pressed a few keys. A hum was heard as the platform activated. Wakka glared at the machine. "What's a machina doing in the temple?"

Rikku shrugged. "I suppose it comes in handy."

"That's not what I mean! The teachings! What about the teachings?"

Rikku backed away from him. "Hey, don't look at me!" I softly tapped him on the side, and he blanched. "Sorry."

&&&&&

We took the platform down, and Rikku went to go 'play' with the next control panel.

Wakka didn't bother to glare at the control panel this time. "Another machina? Man..."

Auron sounded amused. "So this is Yevon's true face. They betray their own teachings."

Wakka looked down. "They treated us like dirt."

I shrugged, not bothering to poke fun of him. "Surprise surprise. I figured they were hypocrites."

The platform came down, and we took it to the entrance of the Cloister of Trials.

&&&&&

The Cloister of Trials was quite a trial (pardon the pun) on my nerves – it was annoyingly long, and a MAZE. What's more, I couldn't cheat by using Erastrani or Psymachine; we were enclosed in an energy barrier. By the end, I would have been asleep if I wasn't so worried and pissed off.

&&&&&

Tidus ran into an empty room, "Yuna?"

Wakka looked at the closed door. "Inside, maybe?"

Tidus ran to the door, and tried to open it. "Then what are we standing here for?"

Wakka tried to pry him off "H-Hey!"

Tidus pushed him away. "You can stuff your taboos!" Kimahri helped him, and they managed to force the door open. Tidus ran inside, as did everyone else (even Wakka).

&&&&&

A ghostly form was hovering near Yuna, who was bent in prayer. Tidus's eyes widened at the figure, as if he'd seen him before. I knew I had – he was one of the Fayth. "Wh-What's that?"

Auron answered him. "A Fayth. They join with a summoner, and together receive the Aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites. The dead should be allowed to rest." Auron, you almost slipped there. Geez, and you wondered WHY I knew you were dead.

The Fayth entered Yuna, and she passed out. Tidus ran over, and picked her up in his arms.

He ran out, then swore. I was the last out. I figured we'd been caught… but I was supposed to protect Yuna. So I'd be damned if I just sat there.

&&&&&

Turns out I was right. A firing squad was there, as was Kinoc. "There's the last of them. You are to stand trial."

I snorted. "A fair trial, or one of those rigged ones you hypocrites are so fond of?"

Kinoc pointed his gun at me, but lowered it. "You'll pay for that remark."

"With what? You bastards have no idea WHERE I summon my Aeons from. And I'm the only one that knows. Shoot me, you loose more than win. Because they're not really Aeons…"

Rikku tried to elbow me in an effort to make me stop, but I caught her eye. She hung her shoulders, but I stopped. Luckily, Kinoc didn't think that we were anything other than just friends.

&&&&&

We were detained for a while, then dragged out to the court. A Ronso declared "The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name." I whispered softly "Yea, right." "To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth."

Lulu whispered, "Maester Kelk Ronso."

Kelk said "Summoner Yuna. You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?"

Yuna nodded "Yes."

"Then, consider: You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado..." "He's dead, thank you very much!" I interrupted, but he just continued, "conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection…" "What insurrection?" He scowled at me, and I glared right back. He flinched, Ronso and all. And I didn't even have Suicune helping me out with a Leer! "These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence!" His voice was terse at the end, apparently I'd pissed him off.

Yuna said carefully "Your Grace... The real traitor is Maester Seymour! He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands!"

Kelk turned to Seymour in shock. "What is this!"

Seymour smiled at Kelk, his head on his hands. "Hmm? Hadn't you heard?"

Yuna continued, a bit braver this time "Not only that... Maester Seymour is already dead!"

I grinned "Told ya. But no one ever listens to the guy with blue hair unless he's a complete asshole, and has killed his own father."

Lulu gave me a look that said 'you're making it worse' "It is a summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane! Yuna is only doing her job as a summoner!"

Yuna spoke to Mika "Grand Maester Mika... Please, send Seymour now!"

Mika smirked "Send the unsent to where they belong?"

Yuna sounded confused as she said, "Yes! Maester?"

Mika continued to smirk "Send the dead...hmm?" He began to fade, as pyreflies began to float out of his body. "You would have to send me, too."

I growled "Why am I not surprised? Damn it all!"

Kelk spoke grandly "Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira!"

Kinoc smirked along with Mika. "Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living."

I snorted, glaring at Kinoc. "If you're enlightened, then I'm Mewtwo." Oh crap, that partially applies. When I get strong enough, I can take on his form for awhile – and I sure as hell want to try it. But that's not true yet. "You're dumber than I am, and you've been around longer." Lulu gave me a look, and I grinned. I was enjoying this chance to vent on them. They couldn't cut someone down in public, it would draw WAY too much attention.

Seymour smiled softly, clearly amused by the look on Kinoc's face. "Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal. Wouldn't you say so, guardian? You have sent enough to their grave…"

"I just wish that you would STAY in your grave!"

Mika continued where Seymour left off, "men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile."

Yuna spoke softly, "but what of Sin? I am a summoner, my lord, like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings." Her voice grew louder "Are you... Are you telling me that, too, is futile? Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin... Their battles, their sacrifices… were they all in vain?"

Mika seemed to shrug, saying lightly, "Not in vain. No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated." I smiled softly, and whispered "want to bet on that?" "The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."

Auron shook his head. "Never futile...but never ending."

Mika smiled, "Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon. Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, summoner."

I said softly, "nothing's eternal…"

Yuna looked down. "No… that can't be right!"

Mika smirked. "Those who question these truths-they are traitors!"

Yuna opened her mouth, but I cut her off "Don't you mean heretics, you hypocrite! At least get your terminology right!"

"Take them away!"

&&&&&

I sighed, in the lockup they'd put me in. Since they thought I could summon Aeons now, I was alone – but the others were nearby. They'd said that I couldn't use magic in this cage – not that it mattered. I never used magic anyway, just a blade (wait… is my overdrive magic? I don't think so, I saw Tidus and Auron use their overdrives on the machine when the anti-magic thing was up…). My pokemon used something they might call magic – but guess what, it wasn't.

Tidus whispered "can you spring us out?"

I nodded, but footsteps stopped my reply. Kinoc was there, escorted by a mass of guards. "Come out. Your sentence has been decided."

I could swear I heard Auron snort. "Sentence? Don't you mean execution?"

"Really, now, what person would execute a dear friend?"

Auron deadpanned "You would."

His face reddened. "You two…" He pointed to me and Auron "will be sent to the Maze of Sorrow. You…" He pointed to Tidus "will drown in the Aquifice of Despair."

"Aw… and I was just going to tell you how I called my Aeons. Oh well, too bad. Now I'm taking THAT secret to the maze…"

Kinoc drew his gun, and I smirked. "Go ahead, do that. Of course, my Aeons don't die when I do, and they're unaffected by anti-magic crap. They'll pop out and rampage here. I don't think that even a dead guy could live long when they're pissed at you. You'd have to be Sent to escape their wrath."

He lowered the weapon, and scowled.

&&&&&

The solders near me wore strange amulets – probably magic deflectors. I smiled softly – they hadn't even bothered to take our weapons away. An open pit was before us, and they pointed their weapons at us. "In." I smirked, and felt ghostly wings form again.

Auron jumped in, and I followed him. He must have landed weirdly, because he passed out when he landed.

I landed with a thud (the wings hadn't fully formed, because I wasn't pissed off), and walked away. I figured that if they sent one summoner here, they sent another here. The wings faded after I landed. I guess that my overdrives fade after I don't need them anymore – or when I set down when it's a flying pokemon.

&&&&&

Turns out I was right. Yuna was passed out only a short distance from where we were forced in. I heard some machinery growl, and a hum. Yuna woke up, and gasped. "Where…"

I shrugged. "Maze of Sorrow, whatever that is. Suicune!" Suicune burst out next to me, and made a soft growling noise. Yuna looked at me, then shook her head, apparently trying to clear it. "Do you know where…"

"Tidus? He'll be fine, they sent him to drown. Like that'll happen."

Yuna nodded, and slowly got up. "Traitors…"

I frowned slightly. "Yuna… don't let it get to you. I've been called… many things before. You can't let what others think stop you. You're in the right, I promise you."

She nodded, and started to walk off. I followed her carefully.

&&&&&

Lulu, Auron (he'd woken up), and Kimahri were also sent here. I dunno why they were so idiotic to send the people who could swim forever to drown, and us to a maze. Stupidity?

I just hoped Rikku was alright. I've never known if she could swim well.

&&&&&

Yuna turned to me, as we still walked in the semi-darkness. "Where… what happened when we were fighting lord… Seymour?"

I shrugged. "I must have ripped open a hole in the fabric of reality, because I came to in a bizarre white space. Two of the most powerful pokemon from my world were there, as were the Fayth." I smiled softly "and they're the ones that gave me the overdrive I've been using. It basically lets me shift my form… and draw on the powers of a pokemon from my world." I shrugged, and said softly "and I learned from Mewtwo that my world's doing better. He's been working to foil the remaining two teams – Aqua and Magma. I'm even kinda becoming a hero to some people."

Lulu asked, "What did you do?"

I shrugged. "I… took out a nasty gang, called Team Rocket. I dismantled their organization, took out their leader. They'd been terrorizing everyone… and killed my fiancée, if you didn't hear."

Yuna asked me slowly, "Mewtwo… you've mentioned that name before. Who is that?"

I smiled. "Mewtwo? Mew's clone. He's a superpowerful pokemon – almost a god, in terms of power. He used to be the Rocket's slave, until I took out their boss and freed him. I'll explain more when we're out of this place, if you remind me. Suicune, got a route?"

She nodded, and led the way. I turned to Yuna "and… one other thing. I'm not going to use my pokemon unless we really need them. It'll make sense later."

&&&&&

Suicune stopped, and I shook my head. "Isaaru." _Damn._

Isaaru gazed at Yuna in something akin to horror. "Lady Yuna... So it is you!"

Yuna looked down. "Why are you here?"

Isaaru held his head like he had a headache. "We rode the airship to the Calm Lands, then came to Bevelle. Maester Kinoc summoned us then. Ordered us to "deal with the traitors.""

I sighed. "That would be us. You gonna try something?"

Isaaru looked down, then at Yuna, his face a mask. "The temple's orders are law. Even if you are Lord Braska's flesh and blood... You're a traitor!"

I rolled my eyes, then stepped between the two of them. "According to who? Yevon? They don't even send their own dead. They use forbidden machina whenever it's convenient. They're a bunch of lying hypocrites. You want to follow them? And it's heretic, not traitor." I continued sadly, "There's a difference."

Isaaru hung his head, his mask slipping. But he had his mind made up "I will do this unhappy deed. Forgive me, Lady Yuna."

He began to make the motions of summoning an Aeon. I stepped aside, letting Yuna come forward. Before she started, I whispered to her "Never give up, even in the darkest times. We're not going down now, and not going to stop until Sin is dead and buried for all time."

She nodded, and summoned her own Aeon to face of with Isaaru.

&&&&&

Isaaru called three Aeons. Yuna managed to defeat all of them, and Isaaru dropped to his knees in defeat. Yuna ran over to him, looking worried. He said spitefully, "Stay away!"

I shook my head, but Lulu said softly to Yuna "Yuna, let's go."

The way to the surface is up ahead. Go, we'll follow.

Yuna, Kimahri, and Lulu ran ahead. Auron and I stayed behind. I said softly "beware those who brand others as traitors. Whenever they say that, you have to worry if they are actually traitors, or people fighting for a just cause. Sorry to say Isaaru, you tried to kill people who are on the right side…" That was something, coming from me. I'd done all the right things for the wrong reasons – and the wrong way. Some hero I am… but at least Giovanni's dead. I'll take that.

Auron stood over him. "Your pilgrimage is over." I gave him a worried look (I'd said something like that – to a Rocket Executive that I killed a few moments later), and he went to go catch up with Yuna. I sighed, and gave Suicune a sad smile. She shook her head softly, and we walked off.

&&&&&

I heard Rikku cry "Yunie!" I ran into the room, and saw Rikku catch Yuna in a tight hug. "You're all right? We were so worried! It's good to have you back!"

Yuna slowly peeled her off. "Thank you."

I smiled softly. "No hi for me? Aw… what I do this time?"

Rikku turned, and said something in Al Bhed. She then kissed me on the cheek, and whispered "Hi."

I chuckled, rubbing the spot she'd kissed. "Hi yourself."

Tidus looked at us, then turned to Yuna. "Um...I...uh..."

I grinned wickedly. "He missed you, Yuna." Rikku began to giggle.

Tidus opened his mouth to reply, but pounding footsteps cut him off. Everyone turned to stare as Seymour and a group of soldiers rushed in, carrying the dead body of Kinoc. The soldiers threw the body to the ground.

Auron looked from the corpse, to Seymour. "Kinoc…"

I quietly swore, and suggested that Seymour go do several anatomically impossible things to himself.

Seymour smiled grandly, ignoring my profanity. "I have saved him. He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. You see... Now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes. You see...if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end." So would happiness, idiot… "Don't you see? Do you not agree? That, Yuna, is why I need you. Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this... I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

I shook my head. "Save the world? Heh, you're more deluded than Team Aqua and Magma put together." I glared at him, and started to fuel my rage. I'd need all the power I could to draw on.

Kimahri had the same idea, because he went to stab Seymour. The spear stuck in him, but Seymour didn't die. Instead, he backhanded Kimahri away, and frowned. "Unpleasant... very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so." Seymour glowed darkly, and transformed into a demonlike form. The soldiers and the dead body of Kinoc disappeared. A floating parasite like thing of machinery hovered near him.

I smiled darkly. "You want to play with dark energies? I'll take you on!" My skin turned green, and spikes began to burst from my back, shredding my shirt. The pain was intense – I'd never hurt when transforming before… I must be pushing my luck, trying to draw on a Tyranitar's power. I turned to everyone else "Get out of here! I'll deal with him!"

Kimahri added "Run! Protect Yuna!"

Tidus drew his sword "No way! I'm fighting!"

I shook my head, while the spikes continued to grow (even from the back of my head). "No you're not. GO! Suicune, make sure Rikku stays safe!"

I heard Rikku whimper, and I turned to her. "I'll be fine." A few holes opened in my body, and I turned back to Seymour. The demon was staring in something akin to amazement. Kimahri took the opportunity to take his spear out of the figure, but he didn't react. "Transformation…"

I could hear the others running off, besides Kimahri – Suicune along with them. I grinned in relief, then smirked when I felt my skin harden to a rock's toughness. "Surprise…" I then grinned as sand began to pelt the demon Seymour. "Sand Stream. Don't bother to…" White magic flared out of the form, and the sand fell for a moment, then whirled around him again. "…dispel it, it's not magic."

Kimahri looked between me, and Seymour. I guess we both were looking demonic by this time. Especially since I was about six feet six, green, my body had holes in it that emitted dark energies, and my skin looked like it was hacked from rock. Seymour hit me with a firaga spell, but I just chuckled as it fizzled, bouncing off. I then grinned darkly, and slammed my foot down. "Rock Slide!"

Parts of the ceiling fell onto Seymour, and obliterated the floating whatever. Kimahri made up his mind, and pointed his spear at the rubble, waiting for Seymour to show himself.

I stopped the transformation after I felt that I could use Earthquake. It was too painful, I wasn't going full Tyranitar. So no Hyper Beam… I doubted I could manage that, anyway.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku looked back at the spiky figure. "What's happening to him?"

Wakka spoke "It's just his overdrive, ya? He's got a weird one, but it sure seems to work!"

Yuna stopped, and looked back. "I'm not leaving them behind!"

Auron cut in, trying to stop the argument before it started. "They're guardians. Protecting you is everything."

Yuna looked down. "Auron…"

Tidus grinned after a moment. "That's right! We're all guardians! Yeah, and you know what that means? Yuna... Anywhere you go, I'll follow!"

Yuna looked up hopefully. "Anywhere I go?"

Tidus grinned at her, and said, "Yeah, anywhere!"

Yuna began to smile. "Well, then!"

The two of them said "Let's go!", and ran off, hand in hand. Tidus cried, "Hey, leave some for us!"

Rikku ran after them "And me!" Suicune nodded, and dashed ahead of them all.

Wakka and Lulu exchanged a questioning gaze, and ran after them. Auron remained still for a moment, then followed the rest of them. He muttered quietly "children."

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I growled as a wateraga spell hit me. I might not be fully a Tyranitar, but that still hurt. "Oh yea? My turn! EARTHQUAKE!" I concentrated with all my will, then stepped forward, slicing my sword in the air.

The earth rumbled under Seymour, then exploded (a small jet of magma bursting out – it missed him, though). He went staggering back, an outraged look on his face. "Your power shall…" A Hydro Pump cut him off, as he was thrown away by the sheer impact of the pressurized water.

I smiled softly, but it hardened when I heard Yuna and Tidus. "Oh, crap." Seymour began to smile. "It is good to see you again, Lady Yuna, but you don't seem pleased..."

Yuna cried, "I'll only be pleased when you're gone to the Farplane!" She then skidded to a stop behind me. I turned, and nodded carefully at them. "Hey. Want a…" I flinched as electricity ran through me for a moment, then continued in a pained voice (the wateraga spell had weakened my defense to electricity) "slice?"

Yuna cast a cura spell on me in response, then stood back. I turned to Seymour. "You know, that's low… even for you." Sand began to whirl even faster around him, and it then focused on his eyes, blinding him, aided by my concentration on the effects. "Tidus, slice and dice him. He's blind as a Zubat. Suicune, you want to freeze him?" I could feel a sense of dark humor emanating from her as she replied, _Gladly._

Tidus nodded, and struck Seymour six times with his blade, then Suicune froze him. Midway through Tidus's slicing, Rikku ran right next to me. "What… is that? What's happening to you?"

I sighed softly. "Tyranitar. I'm drawing on the form of one of them – and their powers."

The ice surrounding Seymour rattled, then shattered. A blitzball nailed Seymour in the face, and then a Blizzara spell. "Hey, thought you were leaving some for us too, ya?"

I nodded. "Feel free. I'll take out the Sand Stream, you go vent some steam. Suicune, let them do it, ok?" _Fine…_

I sighed, and let the Overdrive elapse. Everyone else rushed Seymour, except Rikku, who stayed next to me (I guess I worried her). Even Auron went for Seymour. Seymour fought back, but the wounds he'd gotten from me were taking their toll on him. Having the ceiling collapse on you, then getting blasted by an Earthquake isn't exactly a fun experience.

&&&&&

Seymour fell, and disappeared. I swore. "Dammit… he'd just going to keep on coming back until we send him!"

Tidus clenched his fist. "Next time, for sure."

Auron cut us off with an annoyed comment, "Celebrate later. We must escape first." He then led the way out. I had to dig for another black shirt, mine was ruined.


	19. Macalania Again

A/N:

OCAdam: I'm actually debating making a sequal. But if I do, it'll take months to fully make, and I'll have to re-play FFX-2 to do that. Not that it's a bad thing to do that... but the months part is a problem. Freshmen colledge student... I won't have the time for awhile to write. Though it would be fun, it's not too possible right now. Maybe it'd be published in a year or so, when I'm done with Celadon Flight, and have summer break. And no, there is NO golden sword. The 'evolutions' of the sword revove around pokeballs. So the highest it goes is Master Sword. No ripoffs of Zelda / Link intended.

ross heuchan: 1: see this chapter. 2: No, not yet. Vibrava need to get to level 45 to evolve. But when he does, it'll be explosive to the foe he's facing.

erin ravenscroft: Yes, Icewind eventually says his name. And your guess is correct, but he won't say it on purpose. Wait for Gagazet, I won't say any more until then.

Anyone here familiar with Celtic (Irish, actually) mythology? I'm serious about that, I want to know. Especially if you know about Mortuna. Because I want to know who to duck attacks from.

* * *

Macalania again: 

We had managed to escape to Macalania forest, but still… there was a state of shock in most everyone. Auron had left, saying he would scout out what was happening. The rest of us waited in a cave – except for Yuna and Kimahri, who had left earlier. Even Suicune was waiting patiently, not wandering the forest.

Auron walked in. "We're all clear. We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future. Yuna… said she wanted to be alone." I caught the hint in his voice, but I don't know about everyone else. I looked over at Tidus. He looked down at the ground for a moment, then walked out.

Wakka watched him leave. "Where's he going?"

I snorted softly, Rikku giggled, and Suicune gave her equivalent of a chuckle. "Where else? To Yuna. I hope those two finally get together, it's been irritating seeing them." _Stop that, you sound like a matchmaking old woman._ I glared at Suicune, but it was ruined when I started to laugh.

Wakka scratched his head. "Huh?"

Lulu held her hand to her head like she had a headache. Rikku sighed "You really are thicker than a… Icewind, what did you call it?" I grinned, but Suicune said it for me _A Rhyhorn._

Rikku smiled, and leaned on me – we were sitting down. "Can I sleep here?"

I shrugged, stroking her hair. "Sure."

She looked up at me dreamily, and rested her head on my shoulder. "What do you think they're going to do?"

I refrained from shrugging, since her head was on my shoulder. "Dunno. Somewhere from making out to sex, I think. But I'm not sure where." I think I said that a bit louder than intended, because I heard sputtering from Wakka. I smiled softly. "What, that a taboo or something? I don't care, you can go stuff that with the rest of the crap I don't care about."

I heard Rikku mutter something, then slowly exhale. I moved her head from my shoulder, and pulled her into a more comfortable position. Well, sort of. It's not a good idea to fall asleep on someone's shoulder, that place is really bony (unless you're a swimmer, or something like that). Suicune gave me a look, and quietly walked out. Before she was out of earshot, I whispered "I though you were ok with this." _I… am. But it's hard, seeing the two of you together. I know Ashley would kick me to kingdom come if I tried to stop you if she were able to… but I still ache._ "Alright… just don't… do anything stupid. Maybe you ought to go to that spring."

She nodded, and walked away. Then I heard a quickening pace – she must have dashed off to somewhere.

Wakka gave me a look that I guess translated into 'you're a pervert', but I just ignored him. He looked away, after he turned red. People here really need to loosen up about that. Well, maybe it was just Wakka. Lulu certainly didn't seem to mind, and Auron remained silent.

&&&&&

We were still in that position when Kimahri returned, minus Yuna. I smiled softly, whispering, "it's about time."

&&&&&

Yuna and Tidus walked in, hand in hand. Yuna stopped when she saw Rikku sleeping, her head resting on me. But after a moment, she smiled, "How's Rikku?"

I smiled at her sleeping form, and gently set her down, putting a pillow under her head. "She's fine… just exhausted. Should I wake her?"

"Please…"

I nodded, and kissed Rikku. Her eyes snapped open, and she made a half-animal wail that was muffled – well, she couldn't really move her lips, after all. But she cut it off quickly, and returned the kiss. We broke off after the need for air forced us to split apart. She gave me a sleepy smile, and turned around. Her eyes widened, and she turned to me, her face red. I whispered "sorry… but it was the fastest way to wake you up, lovely."

She blushed even brighter, and buried her face in my shoulder. I smiled softly, and said, "before I embarrass Rikku further, what did you need to say Yuna?"

She remained silent for a moment, and then tentatively said "Sir Auron? Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku? Icewind? Everyone, we leave at dawn. And...I'm sorry for putting you through all this. And... um..."

I shook my head as she trailed off, "you can tell us when you're ready. I won't even ask what Tidus did to make you feel better…"

They (Yuna and Tidus) blushed simultaneously. Rikku said (it was muffled, but I heard it), "Don't you have any shame?"

I laughed softly. "I was raised to be a lot more commonsense about this kind of stuff. In a city bigger than Bevelle… you learn about this stuff quickly, even if you don't want to. But I'll admit it, I'm a big tease about this kind of stuff."

Rikku whispered to me, "next time, I decide… ok?"

"Sure."

She made a muffled comment that I couldn't hear.


	20. Calm Lands

Calm Lands:

The next morning, I could tell that whatever Yuna and Tidus had done, it sure had made them closer. They walked hand in hand a lot, and were a lot more relaxed around each other. Suicune was quiet, seemingly deep in thought. She'd reappeared in the morning, just as we were getting ready to leave.

Rikku walked up behind me, and said softly. "It's nice to see Yunie happy."

I nodded, and slowed down so I didn't have to turn around. "Yea. I might have pushed things a bit, but they really do make a good couple. Tidus might be an idiot sometimes, but Yuna's sometimes so naive…"

I could see her smiling in the corner of my eye. I smiled myself, looking at the crystal beauty of the forest. Suicune turned around, and nodded slightly. _I'm… all right with it now. I… spoke with Ashley. You should too, when you get the chance._ I nodded softly. "So you ran to Guadosalam to visit the Farplane. What she say?"

_That she loved us… and wanted us to move on. She's… accepted her death… come to peace with it. She said something about you and Rikku… something about how you saved Rikku's life… or you'll save it in the future…_

I glanced quickly at Rikku, and she smiled nervously. "Uh… you know that you can't talk to people from the Farplane, they're just illusions…"

I shrugged. "Suicune isn't crazy. Maybe she just called Ashley's soul, and she responded. But it is strange… she must have used the third stage of a resurrection… calling the soul to the living plane… I guess she got that from Ho-oh." I turned to Suicune, and said softly, "So you're fine now?" Suicune paused, then nodded.

Rikku looked at me. "Was I…"

I sighed softly. "Suicune… she was captured by Ashley, remember. She loved her… and it's kinda hard to see the one who kissed her to do the same to someone else, even after a long time. Like your mother or father kissing someone else. Creepy, and wrong at the same time. You can only see the two of them together."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. But… aren't you…"

I grinned. "She's over it. So everything is ok. Well, except for the Final Aeon thing. Got any ideas?"

Rikku shook her head bitterly. I know it's awfully stupid to bring up someone's past girlfriend, but I think Rikku's mostly ok with the issue. After all, she's no competition when she's dead. Well… less so. You can't really compete with someone who's dead. And Ashley had her share of faults, just like everyone else. I know that – but some people… they build idealized versions of the dead… I guess.

&&&&&

I looked at the massive plain that Suicune and I had raced across, after the rest stop. It looked a lot larger when you weren't on someone that could move as fast as sound, if not moreso.

"This place again. I wonder if they remember us, Suicune?"

She smiled bitterly. _Forget that. First… I don't want to see Yuna sacrificed._ "Reminds you of that too?"

She nodded softly. Yuna turned at my comment, and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged "past thing. I'll… well… tonight, I'll explain. Ok?" Yuna's eyes widened, but she nodded.

Rikku smiled, from next to me. "You don't have to worry, you know. It's not as bad as you think… since you're so nice now, it seems like that was a different person doing the stuff in the sphere. Well, besides Wakka."

I smiled back at her. "I'd kiss you for that, but…"

She looked around, and said softly. "Go ahead."

This time, the kiss lasted a lot longer… and was more passionate. By the time she broke it off for air (I have the modified lungs, remember), we were both breathing heavily. She gave me a happy smile, and held my free hand (I didn't buy a sheath, so I always had my sword at hand). I forgot about that… I'm going to have to buy one. It never was an issue before.

&&&&&

Yuna set herself slowly on the ground, looking up at the sky. Tidus and her exchanged a few words, and he helped her back up again. She turned to the rest of us, and said, "let's go."

"Do you think Tidus is going to figure out a way to stop everything?"

I shook my head slowly. "I… don't think so. Something's telling me that things will work out… I hope."

"Me too. I don't want Yunie…"

"She won't. I… I'd ask her to wait – I think a Big Bang might be able to do something to Sin… if… I manage to draw on Mewtwo's powers…maybe. We'll find out later."

"Mewtwo? Who's that?"

I laughed slightly. "Didn't Yuna tell you? He's basically a demi-god. I don't know HOW he didn't kill me when we tried. He's the catlike figure you saw in the sphere. Right before I charged Giovanni."

She looked at me. "That thing… was Mewtwo? You want to become LIKE HIM?"

I smiled softly. "Uh… Rikku? The thing I shattered was a master ball. Those things have a record… they control a pokemon, binding it to the trainer's will. Mewtwo… he had absolutely no control, for all his power. When I shattered it… he was free, and fled. I talked to him recently; he thanked me for that. That's when I disappeared while you were fighting Seymour."

She sniffed "Don't do that again… please?"

"The overdrive? I have to. But I won't disappear again… not willingly."

She sniffed again, and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. She said something softly in Al Bhed, something I couldn't understand. It sounded like "Ayo utuyd…" (You idiot) I squeezed her hand, and altered my pace so she didn't get left behind.

(Author's note: Free cookies / cudos to anime knowledge if you know WHERE I'm drawing that line from. Here's a hint: 'sayo senchicoyo' (It's spelled wrong, I know))

&&&&&

At the rest stop I remembered from earlier, a man approached Yuna. Lulu gasped, "Father Zuke!"

Zuke bowed to Lulu. "Long time no see." He turned to Yuna. "You are Yuna? Hmm... You certainly don't look like Maester Kinoc's murderer."

Wakka growled "What'd you say?" Geez Wakka, you should be able to figure it out…

Yuna looked alarmed "Please, tell us what has happened!"

I sighed. "Are we accused of murdering him?"

Zuke nodded. "Maester Mika just issued a personal order, you know. It said that you and your guardians murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says." He looked at me, and his eyes widened. I smiled humorlessly in return. I probably made a grim sight, except for the blue hair messing that up. "Well, someone's ego was injured. I wonder if mocking them at that joke of a trial was worth it. Or maybe it was killing Seymour, I've done too much that'd piss them off recently."

Auron said coolly "What of Bevelle?"

Zuke shook his head "Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."

I smirked. "Good. At least that means there will be plenty of confusion to let us slip through." Auron nodded, agreeing. Bonus points for me having experience with criminal syndicates… well, religion, criminal syndicate, same same.

Zuke said "But be careful, my friends. You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples for the time being."

Yuna bowed to him. "Thank you, Father Zuke, for your warning."

Lulu gave Zuke a searching gaze. "Father, you came all the way here just to tell us this?"

Zuke smiled. "To tell the truth, I was a little curious to see...this summoner you are guarding. I hope her pilgrimage goes well."

Lulu bowed to him "Thank you, father."

Zuke bowed in return. "I shall be off. I shall pray for all of you."

The others walked to the store, but Zuke motioned for me to wait. "You said you killed Maester Seymour. Why?"

I sighed. "He was going to kill us – besides Yuna, and sacrifice her later. He killed his own father. Need I say more? That's why the Ronso quit."

He turned without a word, a disturbed look on his face. Before he got out of earshot, I said "don't tell too many people about that. We're traitors, you don't want that."

He nodded distractedly, and continued on.

I grinned, and went to the store to buy a sheath. I know they'd displayed it with the sword, I'd just been too stupid to buy it.

&&&&&

At the travel agency, we split up. Tidus went off to go train a chocobo, Yuna went exploring – she'd heard something about a temple (Wakka and Lulu went with her), and Auron went to the monster trainer's place (he gave me directions, I guess he knew what I'd do).

I let loose Erastrani. "Hey, want to help catch those chocobos?"

"Fly! Fly gon fly…" She nodded. I grinned, "they're light, and you could carry one in your claws. Drop them off at the crack in the wall over there" I pointed towards where Auron had "Ok?"

She just took off in response. I think she'd eat one first, but the job would get done. I went to release Suicune, but a hand restrained me. "Icewind…"

I turned, and then blinked, looking at the fluid in Rikku's eyes. "What's wrong, Rikku?"

"I… what happens if you get stuck in an overdrive?"

I shook my head. "I won't. The Fayth said the only way for me to get stuck is to lose myself into the change... so I don't want to come back."

"Oh… but that means…"

I smiled softly. "Not if you stop it from happening. So long as you're around, I won't have a reason to regret what I am."

She looked down. "I… don't know if I can…"

I kissed her on the cheek. "You will, love."

She nodded, not really paying attention.

I sighed, and held her hand. Besides looking up for a moment, she didn't respond.

&&&&&

Erastrani flew over me, carrying the still form of a chocobo. It looked like she'd knocked it out. She circled once, then flew towards the monster tamer's place I'd pointed out earlier.

Rikku squeezed my hand, and looked up from the ground. "I'll… try."

I nodded softly, and kissed her for a moment. "Thanks."

&&&&&

The rest of the day was fairly un-eventful. Yuna came back, saying that she couldn't pray until she received other Aeons. That, and possessed the items – "blossom scepter", and "blossom crown". I don't know what the hell that was about. She said she had one of them already, though. Something about getting it from Belgimine.

I noticed a flicker of recognition on Auron's face when he heard that, but I didn't say anything. Erastrani must have caught at least 5 chocobos, from the number of times I'd seen her fly by.

&&&&&

I sighed softly. Tidus had been talking about a chest he'd found – one he couldn't open. "That's strange… couldn't you slice it open?"

He shook his head. "No… that's the weird part. I couldn't. There was some weird design on it… a mirror."

Yuna's eyes widened. "That's… it needs the celestial mirror… but where…"

I shrugged "what's the big deal?"

Lulu said softly "legendary weapons are contained within chests like that. Ancient and powerful ones. If we were to gather them…"

I glared directly at Auron, who was looking away. "You know where it is. Say it. I'll run off with Suicune, and pick it up. It won't take long at all."

Auron didn't say a word. I walked up to him, and gave him a direct look, removing his sunglasses as I did that. I said intently, "Say it. Or I say it."

He remained silent. I just waited. Tidus asked "what're you talking about?"

I snorted "Auron knows where this mirror is. I can tell that much. Now where is it? The better weapons we get, the better chance we have of coming out of this with everyone alive… or do you want everyone to die?" I glared at him again with that last tidbit.

He cracked with that line. "It's at the temple Yuna visited. At the lower end of the stairs. But it's not charged, you'll have to power it up at Macalania Wood. Suicune should be able to identify the crystal that's needed to charge it."

I nodded grimly, and turned to Yuna. "Sorry, but I'm taking off. Those weapons should come in handy."

She nodded slightly. I called out Erastrani (she'd returned when we started to set up camp), and climbed onto her back slowly. I glanced over at Rikku "you want to come?"

She perked up, and jumped on. I said softly "Erastrani, we need to go upwards. There's a temple near here, we need to get there. Once we get what we need, we'll go for the forest. That ok with you?"

She took off in response.

I heard someone say before we were out of earshot "what about what you were going to talk about?"

&&&&&

I looked around. A chocobo was running down the stairs. Erastrani started to lunge towards it, but I said "ignore it. Go for the chest down there. We've after that."

"Icewind… what's the big deal? I mean, we can get along without these things!"

I turned to her "it's… a way. Think about it. If… if we get powerful weapons… then at least Yuna won't get hurt as much." Erastrani set down, and I jumped off, walking towards the chest.

Rikku fell silent. Even when we did out best to protect her, Yuna did get hurt sometimes. To be honest, she was too brave for her own good. I kicked the chest open, pulled out the mirror, and got back on Erastrani. "Shall we go?"

Erastrani said something, and we flew off towards the forest. A bridge of sparkles stood out – Auron had mentioned that the crystal was up there, so I directed Erastrani to land on it.

&&&&&

Suicune looked at the gemlike object, then to the mirror in my hands, and back again. _This is it._ I nodded, and stepped towards the gem. I held the mirror up, and light from the gem flew into the mirror. It began to shine brightly.

After a few moments, the light from the gem faded. I glanced at Suicune, and she nodded. _It's done._ _I'll run the two of you back._

I helped Rikku get on, then climbed carefully onto Suicune myself.

&&&&&

We got back as everyone else was settling down to sleep. Tidus said sleepily "that was fast…"

I nodded. "Sleep now. Talk later…" I yawned, and started digging for my camp bed. I curled up on top of it, and nodded off.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Suicune shook her head, and nudged Balrog's pokeball. It shook, and Balrog popped out.

Icewind was getting careless.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I woke up early the next morning. I stretched, and dug out the mirror. It still had a faint light.

"Looks like it worked."

I heard Auron snort. I turned to him, and shook my head. "Do the dead even need to sleep?'

I saw a flicker of something cross his face, but it disappeared.

The answer was no. The dead don't need to sleep – Auron was just faking it. How he didn't get bored was beyond me.

I sighed softly. As much as I hated threatening people, sometimes he was a complete jackass.

&&&&&

"Hey, uh… what were you going to talk about earlier?"

I shrugged, and tossed Tidus the sphere I'd 'received' earlier. "That. Go ahead and watch it, most the stuff I've done will make sense after you've seen it."

Yuna looked from it, to me, and then to Rikku (she was looking at the ground again.) "Was this the sphere Rikku was watching… in the lake?"

I nodded. Tidus held it out, and clicked it on. I sat down, and closed my eyes. "Uh… is that…"

Rikku said it for me (thankfully) "uh-huh."

&&&&&

I felt someone shaking me gently. "Wakey wakey! The sphere's nearly done!"

I nodded, and opened my eyes. It was nearly over – it showed me charging into Viridian Gym, Suicune out and looking murderous.

I sighed softly, and waited for it to end.

&&&&&

After the sphere ended, a deadly quiet fell. I figured on that happening, so I just sat there, looking up at the sky. "Now you know everything about my past."

Tidus said it for everyone, "you really did that?"

I nodded. "Yea. Why do you think I know assassination techniques for my swordplay? At least Auron should have noticed…"

"I did. I must admit, I wondered when I first saw you fight. Now it makes sense."

Yuna's voice was sad "so many people…"

I shook my head. "Here's one thing about my world… we don't have a Sin. So, naturally, we make our own. The Rockets… each one of them has probably cut down at least one other person. I'm not trying to justify my actions – but their hands are stained too."

"I don't know man. Maybe you shouldn't have showed us this. The past may be the past, but when it's like that…"

I smiled sadly. "Maybe. But I can't take it back."

Rikku looked at Wakka, who was looking down. "H… hey! He's still the same person from before, right?"

"Yea… maybe."

I shrugged. "Wakka, am I different now? What's changed? Your perception, or me? It's the same thing as when you found out Rikku is an Al Bhed. You went berserk on her when you should have known all along. I mean, Tidus practically screamed it…"

Lulu chuckled softly. "Still the same, I see." I grinned at her. "Yea. Making fun of Wakka's a fun time-waster. Just like he is."

"Hey!"

I chuckled again. "Well, it IS funny. You couldn't tell by her eyes, or when Tidus nearly blurted it out…"

"Argh! I get it!"

I snorted, but Lulu said it before me "do you?"

I grinned slightly when I saw Yuna's frown disappear. I turned to Auron, and said softly "well, anything for you to ask?"

"Why did the Fayth bring you here?"

I felt eyes slide onto the two of us. I shrugged. "I guess to protect Yuna. Dunno why for that, you're well off without us." I caught Rikku looking down, and added softly "but maybe it's because I'll see things through a different angle – maybe find another way to kill Sin without…"

Auron snorted "feel free."

I grinned "I'm glad you said that. I've always wanted your approval for what I was planning."

He gave me a stunned look. I just grinned merrily, and acted shocked. "What? Sir Auron just got insulted, and couldn't come up with a riposte? You're no fun at all, Auron."

That broke the seriousness of the situation. Given a chance, I can make a serious conversation go to Hades whenever I want. It's a gift.

Yuna laughed along with them, and after a moment, led the way onwards.

&&&&&

Tidus led us to the chest, and I looked at it. "This it?"

"Yea."

I held up the mirror to the sun at an angle. Light reflected off the mirror, onto the chest. It slowly opened.

It was a sword – one that it looked like either Tidus or myself could use. I grabbed it slowly, then tossed it to Tidus. It lit up in his hands for a moment. "That's yours. I have my weapon already."

"That's your ultimate weapon?"

I shrugged. "I'll keep it until something else comes along."

Auron turned his head away, then pointed off into the distance. "The monster tamer has a staff that I suspect Yuna can use. But there is a cost…"

I arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"We have to defeat his ultimate creation before he lets us see it."

Rikku groaned.

&&&&&

The group walked into the monster tamer's place, the crevice in the wall. "You here with more of those crazy fiends?"

I growled loudly, and sent him a look of sheer rage. "Shut the fuck up. They're not fiends, they're from MY WORLD. We don't HAVE FIENDS!"

He laughed, and then said "whatever kid. You here for a reason?"

"I'm here to get the legendary weapon you've been holding onto."

"Heh, feel free to try opening that chest. But to even get to it, you have to beat my ultimate monster."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

He laughed again, and motioned for us to follow him.

&&&&&

Auron looked up at the monster. "A chimera… a powerful chimera."

Tidus pointed his blade at the monster, and said "Slow!"

It slowed down slightly, then started to attack. I grinned, and released ALL my pokemon. "Let's have some fun. Everyone, free attacks!"

&&&&&

The supposedly 'ultimate fiend' didn't last very long. Everyone got in two shots on it, then Erastrani's final Hyper Beam destroyed it. But all the others got to use their overdrives on it first. We were that considerate at least.

&&&&&

The man muttered under his breath. I chuckled, as he hauled out a chest with a staff emblem on it (no wonder Auron knew what was inside). "Good luck. You get to keep the chest… but there's no way to open it!"

I chuckled, and held up the mirror. With a small click, the chest opened, and a staff stuck out of it.

I grabbed it, and tossed it to Yuna. She gasped as it glowed in her hands. "It's so beautiful…"

The man reached for it, but I glared at him. "Try me. Just try me. I've assassinated people before, I'll have no trouble taking you on."

Yuna sounded scandalized, as she shouted, "Icewind!"

I sighed, and nodded. "Fine. No killing. Despite however much I'd like to. We won the chest fair and square, summoners can call Aeons, I call my own allies. Don't challenge it." I shifted slowly, changing into a Sceptile. The leaves sprouted from my forearms, and I gave him a grin, holding up a glowing Leaf Blade (it made the leaves into a scythe of energy). "But you won't do that, would you?"

He shook his head, and we left.

&&&&&

As we were crossing an area of bridges, a voice cut us off. "Halt!"

I hissed, and glanced around. "Damn."

Three Guados ran towards us. "Summons from Lord Seymour. Come with us!"

I snorted softly. "And we'd obey these stupid summons because… why?"

A giant machine ran up from the lower pass. "Because we don't need you alive" one of the Guados commented, as they ran off a safe distance.

I cracked my right knuckle. "I'm getting tired of this." I glanced to the others, most of them looked pissed off as well. I grinned, and began to shift. My skin began to turn yellow, and my ears became fox ears at the top of my head. I turned to the Guado, and said softly "Agility"

I rushed for them, and sliced three times. I then rushed back in an instant, charging the machine they'd called.

Three bodies fell to the ground. I didn't care, they were threatening Yuna. So they were taking their own life in their hands.

"Lesse if you like Thunder, you giant scrap pile!" Electricity ran over my form. "Everyone, back off! I'm not a great shot yet!"

Tidus nodded, and backed off from where he'd been slicing at the thing's rocklike covering. Rikku shot me a worried look, and I gave her a grin. "Rikku… I'm sorry. I'm using Thunder… get down!" I fired, as it ran over to me. The thing seemed to find it amusing, up until the electrical currents fried the arms, making them fall off.

Auron rushed the machine, and swung hard. His blade glowed with a white light, and a lot of the rocks that armored the thing fell off.

Tidus rushed the machine, and then jumped up. Energy swirled around his sword, and he swung it at the machine. Lots of energy balls hit the thing, and it exploded. I whistled softly, and felt the Jolteon change wear off.

&&&&&

Lulu stared at the gap where the machine had come from. "Yuna… wait. A Fayth lies below."

Wakka turned to her. "I never heard of any Fayth down here!"

I shrugged softly. "What's your point? Would she lie?"

Yuna nodded, and walked down the path the machine had rushed us from. Rikku walked silently next to me. I said softly "are you alright?"

She nodded, but remained silent.

&&&&&

We reached the end of the cavern, but were ambushed. A summoner called forth an Aeon I hadn't seen before. I heard Lulu say "Yojimbo." I guess she knew the summoner.

I turned to the Aeon, then to Yuna. She nodded, and started to summon.

&&&&&

Yojimbo faded away, and Yuna sent the summoner.

After a few moments, Yuna went into the camber of the Fayth.

&&&&&

She came out later, sighing, "That… was strange."

I arched an eyebrow. "New Aeon?"

"No… you have to hire Yojimbo… to be able to summon him. I didn't nearly have enough gil."

I shrugged. "We'll come back later. Mercenaries lower their prices if they're not desperately needed."

Wakka crossed his arms, and scowled at me. "Sounds like you're talking from experience."

I shrugged, grinning. "Don't we have a very cold mountain to climb?"

Several people shuddered. I laughed softly, as I felt Rikku's hand dart into my pack for that sweatshirt again.


	21. Mt Gagazet

OCAdam: It was ER, as you called it. I was pointing out that it COULD be that Leblank was speaking to her henchmen (the one who likes butts). I won't comment on the 'cheat code' thing, that's author's right. And actually, you're MOSTLY right. Most are anom, but Shadaray and Laniac67 sign their reviews.

ross heuchan: Do I look like a seer? Oh, wait, I should know the plot, consitering I wrote it. Well, I'll just say late in the story.

Laniac67: I'm not sure if I should be complimented or not. I'll take it as that. But probably one of the reasons it works is because it's DIFFERENT. Usually, it's 'inject person who's playing PS2, and gets sucked in.' In this story, he has no more clue than anyone else. And he's from a strange world too. What's more, he has a background, and no way he's berrie stu. Not everyone likes him, he isn't happy always, and he's a mass murderer. Last time I checked, berrie stu (Gary Stu, as you call it), aren't killers, they're the super-happy kind (that would make Icewind want to stab them out of sheer irritation).

* * *

Mt. Gagazet: 

I squinted upward at the mountain. "It kinda does look like Mt. Silver, now that I think about it."

_True… but it's still not Mt. Silver._

I grinned at her. "Yea. No Ursaring, Tyranitar, or other nasty pokemon."

She chuckled merrily.

&&&&&

The entrance was blocked. A large group of Ronso blocked the way onwards. Kelk was leading them in barring the way. "Summoner Yuna and guardians, leave here at once! Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels! Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso! Leave, traitors!"

I snorted softly, and threw the other five pokeballs. My pokemon stood behind me, and I myself began to shift to draw on a Salamence's strength. I heard Erastrani make a small complaint about the temperature, but she dealt with it (I think Balrog heated her up with a small flame). My mouth stretched outward, and fangs filled in, replacing my regular teeth. Wings sprouted from my back, and I snorted again, giving them a grin of fangs. "Do you think you can stop us?" Kelk stepped backwards, almost in fear. I smiled another shark grin, and added "stop saying traitor. It's heretic. Sin isn't eternal, and you don't need to repent to kill it. We're no longer part of the temples, we've cast aside Yevon." By this time, my skin was blue, and my form was dragonesque.

He gave me a cold look, and drew a spear similar to Kimahri's. "You will die by those words."

Yuna said "So be it. Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all!"

I added softly, as my form sifted completely to a Salamence (I'd kept the ability to speak) "And they've killed helpless innocents, who deserved a life." It came out as a growl, but I know they got the gist of it.

Rikku walked up next to me, and put her hand on my neck. I bent my head down, and nudged her gently with my head. "I'm alright. Still me."

Tidus glanced at me, and then nodded himself. Rikku smiled sadly, and her eyes hardened. I grinned myself, teeth showing clearly, "We have no regrets for what we're doing. It's the right thing."

A loudmouth Ronso said "Blasphemers!"

Kimahri looked ready to stab him, but he stopped himself. Kelk watched, and seemed deep in thought.

Lulu said "Lord Kelk Ronso, if I may. Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle?"

Auron added "But still, you guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not a maester. Yuna is much the same."

Another Ronso spoke, glaring at me. "Elder Kelk! Let Biran rend them asunder!"

"No escape! Not one!"

I growled, and a small flame burst from my mouth. The other pokemon walked up next to me, and took their battle stances. The two bravos looked at each other, as if they wondered if they were honestly willing to back up what they said.

Yuna gave me a small smile, and said "No, we will not flee. We will fight, and continue on."

Kelk turned to her in shock. "You have been branded a traitor, but still you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you fight for?"

Yuna responded (almost sadly) "I fight for Spira. The people long for the Calm. I can give it to them. It's all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain...this I can do."

Kelk muttered "Even sacrificing yourself?" (Hey, dragon ears are sensitive enough to pick that up.) He turned to the gang he'd gathered. "Ronso, let them pass!" He then turned back to Yuna. "Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. Yuna, we bow to your will! Now go! The scared heights of Gagazet welcomes you."

Yuna bowed to him. "We thank you."

I nodded grimly, and let the transformation go. I reverted in about three seconds to my natural form.

I grabbed five pokeballs, and turned to my pokemon. "It's cold up there. Balrog, Psymachine, you want to stay out?"

Balrog shook his head, and Psymachine said _No. I do not like cold._ I nodded, and returned everyone except Suicune. I coulda asked Mindstrike, but he's not built for cold. He doesn't have very much fat on him, he'd freeze.

&&&&&

Kimahri got into a brawl with the two bullies. I gave him a glance, and he shook his head – so I stayed out of it. Once that was over (and the Ronso singing, which was DISTURBING), Rikku said to me, "Oh… why do you keep on doing that?"

I sighed softly. "It's for intimidation. What would you think if someone changed into a dragon, one that looked ready to burn you down?"

"I'd go running the other way, really fast."

I smiled "That's the idea. Not to mention that these shapeshifts make me stronger…"

Rikku grabbed my sword from my hand. "But… this… changed…"

I shrugged. "From red, to blue, to black-gold? I have no clue why it's doing that. Every time it changes, I do feel that I'm getting some strength from it…"

"So that means you don't have to change!"

I sighed. "Even then, it's not enough. I'm doing it for a reason, Rikku. Remember?"

She hung her head. "I know… but still… I worry."

"Yunie, huh?" I sighed softly. "Rikku… if it's a choice between her dying, and me… who would you save?"

Rikku looked down. "I… don't…"

I smiled, and said gently, "save her."

She looked up at me, her eyes full of tears. "But…"

"Rikku… remember, she's… the one who inspires hope within people." I bitterly laughed, and said "me, I'm best suited to…"

"Defending those who have no one to help them." I glanced over to Tidus (he'd said it). "That's a way to put it, I guess."

Tidus shook his head, and said, "You really need to stop beating up on yourself. It's done! You can't take it back."

I smiled defeatedly. "Maybe. That's why I'm here. To repent… deal with it."

Rikku knocked me over (no mean feat, I guess she's gotten stronger), and glared at me. She said in my ear "stop it… stop it… stop it!" She kissed me, then broke it off to resume glaring.

I nodded after a few moments, and she lightened up. "Try your best for the both of us, huh?"

"I'm not going to let either of you die."

I glanced over at Yuna, who was walking next to Suicune (she was breaking the bitter mountain wind for everyone). "You're right. But… she is a shining light here. We've got to find a way to save her." I got up slowly.

Tidus looked down. "I have to…"

I smiled darkly, and grabbed him by the neck after a moment. "Now who's being bitter? I told you, leave the fiends to me. You just worry about Yuna and yourself…"

"H… hey!" Tidus fought off my grip, and turned to me. "What're you talking… oh." I grinned, and said, "I thought I told you to keep her warm? Now go do it."

He shook his head, and walked back to Yuna. Rikku began to chuckle from beside me. "You sound like an old lady, arranging marriages."

I glanced over at her, then Suicune. "I swear, I just heard Suicune talk in Rikku's voice. Maybe she can transform too… it'd be nice to hang out with a girl who doesn't pitch insults at me all the time."

"H… hey!"

I laughed merrily, and ran off, Rikku holding a grenade in her hand, waving it at me threateningly.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Yuna looked at the two. "Well, they're having fun."

Tidus nodded. "He's kinda weird. Keeps on telling me…" Tidus trailed off, embarrassed. Yuna said to him "to keep me warm?"

Tidus jumped back. "Wha? How'd you know?"

She smiled sadly. "I heard him say it one time." She snuggled next to Tidus. "Well, are you?"

He nearly jumped back, but then held her close with his right hand. He said softly to himself "I think Icewind has been pushing her… I don't remember her being this bold before…"

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku gave up chasing me with a grenade after awhile, and turned back to see Tidus and Yuna snuggled together, still walking with everyone else. I'd noticed earlier, but she'd been preoccupied with trying to shout threats. Rikku said, "Aww…"

I grinned "well, I guess prodding DOES work."

Rikku grinned at me, and asked, "You've been pushing them together?"

I nodded. "Tidus is thick as a rock sometimes… and Yuna's too shy to do anything to get through to him. So I pushed things a bit… and told her how he feels."

She looked at me curiously. "When'd you say that?"

I shrugged. "A bit before the temple of ice, at the agency. I was trying to talk her out of marrying Seymour, by telling her that. I guess it stuck in her mind."

She smiled, and held me tightly.

&&&&&

Tidus later slowed down to talk to us. "You two have any ideas… the Final Aeon?"

I shrugged, and Rikku sighed. "I've got one. Can't say it's a very good one… it's too unsure. I'm not promising anything, unless I know for sure. Tidus, you got something?"

Tidus shook his head. "Zanarkand… I think we'll find something there. Something that will make this all come together."

I nodded, rather than sighing like I wanted to. I finally said, "I hope so."

Rikku gasped as the figure hovered into sight, while I swore. Tidus whirled around, and nearly swore himself. "Seymour!"

Seymour said calmly "Ah, the son of Jecht. And the otherworld guardian…"

I said softly "Rikku, run ahead, and tell everyone about him."

Rikku whirled around, saying "You are not fighting him alone!"

I snorted, and looked over at Tidus, who looked pissed beyond words. "Who's alone?" Rikku followed my gaze, and nodded. She said softly "stay safe", and ran off.

Seymour said coolly to us "Now is your time to die. Prepare yourselves."

I chuckled "and how is this different than last time, when I crushed you under a pile of rocks, and then had the earth erupt under you?"

A fireaga spell knocked me into the rock wall. I groaned (that HURT), and managed to mutter, "Oh. So now you're not going to let me power up. How fun." I slowly got off the wall, and into a battle stance.

"Save some for Kimahri!" Kimahri rushed in, stopping near Seymour. If looks were lasers, Seymour would be fried.

Yuna ran over to me, and cast a Cura spell, healing the damage I'd gotten. She asked, "You ok now?"

I nodded, and gave her a reassuring grin. "I'm fine. Just got a little careless. He's not letting me transform anytime soon."

She turned to Seymour, who just seemed to realize she arrived. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. In a rather bored tone, I said, "Yea, yea. Hello Yuna, nice to see you again, will you now marry me, something like that? We know the spheal. Just go to hell already!"

Yuna drew her staff, but had to duck as Seymour sent a bolt of electricity at her. Seymour seemed amused, as he said in that creepy-ass voice, "A sending, so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave. Yours was...truly a gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One...after another..."

Seymour smiled. I gave him a hate-filled glare. "Seymour…"

Kimahri gave him a similar look, and pointed his spear at Seymour. Yuna said tentivly "Kimahri?" She knew not to worry about me … I can take care of myself. Killing off so many, and not gaining some fighting skills? Heh.

Seymour said calmly, "You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso."

Yuna looked confused. "I don't understand you!"

"Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain. Spira...is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy-to heal-Spira, I will become Sin. Yes, with your help."

Yuna looked startled, like she hadn't understood his mad ravings before. Don't look at me; I think he should just die so I don't have to listen to his lunacy. Seymour continued "Come with me, Yuna. Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be freed again."

I felt my anger increase even more. That low-down bastard. Her father was DEAD. What the fuck was he talking about? Death may be freedom, but who the fuck kills off everyone to 'save them'?

Tidus seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "What do you know?"

I added quickly "You bastard of a half-breed!" I figured it would still piss him off. I guessed right, he gave me a look of pure rage. "You pitiful mortal."

"You're dead, if I recall… so you're just some pitiful lost soul, refusing to accept death."

A weird floating thing appeared, and Seymour stepped onto it, then transformed into that demon form again. "Your hope ends here."

Rikku threw Vib's pokeball, and Vib landed beside her, ready to help. He looked irritated enough TO help, even in the cold. Dragons in a rage can ignore almost anything, even ice attacks. Suicune was nearly beside herself, as she started to attack.

&&&&&

I was pissed. That's the only word for it. I was pissed beyond words at Seymour. He was so deluded; he thought he was going to 'save' the world – by destroying it. Familiar tune, the Aquas and Magmas ran a similar thing, just arguing that they were making the world better by nearly destroying it.

But it wasn't my fight. Yuna and the others deserved a shot at Seymour without my interference. I'd at least give them a chance to kill Seymour, I'd already taken his life once. I shouted, and called Suicune back.

Besides, Kimahri deserved to fight Seymour. He'd lost everyone he knew. I knew he wanted vengeance, I'd let him have it.

I sighed, and backed off… but then I saw Rikku fall over after a minute's worth of brawling, bleeding heavily. Something snapped.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku gasped, and fell over, a wound in her side bleeding heavily. A blast of cold air struck her, and she saw a blurry figure standing beside her, pouring a strange potion on her wound.

The wound closed instantly. She finally looked at the figure clearly. It was Icewind… and blue wings had sprouted from his back. His skin looked like it had sprouted blue feathers… that were made of ice. His hair had divided into three major parts, standing up into a W shape… and trailing all the way behind him, forming a long ribbon of blue, which looked beautiful. He gave her a sad smile (she noticed the presence of fear in his eyes), and stood, his blade flashing in the mountain sun. He said in almost a double tone, "sorry, but I'm jumping in now."

Rikku slowly got up, and watched. Icewind had flown into the air, and was fighting Seymour. He'd already destroyed Seymour's floating platform.

Vib landed on Rikku's head (shuddering – he recognized the titan of ice), but she was too distracted to notice.

Yuna and the others had stopped fighting, almost in awe at the ice angel fighting on their side. Yuna had summoned Valefor… but Rikku thought it was just in case Icewind fell, his transformation wearing off. They never knew for sure when his tricks would wear off… he'd never said how he honestly transformed.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I dove towards Seymour, a cold wavering light running down my blade. I pulled up as Seymour fired a Firaga spell where I just had been, and swung the sword hard at him.

A beam of frozen ice hit Seymour. His energy seemed to be draining, since he couldn't depend on that floating monstrosity. We'd been brawling for about five minutes now.

Seymour began to laugh madly. "You cannot stop me, no matter what you become. Even your gods cannot stop death!"

I snorted, and the winds began to howl in response. "Ho-oh can. If she feels like it." A Blizzard attack hit Seymour, freezing him in the air for a moment, before he thawed himself.

I heard him mutter "what form is this? His powers have grown immensely…"

I laughed. "My hearing isn't that weak." I set down near the others slowly. "This is your story, not mine. I'll stay out of it now."

They gave me incredulous looks, and then turned to Seymour. I think I saw a carnivore's grin on Kimahri as he began to breathe fire at him, then launched himself at Seymour. Same for Auron – I think I saw him give me a respectful nod before he turned to Seymour himself.

But I wasn't just being nice. I'm damn near empty on energy, those acrobatics took too much out of me.

&&&&&

Seymour plummeted from the sky, compliments of the hell the others had unleashed on him. Of all of them, Kimahri had gone the most berserk, taking incredible damage, and shrugging it off.

I walked up to them, the transformation still holding for some weird reason. "Nice job…"

I felt something slip, and my energy collapse. I saw Rikku rushing to catch me… and darkness took me.

&&&&&

Ashley stood right in front of me. "Luin, you've got to find a better way."

I looked at her in shock. "Ashley… you're…"

She sighed, her purple locks swaying in a breeze. "No… I'm still dead." She slowly touched my chest, and her hand went straight through.

I looked at the arm, and then her face. There was a deep sadness in it… but contentment as well. "Ashley, I'm sorry."

She gave me that smile I was so familiar with. "I know. You loved me so much; you wanted to fall with me. But it wasn't your time."

I looked down slowly. "I'm…"

She sounded happy as she cut me off, saying, "I know. You've found another. That's good. I wanted to kick your ass for moping around like that."

I snapped my head upwards in shock. "What?"

She smiled again. "I loved you… but I didn't want to see you suffering like that for me. Please… if you love me… move on. Romantic as I think it is, I… can't stand you being in two minds like this."

I sighed softly, and nodded. "But… will there at least be a happy ending this time?"

Ashley shrugged, "I can't say. But she can take care of herself. Treat her like a defenseless girl, and she'll kick your ass, just like I did." Ashley's always been fond of that line – kicking someone's ass… I chuckled despite myself, and said, "no complaints there. Rikku's a tough girl, just like you…"

I felt a hand go through my face "No guilt trips. I warned you!"

I looked down, and hung my head. "Sorry."

I figured she was ready to punch me again, but light flooded my eyes. "Oh, crap! I'm out of time! Shit!"

&&&&&

"Oh…" I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. The sun was in a different position than I remembered. Definitely passed out.

A gasp drew my attention. Rikku was sitting next to me, her face reflecting worry. "Icewind?"

I opened my eyes wider, and looked up at her. "What… happened?"

She gushed out, "You passed out. Lulu said that you used up too much energy… but none of the potions we tried on you worked. Suicune was worried about you… somehow she popped out, and she hasn't gone back into her ball…"

I reached up slowly, and stroked her face, cutting off her stream of talk. "I'll be fine. Next time, take one of the energy potions I've got in my pack. Somehow… make me drink it. They're… labeled… it'll help me recover."

That had cost me, I felt my energy fading again. A liquid ran down my throat, and then darkness took me again.

But I smiled before I collapsed. Articuno wasn't a joke of a pokemon, it was the titan of ice. Even if I had pushed my luck again (I was probably maxed out at the bank of luck)… at least... I've been getting better.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku sighed, as she realized he'd collapsed again. At least she'd gotten him to take one of those energy potions he'd talked about.

Weird, though, that giving him an Ether did nothing. Whatever he used to power his overdrive, it apparently wasn't the same source that Lulu and everyone else used.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I sat alone in the dark. "A better way…" Ashley had said there was a better way. But what was she talking about? My transformations? Rage fueled it… or could it draw on other emotions to power the change?

"There's got to be a way. I can't move past the three birds… I know it. Not like this. I fainted after taking one of their forms for five minutes. And I need all the power I can get if I'm going to stop Sin forever… and stop Yuna from using the Final Aeon. She doesn't deserve to die…"

"Icewind, WAKE UP!"

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku gasped, as Icewind's eyes fluttered. He softly said, "My… name… is… Luin…"

"Huh? Luin?"

She nearly started crying, as she saw his eyes finally open again. It'd been over a day now…

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I woke up slowly, feeling ice. I guess snow had somehow gotten into my clothes. I groaned, and stretched.

Rikku was next to me. She called out "He's waking up…"

I sighed, and got up unsteadily. "I'm not doing that again."

Rikku held up her weapon to my face. "No you aren't. We clear on that?"

I sighed, and said softly "another way… maybe there is a way."

Rikku said dangerously soft "Ice… Luin, are we clear on that?"

I shook my head, not really noticing that she'd called me by my real name. "No. I think I've got a way to sustain my change without collapsing like that. All I've got to do is not use rage… heh. Maybe that Sci-fi was right on something. Rage burns you out."

Rikku lost her previous look, and instead gave me a confused one. "What are you talking about?"

"I can probably shapeshift higher-up now on the tier, and not collapse."

Auron, who had walked up to us while I was talking, snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it."

I laughed bitterly, and then concentrated. Not on my rage… but rather my intense desire to protect. To protect them… to stop Sin from killing everyone… to save Yuna from sacrificing herself… to be with a happy Rikku.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Icewind (Luin) stood still for a moment, then his skin became a cool blue, and the wings he grew this time looked almost like aircraft wings. His upper arm slimmed, while his lower arm became larger, his fingers almost resembling claws. His ears lengthened to Latios's ear shape, and his face became dragonlike, with a mostly blue appearance, except for a white circle on his forehead.

Latios hovered where Luin had been, a serious expression on the dragon's face (though normally, Latios ALWAYS looked serious.)

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I smiled at them as best I could, while I floated in the air, and said telepathically (my mouth would have worked, but this would be better), _This would be Latios, who has basically the same power as the titans… maybe a bit less, but close enough. He's from a different region._

"So now you can transform into a slightly weaker form without passing out. Is that it?"

_No, now I can also shape-shift at will, and not collapse unless I go berserk. I'm sorry Rikku… but I promised I'd guard Yuna. No way I'm letting her die because of some stupid Aeon._

Rikku hung her head, and I let the transformation go. I walked over to her, and said, "Rikku… I'm sorry. But…"

"You idiot…"

I laughed softly, and just held her. We hadn't gone very far while I was out of it, just into a sheltered cave. "Did I miss something?"

"Jecht… Tidus's dad is Sin."

I sighed, but didn't say anything more.

&&&&&

After a while, we left. The occasional fiend would pop up, but everyone insisted I take it easy, and let them handle it.

We reached this incredibly bizarre thing… a twister of green energy, twirling upwards to the sky, the green fluid coming from… statues in the rock… or bodies, I couldn't tell. All I could say was wow.

So could Rikku. "Wow!"

Wakka said slowly, looking at the statues "Wh-What are those?"

Yuna looked at them, and her mouth opened slowly. "Those… are Fayth. A summoning! Someone is using these Fayth! Someone is drawing energy from all of them!"

Tidus looked at them in something close to shock. "This many?"

Lulu said slowly "Who wields power on this scale, and what could they be calling?"

Auron looked calmly at the twister. I glared at him, knowing he knew something. Rikku caught my glace, and said it instead of me "Hey, you know something, don't you? Spill the beans!"

Auron just deadpanned "Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey, too."

I said softly "it's also yours…"

Rikku said, glaring at him, "Yunie might die, you know?"

Tidus looked at the two of them, then shook his head. "No... Auron's right."

"Huh?" I think at least half the guardians said that, myself included.

Tidus walked up to the bodies / statues, and said "This is our... This is my story." He then touched them, and his legs buckled.

Yuna gasped, and rushed over to him, catching him before he fell. She fell under his weight, but managed to prevent him from conking his head.

I heard Auron mutter "they're dropping like flies."

I said quickly to him "Shaddup! At least I managed to kick Seymour's ass before I passed out." I then stomped up to the rocks, and glared at them.

A bit of the fluid splashed onto me… and I felt something inside my head. The guy in armor was back again, standing nearby.

"What're you doing here?"

"Have you learned what you need?"

"Yea. No using rage."

"Precisely. He did say you were quick…" The armored guy faded. I shook my head, and looked back at the statues.

"Uh… Icewind? Who were you talking to?"

"A Fayth." I sighed, and sat down near the collapsed Tidus. Wakka gave me a look that said 'you're crazy', but I ignored it.

Yuna cried softly "Wake up! Wake up… please!"

Tidus's eyes snapped open. Yuna smiled down at him, and then gave us nervous looks. I grinned, and motioned for everyone to look away (I pointed to Auron, then rotated my finger around. He seemed to get it), then did so myself. Call it humoring her.

Ah well, at least she's getting braver.


	22. Mt Gagazet, Part 2

Mt. Gagazet, part two:

Suicune paused, just as Tidus was getting up. _Who's up for hot springs?_

"We don't have time for…" I reached over, and grabbed Auron's sunglasses. I tossed them to Tidus, and then chuckled as he tried to strangle me. "We have time enough. Seymour was draining on everyone, so we ARE taking a break. Got it, old man?"

Rikku added, "Yea! We've been going on all day up this stupid mountain."

Yuna clasped her hands together. I gave her a glance. She looked down… and then nodded a faint smile on her face. "Why not? We can't get much further; Icewind was out for too long."

"Not my fault. Seymour is the trouble, trying to kill you guys. I'm not letting that happen."

Suicune nodded, and then walked a short distance to some rocks. She blasted them open with a Hydro Pump, and steam began to slowly pour out from the gap.

I grinned as Rikku raced in. "Ladies first, I guess." I nodded, and shut my eyes. I wasn't going to actually rest, just pretend to. I wanted to see what would happen without me doing anything.

I know that some people are peeking toms; I just wanted a chance to have it blow up in their face.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku sighed, feeling the hot water relax her cares away. Mostly, anyway. There still was Yunie… and Luin. Why did he give a fake name? Maybe she was blowing it out of proportion (especially since Yunie's problem was worse), but something…

Yuna waded over to her. "Rikku? Is something wrong?"

Rikku looked away. "Yunie…" she decided not to bring up what Yuna was going to do… they were trying to relax. Instead, she said her other concern, "Icewind… when he was out of it… he said his name is Luin. Do you know why?"

Yuna's eyes widened for a moment, and then she smiled. "I'm not surprised. He didn't respond like Icewind was his actual name."

"But…"

Lulu said carefully "He probably took that name when he was fighting that criminal syndicate. I don't know why he gave us that name, maybe it's who he believed he had become. The old person… Luin, had died with her, and Icewind was born." Lulu smiled, and added "You should be proud, though. He's opened up to you."

"Well, what about you, Yuna? Any deep secrets?"

Yuna blushed, and looked away. "No… nothing."

"Yuna, you're making her worse." Suicune, who had been silently watching them with her eyes shut, shook her head, apparently agreeing.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Wakka started to glance continually towards the cut in the mountain. I finally cracked, and began to grin. "Wakka, not trying to peek, are you?"

Wakka gasped, and turned to me, his face reflecting shock. "N… no! I'm just worried about them! They've been in there for a while now."

I chuckled softly. "You're worried about what? Suicune's in with them, she's a girl herself. If they get in trouble, she'd call."

"Yea, but…"

"Stop trying to peek. Just take a nap or something." I stretched, and then yawned slowly. "You'll need it. Things will just get worse as we go on."

Auron added "he's right. You'll need your strength." He then crossed his arms, and apparently began to sleep himself. I shook my head, and pulled out Balrog's ball. I tossed it up.

He growled, seeing the snow nearby. I laughed, and relaxed. "Balrog, could you do some guard duty for awhile?"

"Hound…"

"And wake me up when the girls are out? I'm going to need a soak."

Balrog nodded, and then sat down, his eyes scanning the trail. I wasn't going to go to sleep (no way I could, I wasn't tired), but at least everyone else could. Tidus looked about ready to nod off, and the same for Wakka.

&&&&&

About an hour later, the girls finally came out. I waved to them, trying not to laugh. Their skin was red, and they slightly steamed in the mountain air. "You look like steamed Corphish. Have a good soak?"

Yuna nodded. "It was good. But what's a Corphish?"

"Lobster pokemon." I pulled out my dex, and got to Corphish's entry. I then tossed it to her. She fumbled with it, and then looked at the image. Lulu and Rikku looked over her shoulders.

Yuna finally looked up, her face a smile. "We look like that? Well, we're going to have to correct that problem…"

I just sighed, knowing that look promised trouble, I'd seen it too many times to count (Ashley had a thing for pulling pranks on me, but she had a poor poker face). "Uh, guy with wings, remember? I'd just disappear if you tried what you're thinking."

Rikku reached over, and grabbed my shirt. She moved her face close to me, and said softly, "Who said I'd let you fly off?"

I rolled my eyes, and then kissed her suddenly. The reaction was instantaneous – she loosened up in shock. I removed her hand, but she broke the kiss off. She looked down, her face reddening. "You meanie!"

Yuna laughed, and Lulu actually smiled at the two of us. I chuckled softly myself… and Rikku caught it too. She knocked me over, and then returned the gesture. After enough time for her to run out of air, she said, "You're going nowhere…"

I sighed, and raised my hands from my fallen position… and then ticked Rikku's sides. She broke down laughing, and tried to knock me away.

Well, after that, I managed to get back on my feet. "I'll go take my soak. Should I wake the others?"

Lulu's eyes flashed towards me, and I noticed a gleam in them. "How loud can Balrog howl?"

I grinned. "Oh, plenty loud. Let's just get out of sight…" Damn, wicked plan sinking in!

I walked into the springs cavern, the other three following.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Balrog began to loose an unholy howl. Tidus woke up instantly, and looked around in panic. "Yuna!"

He rushed into the cavern… only to get blasted by pressurized water. A voice shouted (sounding scandalized - Yuna?), "Tidus, you sick, perverted man!"

"But…" Tidus blinked his eyes into focus. Icewind was standing by Suicune… and Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu were sitting on a nearby rock, fully dressed. It had been Icewind that said that, though somehow, he'd sounded like Yuna. Or maybe it was Suicune?

Icewind, Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku burst out laughing. He could even hear Suicune and Balrog making noises he could tell were laughter.

"That's not funny."

Icewind looked at him, then smiled a bit more (his face didn't show any signs of cracking, but his grin SHOULD have cracked his face). "Fine… maybe… but it wasn't my idea." He looked directly at Yuna, and her eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed Rikku by her shoulder, and Lulu's arm, and dragged the two of them out. Suicune followed him. "We'll leave you two to kiss and make up. Just no sex, alright?"

Yuna spluttered at his last remark, as did Rikku.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I laughed softly, the look on Yuna's face had been priceless.

Once we were out, Wakka and Auron turned to us. "You did something, didn't you?"

I chuckled. "Just a little prank on Tidus and Yuna."

Lulu shook her head. "You're going too far. Much too far with that."

"Yea!"

I sighed, and then nodded. "Fine. But they never get to be alone unless I do something like that. The only other time is when they were alone at the forest. Developing couples… they need a bit of space sometimes."

Rikku glanced at me, and I shrugged. "We'll take it after them. You've been giving me one too many weird looks, I want to know what's up."

&&&&&

Twenty minutes later, Yuna and Tidus walked out of the cavern. Yuna gave me a small nod, and mouthed something that looked like 'thanks'. Both of them were flushed (and turning red under Wakka's glares).

I grinned, and walked into the springs.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku gulped. Well, might as well ask… she followed him in.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I grinned at the sight of the massive pool, with a wall separating it into two. Someone had built this place to literally be a hot springs resort, but lacked the massive hotel / tourists. I turned back to Rikku, who was staring at the pools. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me your real name?"

Wait… when did she learn that? I never told her… damn, I must be talking in my sleep. "Huh? Luin? That?"

"Yea, THAT."

I shrugged – it wasn't really important. "Never got a chance to. Between Yuna and the rest…"

"But…"

I sighed. "Sorry. But… Icewind was what I had become. A killer with no reason to exist but to kill."

Rikku sighed. "You've got a magic answer for everything, don't you?"

I snorted. "I wish. If I had a magic answer for everything, I wouldn't be here."

Rikku stared at me, and I nodded. "It's true. If I did have a magic answer, would I need to have my heart and soul repaired by the Fayth? I would have had a magic answer for the Rockets before they threatened Ashley and me." I sighed, and then longingly looked at the pools. I shrugged, and dug for my pack while Rikku was thinking it over.

I shrugged, and began to strip. Partway through, Rikku seemed to realize what I was doing, and looked away.

&&&&&

I waded into the springs, and sighed as the heat poured in. "Well, anything else?"

Rikku finally looked back over to me, and hesitantly said, "I could use another…"

"Well, ask the guys if they mind you joining in. I'm cool with it."

"There's are plenty of room. I'll just go to the other side."

I shrugged, and relaxed. Rikku jumped in – apparently, she'd been wearing a swimsuit underneath her clothes the whole time. I called out as she headed behind the wall, "You know, you're really weird."

"So?"

She disappeared behind the wall, and the other guys walked in. I closed my eyes, and let the heat soak into me. I might be immune to most of cold's effects, but I still like heat.

&&&&&

We were the last two still in. Auron had left shortly – big surprise, he's dead in the first place, I doubt he feels heat and cold.

Wakka and Tidus stayed for awhile, but eventually left. Dunno why, maybe the heat was a bit strong, because they looked fairly pink when they left. I wasn't even turning colors yet.

Rikku splashed me, and I slowly turned to her (she'd come over to this side… and yes, she was nude). She was grinning slightly, and blushing at the same time. "I think they're setting us up."

I shrugged "for what? The water is hot… maybe they just couldn't take it for very long"

She kissed me, then backed up, her face red. "Uh…"

I laughed, and said in a scolding tone, "Why Rikku… I never thought you had it in you."

Rikku punched me in the shoulder for that line, and then dunked me. I didn't care, it felt good to me. Besides, I got her back.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

"Why'd you have us leave them like that?"

Auron shook his head. "We're wasting time."

Yuna sighed, and locked her hands together. "We have time. L… Icewind gave Tidus and myself some time… let him have some time with Rikku."

Wakka looked confused for a moment, then his face reddened. "You don't think…"

Lulu said softly, "no, you don't think Wakka. It's their business, not ours."

Yuna blushed, and then so did Tidus. Wakka pounced on them. "Ah-ha! You DID do it…"

"No… we didn't. It's just what Icewind said to us…"

Lulu added, "not to have sex, as if he expected them to at least consider it."

Wakka sputtered again.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

"Well?"

I shook my head slowly. I really couldn't put it gently, so I just said it. "No."

"Huh? Are you sure you're a guy? Most guys would jump at the chance… or am I ugly or something?" Rikku sniffed softly, and I caught her in an embrace before she could push away.

"No, it's not that." I let her loose for a moment, looked her over, and then held her tightly again. "You're beautiful... it's just that… my cousin got pregnant because she was stupid, had sex without protection. I'm not risking a bastard to my name. Unless you've got that… because I don't have any pills or anything." That's something ingrained into me – her life had been RUINED – that sticks in your memory, always, if it's family. Even if she's dead now (bomb, the rockets thought I was hiding with my relatives), I still remember.

Rikku looked up at me, and I could see her eyes widen. "Oh… "

I nodded as she seemed to realize what I meant. "Yea. Well, now what do you want to do?"

She snuggled close to me, and gave me a sad smile, her eyes reflecting a bit of worry – like her thoughts were here, and somewhere else as well. She probably was still thinking about it. I just hoped she took what I said at face value. "Nothing."

Frankly, it HAD been a hard fight to say that. I like her the same way… desire is a nasty foe to face. Especially when she's right next to you, and already naked.

I grinned, and said, "though, I don't see why you can't have some fun…" I touched a sensitive spot, and she squealed, brought back to Spira quickly. I grinned at her, and dove under the water, Rikku in rapid pursuit.

&&&&&

As we got out (Rikku was flushed from a few other things I'd done to her), Rikku said softly "Uh… thanks for that. If you hadn't… I think I coulda…"

"No problem. Don't push yourself to do something because you think I'd like it. You've got to be comfortable with it as well."

She gave me an infectious smile, one I'd never seen her use before. "Once I know for sure that it's safe…"

I nodded, and added carefully "you have no idea how hard it was to say no, even with that reason. Or restraining myself.."

Rikku laughed, and then skipped out once she was dressed. She acted like nothing had changed. Well, she probably was plotting on what she'd do once she was sure. I'm not sure if I should worry, or think nasty thoughts.

&&&&&

"Alright you two, what did you do in there that took over an hour…"

Rikku caught the tone in Wakka's voice, and blushed slightly. "Nothing!"

He gave her a serious look, and she smiled innocently. He turned his look to me – I guess he expected a grin to be on my face. There was one, but it was because he was acting like an idiot. "Still an idiot, I see. We didn't do anything that could get anyone pregnant. Got the idea, dunderhead?"

"Cut that out!"

I gave him a grin full of teeth – razor sharp ones. "Make me."

Lulu shook her head. "We'd best get moving."

Auron walked off, leading the way. I shook my head, and said softly to Rikku "is it me, but is he rushing us?"

Rikku nodded, and said in a pout, "Meanie. He's trying to stop us!"

I snorted. "Sure. But he's not going to win, is he?"

Rikku smiled, and said "Nope!"

I grinned back at her, then followed Auron, before I realized something.

I forgot about Cid. I know he gave me looks when I was with Rikku, but I think I scared him slightly with my pokemon, and my own transformations. But any father will try to scare the crap out of anyone dating their daughter – the next time we see him, I'm going to be in for a questioning worthy of an inquisitor. Even if I can bite his head off (literally), I doubt that'll work.

Well, unless Rikku threatens him. I wonder…

&&&&&

Auron stopped, looking at the rock wall. "They'll be upon us soon. She has sent fiends to test our summoner's strength."

Yuna looked at Auron in surprise. "Who is "she"?"

Auron said calmly "Yunalesca."

Yuna looked down, then back up at Auron for a moment. "Lady Yunalesca?" Her voice sounded surprised – but not too surprised. She probably couldn't be surprised very much anymore.

Auron nodded grimly. I sighed, knowing what was coming. "She's at Zanarkand, isn't she?"

Auron nodded again, and I shook my head.

Yuna looked at Auron, saying carefully, "she...is still alive?"

Auron said calmly "As much as Mika and Seymour…"

I sighed again. "Auron, that's none too encouraging. Both of them have tried to kill us…"

Yuna looked down, and I heard her quietly say "I see." She locked her hands together, looking tired. Tidus walked up to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Yuna looked up, and gave Tidus a small smile.

Auron said almost mockingly "Lost your nerve?"

Yuna locked eyes with Tidus. After a moment, she said "no. Nothing frightens me now."

I opened my mouth, but Rikku elbowed me, and whispered, "don't say it."

I grinned, and didn't say a word. She gave me a small smile, a laughing devil shining in her eyes.

Auron didn't seem to notice the two of us, and said to Yuna, "Braska would be proud."

Yuna looked off into the distance, and finally said "then...I must not let him down."

Suicune sighed. _You won't, Yuna._  
"I'm with Lady Wind. You won't Yuna… parents are always proud of their children. What you are doing… well, trust me. He'd be proud as heck. Worried about you too…" Yuna gave me a smile, and I just nodded in return.

Suicune was shuddered, and I looked off into the distance.

Something LARGE was coming. Something purple, and massive.

Auron stated the obvious – "it comes!"

Suicune shook her head, and blasted it with Hydro Pump. It stopped the thing's advance… and when Suicune turned it to Ice Beam, it froze, then shattered into pieces.

I shook my head. "Well, that was anti-climatic. I thought that was a test, not a joke."

After a few moments of silence, everyone began to laugh.

&&&&&

Rikku called to Auron "Hey! Can't we rest a little?"

Auron laughed bitterly "No need. We reach the summit soon."

Rikku shook her head. "I know, that's why I want to stop for a bit! Soon means that...there's not much time left."

Yuna looked over to her cousin, and said softly (almost brokenheartedly) "Rikku..."

Rikku hung her head. "Fine. I'll think on my way."

I sighed, and walked alongside Rikku. She grabbed my hand, and didn't let it go. Though she did use Vib to fight some fiends that popped up.

I wondered how long it would be until he evolved. He had to be close, from the number of times Rikku had used him to help her in fights now.

&&&&&&

Wakka said something softly to Tidus, and he responded (louder than Wakka, we all could hear him) "We are almost there, aren't we?"

Wakka nodded, looking weary. We'd been battling foes all the way up the mountain. Even Auron looked tired – I know I was getting weary as well. I take it back, I was close to exhaustion, and I'd had one hell of a nap. "We've come a long way."

Auron laughed harshly. I arched an eyebrow, saying silently, 'what's so funny?'

Auron looked at me, then Tidus. "He reminded me of myself. Before, the closer I came to Zanarkand, the more I wondered...when we arrive, Braska will call the Final Aeon... He will fight Sin, then die. I thought my mind was made up long before. But when I stood here, my resolve wavered."

I nodded, adding gently. "We all waver… worry. Hell knows, I did when I was going for the final confrontation with Giovanni."

Wakka looked at the two of us, then laughed. "Huh, never would've figured. Legendary guardians choke sometimes, too, ya? And even…" Wakka trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with saying "mass murderer" or something like that.

Auron snorted. "Legendary guardian? I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually. I wanted to change the world, too. But I changed nothing. That is my story."

Auron walked on, and Rikku squeezed my hand. "He's so bitter…"

I nodded softly. "So was I. Though you only knew that side of me for such a short time, I doubt you remember it."

Rikku tilted her head, and then nodded. "You're right, I have a hard time seeing you bitter. Tired, weary… cute, I can see. Not bitter."

I laughed, a tear of laughter streaking down my face. Kinda – it was also pent up emotion. I still worried about Yuna, and what was going to happen in Zanarkand. "Cute? What am I, some kind of bishie?"


	23. Zanarkand

OCAdam: (Sandstone coughs) Uh, I'm not commenting. Yup, not commenting. I can see it… but to me, it looks like… (shuts up). As for the Luin name, what's so 'out of this world' about it? You know the story around Spear Luin, or something?

FrequencyQueen: (Sandstone chuckles). I don't condone violence, despite what my …(Luin glares at Sandstone, and he trails off)… uh… nevermind. Wakka's an idiot, and idiots are safe targets. (glare stops, and Sandstone collapses)

* * *

Zanarkand:

We walked over the ridge, and everyone stopped to look at the ruins. I said softly, "Zanarkand…"

Auron added, "the city of the dead." I remained silent, but it suited the place. Haunted with memories of the past, it LOOKED like a city of the dead.

Rikku looked at the two of us, then turned to Yuna. "Yuna, I say no! If we go down there, then you'll..." Tidus looked over at Yuna too – it was clear he was thinking the same thing, his face was twisted with worry… and fear.

Yuna looked at the city, and locked her hands together. She said slowly "Rikku... You're a true friend, and I thank you, but... I must go...down, to Zanarkand."

Rikku tried to press the issue, quickly saying "I'm not saying we shouldn't go. But shouldn't we think about it some more? There's gotta be some kind of way we can save you, Yuna!" Rikku walked over to me, and leaned on me for support. I nodded softly, adding "last time, you didn't… and look what it got us. At least give it a day…"

Yuna shook her head, looking sadly at the ruins. "All my life, I knew this moment would come."

Rikku half-sobbed "Yunie..."

Yuna rushed over to Rikku, and embraced her (I'd seen it coming, so I was out of the way.) I heard the soft sound of something hitting the ground, but it looked like Yuna didn't notice.

Yuna said, trying to comfort Rikku "Thank you, Rikku. Thank you for everything."

Rikku laid her head on Yuna, a few tears leaking from her eyes, "Don't say that, Yunie! It's not over yet!"

Yuna just continued sadly "Tell Cid thank you."

I knew what Rikku was going to say… so I said it myself, along with Rikku (we said it at the same time). "No... You can tell him yourself."

Yuna turned to me (I just pointedly looked at Rikku), and she turned back to Rikku. "Please..."

Rikku sniffed, and said "Yunie, don't say that because...we're gonna see each other again, okay?"

Yuna just hugged her cousin even tighter.

&&&&&

Yuna turned to Kimahri, and said weakly. "Kimahri, let's go."

Rikku went to follow Yuna, but I grabbed her hand, stopping her. She looked questioningly at me, but I pointed to Tidus, who was looking in surprise at a sphere. She nodded, and then stopped.

Tidus played it, the three of us listening to it. Yuna's voice came across the sphere, sounding vaguely sad… yet proud at the same time.

"Sir Auron. Kimahri told me...when my father wanted me taken from Bevelle to Besaid... It was you who told Kimahri, right? I had always wanted to meet you someday. I am truly glad that I had that chance. Having you as a guardian was so great an honor I don't know how to thank you. Perhaps if I defeat Sin, that will be my thanks to you. That's what I'll do. Yes. I will challenge Sin. I will defeat Sin. If you are all there watching this, then I guess Sin is already gone. And so am I, I suppose. Anyway, I just wanted to say: Sir Auron, I thank you.

Kimahri... Do you remember the first day we met? I was only seven. My father had defeated Sin, and all Bevelle was celebrating. Everyone was saying what a hero my father was. I was so happy. But when night came, it occurred to me. My father had defeated Sin and now he was dead. Now, I was all alone. I couldn't sleep, so I wandered into the town, away from the celebrating crowds. I stood on the bridge in Bevelle where my father and I had parted. Standing there, alone, I could see the fields where he had fought Sin. Then, you appeared, Kimahri. You said you were looking for the daughter of Braska, remember? At first, I was so scared. Until I realized what a gentle person you are." Yuna laughed, and continued, "You weren't used to talking to children. When I told you I was Braska's daughter...you said you would take me as far from Bevelle as you would. That it was the wish of a man facing death. I think...I cried then. Because that...that was then I knew my father was dead...and I would never see him again. You just held me, without saying a word. I cried after we got to Besaid, too. When you tried to go after leaving me in care of the temple...I held on to you, crying, "Don't go, don't go!" And you listened, Kimahri. You stayed. Kimahri, thank you. Thank you so much. And I've always liked your broken horn."

Yuna paused, then continued weakly, "Wakka, Lulu: I'll never forget my days spent with you, growing up in Besaid. We always played together, us and Chappu. That's why I was always so happy, I think. And when you refused to let me become a summoner and I did it anyway...I'm sorry. I've always wanted to apologize. You know, when you tried to stop me then-really, I was happy. I could tell you really cared about me. You were like my big brother and sister. No... I think you really were my big brother and sister. What else..." Yuna giggled, and then continued "I love watching you play blitzball, Wakka." She laughed again, and continued "I even love it when you scold me, Lulu! Really!"

Yuna lost a great deal of the humor in her voice, and continued slowly, "That brings me to the newest guardian… and the most unique. Icewind, I have to say, you really are a character." She laughed slightly. "I really don't know you that well, but I know that you've suffered a great deal. I hope you find peace with what you've done… I know I've caught hints of your past… and that amazing thing you did at Besaid. It truly was! That song touched me more than anything I have heard in a long time. You're really different… but I understand why. And I hope you come to tell us what happened to you… what happened in your world. And I hope your… pokemon? live well." I could almost see her shaking her head, smiling sadly. "I hope you can find your way home. It's strange, but I've never questioned the fact that you're from another world." Actually, Yuna… I don't want to go home. I'm a murderer there, I've got nothing to go back to – my family's dead. Her voice was suddenly cut off, then when it came back, it was choked with emotion.

"I guess that leaves...the second newest guardian. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes! You are... I am... Well, um... I'm glad...I'm glad that we met. We haven't even known each other that long, but... It's funny. So this is what it feels like. It's a much more wonderful feeling than anything I had ever imagined. Wonderful...but it hurts, sometimes. I wonder. I...I just want to say, thank you for everything. Maybe...maybe that's why it hurts. When I... When I think about us never being together again at all... I'm afraid. No, I shouldn't say that. I'll do that part over. Um..."

Tidus's voice came up over the recording, saying "whatcha up to?"

Tidus (the real life one), smacked himself on the head softly. Rikku sniffed "she forgot me…"

Tidus shook his head. "She recorded this on the Mi'hen Highroad. We didn't meet you yet." He stopped, then corrected "well, everyone except me hadn't met you before."

I added softly, "besides, you're her cousin. How could she forget someone like you?"

She gave me her infectious grin again. Tidus was looking off into the distance, and then turned to me. "Uh… did she say in that…"

Rikku turned to me, and we said together, "she loves you." I added, "love her back… or I'll happily hunt you down after this is over. Guardian or not, I'm not going to let you hurt her like that. I know you two did something in the forest…"

Rikku sniffed, but nodded. Tidus scratched the back of his head, and gave us a sheepish grin. "Uh, no worries there." He ran off, catching up to Yuna, and held her hand. She gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled at her.

Rikku watched them walk, and then intertwined her hand with mine. "Well, shall we?"

I grinned at her, squeezed her fingers slightly, and nodded.

&&&&&

That night, we camped right outside of Zanarkand.

Rikku rested her head on my shoulder. Mostly, we remained silent, even when Tidus kissed Yuna for a moment before he went up onto a small rise that looking into Zanarkand.

Suicune and Balrog were out. I'd left the rest of my pokemon in their balls, I could call them if we needed them.

Rikku shivered, and then wrapped her arms around me, trying to warm up. I smiled at her, and then looked intently at Balrog. Eventually, he took the hint, got up, and plopped down near her. His internal fire warmed the area around him, as did the fire. Eventually, she stopped shivering.

She murmured something, and then breathed deeply. I smiled, and set her down off of me, onto my camp bed. She needed it, and I didn't. Well, not really, but it's an act of kindness.

I sighed, and nodded off next to her.

&&&&&

The next morning, I woke up in a kind of awkward position. Rikku was nuzzled up against me, and smiling happily in her sleep. When I moved, she fought to hold onto me.

Shrugging, I finally gave up, and shut my eyes. I might just catch some more sleep.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

What Luin hadn't noticed was that Rikku wasn't asleep. When she finally thought he was asleep, she smiled to herself even more. She looked over at Suicune, who just lazily turned an eye to her, and then turned away.

He had been right – now that she thought about it, it probably was one of those days she could get pregnant. She'd gotten caught up with the frenzy… her own desire. How he'd controlled himself, she didn't know.

But… later, it wouldn't be so. Her 'time of month' was coming up, anyway. And she'd find a way to steal some birth control from her father's ship later, if she had to.

She smiled, thinking of what her father would think. Again. But Luin was different… Dad was kinda afraid of him. To be honest, he sometimes scared her. But she'd nicked his "pokedex" for awhile, and looked at all of them. Some were really scary looking, but at least now she knew he WASN'T turning into a fiend slowly. Even when he'd turned into that dragon, he'd restrained himself, just intimidating the Ronso.

She doubted he could kill someone now. Seymour he'd happily send into the infernal pit, but she wanted to toss him into hell too.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I woke up again, feeling Rikku snuggled against me. I smiled, and held her close, not moving.

She stirred, and opened her eyes. "Morning…"

I gave her a grin, and stroked her cheek for a moment. "Morning, lovely."

_Whoa, Déjà vu. Didn't this happen before? Oh, ignore me._

She yawned, and then curled up closer to me (that was partially Suicune's fault, her wind was colder than usual). "You're warm. Can we just stay here for a while?"

I sighed, and shook my head. "Auron… Yuna'd listen to him, and follow his orders."

I looked around while Rikku muttered several phrases I couldn't understand. Everyone was still sleeping, except for myself, Rikku, and Auron (well, he's dead – he's faking sleep).

&&&&&

When everyone was awake, Yuna looked off towards the ruins. She said sadly, "let's go."

Everyone followed her. Tidus walked beside her, and Rikku walked besides me. Both of us were looking at the ruined, crumbling buildings… and the pyrefly formations. Suicune was ignoring almost everything, walking on the water. I wasn't sure if it was because the water was mostly pure, or because she just needed space.

&&&&&

We were fighting this massive black fiend. They called it a Flan. I guess that's what those gelatinous blobs. Suicune had disappeared somewhere, so we didn't have an instant cure for this problem. And I didn't want to call out any of my pokemon, given a chance. Vib was close…

Anyway, Vib got blasted back by an attack, and then began to shine. The blinding light cut everyone off, even that dark flan.

I looked at the growing shape. "Vib's evolving…"

I heard Tidus shout "What's that mean?"

The light cut off, and a Flygon hovered where a Vibrava had been. "Fly! Flygon!"

I nodded. Vib stuck his neck outward, then a distinctive Hyper Beam began to form near his mouth.

The flan tried to counter it by hitting him with a beam of sapping blue energy, but it hit the Hyper Beam, triggering all the energy being formed to go INTO the flan. It exploded in a massive burst of black light.

Everyone stared at Rikku, Vib, and me. I blanched, then said "what? I told you guys about evolution! This is Vib's final form, Flygon. Like Erastrani, though he's not as tough."

Vib shot me a disrespectful glare. "Fly!" But it WAS true; Erastrani was hardened by hundreds of battles.

Lulu shook her head, then said weakly "but you never mentioned the light."

I shrugged, then said softly "I forgot. I'm just so used to it, I've been in too many pokemon battles to count."

Rikku walked up to Vib, and peered upwards towards Vib's head. "Vib?"

Vib responded by lowering his head, and gently bumping her, clearly begging for scratches. "Fly! Flygon Fly!"

Rikku laughed, and scratched Vib's head. Vib's look became one of a Flygon deep in pleasure. I laughed myself, and said to him "you… still the attention hog."

Vib shot me a contented look, still getting scratched. "Flygon!"

Auron looked at the evolved Vib, then me. "If the creatures from your world are so powerful, why haven't you brought more of them here?"

I sighed, and pulled my pokedex. I checked the energy (it has solar panels to recharge the battery, but it was a no go there), and sighed. "Because. This is the thing that lets me bring them here… and it has no energy left to do such a thing again. I'd need a electrical attack…" I turned to Lulu, then thought it over. "Uh, Lu? Can you generate a sustained charge for about half a minute?"

Lulu blinked, then shook her head. "No, I can't… right now. It might be possible with a better focus..." At that, I glared at Auron. "There are other weapons, aren't there? Is there one for a black mage?"

Auron nodded. "Yes. But it's too far away, not worth the time to get it."

I shot Auron a 'go die now, you jackass' glare, and continued down the path. Rikku ran to catch up with me, Vib still flying with her.

"Fly!"

"That's enough!" She returned him, and gave me a sad look. "Auron… that meanie."

I nodded.

&&&&&

We (as a group), reached the entrance of a massive dome place. It looked important, even damaged as it was.

A ghostly man walked out from the dome, and declared: "Journeyer of the long road, name yourself."

Yuna's eyes widened at the unsent, but she responded "I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the island of Besaid."

The man walked up to her, and said "Your eyes, my dear. Show me the long road you have traveled." Yuna tilted her head up to meet his gaze, and after a moment, he nodded. "Very good. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you. Go."

Before he could disappear, I walked up to him, and locked eyes with him. I said softly, "If you can read eyes, judge this." He shuddered, and looked away. I heard him mutter "how is it possible?" before he disappeared again.

I shook my head, and turned to the others. "I don't know why, but everyone who is sensitive to something gets really freaked out by me. Anyone have a clue why?"

Lulu sighed, and replied, "your soulsong is the disturbing thing. I can hear it faintly… it's been getting weaker as we've traveled, but I can still hear it. It's the same song you sang in Besaid… it's a powerful melody."

_Luin, she's right. The Symphony of Sadness is one of the most powerful songs in existence. Like the other Symphonies… Joy, Suicide, Life… they can affect any listener. The song of Sadness makes the listener weep, while the Suicide dirge can make almost anyone try to kill themselves._

I shuddered. "Symphony of Suicide? Who would be mad enough to write that?"

Yuna said weakly "no one knows. I've studied that when I was training to become a summoner… and no one can say for sure who wrote the songs. But… Lulu, is it normal?"

Lulu shook her head – I noticed she looked extremely worried. "No, it isn't. No one has ever had something like that as their soulsong. Icewind's past was so scarring, it must have rended his soul." She looked at me, her red eyes unsure for once. "How are you still alive? You should be suicidal at least…"

I sighed, and looked down. Suicune answered for me, saying softly with the wind _The Fayth of this world healed him… sort of. No one can change a soulsong once it is set, except for the one who is that soul. Though that it's getting weaker is a good sign. Rikku… thank you._

Rikku looked confusedly around. "Uh… why?"

_You… well… for falling in love with him. He hadn't really begun to recover until he started to care for you._

Rikku smiled weakly, and said "you're welcome, I think."

I understood why she looked so distracted. We were at the final destination. And she, myself, and Tidus had collectively one screwy idea that might not even work, and nothing else.

We waited at the entrance for a moment, then Yuna nodded to herself. She walked in, Tidus trailing her by a pace.

I reluctantly followed them. So much for my boast of getting them here unharmed. We've all gotten beat up, hurt, and a few times, even killed (Yuna's Life spells had brought those of us that died back to life, as did the items they called 'phoenix downs', and even my Revives came in handy).

But we'd made it.

&&&&&

As we entered, another ghost was talking. She looked like an armored guard, talking to someone who dressed like Yuna. "If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask. Use my life, Lady Yocun, and rid Spira of Sin."

The ghosts disappeared. Rikku, worried, grabbed my hand. I squeezed hers reassuringly. She asked weakly, "What...what was that?"

Auron looked quietly at the space they had occupied, and then finally said "Our predecessors."

I said softly "that explains the old-style getup…"

Lulu blinked, and then said to no one in particular, "She said "Lady Yocun," didn't she? Wait! She guarded High Summoner Yocun?"

Auron nodded. "This dome is filled with pyreflies. It's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever."

I looked at the dome, and then nodded. Pyreflies were dancing all over the place. It probably DID function like a giant sphere. That, I'd started to understand… somehow.

I sighed, and then looked down. "So many bad memories trapped in here…"

_So many sacrifices… and for what?_

I sighed. "Suicune, they died so others could live. I don't approve of the way they sacrifice people for this… but I understand it."

Suicune shook her head, but eventually said _So do I. But it ends now. Sin dies forever. We're agreed about that much._

I nodded quietly. Yuna gave the two of us a strange look (myself and Suicune), but then looked away. She said softly "thanks…"

Rikku let go, and said "don't. Yuna, let him have his chance before you try, at least…"

Yuna stopped, but then nodded. "Sure." Tidus gave me a grateful smile, and walked next to her.

&&&&&

Well, until we got into a brawl with another big purple fiend. Suicune was taken by surprise, and knocked away when it called a bunch of meteors.

I swore, and then dove into the fray. Tidus grabbed me, then said "wait."

He jumped onto it, and then up. He then blasted it with small bursts of energy from his sword.

Auron drank from the bottle at his side while Tidus was doing that, then sprayed his blade with the alcohol after a moment. The blade glowed black / red, then he slammed it down into the ground. Balls of black energy burst from the impact, and hit the fiend.

Lulu pelted it with spells, while Wakka pelted it with Blitzballs. Rikku did the same with grenades.

Yuna finished it off with Bahamut's Overdrive – Mega Flare. By the time they were done, it was only pyreflies.

I chuckled, and said softly "sorry." I looked over to Suicune, who had re-appeared, and returned her into her pokeball. We'd need our strength.

&&&&&

Another duo of ghosts made everyone freeze, myself included. It was a human… and what looked like a young Seymour. He looked basically the same, even to the hairstyle… just a kid, though. "No! Mother, no! I don't want you to become a Fayth!"

Just a kid indeed. But why…

Seymour's mother (ghost) responded sadly "There is no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you."

Seymour as a kid cried "I don't care about them! I need you, mother! No one else!"

Seymour's mother looked down, then said "I don't have much time left."

The two of them disappeared. Wakka said almost in disbelief "Hey, wasn't that… ?"

Rikku managed to stammer out "Seymour?"

I thought it over, then nodded. "Seems like it. His mother is probably that Dark Aeon that Seymour uses."

Everyone looked at me in worry, and I shrugged. "What? It makes sense, Seymour's no summoner, so that's the only reason he'd GET that Aeon. His mother… is the strength of a bond powerful enough to be able to…"

No one could say for sure. We traveled in silence after that.

&&&&&

We continued on, occasionally fighting fiends. After so many battles, everyone was so used to fighting that the fiends just died one after another, hardly doing anything to us.

What's more, after a few more brawls, Yuna said she'd gotten her offensive magic – Holy. Dunno what that was, but it sounded like the equivalent to a Blast Burn, except magically based.

Anyway, we were next stopped by… what looked like ghost images of Braska, Auron (he actually looked YOUNG), and some scarred guy that looked like he was related to Tidus. Well, the way that Tidus was looking at him in shock kinda clued me into that. He even said "ah!"

The scarred guy said "Hey, Braska. You don't have to do this."

Braska (Yuna's dad, if I recall), said "Thank you for your concern." He was smiling faintly, but shook his head.

The scarred guy shook his head. "Fine, I said my piece." He sounded really tired, as if he'd said it before, and the same thing had happened before.

Auron's younger ghost said "Well, I haven't! Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you...die!"

I said weakly "woah. Even you, Auron?" Auron was looking at the ghosts, but he nodded.

Braska's past ghost said, "You knew this was to happen, my friend."

The younger Auron said weakly "Yes, but I...I cannot accept it."

Yuna's dad laughed. "Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. Please understand, Auron."

Their ghost / memories disappeared. I blinked, and looked at Yuna. Tears were glimmering in her eyes. Tidus wrapped his arm around her, and led her aside from the rest of us.

Wakka went to follow them, but Lulu grabbed his arm. "Wakka…"

Rikku laughed faintly. I whispered to her, "clueless, isn't he?" Rikku grinned.

&&&&&

We entered another place, this one a hallway that actually looked semi-decent… to be greeted by familiar sights.

The ghosts were back – Auron, Jecht (Tidus's dad – now I understand why he was acting like that), and Braska. Jecht said "Are the trials ahead?"

Braska's voice had a tone of amusement to it. "Probably."

Jecht rolled his eyes. "Here too, huh? Gimme a break. I was expecting, you know, parades and...fireworks!"

Braska laughed weakly, and said "You can ask for them after I defeat Sin."

The ghosts faded. Yuna nodded to herself, and walked up to the doors. She paused for a moment, then pushed the left side one open.

The silent group of guardians followed her.

&&&&&

The next two Cloisters were a pain in the ass. They were frigging puzzles! Games! Who in the name of Mew was INSANE enough to insist that summoners had to waste their time with these stupid puzzles?

Tidus finished the last bit of the second puzzle, the screen lighting up, indicating he'd done it right.

And then a fiend with massive scythes as arms popped out of the hole in the center. Reality faded, and we instead were on a group of platforms, the fiend in the center.

I shook my head, and started to rush it. Everyone was cutting loose on the thing, using their overdrives, trying to kill the damn thing quickly.

As Lulu roasted the thing with Flare Fury, I stepped back, letting the transformation take place. Painful? Oh, kinda. Not as bad as when anger was my fuel, but I knew it would hurt.

"Earth… Water… Sky… Rayquaza!"

Something possessed me, and I raised my sword. It glowed with a green light, and visible wind swirled about it, then it disappeared. Glowing yellow circles connected by lines appeared around me, then settled on my skin.

I heard Rayquaza's cry in my head, as I stopped the transformation partway through.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku heard Luin shout some weird name, and looked over at him. His hair had turned green, and she could see a dragon's tail (a very STRANGE tail), and two strange fins on his back sticking out. His entire body was covered with glowing yellow circles and lines. Somehow, he was floating in the air. He grinned at the fiend, then cupped his hands together, a yellow-white energy ball forming in them.

After a moment's pause, the fiend noticed him, and swung with it's scythe-arms.

Luin struck first, firing two beams from the energy-ball, cutting of the scythes off the massive fiend.

He floated closer to the ground, looking winded after that attack. "Hit it NOW!"

Yuna stepped forward, and said, "holy."

The holy strike killed the fiend. Luin landed next to her (Rikku), and resumed his normal form. He gave her a weak grin, saying softly "sorry Rikku."

She sighed. "You idiot… but that's why I love you."

He grinned at her in return. "Love ya too, cutie." But he ruined it by still having dragon fangs in his mouth.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

As soon as the fiend finished disappearing into pyreflies, a platform rose from where the damn fiend had appeared.

Auron turned to Yuna, and said "Yuna... We're here."

Yuna gazed at the platform, saying quietly, "The hall of the Final Summoning."

Auron nodded, and added "Go."

Yuna nodded in response, and walked onto the platform. I could see a few tear tracks on her face, right before the platform descended. I sighed, and began to softly swear. Damn it, why hadn't I come up with something for sure?

I looked over at Rikku, and I swear I could see the same thoughts running across her face. We both jumped when we heard Tidus's dad shout "Huh? What do you mean no Final Aeon!"

Yuna came back up, her expression full of disbelief. "Sir Auron! Everyone!" She motioned for us to get on the platform. Tidus raced over to her first, everyone else following.

Once we were at the lower chamber, we stepped near a stonelike thing that reminded me of the one in Bevelle. Wasn't this a Fayth… but what about that song?

Yuna answered my question before I asked it, "This isn't a Fayth. It's just an empty statue."

I began to smile. Well, if there wasn't a Fayth… the ghost appeared again, and I swore softly. Oh crap, he's probably got the answer to the empty Fayth.

"That statue lost its power as a Fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first Fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone."

Wakka said in shock "Gone?"

Rikku quickly asked (hope in her voice, though mine had sunk into the floor) "You mean, there is no Final Aeon?"

The ghostly man waited for us to finish, then continued (grandiosely enough that I wish I could Send him), "But fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits." The man walked towards a part of the wall. It rippled, and then he disappeared.

I said softly, "fuck. So much for that hope."

Yuna started to walk towards the same part of the wall. Tidus called out to her, "Yuna, wait!" She stopped, and Tidus turned to Auron, looking pissed. "Auron, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Auron said calmly, "yes."

Rikku shouted at him "why didn't you tell us?"

I think Auron rolled his eyes. "If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?"

I growled under my breath, cursing whoever had spawned such a jackass. "Jeez. For an… well, nevermind."

Rikku looked at me curiously, and I shook my head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

After a moment's pause, Kimahri said to Yuna "Yuna."

Yuna shook her head, determination evident on her features. "I'm not going back."

Kimahri nodded. "Kimahri knows. Kimahri goes first. Yuna is safe. Kimahri protect."

He walked first through the wall. It rippled, and he disappeared. Yuna followed him, then the rest of us.

I went last.

&&&&&

When I got through, I heard footsteps. Rikku said weakly "someone's coming!"

One of the… was it High Summoners?… pushed open the door at the staircase, and stepped through. That probably was the Yunalesca that the ghost was talking about. All she was wearing… jeez. A black bikini, and that's it. Yeesh, and I thought that the Bitch was bad. Whoops, I mean Dona. Good thing she's dead, or Rikku might be clobbering me over the head.

She studied us for a moment. In that moment of silence, Yuna said "Lady Yunalesca."

Yunalesca met my glare for a moment, and I felt a shock pass through my mind. I could almost hear someone say "a wasted effort." But she looked onward, as if nothing had happened.

Finally, she said "Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose." She pointed her hand at our group, then continued "You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the Fayth of the Final Summoning."

Everyone except myself gasped. I kinda expected that. I muttered softly, "this is one hell of a twisted world. Meh, better than home… kinda."

Yunalesca continued, "There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my Fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear." Her tone became lighter, as if this was a happy subject. "You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path."

Yunalesca walked back to the door, and stepped through them. Once she left, I shook my head. "This is insane. Death is the final liberation? Feh."

The three ghosts (Yuna's dad, Tidus's dad, and the younger Auron) reappeared where Yunalesca had been.

Auron's younger self said: "It is not too late! Let us turn back!"

Braska looked weary, as if he was too tired to argue. "If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?"

Auron's memory tried to argue, "But...my lord, there must be another way!"

Jecht snorted, crossing his arms. "This is the only way we got now! Fine. Make me the Fayth. I've been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never going to see him again. My dream's never gonna come true. So make me the Fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know."

I glanced over at Tidus. His hands were clenched, and he didn't look to happy at the images. I sighed, and went back to looking at the ghosts / memories.

Auron's ghost said almost in horror, "Don't do this, Jecht! If you live...there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!"

Jecht shook his head. "Believe me, I thought this through. Besides... I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

Braska said softly, "Jecht."

Jecht turned to Braska, looking enraged. "What! You're not gonna try to stop me, too?"

Braska said meekly "Sorry, I mean...thank you."

Jecht turned to Auron, and said consolingly "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there. Well, let's go."

The two walked towards the door. The ghost Auron said "Lord Braska! Jecht!"

Jecht turned back, sounding irritated, "What do you want now?"

Auron said desperately "Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing."

I sighed. How like my feelings indeed. But Sin's going to die, and I personally will drag it into hell if I have to.

Braska's ghost smiled weakly. "But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying."

Jecht nodded, but looked back at the door. "I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."

Auron's younger self said "You have a plan?"

Braska turned to Jecht. "Jecht?"

Jecht crossed his arms again. "Trust me, I'll think of something." Jecht laughed, I think bitterly, but I don't know the guy.

Auron screamed, and swung his sword through the images. Several times. Everyone took a step back from him, myself included. Auron remained silent for a moment, then said brokenly "And the cycle went on."

I growled. "And it'll be broken. Now."

Tidus looked over at me, and then said "yea!" I swear, he sounded like Rikku for a second. Enter disturbing image…

Wakka looked at the two of us, almost cockily. "But how? What, you got a plan now?"

I grinned, and he lost some of that cockiness. "And if I do?"

Lulu ignored the two of us, and said "If one of us has to become a Fayth... I volunteer."

Wakka added "Me too, Yuna!"

Tidus looked at me, and I nodded to him. He's a better speaker than me. "That still won't change anything, you know? You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That won't break the cycle!"

Wakka looked at him like he was crazy. "Listen... You wanna defeat Sin and keep Yuna alive... You don't want Sin to come back, ya? That is just not gonna happen, brudda, you know?"

Lulu added "If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing."

Tidus nearly whined "But I want everything!"

Wakka shook his head, and said "Now you're being childish!"

Tidus took a step back, but I stepped right up to Wakka, giving him one of my nastiest glares possible. "Trust the guy who's been through a lot of crap… you're the child, Wakka. If you try to reach for the stars, at least you'll touch the sky. If you never try, you'll never leave the ground."

Tidus seemed to be reassured, because he said "I give up. So what would an adult do, then? They know they can just throw away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like. You're right. I might not even have a chance. But no way am I gonna just stand here and let Yuna go... I'm going to reach for the stars. And what Auron said about there being a way... I think it's true."

Rikku looked thoughtful. ""You'll think of something"?"

Tidus looked towards the door, then said "I'll go ask Yunalesca. She's got to know something."

Rikku looked doubtful. I felt the same – she wouldn't help. Rikku finally said, "You really think she'll help you?"

Tidus shrugged. "I don't know, but I have to try. This is my story. It'll go the way I want it...or I'll end it here."

Yuna grabbed Tidus's arm. "Wait. You say it's your story, but it's my story, too, you know? It would be so easy...to let my fate just carry me away...following this same path my whole life through. But I know...I can't. What I do, I do...with no regrets."

I smiled, and said softly "good philosophy."

Tidus nodded, and walked intently towards the door. I stayed beside Rikku, for once not cracking any sort of comment.

&&&&&

We walked into this weird pavilion, with stars twinkling overhead. Yunalesca was waiting for us, and asked "Have you chosen the one to become your Fayth? Who will it be?"

Yuna said carefully "Might I ask something first? Will Sin come back even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?"

Yunalesca said confidently "Sin is eternal. Every Aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place... And thus is Sin reborn."

Tidus said to himself "So that's why Jecht became Sin." A few of us heard him, though, and glanced at him before looking back at Yunalesca.

Yunalesca continued "Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never-ending."

I stepped forward, and asked quietly "what if it's not an Aeon that defeats Sin?"

Yunalesca looked at me in shock. I held up one of my six pokeballs in my hand, in full size mode. Eventually, she said "Only Aeons can defeat Sin. Sin is eternal, and only eternal creatures can stand to fight Sin." I didn't comment that Suicune was a functioning immortal (as was Ho-oh, and a couple of other pokemon I'm probably able to shapeshift into now… I hope), it would be a waste of breath. She wanted to sell the Final Aeon, period.

Wakka said in shock "Never-ending? But...but...if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday, it'll be gone, ya?"

Yunalesca smiled indulgently at him, like he was a child asking if he'd eventually grow wings. "Will humanity ever attain such purity?"

Lulu stepped forward, looking outraged and hurt at the same time. "This...this cannot be! The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement! It's been our only hope all these years!"

Yunalesca continued to smile with that look I was beginning to hate. "Hope is...comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be."

Tidus shouted "No!" Auron's voice said it at the same time he did… but that wasn't our Auron that said it.

A ghostly vision cut off Yunalesca from us. This is really starting to get weird. Wait, I take it back. It's been past weird for a LONG time.

Auron's younger self was glaring at Yunalesca in hate. "Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!"

Yunalesca said calmly "They chose to die...because they had hope."

Auron's younger self shouted in rage, and rushed at her. She raised her palm, and some kind of force jetted from it. Auron flew back, his sword flying from him. He crashed into the ground, hardly moving. The image faded, and the real Yunalesca said "Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose." She looked out at the assembled guardians, including me. When we met gazes again, I gave her a look of pure hate. She ignored it, and continued "Who will be your Fayth? Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?"

Yuna said sadly "No one. I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira, and would have gladly died for them. But no more! The Final Summoning..." Yuna shook her head, and then said loudly "is a false tradition that should be thrown away."

Yunalesca said "No. It's our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow."

Yuna shook her head again. "Wrong. My father... My father wanted...to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!"

Yunalesca said confidently "Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try."

I rolled my eyes, drawing her attention. I countered her comment by saying, "Want to bet? I destroyed some of my world's sadness." Yunalesca looked at me in surprise, but remained silent. I gave her a grin worthy of a Salamence scenting prey.

Yuna said "My father... I loved him. So I... I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it will be but someday, I will conquer it. And I will do it without...false hope."

Yunalesca said sadly "Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well... I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator."

Auron said to everyone while Yunalesca began to hover in the air "Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"

Kimahri said calmly, drawing his spear "Yuna needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Yuna."

Rikku said, "Well, I'm fighting!"

I nodded, and added after Rikku "Nothing is forever. Not the universe, not the world, and NOT suffering! Suffering only lasts for some time… and we cope." At that, I glanced at Rikku. She nodded, drawing her claw-weapon.

Wakka said disbelievingly "I can't believe we're gonna fight Lady Yunalesca! Gimme a break!"

Lulu taunted "You can always run."

Wakka laughed. "Hah! I'd never forgive myself-no way! Not if I ran away now. Even in death, ya!"

Lulu nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Tidus looked over at Yuna. Don't ask how I knew, I was watching Yunalesca. "Yuna! This is our story! Now let's see this thing through together."

I know Yuna nodded a 'yes'.

After that, things became a lot more interesting, from my point of view.


	24. Zanarkand, Part 2

A/N:

Luin: (walks in, and glares) Sandstone did that, not me, for the record.  
Sandstone: (getting out of the Icewind costume, and spraying his hair brown again) Well, uh… it was funny. At the time.  
Luin: And now you've given them bad ideas. Now I'm going to have to kill reviewers.  
Sandstone: Don't. Just save it. I think your point has been made. Besides, I like having reviews, not corpses. Corpses smell.  
Luin: (rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms) It had better, or I'm going back to the way I was on Infocept.  
Sandstone: (Flinches massively). Shit. OCAdam, don't do that anymore. I do NOT want to have to deal with Stabby the homosexual bondage clown of doom. Luin's not just a fanfic character, he's also one of my main RP chars, and he has the ability to call Stabby, outside of the storyline. For the sake of all the small children, don't make him start doing that. And Stabby's immune to all known weapons, and… somehow, all unknown weapons as well… he's just a pain in the ass, like a certain someone…  
Luin: Shut up.  
Sandstone: (Sigh). You started it.  
Luin: When?  
Sandstone: Celadon flight, in one of these things.  
Luin: Was that before, or after you banished me with the thirteen runestones that you're so fond of?  
Sandstone: Before. You tried to stab me because I killed Ashley.  
Luin: I still need to stab you for that. I WAS happy, you know.  
Sandstone: Yea, yea. Whatever. Say that after the Eternal Calm chapter, why don't you?  
Luin: Eternal Calm? Huh?  
Sandstone: (Blinks, and curses softly) Uh, nevermind. I got ahead of myself.  
Luin: What the hell is Homestar Runner, anyway?  
Sandstone: Uh… got me. I've only seen a few of the S-B emails, and only when people dragged me by the ear.  
Luin: (Rolls eyes) sounds stupid. Why were you in computer club, anyway?  
Sandstone: (Shrug). Habit. I was one of their more useful seniors. I could program in a few languages, could deal with DeepThought…  
Luin: Only by using FoS stupidity mode.  
Sandstone: (Grin). I miss Flinger. He was funny.  
Luin: Shut the hell up, and get on with the story.  
Sandstone: (Sigh). Fine…

OCAdam: besides that skit, I'll explain. Spear Luin is part of Irish mythology, Mortuna to be precise. Novelized Mortuna, but whatever. It's un-important, I just wondered if you knew about that thing. As for the Limit Break / Overdrive thing, I leave that to you. It sounds sorta like overkill to me, but I shouldn't be talking (Luin smirks knowingly). And I didn't WANT to include the Yunalesca battle, it would make the chapter too long for my tastes. Even if this makes this chapter rather short…

ross heuchan: You might want to re-read. Icewind / Luin goes over that, he needs a sustained energy source to recharge the pokedex. Lulu can't right now, and besides… I'll leave it to the story to finish that thought up. Once Lulu gets Onion Knight... no comment. (Luin grins, lightly punches Sandstone, and disappears back into the story.)

Zanarkand, Part Two:

-------

Yunalesca pointed her hand at me, and somehow a force pushed me back. I snorted, and then ducked under it.

Honestly, I don't think she should have lasted this long. We'd all been cutting loose on her. Heck, Tidus had even unleashed a new Overdrive on her – he sliced her a bunch of times, then launched a blitzball to her face… one that exploded. Of course, she blinded everyone (or silenced, if you used magic, so you couldn't cast anymore)… but Rikku and Yuna had that problem handled.

Eventually, she fell to a knee, defeated. I looked at her… and she planted her hair in the ground, looking unharmed now.

"You've got to be kidding me. Screw this slow stuff…Lugia, I hope Aeroblast is good enough."

I stepped back, letting her palm-force push me.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku gulped, as she ducked a hair-tentacle. She didn't like how Luin sounded now… he was going to do something stupid again.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I held up my sword. This was getting annoying, I wasn't doing this.

The sword began to flame, with a blue liquid-like flame, rather than red normal fire. The blue light ran down me, and I began to twirl the sword in a circle. The sword began to make dragon-noises, a sad calling.

Then the sword began to spin on its own (it was floating over my head, twirling fast), and light blinded me. Then smoke poured from the sword, as it somehow dissolved.

There was no halfway for this transformation. It was all, or nothing. I went for all.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

A beam of wind cut through the smoke, blasting away the smoke mostly. It missed Yunalesca by a small amount. Lugia stood where Luin had been. The great bird's eyes were ice-blue, and cold as it gazed at Yunalesca. The two glared at each other in dislike (Yunalesca not showing any of the surprise that was on Yuna and everyone else's faces – except Rikku), then Yunalesca struck first, firing bolts of pure energy from her hand.

Luin countered with a glowing sphere that enshrouded everyone. The bolts bounced off the sphere, and immediately the glowing Safeguard disappeared. Luin spread his white wings to their fullest, and opened his mouth. Light began to glow from it, and he jetted his head forward, firing Lugia's signature move, Aeroblast.

Yunalesca held up her hands, trying to stop the attack, but it struck her anyway. She landed with a thud on her knees.

&&&&&

And then she activated her final form. She reclined in the air, and the massive form picked her up, like a living throne. A demonic throne, but a throne.

The Lugia looked pissed, and everyone heard in their heads Luin's pissed off 'voice' saying _Now I'm really getting tired of this. Screw this… Rikku?_

Rikku looked up at the white / blue bird, and then nodded. She threw Vib's pokeball, and Vib popped out.

Six other pokeballs appeared from somewhere, and Luin's team appeared. Each froze at the sight of Lugia hovering there, but then turned to Yunalesca. The guardian of the sea studied them for a moment, then turned to the others. _Buy us some time. We can defeat her, but we need time to set up._

Auron nodded, and charged forward towards Yunalesca… his killer, and the bitch responsible for killing Braska and Jecht.

Everyone else followed, with Yuna hurling Holy spells at Yunalesca. Lugia looked at the other pokemon, and they formed an octagon surrounding Yunalesca. The whole time, Luin's eyes were glowing, a sign of using psychic power.

&&&&&

After thirty seconds of fighting, Luin's mindvoice called to everyone _We're ready. Stand back… and brace yourselves._

The melee fighters ran out of the fray. Auron and Tidus showed signs of being zombies.

Lugia nodded, and each pokemon began to glow with light. Balrog's was a black/red, Sunseeker's a sunlight-though leaves color, Erastrani's a sandstone, Vib's a similar color (but laced with silver as well), Suicune's a pure blue, Mindstrike's a ghostly purple (strange, considering his type), and Psymachine a silver purple. Yunalesca's body and throne / monster began to glow blackly.

Then each of the pokemon attacked. Balrog launched a stream of fire… somehow using Blast Burn, despite the fact that only Charizards used that attack. Sunseeker did the same with Frenzy Plant, and Suicune used Hydro Cannon. Mindstrike thrust both his hands forward, and launched a punch immediately following it – a Psychic bolt followed immediately by a Focus Punch (Focus Punch actually wasn't a punch, it was an energy-beam launched by a punch). The two Flygon somehow formed massive Hyper Beams that fused together, making a massive burst of energy. Psymachine hovered in the air, then punched all FOUR of his arms forward at the same time, launching four silver-colored beams – Meteor Mash, times four. Luin himself was glowing a bright purple (his aura being a watery silver, but the purple countered it out), using Lugia's Psychic powers to guide all the attacks. He had previously distracted Yunalesca, making her think the pokemon were running support for the others.

His attack was Aeroblast, amplified by Psychic energies.

&&&&&

Yunalesca looked at the attacks in shock. She'd been too busy fighting the others to notice the otherworld Aeons. The summoner had even unleashed Bahamut's Mega Flare on her before she had dismissed it. She'd thought that they were reinforcing the other Guardians and the Summoner with their energies. She hadn't been able to dismiss them, either…

She was wrong. She held out her hands, in a vain attempt to stop the incoming attack.

It failed, and she was bathed in the destructive energies. Her final form collapsed. She'd taken too much damage from fighting the other Guardians and their summoner.

Yunalesca fell to the ground, and said weakly "If I die, so does the Final Aeon. And with it, Spira's only hope."

Tidus looked over at Icewind, who was standing upright, but looking winded. The Lugia winked at him, and he turned to Yunalesca, and said "Then we'll find Spira a new hope!"

Yunalesca stared at the guardian of the sea, then snorted, despite the fact she was dying. "Fool. There is no other way. Even if there was... Even if you did destroy Sin... Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew."

Tidus exclaimed "Yu Yevon?"

Yunalesca said weakly "Ah... Zaon... Forgive me... Spira has been robbed of the light of hope... All that remains is sorrow."

Yunalesca disappeared, her body fading. Lugia hovered over to the group, and gave them a dragon-like smile, setting down next to them. Yuna looked up at the massive form, and said weakly "I cannot believe what we just did."

Tidus grinned, and said "Let's do something more unbelievable."

Rikku looked at him in shock. "What?"

Tidus said "Destroy Sin. So it won't come back, and without the Final Aeon. I don't know how just yet. But I'll find out."

Icewind's mindvoice added quietly _Count me in. The Final Aeon's not the only way to destroy something. Or do I have to prove it again?_

Lugia grinned again, and then was enveloped in smoke. After a few moments, a purple-colored sword hovered in the air, then fell into the smoke. It didn't ring on the ground, so Icewind must have caught it.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I stepped out of the smoke, and rejoined the group. The feeling of intoxication was well… impressive. Lugia had a hell of a lot of power. Now I know why he managed to punt around the legendary birds when he had to. I walked over to everyone, then said tiredly "Well, that was fun. Let's not do that again for a day, I need some sleep."

Wakka gave me a look of sheer shock. "Uh… don't worry about that."

I grinned weakly. "Don't worry, that's about as large as pokemon go. Well, some are bigger, but they don't pack as strong a punch…" Rikku cut me off, by squeezing me in a hug, then a passionate kiss.

&&&&&

We exited the dome, to be greeted by Sin. I looked wearily up at it, and said weakly "oh… not now…"

Tidus reached out to Sin, and said "Just give me a little more time!"

Sin hovered in the air for a moment, then floated away. I sighed in relief, especially when I caught sight of the airship racing towards us.

I'd be able to get that nap soon. At least I wasn't collapsing into a coma-like state now.

I could almost hear Ashley say in my ear "that's the way."

&&&&&

Rikku's brother (ironically, she said his name WAS Brother) said "Frana du huf?"

Cid looked over at us. We probably weren't in the best shape, all of us had signs of healed wounds, and I probably looked like I was a step away from passing out. "Aren't we the happy lookin' bunch." I felt that way too, actually, one step away from passing out. Well, until I hit myself on the head, and went digging for one of my energy-potions that I've taken to making when I have a moment. Can't believe I forgot about those…

Brother asked "Frana? Frana?"

Rikku glared at him, and shouted ""Where, where?" That all you can say? Why don't you think of something?" I walked up next to her, and rested my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, and then nodded quietly. I grinned at her, then downed an energy potion. Bleargh, nasty tasting. The stronger I made the damn things, the nastier they tasted.

Auron ignored her, and said "Well? Any good ideas?"

Tidus gave him a glare "Come on, help us!"

Rikku added "Yea! No more secrets!"

Auron sighed. "What do we know... Sin is Jecht. Thus, you have a link...a bond with Sin. That may be our key."

Tidus looked at him, his features reflecting confusion. Well, he usually looks like that… in my opinion. "So what do we do?"

Auron said "We think, and we wait."

Tidus sighed, "Two things I'm bad at."

I shrugged. "We can look for some of the legendary weapons, but we'll decide later."

Yuna prayed towards Cid. Cid's look became filled with pain, as Yuna left the bridge. Tidus followed her at a distance.

Cid followed them for a moment, then turned to me. "Hey, kid! I want a word with you, anyway…"

Rikku stood beside me, and Cid looked from her to me, and back again. "Now…"

"Uh dad? Don't."

I looked at Rikku from the corner of my eye. She looked annoyed. "Dad, don't try to scare him off. Got it?"

Cid said "but…"

I grinned softly. "Uh, Cid? Rikku's a big girl, she can take care of herself. You don't have to worry about her."

Cid stuttered for a moment, and then fell silent. He waved us away, and went back to the sphere thing that he had been standing next to.

&&&&&

Rikku laughed. We'd walked off from the group… kinda 'gotten a room', if you get what I'm talking about. Everyone else was going off to take a nap too, the events had kinda worn us all out… though we'd left the bridge really early in comparison to the rest of the group. I arched an eyebrow at her, and she grinned. "You owe me…"

I sighed, fighting the urge for now. "This time's different how?"

Her grin widened. "No risk now." I shrugged, and grinned lecherously for a moment "You win. Not like I wanted to win, anyway…"


	25. Gathering Weapons: World Champion

A/N:

FrequencyQueen: Feel free to look up info. I recommend Serebii dot net, that's the website I use when I'm unsure about something.

ross heuchan: (Shifty eyes) Uh, maybe.

OCAdam, don't argue with the Stabby. He's a creation of a web-forum, and he really doesn't matter here. I just use him on Stupid1058, or my other OCs that aren't involved in the plot.

Sandstone: (Snaps his fingers, dispelling the illusion) Luin, this is ridiculous. From now on, we lock down the area between chapters.

Luin: I'm not against it. It'd mean more time with Rikku offstage. But someone's going to have to go to the review area.

Sandstone: I'm sending Stupid1058, since I'm not going to update the remaining chapters at once.

Stupid1058: Hi! I can take any name I want with my magic /nick command, and take on their appearance, and you won't be able to tell! And I can clone myself whenever I want!

Sandstone: Normally, he has green hair, sea green eyes, and a t-shirt saying "a11 y0u4 6a53 a43 6310n9 70 u5." Don't look at me, I've told him 1337 is dead. And yes, unless he's imitating someone, he always ends with ! Don't ask why, it's complicated, and involves IRC chat battling. Sometimes he's sane and doesn't do that, but not usually.

Stupid1058: Screw you, Sandstone!

Luin: I'm going off to find Rikku. You see where she went?

Sandstone: (Tosses him a note) You forgot that, I picked it up with my magic 'I forgot something' thingimerbob.

Luin: (Reads it over) it doesn't mean anything to me, and frankly, I don't care. I'm not interested, and people who brag that they'll kick someone's ass are a waste of time.

Sandstone: (Crumples the note, then glares at it until it bursts into flame) Well, that meant nothing to me either. And the movie sucked.

Luin: Popcorn wasn't that bad.

Sandstone: Yea, right. You never ate it, you were making out with Rikku when I checked. Because my stomach is going nuts, and I ate only a handful.

Stupid1058: Sounds like my kind of stuff!

Sandstone: (crossing his arms) Between you and Rallon, I'm surprised I'm sane still.

(A zero-esque character walks in, looking confused)

Sandstone: Tssalyo… (Kills the zero-esque character with various weapons of destruction, and pulls out a VERY long sword)

Luin: Uhm, before any more insanity happens with Sandstone and that sword, I'll upload the chapter. And he says I'm insane…

Sandstone: I HEARD THAT!

* * *

Gathering Weapons: World Champion:

Rikku lay next to me. We both were spent. Jeez, she had a lot of endurance.

She sighed contently, and intertwined her left hand in my right. "That felt good."

I grinned tiredly. "Thank you, lady understatement."

She laughed, but that was cut off by someone knocking on the door. "Hey, uh…" Wakka's voice.

I growled, "Wakka, beat it! Or do I have to go Dragon on your ass?"

I heard footsteps walking away from the door. Rikku smiled at me, then slowly got out of bed. "I need a shower." She started to put on her scattered clothes.

I nodded, watching her as she slowly got dressed. "Go ahead. I'll catch you later, I'm getting a few z's."

She said "love you", and walked out. I called the same, then went to sleep.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku walked out of the room, brushing a strand of sweaty hair out of her face as she did so. She looked back at Luin, who was sleeping like a baby. She wasn't sure if it was Yunalesca that did that, or her.

She smiled at that thought. He was right, 'good' was an understatement.

She'd catch some sleep herself once she got cleaned up. But from the way he looked, he'd be out of it for hours after she was up again.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I woke up, and groaned. Damn, I was tired. Well, that and naked, but that I don't care too much about right now. I sighed, and slowly rubbed my eyes, then went hunting for where Rikku had thrown my clothes. We'd probably gone a bit too far with some of our displays last… well, whenever it was. Right before you sleep is night, so it was last night for me.

&&&&&

After I was up, showered, and dressed, I stumbled into the bridge. Cid and Brother were there, but no one else. I looked out the windows, then blinked. Looked like Bevelle. "Uh, where's everyone else?"

Cid gave me a twisted look, and then laughed. "They just left, said something about meeting someone important. You could catch up…"

I shrugged, blinked a couple of times, then raced off the ship. Frankly, I wanted a shot at whoever it was, hopefully Mika. I was CRANKY. I grabbed Balrog's ball, threw it once we were in Bevelle proper, and said to him quickly "can you find Rikku? I don't want to miss this…"

Balrog replied "Hound," and raced off. I ran after him. I figure we got a few looks – me chasing what looked like a Hellhound, but not shouting to stop it. Actually, I shouted curses when people tried to 'help' by stopping Balrog.

&&&&&

We caught up with everyone right as they were nearing the place where we'd been on 'trial'. Yuna seemed surprised that I was there. She called out as soon as I got into earshot "Luin! I thought you'd be sleeping now…"

Tidus looked at me in shock, as I rejoined everyone, and slowed down to a walking pace, rather than a headlong dash. "Luin?"

I grinned, returned Balrog (we were going to meet someone important, after all), and said "that's my name. You think people name their kids Icewind?"

Tidus shook his head, then quietly spoke to Yuna. Rikku grinned at me, and said "you didn't miss anything."

I smirked evilly. "Good. Who do I get to rip on, I gotta vent me some crankiness…"

Rikku smiled, and said "Mika."

&&&&&

Yuna pushed open the doors, and we all followed her. Mika was looking at us in shock, and nearly shouted, "Why are you here? You must go and defeat Sin, quickly! You have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?"

I grinned, and said "who's dead? Not us… so that means no Final Aeon…"

Mika spluttered, and Tidus said carefully "Well, we did meet her…"

At Mika's brightening look, I said crushingly "and then blasted her into pyreflies. She's gone."

Mika froze for a moment (looking like I'd slugged him for no reason whatsoever (tempting)), and then shouted "WHAT?"

Auron shouted back at him "Summoners and guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoning no more!"

Mika couldn't have looked more shocked if Auron had stabbed him. "You have profaned and subverted a thousand-year-old tradition? Fools! Infants! Do you realize what you've done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!"

Tidus countered "Hey, maybe that's not the only way! We think we've got another."

Mika looked at him, then stared at me for a moment. I grinned wickedly, and he said (uncertainly, from what I can tell) "Why... preposterous. There is no other way…"

Mika began to fade. Auron noticed, and said cuttingly "The grand maester, running away?"

Mika continued to fade "Spira has lost its only hope. Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all. I have no desire to watch Spira die."

I snorted, but Yuna said it before me – "It won't die!"

Tidus asked "Who is this Yu Yevon guy?" Whoah, rhyme. Just a little comment, ignore me.

Lulu looked thoughtful for a moment, then added "Lady Yunalesca also mentioned him."

Rikku looked worried, and asked "Wait, gramps! Who's Yu Yevon?"

Mika replied "He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor. An armor called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible. And the only thing that could have pierced that armor, you have destroyed! Nothing can stop it now." Mika disappeared at the last line, his fading completed.

Wakka said to the empty air "Disappear on us, will ya? Rotten son of a shoopuf!"

I shrugged. "Typical windbag politician. They stick with ya until things look grim, then run for sanctuary with someone stronger than you." I added softly, "and I've got a sharper blade in the forge, one that'll pierce Sin…"

Wakka glared at me (I think on habit), but then seemed to realize what he was doing, and nodded.

Shelinda pushed open the doors to the courtroom a few breaths later, and looked around in worry. "Where...where is the grand maester?"

Yuna said "He, um..." and trailed off, probably unsure of what to say.

I quickly said "He isn't here yet. What's the hold up; I thought you Yevon people were punctual…"

Shelinda gave me a less than friendly look (though I doubted she could ever be unkind, she's too much a doormat to be mean like I can be, or even like Yuna occasionally can be). "That's odd... I'll go look for His Grace." She bowed to us, then raced from the room, apparently not knowing how 'bad' that was in a respectable setting. Not like I cared, Yevon Smevon so far as I care.

Yuna said a few moments later to the empty air "Okay."

Wakka looked at her like she was crazy. "Who you talking to?"

Tidus looked around, and then said airily "Oh. Uh, no one."

I snorted. "Sure. Remember, I talked to 'empty' air before, I was talking to a Fayth while no one else could see anything… one of them?"

Tidus nodded, and I shrugged. "Whatever."

Yuna said "I must go see the Fayth."

&&&&&  
&&&&&

In the room of the Fayth, Yuna and Tidus stood side by side, talking to the Fayth. The others were waiting outside.

The Fayth said "Hello."

Yuna bowed, and said "I must thank you for the Aeon."

Tidus asked "So, what's up?"

The Fayth asked in return "So, have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?"

Tidus thought for a moment, and then said "Well... I think so."

The Fayth looked at him, and asked patiently "Well?"

Tidus said "Icewind…"

"Luin" Yuna corrected absently. Tidus flushed for a moment, then continued, "Luin deals with Sin, and we fight Yu Yevon." Yuna gave him a glance, and Tidus shrugged. "He keeps on saying he's gone some stupid idea, but never tells me what. But once Yu Yevon is gone, Sin's gone for good."

The Fayth nodded "Yes... If you defeat Yu Yevon, it will end, and Luin has the means to pierce Sin. Tell me, what do you know about Yu Yevon?"

Tidus said "He's what makes Sin come back!"

Yuna added "Sin is his armor. It protects him."

The Fayth nodded, but said sadly "Yu Yevon was once a summoner, long ago. He was peerless. Yet now he lives for one purpose: only to summon. He is neither good, nor evil. He is awake, yet he dreams. But...maybe not forever."

Tidus grinned. "Yeah, that's right. Because we're ending it."

The Fayth said "Yes. Even if you defeat Sin with the Final Summoning, Yu Yevon will live. Yu Yevon will join with the Final Aeon. He will transform it into a new Sin."

Yuna said softly "Yu Yevon merges with the Aeon..."

The Fayth continued "Then, protected by this new Sin he has created, Yu Yevon continues the summoning."

Tidus asked "For eternity...huh?"

The Fayth nodded, but a secret smile flashed on his face. "But you know, there is no such thing as eternity if you end it, is there?"

Tidus thought for a moment, then said "Uh-huh."

The Fayth lost his light tone, and said seriously "Yu Yevon lives inside Sin. Yuna, listen. When you fight Yu Yevon, we will help you. Promise me you'll summon us. I'm afraid your swords and magic won't be enough. Even Luin's abilities will not be enough… please, call us. Promise?"

Yuna blinked at the mention of Luin, but nodded. "Yes."

The Fayth looked directly at Tidus, and said "But, you know... When it is all over...we will wake, and our dream will end. Our dream will vanish."

Tidus responded softly "Yeah. You've been dreaming a long time, haven't you?"

The Fayth hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Tidus grinned, and replied "I'm grateful." The Fayth gave him a child's smile, and then disappeared.

Yuna looked over at Tidus, looking slightly confused, and depressed. "About what?"

Tidus shrugged. "Oh, nothing." He caught a look at Yuna's face, and added "Hey, don't make that face! Come on! We're going to beat Sin! Let's see some cheer, okay?"

Yuna continued to look depressed. "You're hiding something."

Tidus shot back quickly "I'm not!"

Yuna asked again "Really?", but Tidus left, remaining silent. Yuna looked down, and said to the empty air, "You're a bad liar, you know?"

She could almost hear someone's laughter, but she didn't recognize the voice. Female, and it had a lot of hidden maturity within it.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Tidus and Yuna caught up with us after awhile. Yuna kept on glancing oddly at Tidus, I think he's done something stupid. Meh, I'll deal with it later, when I have the free moment. Psymachine has a knack for raiding people's brains for secrets.

Shelinda popped up just as I began planning what I was going to do to Tidus, making me forget step one. She said breathlessly "I'm afraid the grand maester is nowhere to be found!"

Tidus said casually "S'okay, we were just leaving."

I gave him a questioning look, and he looked away. I sighed, and shook my head.

Shelinda looked at the two of us, then said "Oh...I see."

Rikku said (before she could leave) "Hey! Maybe you could help us with the hymn. It's like we need you to tell as many people as you can."

Shelinda looked at Rikku like she was crazy. Rikku, queen of poor explanations, strikes again… "What should I tell them?"

Rikku said "A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth. When they hear it, we need everyone to sing along!"

Wakka added "Everyone in Spira!"

Shelinda looked at us like we were mad. "I'm not sure I understand."

I chuckled. "Oh, we're not crazy. Just believe her, we've got a plan…"

Shelinda asked, "A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth? So when they hear it, everyone should sing along, correct?"

Tidus nodded, and added "If they do, we might be able to defeat Sin!"

Shelinda lost her look of disbelief, hope replacing it. "Truly?"

Yuna said "Yes!"

Shelinda gave us a broad smile. "That's wonderful! You can count on me! I shall tell all of Spira!"

She ran out. I sighed, "We'd better tell a few more people. She might mean well, but she's too much a doormat to help a lot."

Yuna said "don't say that, she tries her best."

I nodded. I hadn't meant it like an insult… well, not that bad of an insult. But she seemed hardly able to stand for herself. Whenever I heard her talking, she seemed to be lacking a spine the whole time… someone's puppet, in other words. "Well, sorry. Uhm… what's next? The legendary weapons that Auron's been keeping secret this whole time? And could SOMEONE explain what the Hymn is about?"

Wakka looked at me in surprise. "We're going to use it to calm Sin down… so we can attack it, ya?" It kinda made sense, didn't Sin listen to the Hymn at the temple of Ice?

Auron shot me a cool look, then sighed, leading us out of the courtroom. "I only knew of those two weapons. The others… I have no idea where to look for them."

I sighed myself. "Suicune, you're sensitive to the flows of power. Feel anything strange on our travels… like Tidus's and Yuna's weapons?"

_I'm trying to remember. They have a unique feel to them, I'm trying to trace them. But I'll need to be up in the atmosphere, and have some time to cast my senses outward. And I'll need everyone's help… well, not Vib's, if he doesn't want to. We work best as a team. Besides, I'll need Psymachine to boost my abilities, and Mindstrike to serve as an anchor._

I looked over at everyone else. "Well, you heard her. She'll try to find them, but it'll take time. Tidus, how much time do we have?"

Tidus looked off into the distance, and finally said "We've got enough time. Sin'll stay away for us to get what we need."

I said softly, "I hope that's enough time for me to get to the final level."

Tidus looked over at me, but I waved him off. "Just talking to myself, ignore me."

The airship hovered close nearby. Yuna had to spend a long time explaining it to a bunch of guards, and eventually Rikku gave her a hand.

Well, Vib did. I've got to make a note not to irritate Rikku, she's scary when mad. You think I'm scary, you'd be right, I have blood on my hands. But try a pissed off teenaged Al Bhed girl. Holy Ho-oh…

&&&&&

I sat on the deck, watching Suicune and the others work. Everyone had watched for the first bit – we generated an aura over Bevelle that probably wouldn't fade for about half a day.

Now, only I was out here. Just as well, I wanted to try out something…

I held up my sword again, letting the change take place… letting the inner fire burn outwards.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Luin held up his sword, a straight vertical right in front of his body, with his left hand holding the blade. He tossed it to his right hand, and then traced several sigils in the air, his sword trailing fire. He made a ring of those symbols, and then they flared up, generating smoke. As the smoke became more intense, he took a knee, the sword floating out of his hands. He looked like he was half-praying, though his eyes were closing.

The flaming sword drifted upwards, turning clear, and generating a rainbow as it began to fade.

When the blade faded completely, a pillar of fire rose from the smoke, blasting away the smoke. This fire burned a gold-red, and faint sigils could be seen on it.

A male Ho-oh waved his wings serenely where Luin had been, looking around curiously. His wingspan extended outside of the deck, but the ship wasn't moving fast (no reason to burn the fuel), he wasn't buffeted by the wind.

&&&&&

Cid coughed, looking at what was happening on the deck. "Fryd dra ramm?" (What the hell?)

Rikku burst out laughing. "Luin, oui cruf uvv!" (Luin, you show off!) She turned to her father, a grin on her face "fryd'c dra bnupmas? Ra'c paah tuehk dryd vun y frema huf..." (what's the problem? He's been doing that for a while now...)

Cid's eyes went wide, and he said "hajan mega dryd. Syopa ra knaf vuq aync… pid dinhehk ehdu y dfamja vuud pent?" (never like that. Maybe he grew fox ears… but turning into a twelve foot bird?)

Rikku looked back out the windows, looking at the phoenix who was looking skyward, but just flapping his wings gently. "Ra kud pekkan mycd desa, druikr ra'c y mud paddan muugehk mega dryd…" (He got bigger last time, though he's a lot better looking like that…)

Cid gulped, while Rikku raced over to the elevator to get up to the deck.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I looked over at Rikku. Ho-oh's vision didn't operate on human principles. Actually, I take it back, Ho-oh can see what humans see… among other things.

Currently, I saw Rikku as a collection of amber light. Everyone seemed to have their own color, unique to themselves. Rikku walked up to me, then said "Luin, this is Ho-oh, isn't it?"

I would've smiled, except I had a beak now, I can't use my mouth like that. I eyed her, then nodded. I thought at her "want to go for a ride? We've got some time…" Dunno if that would work, but Ho-oh can't talk very well, seeing as a beak can't work like a mouth.

Rikku grinned at me, and started to walk around me. I grinned mentally, and set myself down. I winced when she climbed, she probably was trying to be gentle, but she still yanked at feathers.

Once she was set (and hadn't moved), I walked over to the edge of the ship, then pressed my wings (they felt sorta like arms to me) to my sides, and jumped off awkwardly.

Dive bomb…

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku hung on to Luin tightly, grasping the feathers with all her might. It was exhilarating to fly… but when was he going to pull up? They were already barely above the ground at all, and the wind was whistling by… "Luin…"

He finally spread his wings as they reached hill height from the ground, snapping off the descent and jetting forward with a jolt.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I heard Rikku gasp. I felt good now – Ho-oh's nature was to fly, not pull stunts like a Pidgeot. I might be human, but I got a pokemon's instincts when I transformed, otherwise I wouldn't know how to use attacks. Besides, she was yanking feathers, and now she'd relaxed a bit.

I angled for the Bevelle, using the speed from the sky-dive to get there just by gliding, occasionally using my wings to gain altitude.

Once we were there, I circled around the city, and then flew into it. I noticed that while guards keep on eyeing me, they didn't start shooting. Huh.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Shelinda glanced out of a window, and caught a flash of red. She rubbed her eyes, and went outside.

&&&&&

Weaving through the city was a bird… of seven colors, who was trailing a rainbow behind it. She could almost faintly see someone hanging onto its back. It circled back to the temple, and continued to weave through the city, eventually hovering overhead. It looked down at her… and she could swear it winked at her, before it looked up towards the sun, and flew towards it, disappearing in sun-dazzle.

Shelinda stared at where it had disappeared. There had been a legend… an old legend, about a bird of many colors, who had great power… and how it's coming would be a signal of coming disaster… and then peace.

Could it be?

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I leveled out at the altitude where the airship had been, and looked around. I could almost faintly feel Suicune off towards Luca, so I flew off in that direction.

&&&&&

I set down (the airship hadn't gone far in the… oh, half hour we were gone), then shook myself slightly. Rikku loosened her grip, and slowly climbed off me. Once she was off (and a good distance away), I let the transformation go.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Ho-oh breathed a sigh, and then a pillar of fire enveloped it. This pillar of fire (like the last one) had runes on it, and it burned brightly, but didn't harm the airship in any way.

It eventually faded, and a purple sword hovered in the air. Luin was looking up at it (though his eyes were closed for some reason), a winded look on his face. The sword fell, and he caught it with one hand, swinging it around in a circle that left a trail of gold colored fire, before he sheathed it at his side. None of the pokemon on the deck noticed, their eyes closed. But Yuna had been on the deck when it had happened, as had Rikku. He opened his eyes, and turned to the two cousins.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I opened my eyes, and looked over at Rikku and Yuna. "Have fun Rikku?"

Rikku said "uhm…"

I snorted, and grinned abashedly. "Well, it was something to do, right?"

She said "yup! And we probably freaked out all of Bevelle. How did you do that rainbow trick?"

I shrugged. "Ho-oh naturally does that whenever it flies. Considering it's the god of life and all, a rainbow isn't much."

I caught a glance of grayish powder by my feet, and then smiled slightly. I picked it up (Sacred Ash sticks together mostly), and put it in a jar. Yuna said while I was still doing this, "uhm… what's so valuable about that ash?"

I grinned broadly, not looking up from my work. "Sacred Ash can bring back the dead, and it has a mind of its own. If we all die, it'll activate, and bring us all back to life unharmed." I looked up at the end of it, just to see what she thought of it. Yuna's eyes widened, and her expression became a mix of doubt and amazement. But… I hope we'd never need it. I felt something touch my mind (Psymachine's signal that he's about to use telepathy), and I turned to him. "Find anything?"

Psymachine didn't open his eyes, but he said _We've detected one in Luca, one in what looks like an abandoned temple… we'll guide you there… and one in the Thunder Plains. There are a few more, but only two or three. It's hard to tell. We'll try again later to pinpoint the others._

I repeated what Psymachine told me, and Rikku whimpered. "Oh… why there, of all places?"

I grinned at her. "Relax, you've got Vib, remember? Flygon laugh off lightning, just let him fly over you. He'll take every bolt, and nothing will happen to you."

Rikku nodded, her expression lightening. "Oh… I forgot."

I laughed gently at her.

&&&&&&

"Well kids, this is as far as we can go. We get any closer to Luca, and we'll get attacked. You sure they got some 'legendary weapon' in Luca?"

I grinned softly at Cid's confusion. He seemed to think that hiding things in plain sight never worked. I knew differently, that kid (well, actually, I think he's near my age) hid in plain sight all the time (I'd heard about it from Suicune), and the Rockets wanted his ass nearly as much as mine. "Sure as the fact that the world will end."

Cid looked confused. "Huh?"

I sighed, and said "nevermind."

&&&&&

After about a half-day's worth of walking (no complaints from anyone, we're all used to it now), we reached Luca. I nodded to Suicune, and she started walking down the stairs. I trailed her by a step, and everyone else followed behind us. Needless to say, we caused quite a stir. Though people stopped thinking Suicune was a fiend, they now thought she was some weird Aeon, and kept on giving me worried glances.

&&&&&

I stopped at the counter near the blitzball stadium. "Here?"

Suicune looked back at me, her expression saying plainly 'I'm hurt. I know my job, don't doubt me…'

I grinned weakly at her, and walked up to the counter. "Heya."

"Welcome sir. Would you like to buy some weapons or armor? Or how about Blitzball tickets?"

_She's got it in the back room._

I grinned – perfect opportunity. "How about the chest that you can't open?"

She looked at me in shock, then for some reason, at the back wall. "I'm sorry, but that's not for sale. It's a family heirloom. But tell you what, if the Aurochs win the upcoming tournament, I'll let you try to open the chest."

I sighed. Well, that was great news. The Aurochs… didn't they suck really bad? Whatever.

I caught a gleam in Tidus's eyes. "Well, that sounds like a challenge…"

I coughed loudly, cutting Tidus off. "Save it, Blitz Ace. I'm not in the mood to listen to a sports nut brag. Even if they are a famous player."

Tidus shot me an injured expression, but mostly kept silent, talking quietly to Yuna. I walked over to the Auroch's locker room (hey, I know where it is, I just didn't want to go IN there, given a chance), Tidus and Wakka leading the way.

The girls and Auron went shopping. I think Rikku and Yuna dragged Auron off, to be honest. Though that image is funny… Rikku and Yuna hauling a protesting Auron, who eventually slumps in defeat as they drag him from store to store…

Don't ask me where Lulu went, or Kimahri. K's always with Yuna, and Lulu… who knows?

&&&&&

"Hey, it's good to see you guys. Datto got injured, and we'd have to play short. Wakka, you got to come back, captain!"

Wakka shook his hands, trying to wave them off. "No way. I quit for good this time." He looked over at me, then said "how good are you in the water?"

I shrugged. "Mediocre, but that can change."

Tidus looked over me, and then grinned. Wakka looked confused, then shook his head. "Can't say I approve of that idea…"

Tidus shook his head. "It's for a good cause. Or do you NOT want another legendary weapon?"

The Aurochs were looking at us like we were crazy. Tidus and Wakka went at it for a bit longer, then Wakka finally said "fine. Boys, Icewind here will help us out with the tournament."

They looked at me doubtfully, and I grinned. "Just wait for the water. We get a practice session before the tourney?"

Wakka laughed.

&&&&&

Tidus waved to me, holding the ball in one hand. He'd demonstrated a useful kick that he liked.

I grinned at him. The Auroch's didn't comment on it, but now I had red lines all over my body. I figure, if you're going to go all out, why not use the ocean maker to help?

Tidus tossed me the ball. I fielded it, and charged the Auroch defenders. Both of them moved to tackle me, but I evaded them (actually, I controlled the water to blast myself out of their paths), then held the ball over my head. The ball began to glow a blue color, then I let it go, flipped upside down, and shoot it at Keepa.

He caught it… but then it went through his fingers, into the goal.

I grinned merrily. That blue aura was Kyogre's control over the water – controlling the water around the blitzball.

And since I wasn't fully Kyogre, I didn't have that water-god's pokemon ability. That's good, rain's no fun.

&&&&&

When we got out of the sphere, the Aurochs said as a group "How did you DO that?"

I grinned. "Please, that's nothing. I've done worse."

Tidus started laughing. "Yea, Yuna told me about that second bird. You said it was the god of life, or something?"

Keepa said "wa?"

I shrugged. "Well, it has the power to bring back the dead to life… no other pokemon can. It's the most appropriate name. The revives we use have grains of Sacred Ash in them, that's why they can bring people back to life as well."

Tidus nodded. "Makes sense. But if that one's so powerful, isn't that all we need?"

I snorted. "There's a more powerful one. You saw him, too. In the sphere of my memories, that cat-human thing. Mewtwo is more powerful than Ho-oh."

Tidus shuddered. "Uh, that cat thing that nearly killed you?"

I grinned. "If Ho-oh is the god of life, Mewtwo's the bastard god of power."

&&&&&

The announcers declared "and here's the Aurochs. As you all remember, their forward Datto was injured last game. It looks like they've found a replacement."

I looked around, and waved to Rikku. She grinned, and waved back. I shrugged to myself, and got into my starting position. I might not know all the rules, but at least I can breathe underwater, and use the Blue Sphere Shot, as the Aurochs were calling it. Blame Kyogre, it's that thing's fault anyway that I can do this stuff. Though the symbols or whatever they are that Kyogre has make me stick out.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Rikku watched the game in interest. She'd played a few games before, but Luin was doing surprisingly well. Probably because he was using his abilities to 'cheat', but still – he was good.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Tidus scored another goal. I laughed to myself – he scored most the goals, and I tanked it up the field close to the goal, then whipped it over to him for him to blast into the goal. I had the advantage of being in a lot of brawls, I didn't let go of the blitzball easily.

&&&&&

Tidus tossed the ball to me, making the motions for me to shoot it. I shrugged, and held the ball over my head, concentrating. A defender rushed me, but I threw it at her (it went at INSANE speed), and she got blasted back twenty feet. I caught the ball on the rebound, and let it drift over my head as I flipped over.

I aimed, and shot it. Like Keepa, the keeper caught it… and then it glowed with a brighter blue color, and slipped out of her hands, and into the goal.

"What in the world was… that?"

The game buzzer went off, and I grinned to myself. Not bad, considering… we'd won by about 3 goals.

&&&&&

The next game was pretty much the same, except instead of the Kilika Beasts, we played the Ronso Fangs. Slower, but tougher bastards. Didn't help much, we slaughtered them, they were too slow.

&&&&&

Final match: Aurochs vs. Goers. I took my position on the right side of the field, Tidus glaring at the captain of the Goers.

Then the game started, with the Goers getting the ball. I had a feeling this was the match were everyone would go all-out to win. Grudge match!

&&&&&

I swam closer to the Goer with the ball, and cupped my hands together. I jetted them forward, and the ball slipped out of his grip, compliments of that blast of water I fired. He was reaching for it when I tapped him on the shoulder, then shoved him out of the way, grabbing the ball, and passing it quickly to Tidus, who was in scoring position.

The player looked ready to kill me. I just flashed him a grin, and watched as Tidus scored.

&&&&&

Tidus tossed me the ball. No surprise, the Goers had two people on him at all times. For some reason, they thought I couldn't shoot. Heh, time to correct that.

I swam towards the goal, ball in hand. I held it up above my head, and then spun around, throwing it at the Goer behind me. Don't ask how, I just knew one was there.

He flew past the midfield line from the ball hitting him. I roughly spun, and kicked it as it flew past, aiming the speeding ball towards the keeper.

The ball zigzagged through the water, and into the goal. The keeper really didn't have a chance, there was no way to tell where it was going. That was the last goal of the game, the Goers went ballistic trying to block Tidus and myself. We only had a minute left, anyway.

&&&&&

"And in an astonishing performance, the Aurochs win 3 to 2 over the Goers!"

I waved within the sphere pool, and then headed towards the locker room. The game was kinda fun, but I could play games later. I got out of the pool, and walked towards the counter where that legendary weapon awaited.

&&&&&

The woman gave me a dazzling smile. "Well, the Aurochs won. I didn't know you were a blitzer."

I shrugged. "Never said I was, actually. About that chest…"

She sighed, and went into the back. After a few minutes, she came out dragging a chest. She groaned, and lugged it up onto the counter. "Dunno why you think you can open it… but I made over a thousand Gill on that game, might as well humor you." She grinned at me, then sat down on a chair.

I dug through my pack, pulled out the mirror, and reflected a beam of light onto the lock. It clicked, and opened, revealing a blitzball.

I groaned. "Well, Wakka can take it. My weapon's swords, not balls." I picked it up, and grinned at her expression. "What?"

She blinked, then shook her head, her face a mix of surprise and amazement. "What happened to those tattoos?"

I gave her a 'now you see it, now you don't' smile, and walked off.

&&&&&&

I found Wakka finally. People kept on giving me looks. "Hey Wakka. You want this?" I held up the blitzball, which was covered in a ring of spikes.

He looked at the ball, then grabbed it out of my hands. It glowed in his hands, and he looked at it in shock.

I grinned, and deadpanned "I'll take that as a yes." I pulled out Suicune's ball, and let her loose. "Where to now? Wakka found his weapon."

Suicune looked thoughtful. Eventually, she said _We'll go to that temple first. It seemed abandoned… but it might have a Fayth. I can tell you right now, Yuna doesn't have all of the Aeons. We can use all the help we can get._

I grinned, and said, "yea, you're right. Let's get moving. Wakka, I'll meet you at the Highroad. Could you find everyone else?"

Wakka was still gazing at his weapon, and eventually looked up at me, saying "huh? Oh, sure."

I nodded, and walked off, Suicune beside me. The people in the city gave us a wide space to walk in. Actually, it was more like a berth of fear, but I really don't give a shit right now. History will show what role pokemon will play in this world.


	26. Gathering Weapons: Spirit Lance, Onion K

A/N:

Rayle: The guy who hid in plain sight is Chris. He's from Celadon Flight, the same joker who appeared in the song image sequence at Besaid (the trainer with the Espeon). No comment on the Mew / Mewtwo question, you'll find out in a few chapters. And thanks for the compliment... :)

OCAdam: Legendary frog? Huh? Materia in the story... well, that'll be interesting. Maybe give one of them the Master Summon Materia? That'd be funny... and how would a normal person manage to swing Cloud's Buster Sword around? If I remember right, that's broad, as long as a person is tall, and HEAVY.

* * *

Gathering Weapons: Spirit Lance, Onion Knight: 

The trip back wasn't a big deal. Wakka kept on trying out new tricks with his new blitzball (ironically named World Champion), even giving it to Tidus to kick when he used Blitz Ace. Somehow, the explosion never damaged the thing.

&&&&&

"Where to next?"

I glanced down at Suicune, and she gave an audible sigh. _An abandoned island temple. Psymachine managed to translate it to Baaj Temple. That mean anything to anyone?_

Rikku nodded. "Tidus… you and I were there before. We met there. That place is really creepy."

Tidus blinked, and said in an amused tone, "yea, we met. And then you knocked me out…"

Rikku blushed, and quickly said, "Sorry."

Suicune walked over to the map, and then eyed me. I was listening to Rikku and Tidus explain what had happened (again, Wakka must have fallen asleep during Tidus's explanation), but I caught her mild sigh. _I don't have any fingers, so you'll have to enter the point where it is._

"Yo! Cid! This thing touch sensitive?"

Cid gave me an amused look. "Sure kid. Good luck finding that temple, the only reason our salvage crews found it was because they got blown off course by a storm."

I let Suicune guide my finger, then pressed a point. It read X 15, Y 60. Cid sighed, and turned to Brother. "Risun res, mad'c ku drana." (Humor him, let's go there) Rikku stopped mid explanation to glare at her father. I guess I'm really corrupting her, she usually acts so childish… "Vydran..." (Father…)

Brother nodded, and pressed a few keys.

&&&&&

I said softly "told ya so…" We were hovering over a destroyed temple. Tidus and Rikku said it looked familiar, and Suicune insisted this was the place. I wasn't arguing, they were – with Cid. He's really taking a disliking to me, for some reason. Can't say for the life of me why… oh, Rikku. That's it… damn fatherly crap.

&&&&&

Tidus clenched his fist as we walked the narrow path of stone bridges above a lagoon of water. Yuna asked him (keeping her eyes on her feet) "Tidus? What's wrong?"

I looked up, catching a grin on Tidus's face. "The first time I was here, there was this giant fish that tried to eat me here. It nearly killed me, so I'm going to return the favor."

We reached a ledge, and Tidus turned to us. "The fish is down there. Wakka, Luin, and I will take care of it."

Rikku jumped in, then turned to us. "Hey, don't forget me!"

I laughed, and called "Rikku, no one could forget you." She smiled happily, and then waved to us again.

I jumped in. "Cannonball…"

&&&&&

The giant fish that Tidus mentioned showed up shortly after everyone was underwater. I was already powered up (Kyogre's symbol thingies were all over me), and Suicune was walking on the surface of the water, ready to spawn whirlpools if needed.

Tidus struck first with Blitz Ace, and the rest of us blitzed (not the sport) the thing, not giving it a chance to react. It was kinda messy (the damn thing refused to die, and trapped Wakka in its ribcage prison), so I'm not going into details.

&&&&&

After it FINALLY died, Tidus surfaced, and waved to everyone else. "It's dead! You can jump in now…"

Suicune walked over to a point, and blasted the wall with water. The rock flew away from the pressurized blast, and a chest appeared. I tossed the mirror to Tidus, glad I still had pockets. "You hold onto that. I don't want to lose it."

Tidus fielded it, and unlocked the chest. He took one look at what was inside (I was still floating in the water), and then called out "Lulu! This looks like one of your dolls…"

Lulu swam over to him (dunno HOW, that dress looks heavy), and took the doll. Like the other weapons, it glowed when she touched it.

Strange weapon though. Basically a doll with an onion head, small sword that looked like a toy (the whole thing looked like a toy, but still…), and a small shield.

I looked back at the ledge, but Suicune raced over to me, then shook her head. _That's not all we're here for. Yuna, I've grown sensitive to the energies that the Fayth emit… there's one here._

Yuna looked at Suicune in shock. "Really? I've never heard of one here… Sir Auron?"

Auron looked at the entrance, then shook his head. "Braska never ventured here. This place I've never seen before."

Tidus swam over to us, then said "then I'll lead the way." He drew in a breath, and dove under. I looked over at Suicune, and she rolled her eyes. A bubble of air surrounded the head of everyone except myself (we worked together to manage that), and then we swam leisurely towards the underwater entrance. Suicune sort of paddled underwater, I don't know how.

&&&&&

Yuna looked at the six statues, then touched the gem in one's hands. It glimmered for a moment, and then began to glow.

She did the same to another statue, but nothing happened. Everyone else tried to wake it, but nothing happened. I sighed, and resisted the urge to smash the damn thing – that would be counter-productive. "Anyone have a clue what this is about?"

Auron pointed to the glyph on the wall. "The emblem of destruction. Each temple has a destruction sphere, I've seen the kid use it to blast open walls to get hidden treasures. But we missed one temple."

Tidus looked thoughtful, as he said "Bevelle. But I never saw a Destruction Sphere there. And I looked for it, some of the treasures are worth the wait."

I sighed. "Well, Bevelle it is. But we'll stop at the Thunder Plains first. Wonder who gets the next weapon, I've already got mine…"

Rikku looked thoughtfully at the weapon at my side. "Uhm… is that different now?"

I held it out (unsheathed), and then nodded. "Uh-huh. It changed again. Dunno why. Looks like a Master Ball, except made into a sword. Guess this is my 'ultimate weapon'." I snorted. "Not like that it'll be much use."

Yuna looked at the sword curiously. "Uhm, where did you get that?"

I shrugged. "The rest stop at the Calm Lands. I'd just been sent here. Suicune told me to buy it; I guess the Fayth told her to expect help or something."

_Something like that. You were out of it then._

Yuna looked disturbed, and said slowly (with a note of concern in her voice) "I've read about a sword that shifts its shape. I never noticed with your sword, I thought you'd brought it with you. But… can I hold it for a moment?"

I held it out for her to take, and she examined it closely. Eventually, she smiled at me and said in a releaved tone, "Never mind. It's not what I thought."

I shrugged, took the sword back from her, sheathed it, and said "Well… Lulu, forget it about that charge right now. The pokemon I have back home wouldn't help too much."

Auron shot me a questioning gaze, and I elaborated, "my pokemon… they're my team. I've caught others, but I never raised them to battle like my six. Vib… I lend out some of my pokemon, so beginners can get a feel for some pokemon. So Vib's seen some combat, if not a lot. The ones I have remaining… I doubt they'd help. Just hinder, unless they get a lot of training in maybe two days."

Lulu seemed to think it over, and nodded. "I understand. But… I'll see if I can recharge it when we have time."

I nodded, and said gratefully, "Thanks. And… now to the Thunder Plains."

Rikku shuddered, and leaned against me. I grinned slightly – she wasn't terrified, and that's something I'd take.

&&&&&

Cid set us down at the entrance of Guadosalam. Kinda understandable why, the thunderstorms there are rather nasty. I glared at the massive tree/city, and followed everyone else inside.

&&&&&

Tromell showed up as we walked inside. He sort of seemed to be in a trance, as he watched us walk by.

I heard him moan, "Without Lord Seymour…"

The rest of the town seemed the same way – in shock. We didn't get attacked, but no one seemed to be in their right minds.

I looked up towards the Farplane, but shook my head. There wasn't time… and I'd said goodbye.

&&&&&

Once we were at the edge of cover, Rikku nearly forgot herself. She jumped when lightning struck nearby, and groaned. "Oh…"

I punched her lightly on the shoulder. "Vib, remember?" She blinked, and then smiled embarrassedly at me, releasing her Flygon. "Vib… take care of this lightning… please?"

I tossed out Balrog and Sunseeker's balls as well as Erastrani's. I turned to the grass and dark/fire types, and whispered to them "can you use Sunny Day to suppress the lighting here? Break up the cloud cover?"

The two looked at me thoughtfully, and then raised their heads in unison, staring intently at the clouds. I motioned for everyone to wait, and looked up at the clouds myself.

Eventually the dark sky lightened, and the thunder became only sporadic at worst. I guess that was all we were going to get… at least the rain stopped. I said gladly to the two "thanks. Take a break, weather manipulation isn't easy," and returned them into their balls.

Rikku, who had been watching in fascination, seemed to realize something. "Hey… hey! Why didn't you do that last time?"

I shrugged. "I didn't think it would work… and weather manipulation isn't easy for any pokemon except Groudon, and Kyogre. Trust me, you don't want them meddling with the weather. One would flood the planet, the other would dry it up."

After I said that, I got a bunch of doubting looks that faded when they looked up at the vaguely calm sky – just cloudy, with the occasional lightning burst, nothing more.

And it had been a bad downpour before… complete with thunder every two seconds or so.

Rikku still looked pissed, and I sighed. "Look… sorry. I also didn't want to wear them out, I didn't know if something REALLY dangerous was around the bend or not."

&&&&&

We must have spent an hour wandering the Thunder Plains, trying to figure it out. Eventually, Yuna went up to a stone with something that looked like a Cacturne, and did a prayer-like motion.

It glowed, and Yuna gasped. "Everyone… look for more of these stones! They glow when you do the prayer… it's got to involve where the weapon is!"

I don't know how she linked the two together, but everyone ran around like madmen (and madwomen) activating stones. As Tidus activated the last one, a ghostly thing that looked like a tiny Cacturne (minus the hat), raced off.

Tidus chased it, as did everyone else, myself included (I was kinda grinning like a kid at this point). When we caught up to it, it bounced around, and a lightning bolt struck where it had been, exposing a long, and thin chest.

Tidus gave me a questioning look, and I tossed up Psymachine's ball. Psymachine popped out, and then looked directly at the chest. It glowed purple, and levitated out of the ground.

I grinned at Psymachine. "Thanks." I flipped the ball at him, and he returned into it, disappearing with a red flash.

Tidus was in the process of giving Kimahri a new spear, which had a gold spearpoint. I couldn't really figure how this was special, but I guess it was.

&&&&&

Rikku walked over to me, and said into her collar "Uh, dad? Luin made it so the Thunder Plains aren't thundering for awhile… could you pick us up?"

"Rikku, are you sure?"

"Yup! Now hurry up, I don't want to walk!"

I gave Rikku a questioning glance, and she grinned. "It's something we call a comlink."

"I'd call it a radio."

&&&&&

"Bevelle? AGAIN? Are you kids nuts or something?"

I sighed. "If we go back there, Yuna gets another Aeon, the one from Baaj. Or do you want your niece to go into battle with less help?" Besides, the last time we hadn't gotten shot at, they'd just tried to impound the airship. And Rikku's threats with Vib seemed to work…

Cid looked like I'd punched him in the gut. He mouthed wordlessly for a moment, then walked over to Brother.

Rikku said softly "Luin, please… stop. Dad might be stupid sometimes, but…"

I grinned, and kissed her nose. "Sorry Rikku, I…"

* * *

Luin: Legendary frog... I wonder... Sandstone, could you create a legendary frog pokemon?  
Sandstone: (Shudder) I hate creating pokemon, it ain't going to happen. There's over 360 pokemon for me to draw on, I'll be content with that.  
Stupid1058: I'm bored!  
Sandstone & Luin: Shut up!  
Stupid1058: (Chibified) But...  
Sandstone: I'll summon Stabby after you, if I have to... so shut up. Go bug Blunt and Shooter.  
Stupid1058: (Walks off) Fine.  
Luin: Uhm, I'm going off to find Rikku now.  
Sandstone: Keep it QUIET this time!  
Luin: Yeah, yeah.  



	27. Gathering Weapons: Masamune, Godhand

A/N:

OCAdam: Actually, I didn't think that was humorish... but my sense of humor is drier than a desert at noon.

ross heuchan: Correct, but also a bit short. All the remaining Aeons.

Luin: Sandstone, what took you so LONG to update?

Sandstone: Uh... uhm... well, I kept on sleeping for 12 hours straight, and didn't have time.

Luin: (Crosses his arms) Sure.

Sandstone: Look, I'll finish up your story, I swear. Maybe even give you the sequal.

Luin: And you're going to explain what the Eternal Calm is?

Sandstone: You know about that?

Luin: I read the outline.

Sandstone: (Sweatdropping) Damn it, I need to password lock the computer from now on.

* * *

Gathering Weapons: Masamune, Godhand:

We landed in Bevelle, Cid's reluctance aside. They didn't shoot at us, and didn't seem to be interested in capturing the airship at all. Though the Yevon people kinda glared at us, we still got to the Cloister of Trials.

&&&&&

Tidus held Yuna's hand, and said to us, "We'll take care of the destruction sphere. We'll be back at the airship in an hour."

Yuna nodded, and led Tidus into the Cloister. The rest of us split up once we got out of the temple. Lulu and Wakka went one way, Auron another, Rikku and myself towards the center of the city, Rikku directing.  
I said to her once the Temple became distant "Uh, where are we going?"

Rikku looked over at me, and smiled. "I heard about this big market in the center of the city. Come on, it sounds like a nice place… and you can buy me lunch, I'm hungry."

I grinned. Why do I manage to hook up with the weird girls? Not that I'm complaining.

&&&&&

Rikku looked into the store display of jewelry (she was window shopping), her face practically glowing. She was having fun, I could tell. As for me… meh. It's not as bad as guys make it sound. My only problem was that occasionally, people would start asking if I could teach them to do the Blue Sphere Shot. Every time they asked, it became slightly more annoying.

"Wow…"

I chuckled softly. I'm an experienced trainer, I've seen a lot of stuff. Nuggets of pure gold, huge pearls from a Clamperl, shed Corsola horns made into pieces of art, Stardust (basically crushed rubies… Staryu for some strange reason carried the things), crystal works of art (you should SEE some of the stuff they manage to shape glass to look like)... lotsa stuff. These things were good, but I'd seen better.

Rikku looked over the display, then at me. "What's so funny?"

I grinned. "Try Corsola art, the stuff's just as beautiful… just like pink ivory." I blinked, remembering something. I started to dig through my pack, blinking back a stray tear. I'd bought something for Ashley a while ago, but I'd completely forgotten about it – I'd planned to give it to her as a wedding gift. It was Corsola ivory… a necklace, made into the shape of a Luvdisc. I finally found the jewelry case, and pulled it out. I managed to weakly say, "Rikku, here."

She flipped open the hard jewelry case, and gasped. I looked over her shoulder, and grinned slightly. It was unharmed, and looked EXACTLY like the pokemon. Onyx (the stone, not the pokemon) was used for the eyes, and the lighter pink of the cheeks and mouth were from a mix of crushed Corsola horns, intermixed with… well, I don't remember anymore. Some white stone – (Marble, maybe?). The thing wasn't as expensive as you'd think, we'd gone to Pacifidlog Town. Rikku said weakly "is… this for me?"

I nodded silently. She looked at me, then wrapped me in a tight embrace.

&&&&&

I checked my Pokenav for the time, and sighed. I said tightly (my throat was still tight) "Rikku, we've spent nearly an hour out here. We've… got to get back to the airship."

Rikku nodded, and started to sedately walk towards the airship. She looked down at the pink heart hanging around her neck, and then wrapped me in a hug again.

&&&&&

Lulu, Auron, Kimahri, and Wakka were already there. After ten minutes, Yuna and Tidus reached the airship. Yuna was smiling happily, and Tidus had a goofy grin on his face. As soon as they got on the ship, Cid started the engines, making the ship lift off. We were used to it now, no one fell over. Rikku called to Yuna "Have fun?"

Yuna smiled broadly. "Yes. What about you?"

Rikku fingered the Luvdisc image, and smiled. That was answer enough.

&&&&&

We arrived at Baaj, and Yuna walked into the chamber. Tidus shook his head, and walked into the chamber after her.

Everyone else (myself included) exchanged looks, and remained where we were. Well, most of us… I went over to Rikku, and like she already was doing, I bent my head to listen to what was happening within.

"If you will use me to stop my son, I will unite with you, and grant you my Aeon."

I could hear Yuna say reverently "Yes, I will."

&&&&&

Yuna walked out, leaning on Tidus. She looked at us, and said "well, let's go."

I paused, and said "Uh, Yuna? How much did Yojimbo want?"

Yuna thought it over, and said "about two and a half million gil."

I thought it over, and then sighed. "And we need him to get the Aeon at the Calm Lands temple, correct?"

Yuna nodded. "The Summoner guarding the temple said we needed all the Aeons to acquire the Magus Sisters."

I sighed heavily. "Well, we're coming close to about one million gil with all the fiends we've nuked, let me talk to him… if that's possible."

Yuna looked over at me in shock, her face twisting slightly. Eventually, she nodded. "Sure. But I'll have to come with you."

Wakka gave the two of us a disgusted look.

&&&&&

As we flew on towards the Calm Lands, I sat beside Suicune as they sought the rest of the legendary weapons.

She gasped, and they lost their focus. Suicune said _Quickly, have Cid stop! There's one on the Mushroom Rock Road!_

I nodded, and waved madly at the bridge. "Cid! We found another weapon! It's at Mushroom Rock Road!"

&&&&&

We set down at the place near where the ill-fated Operation Mi'hen had happened. Suicune looked around, and then gave me a look. _We'll need the flyers. The weapon is in a crevice that would kill someone if they jumped to get it._

I nodded, and released Erastrani, Mindstrike, and Psymachine. Rikku smiled, and released Vib.

I grinned. "Everyone find a pokemon to carry you. Erastrani can carry four, Vib two, Mindstrike and Psymachine will work together to carry everyone else." At Rikku's questioning look, I explained "Vib's not as strong, Erastrani has had a LOT of training to strengthen herself. Vib's newly evolved, he's not as strong. Besides, female Flygon are naturally bigger… and slightly stronger than the males."

&&&&&

It ended up that Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and Yuna rode Erastrani (she's really strong, remember), Rikku and myself took Vib, and Auron and Kimahri were levitated by the psychics.

Suicune led the way on the ground. Rikku looked down at the swiftly moving Suicune, and then me. "How's she getting down?"

I shrugged – Suicune could take care of herself, she'd been doing so for centuries. "For all I know, she'll climb down the rock wall, and use her Hydro Pump to slow her descent when she jumps. Or she could just ask Psymachine to levitate her down."

Rikku said "oh," and nothing more.

&&&&&

Turns out Suicune just ran down the cliff (I have no clue how she does that, and she never tells me), and then led us to an empty space.

Vib, Erastrani, and the two psychics set down, then everyone got off. Suicune chuckled at us, and then blasted a hole in the ground, revealing another chest.

Tidus walked over to it, and held up the mirror, making the chest pop open.

He opened it up, looked inside for a moment, then called out, "Uh, Rikku? This is yours."

Rikku's eyes opened wide, and she peered into the chest. Once she saw it, she smiled happily, pulling out a claw-weapon (hers are always long, but jeez). After Rikku had a few moments to admire it, we went back to the airship.

&&&&&

Cid looked sideways at the claw on Rikku's arm. "Rikku… what is that?"

Rikku laughed, and said "It's what Suicune felt."

Cid snorted, and went back to the command station. "We're going to the Calm Lands still?"

Suicune nodded. _The gorge, actually. The last legendary weapon is there, as is an Aeon. Luin already has his legend-weapon, so we will be ready… as soon as Yuna aquires all the Aeons, minus the Final Aeon. That one will never be needed again, if I have anything to say about it._

Cid shot Suicune a twisted look. It was part speculation, part gratitude.

&&&&&

We walked through the cavern again. This time, the fiends were a joke. Basically one strike from anyone's weapon would destroy the fiend we were fighting. Well… those of us that actually were physical fighters. Lulu and Yuna just used spells to destroy the fiends.

Heck, Yuna had gained all her healing / holy magics (she'd even learned Tidus's Haste and Slow spells), and was now slowly learning Lulu's Black Magic.

Lulu was doing the same for Yuna's healing spells (strange as that sounds, but having a backup healer helps).

&&&&&

Yuna looked at me, and then nodded. She motioned to the pad, and I joined her on it. Both of us were lugging all the gil we as a group had gathered. She pressed her foot softly on the forward glyph, and we disappeared.

Yuna bowed, and the spirit appeared. It was that armored guy again. Once the prelim of his grandiose introduction was complete, I settled in for a bit of bartering.

Ashley may have been the best at this, but I paid attention to what she did as well.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Rikku leaned on the wall separating her from the Fayth. She could faintly hear the Hymn, and Luin's voice, arguing at a high speed with another male voice.

Eventually, the two came to an agreement. Luin sounded slightly displeased as he agreed, but so did the other male voice. A few moments passed, and then Yuna and Luin re-appeared, Luin looking slightly dour, and Yuna smiling happily. She said to the group "Yojimbo has agreed to work with us… and we still have 100,000 gill." She gave Luin an amazed look, and asked, "Luin, how did you do that?"

Luin chuckled, and said in a merry voice "everyone on my world likes to barter. I was a trainer; I had to buy some stuff… I learned the tricks of the trade quickly, trainer items are expensive. Besides, Yojimbo won't see a lot of action, anyway."

&&&&&

&&&&&

Tidus chucked, and led the way out of the cavern. I shook myself mentally, and called out to Suicune. "You said the last weapon is here. Where?"

The sly / smug look on her face ought to be fined. She shot me a grin, and said _I'll lead you to it... but then I want something from you._

I groaned. "Not another Rare Candy… we're almost out!"

Suicune's look said it all – 'too bad'.

&&&&&

Auron walked up to the statue, and touched the sword held in its grip. After a moment, the sword glowed, the rust that had been on it disappeared, and it fell into Auron's waiting hands. He swung it around experimentally, and then set it on his shoulder. Strange blade, it was devided in two, black and flame red (kinda reminded me of Balrog)."Well, we're done here."

Yuna nodded. "Yes. Now all I must do is defeat the guardian summoner in a duel of Aeons."

At that, everyone except Lulu and Wakka gave her surprised look.

&&&&&

Once we got out of the chasm, we used the psychic / flying pokemon to just get to the temple quickly. All of us were feeling rushed, as if there wasn't much time left.

&&&&&

Yuna stepped forward to face the other summoner. She's tested Yuna along the way – but Yuna always won against her.

The other summoner (I forget her name, I'm just calling her B – it's been WAY too long) called Anima, and Yuna countered with Bahamut. The two fought it out, but Yuna had the advantage the whole time. I could just tell, when it comes to watching fights, I have a great eye. It's a skill that helps when you're a trainer, after all.

The next Aeon B called was Yojimbo. I watched the summoning with interest, then chuckled. That Fayth was really vain. Look who's talking (I somehow show off when I transform into more powerful pokemon), but still…

Anyway, Yuna defeated him with Anima. After that, she bowed to Yuna, and handed her Flower Scepter.

Yuna bowed to her in return, and Sent her.

The barrier blocking off a room disappeared, and Yuna walked determinedly towards it.

&&&&&

Yuna came out looking energetic, instead of the usual drained. She looked at us, and smiled. "Tomorrow?"

Auron said calmly "After we rest, we challenge Sin."

I added quietly "If anyone has someone to say goodbye to, now would be the time. We can't afford distractions when we're fighting."

_Luin… is Mewtwo…_

I shook my head. "No. I'm going to talk to the Fayth." I walked into the chamber. Wakka made to stop me, but I looked back at him, and shook my head.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Wakka flinched. Luin's eyes had gone from blue to purple in an instant. He could almost see the thing he called 'Mewtwo' as a shadow standing over Luin. And it didn't look happy at what he was trying to do. Its arms were crossed, and its eyes were burning purple, looking malevolent.

Luin walked into the chamber, Suicune walking beside him. "Uh… did anyone else see something shadowing him?"

Yuna nodded, as did everyone else. Rikku said tentitivly "Uh… that's Mewtwo…"

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I smiled merrily. "You're sure about that?"

The three women nodded. "We are quite sure. Your… Mewtwo has taken an interest in watching what is happening in this world. You have the power to take his form… and you may call him to aid you. We cannot be sure, however… it will be his choice to respond."

Suicune chuckled. _Psychics are big on repayment. You rescued him; he'd rescue you to repay the dept. I can't be sure… but Mew was that way when I met her._

I bowed formally to the Fayth, and left the room. Suicune followed me.

&&&&&

Rikku grabbed me as soon as we got onto the airship. Once we were alone, she knocked me onto the bed, and kissed me.

Once she broke it off, she asked carefully "Are you sure about Mewtwo?"

I nodded. "I talked to him… didn't I say? He's a lot more mellow, and didn't try to kill me. He'll help… or at least won't take exception to me borrowing his form for a little while."

She frowned slightly, then smiled. "So long as you come back." She nussled my neck, and her smile shifted slightly.

No more words were said that night. I'll leave it at that.


	28. Sin

RH: I said it's possible. I never promise what I can't deliver, so I'm not promising. Right now, I'm working on it, but it won't be published for awhile... maybe a year.

OCAdam: I reviewed, ok? Yeesh. Anyhoo, like I said, it's possible. Right now, I'm working on it. If I do finish it, it'll probably take a year's worth of time. This one took me about six months (well, I was on and off), and I had a script... FF-X2 doesn't have a set script.

And I won't publish until it's completed. But… hmm… who'd you get that 'transform' ability from, I wonder…

Luin (After reading over the script): Me like. Nice cutscene… well, if they know what the pokemon look like in 3D.

Sandstone: I just wish I had Coliseum pictures of the four pokemon. It'd help.

Luin (Punching keys): Uh... damn. Sandstone, it won't let us upload URLs onto the story, it glitches and one of the URLs 'eats' part of the story every time I try.

Sandstone: Ah well. They can just use pokedex images from Serebii dot net , their own minds, or search themselves.

* * *

Sin: 

The next day, everone was ready. I waited up on the deck, feeling the wind ruffle my shirt. The rest of the group was waiting up there, watching. Rikku had my backpack (and items), and my pokemon were already released. I even was wearing a Twistedspoon pendant, and a recharge amulet.

I dove deep into myself, drawing on my memories of what I'd seen of Mewtwo. Basically unstoppable power, the ability to fight ANY type of pokemon with an attack that was super-effective (or at least normally effective, in a few rare cases), and a Psychic attack that nearly made Mindstrike pass out.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Luin smiled weakly up at the sky. He shut his eyes, and the blade floated out of his hands.

His body began to glow with a deep purple light. He crossed his arms, and then jumped up into the air, spreading them as he flew upwards.

Images appeared around the floating Luin. A tiny cat figure enshrouded in a psychic bubble, a insect-like pokemon with a happy smile on its face, and a tiny pokemon with a slit on its belly, and a strange hat with three scrolls on it. Each circled around the floating Luin, then touched him – one touched the face, one touched the left side of his chest, and the last one touched his heart.

Then Luin floated beside the small cat. They were apparently high in the sky, hovering over the clouds. Strangely, the clouds were purple. The onlookers (Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Kimahri, Auron, Lulu, Wakka, Cid, and all seven pokemon) noticed that THEY seemed to be floating over the clouds as well.

The cat floated over to him, curious. It circled him, apparently curious about how he looked, and then seemed to recognize him. "Mew?" Her actions seemed to be childlike, but those who could look into her eyes revealed that Mew was wise, but acted like a child.

She floated over to Luin, and touched his heart. A crystal floated out, and she examined it carefully, occasionally saying "Mew? Mew…". Eventually, she did a flip, and cried happily "Mew!"

She put the crystal back into his chest, and then touched his heart. She cried happily again "Mew!", and disappeared.

Next, they floated in a deep and peaceful forest. It showed scars of battle – trees were burned, knocked over, or lacking branches. The insect-pokemon Celebi floated out from what looked like a memorial to the time-traveling guardian of the forest, it's insect wings moving to keep it aloft.

She peered at Luin, and then began to circle around him, trailing streamers of green. Another form appeared from Luin's chest… but this wasn't his heart. It was a glowing sphere. Celebi circled around it, still trailing streamers of green energies. She cried softly (apparently to herself) "be be be… be be be… be be!"

After circling around the sphere enough for the green streamers to create a sphere itself, she touched Luin's exposed soul. It floated back into his chest, and she smiled happily, almost looking like Mew for a moment, then disappeared.

The forest phased out of existence. Instead, they were surrounded by… what looked like paradise to all of them. Various pokemon were seen wandering around, looking completely happy, and content. A Flygon seemed to notice them, and bowed respectfully to Suicune, who was watching the proceedings in interest. Erastrani and Vib nodded in return.

The tiny Jirachi, complete with scrolled hat and closed third eye (located right in the middle of his stomach area) floated over to Luin. He touched Luin's head, and closed his eyes. His third eye opened slowly, and looked directly into Luin's closed eyes.

After about five minutes, Jirachi opened his eyes slowly, his third eye closing. He smiled happily, and touched Luin's forehead, his scrolls beginning to glow, showing unreadable symbols.

After a few moments, Jirachi disappeared, as did the paradise.

The three points where the legendaries touched Luin lit up, and lines joined them together. The light from Luin's heart was red / pink, his soul blue, and his mind a shiny metallic.

They formed a odd looking triangle… but it expanded, and Luin was surrounded in a grid of light.

Lulu, Yuna, Auron, and all the pokemon could see a ghostly image of Mewtwo watching the final stage with his hands supporting his head, as if he was extremely interested in what was happening. Rather than looking like violence incarnate, a faint smile was on his face, his left eye open slightly more – an arched eyebrow, though he lacked the eyebrow to arch.

The light faded, as did the ghost Mewtwo.

Luin stood before them, transformed into Mewtwo. A different looking Mewtwo – his body was a light blue, and where Mewtwo is normally a purple, it was a darker cerulean. His eyes were still a frozen azure, and even colder than before. He nodded respectfully to them, and they heard a mental voice say gently _I am ready. Now is the time… for fate to be determined. If the terror of death is to be defeated, or if the light of hope is a false light… a false hope, like those set in stone, those haunted ghosts, foretold. Let the dice be rolled._

&&&&&

Cid looked sideways at the Mewtwo on the bridge. He nodded, and said "The final showdown with Sin! I say let's get this show on the road!" Tidus nodded, and Cid continued "Well, this is it, eh?"

Tidus said darkly "Yu Yevon's hiding somewhere inside Sin, and we're gonna find him."

Cid laughed. "Well, that sounds pretty simple."

Mewtwo (Luin) snorted, but remained silent, his arms crossed. Rikku gave Luin a questioning look, and he gave her a feline smile, almost looking like his human self… except for the waving tail.

Tidus laughed in return (he sounded slightly panicked), and said "Hey! Simple is the way you like it, right?"

Cid smiled. "You got that right."

Rikku looked up from her quiet (and half unheard) conversation with Luin, and said "Pops! I'm countin' on you!"

Cid nodded. "Right, got you covered!"

Cid walked over to a panel, and pressed a few keys. The hymn began to play over the speakers, a haunting melody. Again, the ghost Mewtwo became visible to those that could see him. Yuna gave it a questioning gaze (she noticed him), and he smiled faintly, remaining silent.

Cid, ignorant of the hovering shadow, asked "How's that?" The shadow disappeared with his words, though Luin had looked over in its direction, and his eyes had glowed softly before he nodded to the apparently empty air.

Rikku said happily, not noticing Luin's actions, "Right on!"

Lulu mused quietly "A singing ship in the sky."

Wakka said (with a tone of worry in his voice) "I hope everyone got the message."

Rikku looked ready to respond to him, but Brother shouted "Sin!" He was looking out the windows in half fear, half awe.

Tidus clenched his right hand, standing next to Yuna. "All right, we're going in!"

Wakka looked confused, looking at Sin, trying to look for an opening. "How we gonna get inside?"

Tidus smiled, his look confident now. "The easy way! How else?"

Luin said (unheard, but heard) _Figures. _"Figures." Rikku and Luin exchanged a look, and both laughed – Rikku's slightly histerical, Luin's unheard (except in the minds of the listeners), but reflecting confidence.

Lulu shook her head, and said "Well? Let's go!"

The group walked out, Luin (having the large tail that would trip someone), following everyone else. Cid called out, "Hey, how you plan on getting inside?"

Luin's laugh was vaguely haunting. _If we can't force it's mouth open, I'll be happy to rip open another hole in its body._ A black ball floated over the Mewtwo's open palm, and Luin grinned, his expression maleviolent.

Cid paused for a moment, and then laughed. "Now that's what I called a plan!"

Brother got up, and said to Cid "Vydran! E ghuf fryd du ima!" (Father! I know what to use!)

Cid's eyes widened, and he said "Aha! Of course!"

Luin's eyes began to glow a soft blue, and then he chucked. _That'd work, and if that doesn't help, we can always make another Big Bang._

Cid paused to think it over (he was trying to remember what a Big Bang was), then said "All right! We'll give that thing a new blowhole. All you gotta do is jump!"

_Levitate._

"Whatever. I won't tell ya to be careful. Do your worst to that thing!"

Luin smirked in response. He turned, but Brother cried "Fyed!" (Wait!) Luin turned his head back towards Brother, and waited. Brother cleared his throat, and said haltingly "Rikku, you...guard."

_Like I'd let her get hurt willingly. I screwed up once, I'm not letting that happen again._ Luin clenched his ball-like fingers together, his eyes glowing. He turned his head back forward, and then walked (a rare event for Mewtwo not to float, but he was conserving his energies) over to the elevator.

&&&&&

Rikku leaned her head towards the ground, listening. After a moment, she said, "I can hear the song!"

Lulu nodded, and said "Yes, I can hear the Hymn, too."

Rikku said excidedly "They listened to us!" Luin nodded, but remained silent, his focus constantly going inward. Rikku, who had been expecting some sort of comment, looked at him curiously. Other than a faint smile, he didn't react.

Tidus watched the two for a moment, and then said "We won't let them down!"

He dug into his pockets, and then said to Yuna (loud enough for everyone to hear) "Yuna?" Yuna looked at him questioningly, and then in shock when he pulled out her sphere. She searched her pockets desperately for a moment, then shook her head. Luin snapped his attention over to them, but otherwise remained silent. Tidus continued "You don't need this anymore, right? Right?"

Yuna nodded 'no' for an answer, and Tidus went to throw it. It glowed suddenly, and floated out of his hands, towards Luin. It floated over his ball-fingers for a moment, he was apparently interested in something within the sphere. Then the sphere flared, and pyreflies exited it (making it disappear), and flowed into Mewtwo / Luin. Just as he finished, the ship shook.

Wakka looked desperately over at Rikku, Tidus, and Luin, who he figured would know machina better than he did. "Hey, guys? Guys? That's not good, ya?"

&&&&&

Sin finished charging up its attack, and fired. Everyone on board the ship screamed, but the pokemon set themselves, and then a glowing green shield appeared, surrounding the ship in a super Protect produced by eight pokemon (two of them legendary pokemon). The shield was strained, but the attack was deflected away from the ship.

&&&&&

Rikku was the first to open her eyes, besides the pokemon (and Luin), who had never shut theirs. She looked at the devastation (and the fact that there was a diminishing green light surrounding the ship), and then gasped.

Then the backlash of the attack started, and water rushed in to replace that which had been vaporized. Land that had been hit too deeply had magma erupt.

The weakened Protect blocked the spray of water/explosions from damaging the ship, then disappeared.

Everyone got knocked over (except those able to levitate or had four legs), but were otherwise unharmed.

&&&&&

Tidus looked over at Luin, and said thankfully "Nice move."

_Don't mention it._

Tidus nodded, and added softly "Damn you, old man..."

Cid called over the speakers "Hey, I saw somethin' shine at the base of Sin's arm! I reckon it's a weak spot!"

Luin / Mewtwo nodded, then added _It's the most exposed point to attack. There is another vulnerability within the city on its back… but that weak point is too difficult to access._

The ship shook, and then he added, _And it appears that Sin has noticed us, we are being pulled in._ His tone of voice shifted, and he added normally: _ Everyone,get ready to beat the living shit out of Sin. Now's the time to give it payback for Mi'hen, Kilika, and every other village that was destroyed._

Rikku laughed. "Now that's the Luin I love!"

Luin laughed in their heads, and the purple sword re-appeared in his hands. The ship shook. The speakers (apparently not turned off by Cid), said in Brother's voice "Cruud!" (Shoot!)

Cid said desperately "Fryd, fryd?" (What, what?)

Brother said back to him "Fa yna bimmat po Sin!" (We are pulled by Sin!)

Cid shouted "Everyone…"

A mental snort cut him off. Luin's mental voice was dour, as he said _No. It's too late. Sin's too close. I said it before… now is the time for Sin to fall. And didn't you listen? I said Sin was pulling us in already._

Those on the deck drew their weapons (a few had faint smiles on their faces), and made ready. And then struck.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I watched at everyone gave Sin hell, beating up on the weak point Cid had pointed out. They seemed to think nothing of the fact that they could use overdrive after overdrive.

That was my doing. You'd be surprised how flexible Psychic types are in combat. What I was doing saved energy… and gave Sin hell at the same time. I enhanced their energy, and focused their rage, allowing them to strike like that.

Auron could use his cyclone energy-blade thing, Tidus… Energy Rain (he also had my Master Sword in his left hand – so he was firing DOUBLE Energy Rains), Yuna could Grand Summon after healing us when we DID somehow get hit (Psymachine and Mindstrike were using their psychic powers like mine – except they shielded, I strengthened – but they couldn't block those gravity blasts)… you get the idea.

Heck, I have a superbrain now, and I have no idea how Wakka manages to hurl over 12 World Champions at Sin… at nearly the same time. Doesn't that violate the laws of physics?

After a bit of beating up, Auron called "That's enough. Cid, if you have some secret weapon, use it."

Cid laughed manicially, and then pulled the airship back. I scanned his mind (again), and grinned.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

The airship pulled back, and then two long lances – weapons, shot out from the bottom of the airship. Cid shouted "Here goes! Everyone, hold on to something! Here we go!"

Those on the deck looked around for something to hold onto… and then all of them glowed blue. Luin lazily winked at them, then crossed his thin arms, looking vaguely menacing. _Do it._

The weapons glowed with energy, and a massive burst of energy – similar to what had been used in Operation Mi'hen before, except that Sin didn't have a barrier up.

And this time, it worked. The lances of energy struck Sin, and the left fin of Sin fell off.

Tidus shouted "Got it!"

Cid laughed, and added "Couldn't have done it without you! All right! Everyone look sharp! Time to hit the other side!"

Rikku groaned, and said "Easy for you to say!" That prompted another snort from Luin, and he added _relax, we're helping you._

&&&&&

The same thing happened to the right fin. Except rather than standing idly by, the pokemon took a hand it it, blasting away with their attacks – 'helping', as Yuna put it (after she saw Balrog's Fire Blast incinerate an incoming Gravaja).

Cid had pulled the ship in close, so Lulu couldn't use Ultima – Erastrani and Vib were slicing at Sin's fin with Dragon Claw.

&&&&&

"Nayto? Vena!" (Ready? Fire!)

Luin reacted a second before Brother did, catching everyone on deck in his psychic 'grip', levitating them so they didn't get thrown around (except for the four leggers, who wouldn't need help). Sin's other fin fell to the ground, but the leviathan of death didn't seem phased by the loss of the fins.

&&&&&

Cid shouted happily over the speakers "Yeehaw! Where next?"

Brother said sadly "Ed ec ujan." (It is over.) Cid must have forgotten to turn off the microphone, because he said "Fryd? Fa ryja uhmo pakih!" (What? We have only begun!)

Luin, irritated by the confusion, just tapped into Cid's brain, and began to translate what the two were saying, broadcasting the translation to everyone. Language might matter in the spoken word… but in thoughts, it did not.

Brother shouted in despair at Cid "Pid dra syeh kih, ed ec pnugah!" (But the main gun, it is broken!)

Those on deck looked questioningly at Rikku (suddenly, they understood what was being said), and she pointed to Luin. He grinned weakly (though on Mewtwo, the grin looked full of malice), and tapped his large head with one hand.

Cid said weakly "Dr-Dryd lyhhud pa!" (Th-That cannot be!)

Luin said calmly in everyone's mind _That cannot be what? Psymachine analyzed the weapon the moment Brother mentioned it in passing, he's a wiz with technology… and nosey._ Psymachine shot the Mewtwo a disgruntled look, but he continued _He told me… I knew you only had two shots with this._

Cid shouted "Why didn't you tell me!"

They had a sense of a mental shrug, and Luin said _It didn't matter._

Cid growled with frustration, and said "Dang it! All right, back inside! Time for another plan!"

Tidus shook his head. "No! We're going in! Every blitzer knows: when you got the ball, you gotta score!"

Kimahri shouted "On my honor as Ronso!", jumped off, and landed on Sin with a grace that defied his size.

Tidus looked down at him, and shouted "Hey! Star players first!"

He jumped off, sounding happy. Rikku and Luin looked at each other, then laughed (though Luin's was only heard in the mind), jumping off hand in hand (actually, hand in paw).

&&&&&

The group landed on Sin, and Luin immediately pointed towards a stone-like protusion from Sin's body. _Beyond that… I believe it to be Sinspawn, there's another core. Take it out, Sin'll be weakened, loose flight ability – I hope. The pokemon and myself'll deal with the distractions, I'll leave you to deal with the core._

Auron studied the cat/human, and then nodded. "Can you handle it?"

_Sure. A sinspawn shouldn't be tougher than a gang of over 15 Rockets attacking at once._ Rikku shook her head, and waved everyone past the shaking Sinspawn, which burst out to try to protect the core.

The pokemon charged the moment it revealed itself, blasting away at it. It really didn't have a chance, Psymachine's type and abilities prevented the quasi-Toxic attack that it tried to use on all the pokemon useless (Psymachine would devert it to himself – and poison attacks don't work on steel types).

&&&&&

Things were similar for the group of humans. Occasionally, one of them would look back at the battling pokemon, but the reassuring sight of a bleeding Sinspawn tended to make them concentrate on their own job.

They finished the core before the pokemon finished off the Sinspawn, so Yuna helped finish off the Spawn – with a Holy strike, the Sinspawn died.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Sin shook in the air. I looked down, then up at the airship flying overhead. _Of all the… hang on, I'm levitating you up there._

I looked around, then when everyone seemed set, I used my abilities to float everyone (including myself – but minus the dark type Balrog, who was just riding on Erastrani's back) up to the airship.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Sin hit the ground, and began to move towards Bevelle. Everyone began to gasp as they thought of what would happen if it reached Bevelle. Luin was cursing, and then cupped his hands towards the speeding Sin, then spread them, his eyes glowing brightly.

Sin was surrounded in the same light and slowed… stopping right before it hit Bevelle. His efforts actually had slowed it down some… all Sin did was damage a few outlying buildings.

&&&&&

Luin sighed, and shook his head at the proffered Elixir, waiting on the elevator. _I'm fine Rikku._

She glared at him, and he meekly took the Elixir, and drank it.

The elevator stopped, and Tidus led the way onto the bridge.

Brother called out "Rikku, aqlammahd!" (Rikku, excellent!)

Yuna looked at the fallen Sin, and said weakly "It's going to come back, isn't it?"

Tidus said "I know."

Cid looked from the fallen Sin to Yuna and Tidus. "What? You're kidding me!"

Luin snorted mentally, and then shook his head. _No, it's not that easy. If it was, Mi'hen would have worked. Sin has been weakened… but we need to kill the guy inside Sin for it to be over. And since we're all at full strength more or less…_

Rikku grinned, and grabbed Luin / Mewtwo's hand. "Yeah! We're winning!"

Cid walked over to the door, and said "All right, I'll do what I can with the main gun!"

Luin / Mewtwo shook his head, and said _Don't bother, it's scrap metal until you get a week's worth of repairs._

Cid shook his head, said "Now you're some kind of expert, huh? Feh.", and walked out.

Yuna clasped her hands, and walked towards the elevator. Tidus followed her a step behind. Cid had already disappeared.

&&&&&

Rikku squeezed Luin's hand. "Uh… can you leave that form for a bit?"

Luin quirked a smile at her, and returned the pressure. His hand was oddly shaped, but somehow he still did it. _I'm sorry Rikku… but not right now. It took me a long time to transform last time. Once this is over, I swear… unless things get really bad, I'm not transforming._ _And I'm sticking with you… unless you don't want me…_

Rikku squeezed his hand, and he fell silent. Both their minds were connected, they didn't need to exchange words right now.

&&&&&

Yuna said on top of the deck "I wonder if Sir Jecht is in pain."

Tidus responded quietly "Let's just end this...quickly. The fayth said they would help us, right? And Luin's…"

Yuna looked off into the clouds. "It bothers me, the way they said that."

Tidus blinked, and said dumbly "Huh?"

Yuna explained "I mean, they've been fighting alongside us this whole time, but now they say they'll… help?" Her tone was doubtful on the last few words.

Tidus said slowly "I guess so... I mean, didn't they already…"

Yuna nodded absently, then said "Wait! Sin is reborn when Yu Yevon merges with an aeon, isn't that right? If I summon an aeon, Yu Yevon will join with it. But at first, it'll be small, won't it?"

Tidus came back quickly (he'd been hoping for a way) "Yeah... Then, we might be able to beat it without the Final Summoning."

Yuna nodded, then said (uncertainly) "I don't know. What if Yu Yevon jumps again?"

Tidus laughed, and said "Then we'll take it down again! We'll fight him until there's no place left to run!"

Yuna asked "but… what if Yu Yevon… merges with the pokemon? Could we be responsible…"

Tidus shook his head. "Yuna, they're not Aeons. Ice… Luin just lets people call them that. Think of them as people, just in different form. Well, that's what he told me."

Yuna distractedly murmered "I never thought it would come down to this."

Tidus heard her, and said to her (wrapping his arms around her) "Yeah, I know. Hey, the fayth, they're tired of this whole thing, too. Let's let them rest."

Yuna looked up from his embrace to him, and asked "The fayth said it's pointless to keep dreaming. The dream will disappear, he said. What did he mean? And what is it that Yu Yevon is summoning from within Sin?"

Tidus held her tighter, and whispered "The dream of the fayth."

Yuna asked Tidus what had been bothering her for a while now (safe in his arms). "You won't...go away, will you?" Hope had entered her voice… and a lot of worry.

Rikku said over the speakers "Yunie! Guys! Come look! Something's happening to Sin!"

Tidus reacted by letting go of Yuna, and looking down towards Sin. Yuna sighed, and did the same.

&&&&&

Sin spread insect-like wings that allowed it to begin to fly again. Everyone was shaking their heads in disbelief, except for Luin. He just looked on, his face not suited to reflecting expressions.

But his eyes were hardening, an almost unseen fire burning in them. Sin floated close to them, then didn't move.

&&&&&

Auron said out loud "Jecht... He's waiting for you."

Cid looked over at Luin, and shook his head. "Well, with that Big Bang thing… can you do that? 'Cause you were right, the gun is busted."

Luin smiled slightly, the look on his face belonging to a fiend senting prey. _Give me time, a place to nuke, and sure, I'll drill you a blowhole._

Tidus looked over at Luin, and then nodded. "Don't overdo it, we'll need you in Sin too."

Rikku added "Yea!", and then added quietly to him (since she had her arms wrapped around him) "and I don't want you passing out again."

Luin shook his head slightly, but remained 'silent'. Well, from what Tidus could tell.

Cid said to the empty air "All right." He turned to the piloting Brother, and said "Take us up, flush to the mouth! No mistakes, or I'm gonna tear out that mop you call hair!"

Brother said slowly "Trust...me. Me...take you there. No problem...ya?"

Luin nodded, and looked out the windows of the bridge for a moment. He said _Tidus, you know what the end will bring. Are you prepaired to pay the price?_

Yuna looked worridly between Luin and Tidus. The three of them were standing off to the side, and everyone else was occupied, except for Rikku, who was beside Luin. "You were hiding something from me. What?"

Tidus sighed, and hung his head. "When… we win… when Sin's gone for good…"

_When Yu Yevon dies, so does what he is summoning. The dream of Zanarkand will disappear… as will Tidus._ Yuna gasped, and looked horrfied. She looked at Tidus for confirmation, and he bitterly smiled. "Yea. What he said."

_I'm sorry Yuna. But…_

Yuna nodded. "I understand." Tears began to fall down her eyes, and she continued "but… I wish there was another way."

Rikku said quietly to her cousin "so do I. Luin told me that there's a chance he might not come back either." Rikku hung her head, and Luin rested his three fingered hand on her shoulder, and then disappeared from the bridge.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I stood alone on the deck, watching as Sin pulled us in. Everyone else thought that brute force would work… but there was a simple way. If it didn't work, they'd be off the elevator quick enough to fight Sin.

I concentrated, and drew on my power… the power that I've always had, though I never understood it… never been able to control it.

_Mewtwo, if you can hear me, I could use some help. Call it repayment._

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Another Mewtwo appeared besides the blue one. The two exchanged a nod, and floated towards Sin, hurling any attack that came to mind. Shadow Balls, Psychics, Thuderbolts, and flashes of fire were thrown at Sin (who tried to counter-attack with energy bursts, but those were thrown right back at it). Luin's blade had aquired a mind of its own, and was hacking at Sin with reckless abandon.

The two retreated for a moment, and began to glow intensely.

&&&&&

Wakka said in shock, "Whoah! Two of them now?"

Rikku explained, "Actually, one of them is Luin… the other one's Mewtwo. He's settling a debt."

Auron remained silent, his eyes watching. The two appeared to be struggling… and then unleashed wave after wave of purple energy at Sin. Sin was overwhelmed, and actually exclipsed by the final assault of energy.

&&&&&

Sin, defeated, opened its mouth. The purple Mewtwo disappeared, and the blue one raced back to the airship, setting down as he 'shouted' _The way's open. Hurry!_

&&&&&

Brother pushed a lever forward, and the airship raced into Sin's mouth… and the portal.

Luin stood on the deck, looking unwinded (despite the fact he was). Rikku, not fooled, was forcing another Elixer on him. After he drank it, he said to them in a quiet imitation of Auron, A_nd so it begins.

* * *

_

A/N: Hehe... four (maybe five, if one chapter is too long for my taste) chapters left.

Hope you've been enjoying yourselves... see that review button? HIT IT! I've only gotten two reviewers per chapter usually, but I know there's more people than that reading this thing. (Sandstone glares) You people are meanies, reading and not saying anything! If I die from depression, I'm going to haunt you people! a :)


	29. Inside Sin

OCAdam: Well, whatever. I wasn't being accusatory, just wondering.

DarkKeitaro: Done. Anything else?

Luin: (reading over the script for the epilog) Well, that's interesting…

Sandstone: (Holding a holy water sprinkler in one hand, a AK-15 in the other) And you'll keep that to yourself.

Luin: (Sweatdropping) Uh, sure. I thought you said you'd end with the...

Sandstone: Shaddup.

* * *

Inside Sin:

As we floated through this… weird place, Seymour's laughter rang in my ears. I looked around, and then his ugly mug appeard before us. The laughter became louder (I would have killed for five fingers – so I could flick him off), and we somehow entered the image's eye, fire flashing all over the ship.

Everyone was somewhere between screaming and yelling, myself included. And a MENTAL scream isn't something to sneeze at.

After a few moments (things had settled down), Rikku asked what everyone else had on the tip of their tongues "What… was that… Seymour?"

Tidus growled "Probably" Yuna was hanging onto him by this time – she knew that their time together wasn't going to be very long. I wish I'd kept my yap shut, to be honest. Stupid mindprobe.

I shuddered. _Does anyone else just wish that the bastard would just DIE for good?_

Rikku wasn't much better, though. She leaned on me, and asked, "Luin… uh… are you going to go away too?"

_I wish I knew. The Fayth brought me here. If they become basically powerless… I'm not sure._

Somehow, the wind swirled, and Suicune added to the two of us _Actually, the Fayth brought you to a middle point. You brought us the rest of the way, somehow. You might lose your ability to transform… you probably will. So the weaker..._

"Yu Yevon becomes, the weaker your transformations become?"

I shook my head. _Not like that, no. Once the Fayth become weaker – Yuna's going to summon them for Yu Yevon to possess, to weaken him… I'm not sure. The Fayth granted me the overdrive..._

&&&&&

As soon as we got off the airship, Tidus shouted "Dad! Where are you?"

Auron said "We must go to him."

Tidus pushed his way through the crowd (there was a crowd, too – none of the pokemon were in their pokeballs, so that meant 14 bodies in the way), and said "Then we will! Let me take front!"

Yuna walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush slightly. "Good luck."

Tidus looked at the two paths, and then shut his eyes. After a few moments, he took the left-hand one. "Follow me"

I didn't crack a wiseass comment. It was tempting, but no. Now was not the time. Too many fiends, too little energy.

&&&&&

Lulu said weakly "doublecast… Ultima!", and the nearby fiends were surrounded by two spheres that exploded. One managed to survive that – but then was roasted by a stray flame from Erastrani's Fire Blast. It was nearly dead, anyway…

I fired another Psychic blast at the fiends Tidus was finishing off, destroying 4 of the 6 by the simple method of making them move REALLY fast into each other. Tidus and Rikku took care of the other two. Then the purple things I'd just killed roared to the sky, and meteors appeared.

_Oh, shit._

&&&&&  
&&&&&

A bunch of bodies lay on the ground. Suicune, and a few of the other pokemon had managed to shield themselves… but not the Mewtwo, or anyone human – nor Mindstrike, Erastrani, or Vib. Luin had tried to shield everything, and the Protect had broken under the strain. They lay dead from the meteors.

Suicune shook her head bitterly… and then Luin's pack (Rikku had it) lit up. Particals of light spread from it, and entered each corpse. Each stirred, and started to act as if they were waking from a deep sleep.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

"What… happened? I saw mom…"

I blinked, and finally said, _I think we died. Nevermind, let's keep going._

"Lucky something brought us back, ya?" Yuna and Rikku looked over questioningly at me, and I nodded. _I suspect so, yes. But it's a one-shot, so we can't screw up like that again._

&&&&&

We were all tired, we'd been swarmed by fiend after fiend… and then being broght back from the dead took it out of you. Luckily, the staircase that was in sight didn't have any fiends nearby it.

Yuna raced over to a blue sphere that was floating nearby, and held her hand out to it. Blue light ran into her body, and from her, waves of healing (and re-energizing) light ran over the exhausted group of guardians (myself, Auron, and the pokemon included).

I looked up at the stairs, and shook my head. Mewtwo's form was beginning to not feel as alien anymore, I was used to the tail. _Does anyone else have a feeling that something is scaring off the fiends?_

Auron looked over at me from his contemplation of the blue-sphere. "Of course. I can tell you it's an unsent."

Tidus cracked his knuckes loudly, saying "Seymour."

Suicune paced over to me, a carnivor's grin on her face.

We spent a lot more time recuperating there than normal. Everyone wanted to go at Seymour with everything.

&&&&&

Tidus shouted "Don't you ever give up?", as soon as Seymour came into view. He had an exhultant look on his face, as if he'd been blessed. "Sin has chosen me. I am part of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever. Immortal!"

I'd say he's just gone off the deep end. No, wait, he's been completely stark-raving mad for awhile now.

Tidus must have thought he was as crazy as I did, he said dismissivly, "Sin just absorbed you."

Seymour laughed madly. "I will learn to control it, from within. I have all the time in the world. Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca...the only means of destroying Sin is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us!"

Seymour disappeared, and a crystalline form made of light replaced where he had been. Grids hung from it's back – four balls that reminded me of the hairpieces that Lulu wore. More like four of those hairpieces. The first thing I was going to do was RIP those things out of it's back, and then destroy them.

Tidus shouted "Well, we can!"

I stepped forward, not hovering on the ground. I idly raised my hand, and a ball of pure shadow energy. It was a Shadow Ball, and massive one. Ghost energy tends to be dark – and obsure light.

Seymour looked unafraid. His ego must have jumped by leaps and bounds. "By all means, try! You should thank me. Your death means your father's life!"

_Feh._ I reached out (I'd already thrown the Shadow Ball at Seymour), and ripped out one of the four hairpiece things. Seymour shouted in pain as I purposely collapsed the pyreflies that kept it in existence. I grinned, and then turned to the pokemon.

Lulu struck next, using Doublecast to hurl two Ultima spells at Seymour. Then Tidus with Blitz Ace, and so on. You get the idea, everyone used their toughest attacks. We didn't want to give him a chance.

Seymour didn't seem affected after everything we'd tossed at him. Actually, he was staggering, but he cast spell after spell, not giving Tidus, Yuna, and the rest a chance.

But he'd ignored someone again. I nodded, and Suicune activated her Hydro Cannon, beginning to have a watery light around her. It's kinda my fault she got that attack, when I was Lugia; I purposefully dived into their brains, and unlocked those attacks. Her, Balrog, and Sunseeker. I dunno HOW I did that for Balrog, my memory's kinda fuzzy on that bit.

Tidus grinned at us as he saw us standing as a group. Seymour looked over at us, and I caught the crystalline eyes widen.

_Seymour, meet Elemental Strike. Guys?_

The others fired their elemental attacks at Seymour, and I did the same. Earth, grass (well, it was a massive tree that launched hundreds of killer leaves – close enough), psy-lightning, dark-tinged fire, water, steel, dragon-fire, and ghost mixed with muscle-power… and of course, myself. I provided the psy-lightning.

Seymour tried to ward it off, but Mindstrike had anticipated that, part of the muscle-power was a Brick Break.

Seymour's form wavered between existence and not existing. Auron shouted, "Enough!", and struck him once in a cleaving blow.

The form collapsed, and regular dead Seymour lay on his hands and knees, looking up at us.

Seymour cried "No."

Wakka said to Yuna "Now! Yuna, send him!"

Yuna nodded quickly, and started up a Sending "Right!"

Seymour said as he faded "So it is you, after all, who will send me. But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail."

I said calmly _No, it won't._

Tidus added "Sin will be right behind you."

I nodded, and added my own tidbit. _And without the Terror of Death, Spira's sorrow will be no worse than life's growing pains… and that is not sorrow. It is life._

I looked down, and sighed. Rikku touched my back, and then smiled at me. "You're not alone."

Suicune said sadly _He never has been. But he needed a human companion; a friend at least. Without Ashley to balance him out… there is only so much I can do… I am not human, I lack certain human emotions, and common understandings._

Yuna listened to Suicune (Seymour was GONE FOR GOOD now), and looked sadly off into the distance. "That's so sad... Luin, how long were you alone?"

To be honest, I'm not really sure anymore. I never was, I just remember fighting Rockets. _A matter of years… could be months… I lost my sense of time when I was on Mount Silver, or at war with the Rockets. Could've been months, or years. Dunno anymore. Heck, I don't even know my own age._

&&&&&

When we reached Tidus's dad (Jecht), T didn't look happy to see him. Jecht was facing away from us, his arms crossed. He said crossly "You're late, Auron. Kid, did you hold him up?"

Auron said "I know", and I shrugged. Tidus looked at me, and I shrugged again. I just knew he was referring to me. _Sort of, yes. But who can adjust to the ability to take on the abilities of the titan of Ice?_

Jecht turned around, and looked directly at Tidus. He didn't seem surprised at the presence of pokemon. "Hey!"

Tidus said weakly "Hi."

Jecht laughed. "Hah! You got tall, but you're all bones! You eating right, boy?" His voice became a bit softer, and full of more emotion. "You've really grown."

Tidus smiled weakly, and said "Yeah, but you're still bigger." Yuna grabbed his left hand, and he seemed a bit reassured.

Jecht looked at the two of them, and I caught a flash of a smile on his face. "Well, I am Sin, you know."

Tidus glared at him, "That's not funny."

Jecht sighed "Well, then... I mean...you know. Let's end this."

Tidus sounded teary. I could tell that he was taking comfort from Yuna's close proximity. "Dad?"

Jecht sounded irritated. "Yeah?" Tidus replied slowly, "I hate you." He sounded serious, but not angry.

Jecht laughed. "I know, I know. You know what you have to do."

Tidus looked over to Yuna, who was looking down. "Yeah."

Jecht said "I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be Sin. Completely. I'm glad you're here now. One thing, though... When it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hold myself back. I'm sorry."

Tidus said in a frustrated tone, "That's enough. Let's finish this, okay?"

Yuna said softly, "Tidus…"

Jecht nodded at his son. "You're right." He stepped towards the edge. "Well, then... Let's go!"

He fell, plunging. Tidus rushed over to him, trying to catch him. I used my powers to hold him in the air, but I heard his voice say, _We have no choice. Kid… make sure he stays with her until the end._

I nodded to myself, but kept him hovering. _That isn't too far away. Will he have a way to come back?_

Jecht's mind-voice laughed. _Who'da thought, that coming from the kid with the Symphony of Sadness as his soulsong. If she wants him back… it's very possible. But if you tell her…_

_It's not likely._ At that, I released him. Tidus looked over at me desperately, and I morosely shook my head. _I'm sorry, Tidus._

&&&&&

A massive figure rose up from the lava pool, a sword inside of it. We all exchanged looks of worry, and then Yuna stepped forward. "Let me try first."

Three flowers burst into bloom around her. Yuna touched each one with her staff, and then the flowers exploded, revealing three female Aeons styled as insects.

Each of the three did their own thing. The one that looked like a Mantis (Scyther to my eye - sorta) constantly barraged Braska's Aeon with fiery blades, while the bee one fired stingers that made Pin Missile look like a joke.

When Braska's Final Aeon struck back, the ladybug one healed them. Even after the Final Aeon drew the sword from within it's body, it still lost to the three Aeon Sisters when they used their overdrive to smash it.

&&&&&

The Final Aeon disappeared, and Yuna dismissed the three Aeons. Jecht reappeared in the center, looking really weak.

Tidus ran over to him, holding him up from the ground. I only watched… this was family. I knew the value of them… thanks to the Rockets. No one would miss me if I died, they'd gotten killed because of me.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Jecht said weakly "You'll cry. You're gonna cry. You always cry. See? You're cryin'."

Tidus (who was crying), said through his tears "I hate you, Dad."

Jecht said softly "Save it for later."

Tidus stopped crying, and remembered why they were all there. "Right... We've got a job to do, don't we?"

Jecht nodded. "Good. That's right. You are my son, after all."

Tidus flashed a small smile. "You know...for the first time, I'm glad...to have you as my father."

Jecht laughed weakly.

Yuna walked up to Tidus, and rested her hand on his shoulder. He smiled up at her, and she tentatively said "Sir Jecht... I should..."

Jecht shouted "No, Yuna, there's no time!"

Yu Yevon's form began to circle around them, waiting. Tidus noticed, and shouted "You stay away!"

Luin followed the form's path with his eyes, then waved one hand at it. It stopped in the air, and flew a good distance away. _Take your time, I never got to say goodbye._

Rikku seemed to think something over, then rushed over to Luin, and squeezed him in a hug. She'd realized what he meant.

Jecht watched Yu Yevon fly away, and began to speak to his son softly. Yuna and Tidus quietly responded to him. They had enough time for goodbye.

&&&&&

After a minute's worth of time, Jecht finally said "Yuna, you know what to do. The aeons..."

"We aeons..."

Jecht continued "Call them!"

"Call us!"

Jecht disappeared, and Tidus nodded to himself, then waved to Luin. He returned the nod, and his eyes stopped glowing.

Yuna said "Yes."

Lulu, who had been watching Yu Yevon with a close eye, said "Here it comes!", and they disappeared, reappearing somehow on the blade that the Final Aeon had used against the Magus sisters.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Yuna called her first Aeon, Valefor. Suicune, who was nearby me (Rikku was the closest, considering she still was holding me in a hug), said simply _Forgive us._

Yu Yevon entered it, and the Aeon became black, but looked a lot weaker. Yuna, crying, struck it down with a single holy.

Infrit fell to a Doublecast: Blizzaga from Lulu, and Ixion fell to Suicune using Surf (I dunno where that tidal wave comes from… it just appeared).

The beautiful and icy Shiva was engaged by Balrog. They exchanged blows (she struck with ice, but he melted the Heavenly Strike before it connected), and then he fired a return blow. The Fire Blast did a massive amount of damage to the Aeon, and she staggered her knees. She looked up at Balrog, as he finished with a Flamethrower. But the 'demon' didn't like his duty any more than the rest.

&&&&&

I said softly _now comes the trouble. Yuna, are you prepared?_

Yuna nodded, and called Bahamut. The same thing happened to that Aeon, and I looked over at the two dragons, who were looking ready to attack.

_Let Erastrani and Vib take Bahamut. Dragons deal with Dragons, after all._

Tidus looked at me like I was mad, but Yuna nodded – as the two flew over her head at high speed, launching Dragonbreaths at the Aeon. It tried hurling spells at them, but they were agile enough to evade most of them.

And when it closed in to rake them with its claws, they struck with THEIR claws. And Dragon Claw is a powerful attack on a dragon-type.

After that happened several times, Bahamut flipped over, and started to charge up, energy forming at it's mouth.

The Flygon had seen that before, so they landed next to each other, charging up Hyper Beams as well.

They launched their attacks at the same time. The energies hit each other, forcing one back, then the other… and finally, exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Bahamut was collapsed on the ground, pyreflies leaking out of it. Vib looked tired, and I could tell that Erastrani wasn't feeling her best. But they finished off Bahamut before it could recover.

&&&&&

Yojimbo was next. And rather than having a showy face-off, we just blitzed him with everything we had. He might be agile, but not agile enough to dodge 3 attacks at once. Since we had LOTS of people / pokemon ready to attack, he didn't have much of a chance. He did get Tidus and Auron with his shortsword, but Yuna healed them before anything serious happened.

&&&&&

Anima went the same way. We'd faced Oblivion before, and didn't want to feel that particular attack. Except that this Aeon went for our spellcasters (Lulu and Yuna), rather than those on the front lines.

And me as well, but I was the annoyance. Whenever she shot an energy beam, I intercepted it, and turned it right around, back at her. Confusion is quite a useful attack, even if it isn't as strong as Psychic

&&&&&

"The last Aeon…"

I nodded, and looked over at everyone. We were in excellent shape, considering – well, better than excellent. No one was seriously hurt, and our energy levels were fine. Lulu wasn't even tired, and she was the one that used the most magic.

Yuna summoned the Magus Sisters. I wondered how Yu Yevon could possess three, but the spider-thing split into three, and each entered one of the sisters. Each charged into our lines, the mantis one rushing for me.

That was, until Rikku dropped about five grenades into her. That sent the Aeon back aways, and I caught it in a Psychic grip, throwing her into her ladybug sister, damaging both of them severely (she'd been charging up that fire-scythe trick, and the other accidently cast Flare on her sister).

Tidus was fighting off the bee one. Wakka helped him out, and she fell to the ground.

The other two shakily rose, but then were blasted by two Ultimas, Auron's blade, a few grenades, and Yuna's holy spell.

Then they collapsed as well, and Yu Yevon floated in front of us.

&&&&&

Tidus looked over at us, and said "Everyone! This is the last time we fight together, okay?"

I glanced over at Yuna. Tears were streaming from her eyes… but she would live. I wish I could do SOMETHING to help… but I can't.

Wakka, who wasn't there when Yuna had learned what would happen, said "Huh?"

Tidus watched Yuna, who was still crying silently (though her shoulders were shaking) "What I'm trying to say is...after we beat Yu Yevon, I'll disappear."

Lulu looked over from Yuna to him. "What are you talking about?"

Tidus drew his sword, and pointed it at Yu Yevon. I said softly _He's saying goodbye._

Tidus nodded, and added "I know it's selfish...but this is my story!"

Yu Yevon laughed, and said in a remarkably acidic tone "You have no chance now"

I cocked an eyebrow at him – well, sort of. _Yu Yevon, you're outmatched, outnumbered, and underpowered. You'll beat us… how?_

Two pillars of rock sprung up behind the spider, but I crashed them together, shattering them. They drained my strength to a great degree somehow… I couldn't do anything more.

_Everyone… I'm exhausted. Between Sin and this… finish Yu Yevon, I cut off his support. I'll do what I can to jam his efforts… but it might not be much. The Fayth have been weakened, and I relied on them to provide my overdrive._

Lulu nodded, and then everyone began to strike at Yu Yevon. Every time they hit him, he'd heal himself… but still, he was taking more damage than he was healing. And Yuna cured the damage from his attacks without too much trouble. But it took awhile for Yu Yevon to fall. But the pokemon helped some – as did I. I managed to insinuate myself into the thing's mind, and disable its magic-channels after a LONG time, by a blast of pure Psychic power.

It died shortly after I managed that feat with the little power I had remaining.

* * *

Luin: Why'd you have most everyone die due to that Behemoth King? 

Sandstone: I felt like it. You had Sacred Ash, after all. Though it was tempting to leave a few characters dead...

Luin: That would ruin a sequal.

Sandstone: Duh, that's why everyone came back.


	30. Endings

Endings:

When he did, black pyreflies burst from the spider form, but he still remained. Yuna stepped forward, and began to dance the sending.

Someone shouted "Auron!", and I looked over at him. He was fading like Yu Yevon. Yuna looked over, and froze. Auron said wearily "Don't stop."

Yuna said hesitantly "But I..."

Auron smiled at her. "It's all right. It's been long enough. This is your world now." Yuna nodded sadly, and continued. Auron walked to the spot where Jecht had been, and disappeared, Sent to the Farplane.

&&&&&

Next was Sending Sin. We stood on the deck of the Airship, while Yuna started to Send it. The Aeons were there as well.

As she danced, I blinked, and felt something collapse. I knew it was coming, though.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

The Mewtwo blinked, and his blue skin began to disappear. Luin's trademark black clothes covered him, and his tail disappeared. His head shifted, and became human, and two fingers sprouted from his hands, as they began to resemble human hands and fingers.

The formerly bare feet were covered with a beat-up pair of shoes, and his body structure lost its catlike form. Finally, his blue hair (which had been a very short fuzz before) began to grow into its characteristic mussed up style.

Luin sighed wearily as he became almost fully human. Key word, almost. Something had remained, even with the passing of the Fayth. Mewtwo had some human DNA in him already… and now Luin had a bit of pokemon DNA inside his genes. A bit of Mew's DNA.

Rikku didn't seem surprised at what happened, though Wakka had exclaimed in shock when he noticed.

The sending finished, Sin exploded into billions of pyreflies, and the Fayth disappeared. Luin raised his hand in farewell to them, and then wearily fell into Rikku – though she'd reacted fast enough to catch him.

&&&&&

Tidus said to Yuna "Yuna, I have to go."

Yuna looked down, and shook her head, saying silently "no…"

Tidus continued "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand… bye!"

He walked to the edge of the airship, and looked like he was getting ready to jump. Wakka shouted "Hey!"

Rikku added "We're gonna see you again...?"

Luin, cradled in her arms, said softly to her "hopefully… we will." Rikku gave him a questioning look, and he responded by kissing her weakly on the lips. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere…"

Yuna ran over to Tidus, and tried to catch him in an embrace. Unfortunately, she ran straight through him, and tripped over. Tidus was becoming fainter and fainter all the time. She got up slowly, her eyes watering.

Yuna said to Tidus "I love you."

Tidus smiled, and gave her a hug, even though neither could touch the other. He waved goodbye to everyone else, and jumped off.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I watched as Yuna whistled, trying to call to Tidus. We were in Luca, and she was supposed to be getting ready for some speech. Frankly, I wish that she didn't have to go through the same thing I had. The torture, pain… it's horrible to go through. And there's only so much I can do, even though she knows I've gone through it, and I'd know what I was talking about.

Because it was brought by her hands that Tidus disappeared. I'd failed to protect, she'd actually had a hand in the taking away.

Lulu said softly "Yuna, it's time."

Yuna turned to us, tear tracts visible. She'd been crying a lot now. "Tidus…"

I blinked, trying to blink away my tears. Softly, I began to hum the one song that has always haunted me.

Suicune looked over at me, and then did the same, except she somehow made it seem like instruments were playing the song.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Yuna came out of her misery in shock, listening to the song that Luin and Suicune were singing together. Several other people, who had shown up to congratulate her (though to her, it wasn't ever the time to celebrate), began to outright weep.

She didn't recognize the voice, though she'd heard it before. It said in a consoling tone of voice, "Yuna, I'm sorry."

&&&&&

Everyone in Luca cheered as Yuna took the stage. She was escorted by her guardians… most of them. Several people noted that two were missing.

And in return, she was also escorted by the strange Aeons that the blue haired guardian somehow summoned. Two were flying around the stadium (identical-looking ones), two hovered in the air, and the remainder escorted the High Summoner.

Yuna cleared her throat, and said "Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody... now, Sin is finally dead."

The crowd applauded, and she continued after they stopped "Now, Spira is ours again. Working together... Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today."

The crowds applauded again. Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri looked happy. Rikku and Luin stood together, and embraced each other lightly.

Yuna waited again, and then said "Just, one more thing... The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded..." She paused, and it was easy to tell she was thinking of precisely that – those that she had lost… the one she had lost. "Never forget them."

There was a brief silence, and then the crowd cheered. Luin smiled sadly, and then ghosts of the past appeared in front of Yuna. They showed various times of her journey… and not all of them happy. It showed bleeding guardians, a dead Wakka with Yuna desperately working to bring him back, and demon-Seymour. People gasped as the images continued for a short while, then disappeared.

By then, Yuna had gone as well, as had the guardians and strange Aeons.

Psymachine, high in the air, smiled slightly before he floated away.

* * *

Author's notes: Don't you DARE think this is over. IT ISN'T! There are two chapters remaining.

They'll be posted within a week. After that, I probably won't be in this section for awhile, if ever. And as for the sequel, I am currently working on that project. Again, though, it will NOT be posted until it is completely finished.

Winds of Hope will not be posted for about a year, maybe more. I might do a mini story in-between the two stories, I might not. It's up in the air.


	31. The Eternal Calm

A/N: For those of you that have NOT heard of the Eternal Calm, it's a cutscene that connects FF-X, and FF-X2. If you haven't read the script, go read it. Because only the last three scenes are involved. I'm getting my script from FF Shrine (and I sure as hell don't own it), so if you've read something different, bear with me. The characters look like they did in the story.

Luin: (Reading over reviews) Aw, I have a warm fuzzy feeling inside.Sandstone: Lay off the hot cocoa. That's the warm fuzzy feeling.  
Luin: Oh. Well…  
Sandstone: (Chuckling) I'd know. I lack a soul supposedly, and the stuff does that to me. Even a zombie gets a slight fuzzyness inside, before it explodes.  
Luin: (looking nervous) Uh, zombies drink this stuff? Since when? And what's with the explosions?  
Sandstone: One word. Tuán.  
Luin: (Looking sad for a moment) Isn't that the RP character you made who was mad, and corpses appeared whenever a certain memory was triggered… and then they exploded, covering everything nearby with blood and gore?  
Sandstone: (looking remarkably amused) Murderer too, but that's beside the point. If my insane mind manages to make it work, I might make a fanfic on his story.  
Luin: That'd be ORIGIONAL stories, not fanfiction.  
Sandstone: Whatever.

* * *

The Eternal Calm:

Yuna was looking at the pair standing in front of her, ignoring the fact that she was standing on a ship that (years ago) would have been considered 'evil machina'. She thought to herself, 'Rikku sometimes visits us here in Besaid. She's been traveling around Spira salvaging ancient machina and teaching people how to use them. It's tiring work, but you wouldn't know it from looking at her. And Luin's been traveling with her, helping her out… and me, too, whenever he stops by. For a whole year… he stayed here, with me, rather than going with Rikku, trying to help me.' Her eyes misted slightly as she thought about that year – she had done things that no one would expect 'High Summoner Yuna' to do… and he'd been there, helping her. After that year, she'd recovered some, and he left with Rikku, though the two of them stopped by often. She knew it was selfish, how she'd kept him away from her… but she had needed help… Rikku said she understood.

'He really knows a lot, though he never talked a lot about it. It's hard to say which one of them knows more about machina.' At that thought, she patted one of her pockets, remembering the gift Luin had given her a while ago, when they'd last stopped by. She remembered teasing him about 'cheating' his way into becoming a high summoner, and he'd given it to her, shocking her into silence. Then he'd laughed it off, telling her he'd rather be known as a guardian, since he'd never summoned an Aeon in his life.  
Rikku elbowed Wakka in the gut a few times, while Luin just smirked, and shook his head. Wakka, irritated, snapped, "Hey, cut it out!"  
Rikku replied merrily "Love's sure got a handle on you!" Luin smiled faintly (he'd lightened up a lot), and asked, "Where's Lulu?"  
Wakka smiled at Luin's tactful distraction of Rikku (she'd stopped elbowing him), and said "Back in the village. Go say hi, ya?"  
Rikku said, "You betcha! And Yuna, you... seem the same as always."  
Yuna smiled at Rikku, and said mildly, "Yeah, same as always."  
Wakka asked, "Is Kimahri still on Mt. Gagazet?"  
Luin nodded, and Rikku said "Yeah! He's been up there teaching the orphaned Ronso all kinds of stuff. He's like this big guru now. Oh, that reminds me, I got something for you." She reached into her pockets, and started to feel around. "Hmm, where is it, where is it..." She stopped after a few moments, and glanced at Luin. He shrugged, and reached into a massive pocket on the side of his pants leg. He came out with a sphere, and handed it to her. Rikku looked it over for a moment, then said "Here we go. Kimahri found it up on the mountain."  
Yuna peered at it, and asked "A sphere?"  
Wakka seemed interested in it. "Funny looking design, ya?"  
Luin nodded, and said lightly, "You might want to watch it. I'm…" Rikku elbowed him in the stomach, and he fell silent, though he started to lightly tickle her sides, making her shy away.  
&&&&&  
The sphere started up, and Yuna gasped. The scenery was dark, but there was a guy who looked like Tidus, trapped in a cage, staring at the sphere-recorder, his hands resting on the cage, trying to pry it open. After a moment, he started shouting, "No, I'm not sorry! I haven't done anything wrong! I know you're listening. If she was your girl, what would you do? How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon? It was the only way I could save the summoner! What would you do if you were me? Let me out!" He curled down into a ball, and said weakly, "I want to see her..."  
&&&&&  
Yuna said to herself, 'It was a voice from the past. No, it was a voice that's never left me.'  
Wakka said in shock, "What is this? What's he doing? I mean, is that really him? Is that... is he... what's going on?"  
Luin shrugged, saying "We don't know." He turned to Yuna, and asked solemnly, "But you want to find out, don't you?" The corner of his mouth twitched, but otherwise, he seemed to be trying not to broadcast anything.

Wakka said hesitantly, "Well, yeah, but..."  
Yuna cut him off, exclaiming, "Yes!"  
Rikku smiled, and jumped up into the air, using Luin as a springboard. She shouted, "Let's go then!"  
Yuna clasped her hands together, and asked, "Go where?"

Luin half-smiled at Rikku (who was currently singing happily to herself), and then said "Gagazet. Kimahri found the sphere, maybe he has something else by now."  
Wakka cut in, saying "Woah, woah. You sure you're ready to just run off? Can't you wait until we find out a little more first?"  
Rikku stopped singing, and asked (with her arms crossed, in what would be a threatening manner), "And just who's supposed to do the finding out?"  
Yaibal, who had been totally ignored by the former guardians (and High Summoner), said, "Leave that to us! I'm sure Meyvn Nooj will agree to help. In fact, I volunteer to ask him myself!"

Luin shook his head, and glared at the over-enthusiastic Youth League member, looking like his former self (when he'd initially came to Spira). "Forget what you heard. Or I call my dragons after you." He flicked a pokeball on his waist threateningly. Yibal, alarmed, backed away and stammered, "All… already forgotten, High… Sir… Icewind. Uh…" Yibal didn't know what to call him, rumors about the man were contradictory – High Summoner, fiend caller, shapeshifter, guardian.

Luin smiled coldly at him, and said, "Good. Go. Now. And remember what I said."

Yaibal froze, and then ran off at high speed. Wakka seemed surprised by the sudden change in him, but Luin suddenly reverted back to his old self, looking like he had a headache. "Sorry, but… the Youth League is a pain."  
Rikku, who had ignored the change in character (He'd played Mr. Intimidating a lot to get what they needed), said "Well, look, I…" Luin interrupted, "We…" Rikku mock-scowled at him, and then corrected, "We really want Yuna to go."  
Wakka took a moment to switch gears, and then said, "She can't do that."  
Luin asked curiously, "Why?"  
Wakka explained "Because she's booked solid for three months, ya! And everybody wants to see her."  
Rikku asked seriously "Oh yeah? Well, what about what she wants?"

Luin smiled, and said "I know I'd dig through a mountain if Rikku went missing, and I got a clue like this… so why can't Yuna go?"  
Wakka said hesitantly "Well, yeah, but… Okay, maybe once things calm down, y'know?"

Luin arched an eyebrow, saying, "Calm down?"  
Rikku said irately "And what if they don't, Wakka? What then, huh? I don't believe it. After everything Yuna did for us! Why can't she just do what she wants to do now? Why? You know, every time I visited here, I wondered... why is it, that when everyone's out making their dreams happen and everyone's getting their chance, Yuna's dreams are on hold?"

Wakka looked over at Luin for help, but he shook his head. Wakka said slowly, "Gee, it's not like... "  
Luin cut him off, saying irately, "What do you know anyway… tubby?" He crossed his arms, and scowled. Rikku said to Yuna (she'd already known what Luin would do, they'd worked this out beforehand – he'd play hostile to Wakka if needed), "Yunie?"  
Yuna said "I want...", and thought desperately 'I want to journey again. But... if I leave, I'll be disappointing everyone else.' "I want..."

Suicune appeared, popping out of her pokeball (she'd taken to doing that), and gently gazed at Yuna. As if triggered by the familiar pokemon's appearance, Yuna heard Tidus's voice, saying, "I give up. So what would an adult do, then? They know they can just throw away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like. You're right. I might not even have a chance. But no way am I gonna just stand here and let Yuna go... I'm going to reach for the stars." And then Luin's voice, sounding surprisingly like Auron, "If you reach for the stars, at least you will touch the sky. If you never try, you'll never leave the ground."  
Yuna finally said, "I'll go."  
Wakka said in shock, "Yuna!", while Suicune smiled reassuringly at the High Summoner, before standing at the edge of the ship, looking out to the ocean.  
Yuna turned to Wakka, and said slowly, "I know it's selfish… but this is my story."  
Rikku smiled at Yuna, and shouted, "Right on! I knew you'd say that, so I brought something just for the occasion!" She ran into the ship's cabin.  
Wakka said (sounding annoyed), "Gimme a break."  
Luin shot back "Which bone do you want me to break?" He ruined the line by grinning, though.  
Rikku came back out, carrying a bundle of fabrics. "First, a costume change. You need a new look!"

At Yuna's questioning look, Luin explained, "You're famous, Yuna. If you don't want everyone chasing after you, you change your look so they just think it's a lookalike."

Yuna looked him over (he'd hardly changed at all – except he wasn't wearing black anymore, he was wearing a pale blue that went with his hair and eyes), and asked, "Then why aren't you…"

Luin smirked. "I went straight to Bevelle… and got rid of that damned title. It's just guardian now, thank Mew. I hate being famous. Though people haven't seemed to get the memo…"  
Wakka, who had run out of ideas, shouted, "Wait, you three! I'll go get Lu!" He ran off the ship, racing for the village.  
Yuna thought to herself, 'An eternal Calm. A slightly chubby Wakka, and my 2 minutes, 41 seconds. It's not much but it's enough. Still... it's okay to want more, isn't it?' She turned to Rikku and Luin (who were standing next to each other, looking at her with similar sloppy grins), "Rikku, let's leave! Let's leave right now!"

Luin smiled, and nodded. "You heard the lady, Psy. Let's go!" The ship shook, and turned to sea, Suicune running alongside it.

* * *

Sandstone: Next chapter: Preview! And… well… I might write a chapter on Luin helping Yuna out of her funk.  
Luin: You're not going to say who got what pokemon, did you?  
Sandstone: Nope. Let them guess. Here's one hint, though… there's no Ninetails, or Eevees / evolutions of said Eevees involved. And you don't know, either...  
Luin: (Sighing) Nope. I don't want to know. Whenever I do, you always change it. Didn't you plan on giving Rikku a Jolteon for awhile?  
Sandstone: Yup. But I changed my mind.  
Luin: You told me, more like.  
Sandstone: Same thing. 


	32. Epilog

Epilog:

The stadium in Luca was packed. Guards patrolled the area, making sure people didn't do something stupid. Things HAD changed.

A blue haired man sat in the crowd, not reacting with screams when Yuna appeared. The song started, but that wasn't why he was here. And he could tell that it wasn't Yuna on the stage, he'd spent a lot of time with her, he knew her too well.

No one was aware (besides him, and three others – well, more than that, if you counted pokemon) that there was a four legged form floating by the walls. Actually, the former guardian had a hard time seeing it as well, but he had enough experience with his partner to know where he was.

&&&&&

A guard tapped the Al Bhed woman who was gate crashing. She smiled, and then punched him.

Another guard noticed, and tried to help. As he ran up the stairs, he tripped over an outstuck foot.

He turned to the offending individual, intending to kick his or her ass for that. The guy smiled at him – though the smile had so much malice in it, it was alarming. The guard drew his baton, but the blue haired guardian struck first, with a punch that seemed to start a meter behind him, and sent the guard flying.

He waved over at the Al Bhed woman, who shot him a dazzling smile in return. She'd counted on him showing up, no matter what she said. And he'd back them up, if things got too bad.

Then he took his seat again. He'd promised not to interfere unless things got really bad. And he'd know if things got bad.

Though it was amusing, some of the things that had happened. He'd recharged his pokedex (Lulu had managed to figure out the trick to it), and Yuna had gotten a present from him (though that present had been useful, in cutting off her teasing). Now, both cousins were pokemon trainers.

Actually, every one of Yuna's guardians (that still lived… or existed) had received a pokemon, suited to their personalities. Even Wakka.

* * *

Sandstone: Well, this is the end for awhile. 

Luin: The only characters that Sandstone can claim are myself, Ashley, and Chris, who showed up in that song-thing on Besaid. Personalities of the pokemon are his as well.

Sandstone: Everything else isn't mine. Pokemon belong to Nintendo and whatever, FF-10 isn't mine, and neither are the references to .Hack, and I'm probably forgetting a few things, but odds are, they aren't mine.

Luin: How long until the next story?

Sandstone: Months, if not a full year. I found a good script, but I've got to deal with a lot of stuff. Anyway, thanks to all the readers who cared enough to comment on the story. The sequel will be named Winds of Hope, unless that name gets taken. Until then, live long and don't die. :)


	33. The Beach, and the Oath

A/N: Remember that short story I mentioned earlier? Well, I made this as a sort of middle-stage. It's WAY before the events in the Eternal Calm, but after Yuna goes home to Besaid (after her speech). Well, that, and I wanted to be able to thank you guys (and ladies). First off, it's confirmed. Frozen Wind WILL have a sequal. I don't care if I'm repeating myself about that, I just want to make sure that you reviewers know it. I hope that Winds of Hope isn't taken as a name, but I'm not posting it for some time. It's well underway right now, but it has a lot of bugs that I'm working out.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you're the lot who convinced me that my writing doesn't suck, and inspired me to make the sequal.

* * *

The Beach, and the Oath. 

Yuna sat quietly at the beach, her face looking to the sky, watching the moon. She looked down at the water, and caught the ghost of a familiar form swimming towards her, a broad smile on his face. She gasped… and then he faded. The last part to fade was his blue eyes, and a fringe of his hair that hung near the eyes.

Sadly, she looked away from the shifting waves, curling into a fetal position in the sand.

&&&&&

A pair of footsteps quietly approached her. Yuna looked up from her curled-up position, and her throat tightened. "Hi", she said weakly.

Luin, dressed in his typical black shirt / shorts, merely gazed at her, then sat down next to her. Yuna flinched, expecting something along the lines of 'cheer up', like Wakka and even Lulu had constantly said to her, but true to his form, he said nothing of the kind. Of all her guardians, she was… glad that he was one of hers. His past had been hellish, but it allowed him to be a source of comfort that she didn't have to worry about her image in front of.

He reached over, and laid one hand on her shoulder. Yuna met his gaze, and a tear trickled out of her eye. She said in a choked up voice, "The pain… it never stops…"

Luin nodded, his eyes becoming distant. "No, it never does stop. You hurt in some way for the rest of your life, if it was true."

Yuna hugged her knees to her chest, saying, "It was true."

He brushed away the tears on the right side of her face, and remained quiet. After a few moments, Yuna leaned onto him, and burst out in tears, sobbing into his shoulder.

&&&&&

Hiccupping slightly, her tears gone from being cried out, she pulled away. "I'm…"

He shook his head, smiling faintly. "You don't have to apologize." He smiled again at her, and Yuna smiled weakly in return. There was a brief silence, then he said quietly, "We all need someone to lean on. Whether it be a lover, a sibling, even a friend, we can't stand alone, especially not in grief. Yuna, believe me, I understand how it hurts."

Yuna nodded, as she realized she could see a few tear-tracks on his face, shining in the moonlight. He sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment, another tear leaking out of each eye.

Yuna said weakly, "I… I can manage without… you can go with Rikku, the next time she stops…"

Luin looked at her, a hurt expression flashing across his face. "No, Yuna."

&&&&&

Yuna stared at the waves. Luin had been digging around in his pack for something, and finally came out with it. She couldn't see it in the light, actually, it was just a vague shape in his hand.

"Yuna, could you give me your hand for a moment?"

Yuna looked over at him, a confused expression crossing her features for a moment. She shook it off, and held out her right hand to him. He held her hand in his left, then there was a sudden stinging sensation across the thick part of her hand. Before she could react, his hand was cupping hers, and she could feel a warm fluid dripping from it, intermixing with her own cut. She looked at her hand, then at him, confused for a moment. "What're you doing?"

He said softly, "Blood-oath. So that I'm… your brother. Nothing less, nothing more."

Yuna retracted her hand from his, staring at her bleeding hand. It wasn't leaking much blood, in fact, it was already clotting. Luin said slowly, "From now on, Yuna… would you trust me, like you would trust a brother? It's the only way I can help you… by being there."

Yuna nodded slowly. "I can tell you… my secrets, and you'll never tell?"

Luin nodded, his own cut hand cupped, the blood pooling in the center, but it too was clotting. "Yes. I'll take them to the grave, if I have to."

Yuna smiled, and hugged him. She whispered, "Thanks" in his ear, then let go, looking back out at the waves.

Luin remained seated next to her, watching the same waves striking the sand. He said to her softly, "The pain never truly goes away Yuna… but it fades, slowly, until it's only a slight pain in your heart. You'll never forget them, but you eventually can live again."

Yuna said in a teary voice, "I don't want to live again."

Luin remained silent, but there was a female voice that spoke to Yuna, saying gently, "Yuna, you might not believe me now, but if you believe hard enough, you can get him back… forever."

Luin reached over, and hugged her, blind to the sudden lightening in her heart. Yuna whispered to Luin, "Do you think he can come back?"

Luin remained silent for a moment, then breathed, "In his case… it's possible. I'm not Mewtwo anymore, I can't see the future clearly."

Yuna whispered, "Do you see us…"

She felt him nod. "I get fragments of visions. Keep this to us, ok? I'm trying to figure out how to tell Rikku this… I see you and him hugging, on a field of flowers. Sometimes, he's ethereal, other times, he's solid... but I don't know where."

Yuna's face became slightly shocked, before she wept into his shoulder, her dispair turning into hope.


End file.
